


Under the Beast's Claws（中文版）

by JAYI



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Please visit the original author
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 141,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: Under the Beast's Claws，又名兽爪之下，是第一部，还有第二部续作。感谢Rolling_girl27的授权，这篇文据开始翻译以来已经过去了六个月，而原作者却写了三年，我能体会到作者对这部作品的喜爱，毕竟创作不易，今后我希望能分享出更多好的作品给我的朋友们，希望你们多支持一下原作，非常感谢！❤





	1. 被俘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rolling_girl27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/gifts).



第一章  
他什么也看不见。黑暗包裹着他，他不知道他在哪里，也不知道他的队友在哪里。他发现自己躺在地板上，双臂被限制在身后，但他可以听到一些低沉的声音，他无法确定它们的来源，或者它们有什么意图。

一切都发生得太快了，他和他的团队在任务当中“秘密”渗透了霸天虎基地，由通天晓本人，特别指定维修小队。所以他们有足够的勇气去冒险，即使他们知道这非常危险。

突然，震荡波不知从哪冒了出来，并且袭击了汽车人小队。

大黄蜂的毒刺激射出刺耳的声波，救护车的电磁套发出阵阵嗡鸣，隔板的铁球锤击出巨大的噪音，他们在所处的空间内小心且迅捷地潜行着。他拔出斧头，试图打倒那位双重间谍，但他失败了，他的头不清楚被什么狠狠地撞了一下。

当他试图挣扎着睁开模糊的光学镜后，看到他的队员们被一个接一个地打倒时，他低吟着，因为体力不支，“砰”的一声倒在地上。

直到头侧的一记重击将他打醒。

在这里，他像一只狼狈不堪的机械狗一样被束缚着。

擎天柱希望他足够强壮，能够保护他的队友，朋友和家人。他敬畏通天晓，那位从他的编码中就作为一名英雄的存在。

而现在，他胸甲之内的火种因落入困境而刺痛。

他想，我不知道其他人都在哪，他们是否安然无恙。说实话，他更担心别人而不是自己。如果他们被严刑拷打或审问怎么办？擎天柱知道他的汽车人同伴很强壮，但他们显然可没有受过那些酷刑。

擎天柱听到离他不远的地方，传来声响。他抬起头，猛地转向发出声音的方向，倾听着那沉重的脚步越来越近的声音。

门打开时发出的“嗡”声清晰可辨。有什么人刚进入房间，擎天柱听清了。但他可能是谁？

一个低沉、沙哑的声音回答了他的问题。

“哦，看看，这不是擎天柱吗？”

威震天站在蓝色汽车人的正前方，双手叉腰。擎天柱没有回答，他只是低声咆哮，对军阀咬牙切齿——或者至少他认为军阀在那里——但他看起来更像一只愤怒的机械猫，而不是一个可怕的敌人。

“哦，我的领袖，真可怕！看看我，我吓得发抖了！”威震天嘲笑着领袖虚张声势。

“你在这里干什么？你对我的队伍做了什么？”

“哇哦，我可没你想得那么糟糕。你的监护人没有教过你和另一个tf说话时要有礼貌吗？”威震天的唇角扯出一个微笑。

“我再说一遍，你对我的队伍做了什么？他们在哪里？“擎天柱非常气愤，自从这个讨厌的家伙来了，甚至连五个周期都没过。

“啊，你是说那些微不足道的维修机器人？我让我的士兵照顾他们。别担心，年轻的汽车人，我对他们的服务很放心，“灰色的tf冷冷地笑着。

“你别碰他们！否则我会——”

“会什么？你打算怎么办，嗯？你被绑住了，蒙上了眼睛，没有武器，你真的应该感激那些汽车人的渣滓还活着。我可以命令震荡波，甚至是红蜘蛛终结他们，任务就完成了。”

“别对他们做任何事！我可以忍受，如果你要折磨我们，我会代替他们！拜托了，让他们远离那群炉渣！”

威震天在一点点小小的娱乐中抬起他的光学镜。噢，这位汽车人真的和他的队伍建立了关系。或许他只是想在乞求饶命前表现得坚定些。

多么可怜的生物啊。

当擎天柱听到沉重的脚步声开始围着他转时，他一动不动。他知道霸天虎头目正在观察他，他可以听到他的引擎以一种深思熟虑的方式隆隆作响。那些红光的注视使他的机甲和火种显得沉重。

“如果你这么关心他们……”威震天笑着说：“我相信有一种方法可以让他们活得更长一点，但你必须遵守。”

“我怎么能确定你不是对我开玩笑呢？”

“来吧，领袖。现在可不是“信任问题”的时候。你的汽车人同伴们的生命融入到游戏中，我强烈怀疑你是否真的希望他们平安无视，或者是永久性地下线？”

擎天柱听到军阀的话打了个寒颤。他说的对。他不能拿朋友的生命冒险，更别提在这种情况下了。因为自从他们第一天开始合作起，他就向自己许诺了一件事——他会在任何情况下保护他们。

“……很好。你想让我做什么？”经过长时间的沉默，擎天柱终于回答了。威震天的引擎显然兴奋起来。

“噢，这只是我编排的一个游戏，小汽车人。你必须成为一个听话的机器人，服从我对你所说的每一件事，如果你做不到，那么你的朋友会为你的错误付出代价。”

擎天柱清楚他现在如同在薄冰上行走。疯狂的军阀会要求他做什么？如果这和他的小队有关系呢？同时，他也想保护他们，即使他不能再见到他们，他们至少是安全的。

只要他们获释后，对擎天柱来说，下线不是问题，只要他们能离这只野兽的爪子远点。

威震天试图解读擎天柱的神情。他可以猜测比较和分析擎天柱的选择，随后有点不耐烦地问道：“所以……怎么样？领袖，你接受吗？”

擎天柱僵住了，他知道没有别的办法让他的汽车人远离那群残忍的霸天虎。他懊恼地叹了口气，把下巴贴在胸甲上。

“我……答应你。”

威震天为汽车人的回答感到无比高兴。他脸上露出一个大大的笑容。”那么，我们现在就开始怎么样？”他向蓝色的机甲靠近了一步，把他的天线扯到身上，疼得擎天柱直磨牙。他毫不在意，把领袖从所处的位置拖出来，朝自己的房间走去。

他锁上身后的门，立刻把消防车扔到他的大充电床上。擎天柱惊叫了一声，没注意到自己落在如此舒适的充电床上。

威震天爬上床，解开了眼罩。擎天柱重新启动了他的光学镜，本能地把他头顶上的大型tf推开，缓过来他才意识到这是军阀的房间，也是他现在所躺的充电床上。

“那么，现在……清醒了吗？我们还没开始呢。”威震天喷洒的热气逐渐蔓延至各个角落。

那恐惧的目光真可爱。

机体缝隙间不停地泄气，因为擎天柱开始预想到一次难以忘怀的袭击。哦，普神，也可能比他想象的更加糟糕！但他的希望却落在了他的团队身上，那些曾经是陌生人的tf早已慢慢地融入了他的芯底。

如果他不得不忍受强拆以保证他们的安全，那就顺其自然吧。

他没有注意到威震天正在危险地靠近，他在嗅自己的身体，就像机械狼在检查它的猎物。那深红的光学镜注视着他身上每一寸金属，凝视着擎天柱，他感觉自己要被穿透了，军阀正盯着他的胸甲。

“嗯……你闻起来不错，汽车人。我想知道你的味道是否也一样好。”

“味—味道？“擎天柱开始沉不住气了。哦不不不不不不不！

“我们开始游戏吧？”威震天不等回答，挪到领袖身旁，坐到床头，示意红蓝色的tf靠近一点。

擎天柱起初犹豫不决，慢慢地移到了军阀示意他的地方，没有因为他的身体在恐惧中嘎嘎作响而中断与他的视线接触。他现在坐在霸天虎的两腿之间，臀部坐在对方的膝盖之间，手臂仍被铐在身后。

“如果你能保证表现良好，我就把它们取下来。”威震天看着这个年轻的汽车人不太舒服的扭动了一会儿，然后继续说道，“现在……既然你答应服从我了，如果你尝试什么——出格的事情，在我惩罚你那可怜的小队之前，你也会受到惩罚。明白了吗？”

擎天柱猛地一颠，很快点了点头。威震天朝他笑了笑，伸手去抓他的手臂，解开手铐，把它们扔到房间一个角落。令人惊喜的是，这位汽车人甚至没打算逃走，他只是坐在那里，目不转睛地盯着威震天。

这位小领袖简直可爱极了。

“现在我们终于可以开始了，我命令你取悦我。”威震天打开了他的对接面板，让他那半挺立的管子伸到汽车人的前面，缝里已经流露了一滴液体。

擎天柱睁大了他的光学镜，稍微后退了一点。普神啊，那根管子很大。它一定至少有他四根手指那么粗，他甚至不想想象当它完全被增压时会持续多久！

威震天看到汽车人的反应笑了。

“你喜欢吗，小宝贝？你不知道曾有多少人在这根管子下哭喊尖叫，“他笑着轻轻拍了拍他的管子，擎天柱仍然盯着它，光学镜瞪得老大。

“噢，普神哪……”汽车人在经历了一点震惊之后终于开口了。“你真的想让我……”他抬头对上了那双猩红光学镜，指着那根灰色的自豪地站在霸天虎首领的两腿之间的输出管。

“哦，别那么害羞，亲爱的甜芯。”威震天用指尖轻抚对方的脸颊。“你为什么不先试着抚摸一下呢？”

擎天柱稍微眨了眨眼。他别无选择，对吧？当然，他也不可能有。他摇摇晃晃的抬起一只手，抓住了他的输出管，轻轻地捏了一下。威震天小小地呻吟，他的管子抽搐着，接着是那一小滴输出液顺着流下。

擎天柱认为他喜欢这样，所以他重复他的动作，只是用力挤压。这一次，军阀发出痛苦的低吟，怒视着擎天柱。他小小地道歉。他伸出双手把管子完全包围起来，慢慢地抚动，触到顶尖再滑下来。威震天高兴地叹气，他的光学镜调暗了。

擎天柱将他的两只手上下撸动，以溢出的输出液作为润滑剂，以方便顺利的进行。他慢下速度，惊恐地看着——但同时好奇地——在他掌控的情况下，管子是如何变硬的，小液滴是如何从顶上的小缝里冒出来的。

一个想法出现在他的处理器上，他引导他的一只手到达顶部，用拇指在顶部涂抹那些液体。威震天呻吟了一声，把头往后靠一点。普神，这个维修工很擅长这个！他从哪里学会做这种美妙的事？

“是的…是的，继续。你做得很好，汽车人。”当威震天的通风口开始变得更加不稳定，冷却风扇高速运转时，擎天柱加快了一点速度。威震天开始更大的呻吟，鼓励着领袖做更多的事情。

由于不知道还能做什么，擎天柱用他的双手环绕着已经完全竖立起来输出管，开始快速地上下移动，使军阀的呻吟更加频繁，试图把他推向超载。他松了一口气，当他完成了这个举动，他的队友就不必担心发生在他们身上的任何事情。

威震天大声咆哮着，输出管变得更加硬挺，他的管子开始从缝隙中流淌出大量的输出液。擎天柱好奇地看着，令他着迷的一幕——灰色的输出管喷发出的液体顺着他的双手缓缓淌下。

威震天气喘吁吁地说，他感到领袖对他那只硬管的掌控消失了。他看着他，有点好笑地看着那年轻且好奇的维修工，那维修工正在检查他手指上被输出液覆盖的部分。

“现在，擎天柱，”他沙哑着说。“感觉怎么样？”

他一时忘了自己在哪里，在做什么，因为他一直盯着霸天虎的输出液，说：“那个，我从来没有想过它是这样的，以那种方式出来。”威震天微笑着鼓励小汽车人的好奇心。“那你为什么不尝尝呢？”

擎天柱猛转向霸天虎，面甲微微红了。“什-什么？不行！我不会那么做的！我……”当军阀光学镜里以一种警告注视着他时，他的讲话变得模糊了。

“我的意思是…当然，为什么不呢？”擎天柱紧张地假笑着，快速地舔了舔他手上的输出液。它的味道很有趣，不坏也不好，只是很有趣。它有点咸，但同时又甜又粘。

为了进一步分析味道，擎天柱更加急切地舔掉了手上剩下的液体。他不断地舔，直到他的手干净了，甚至在吞下最后一滴之前回味了一下他舌下的残余物。

“你喜欢吗，我可爱的汽车人？”擎天柱抬头看着那灰色的tf，脸红了。哦，对了。他一直在舔威震天的输出液。天呐！

“既然你看起来很喜欢，那你也把我管子舔干净怎么样，嗯？”威震天再次朝消防车笑了笑，他犹豫地低下头，随后害羞地舔了一下管子的头部。味道更浓郁。他吮吸着敏感的器官，一点一点地使它变硬。

擎天柱不断地品尝和分析它的质感，想象着他是一个科学家或什么的。他感到羞愧，因为他如此渴望从威震天的管上舔下来，显然他的兴趣占据比他的自尊心更多。

威震天轻抚着那小头雕，它像一只饥饿的机械狐狸一样贪婪地吸吮着自己的管子。他玩弄着他那转动的音频接收器，感觉到擎天柱的电解液从他的管子上滴下来，一点点滴到了充电床上。

年轻人，如此渴望学习…他笑着想。

擎天柱坐起来，这时输出管上所有的输出液都被舔去了，他舔着嘴唇，最后几滴遗漏在他的手上，然后用手背擦拭他的唇板。

“你的天赋很强，擎天柱，亲爱的。”威震天发出呼噜声，抚摸着他的头雕。擎天柱又结巴了。”哦，是的，我，嗯……“他在紧张中纠缠着手指，努力着要辩解什么。”我只是——“

“没时间了，我们得完成这场游戏，对吧？”他抓住擎天柱的下巴，把他拉到他自己的眼前，仔细观察他的表情。

“来吧，站到一边，双手和膝盖着地。”

“哦，不，不，不！别那样！抚摸你的东西是一回事，但—但这也太过分了！”擎天柱猛地躲开了那架大型金刚，显然还在害怕。他知道要和他接触什么！他的封膜甚至没有被撕破！

擎天柱一直喋喋不休，不希望发生他最不想发生的事。

当擎天柱感到军阀极其不耐烦地怒目而视时，他的话音在恐惧中放慢了速度。叹了一口气，他说，“好吧。我只是希望这会保证我的团队安全。”然后，他移到了威震天指定的位置。

“哦，肯定会的，你会看到”威震天顺着他的动作，主动抚上他的尾部。当他感觉到一双大手在摸索他的臀部时，擎天柱大口喘气，猛地向前挺立。

军阀调笑道。“又害羞了？”

擎天柱呜咽着，胸甲抵在床上，双手抵在两侧，显得有点混乱。突然间，威震天开始梳理他的挡板接缝。“打开，甜芯，否则我就得把它从你身上扯下来。“擎天柱痛苦地颤抖着，呜咽着，但还是照办了。他把接口面板滑到一边，感到一小滴润滑液顺着他的大腿慢慢流下。

“哦，看看这个，小东西很兴奋吧，嗯？”威震天拍打对方的瓣膜发出啧啧声，这让擎天柱有些无地自容。威震天轻笑着，开始用拇指慢慢地摩擦他的双瓣，看着更多的润滑液从银白色的大腿上滴下来。

在他的底盘上愉快的触摸使擎天柱轻轻地喘息着。普神，这感觉很好……可他不能冒险暴露自己的真实想法。至少不是在霸天虎头目面前。

威震天看着小汽车人在他的手中颤抖、呜咽、喘息。他简直可爱极了。没有任何预警，他把一根手指伸进了那个小洞里，擎天柱尖叫着，有点疼。他想扭动身体摆脱，但臀部的黑色手掌将它们固定在原位。威震将手指顺着一路伸进去，直到他发现有什么东西挡住了他的去路。

威震天发现自己找到对方的封膜时就僵住了，然后邪笑道。“看我发现了什么……”擎天柱呜咽着，更加抗拒了，随后另一根手指顺势伸了进来，擎天柱被突然增大的扩充感激得更加大声，他那未使用过的瓣膜不习惯地收缩着。

“好吧，猜猜今晚谁会把你的这只漂亮的处机膜戳破，”威震天满意地发出引擎声，他的两根手指快速地进出，戳了戳那只封膜，并未用全力，擎天柱每次都会随着手指的节奏颤抖着。

“不！别这样做！”不出意外，他的请求完全被忽视了。灰色的tf留给他一个危险的微笑，因为他感受到紧实的内壁和领袖的处机膜包裹在他的手指周围，使他的输出管再次兴奋，现在已经完全加压了。

“安静点，汽车人。”威震天收回手指，将润滑液擦在擎天柱的大腿根部。他调整了位置，用一只手抓住臀部，用另一只抓住他的输出管，把顶端对准那湿热的入口。

“不！不，不可以！你不能这样！请不要这样做，我不是-啊啊哈！！”当威震天把它的管子一路插进接口里，冲破阻挡的封膜，把自己完全镶在里面时，擎天柱发出了痛苦的尖叫。尽管已经产生了润滑液，但它们还不足以帮助对接设备进行合适的接触，因为尺寸的差异，对接无法顺利进行。

威震天感受着那个紧实的小接门紧紧地纠缠着他的输出管，呻吟着。可怜的瓣膜被扩张太大，使得一小部分能量液从接口的边缘渗出。痛苦笼罩着擎天柱的处理器，那根巨大的管子会把他撕裂！是的，那张细细的、伸展着各种电子纹路内壁被撕开，每一个动作都能制造出无法忍受的痛楚。

“渣的，好痛！威震天，拔出来！你太大了！！”冷凝液顺着擎天柱的脸颊流下，他剧烈地摇晃着，试图把扩展他的瓣膜超过极限的物体排出体外，但它只是在灰色的输出管产生了情趣般的摩擦，他更加大声呻吟，威震天顺着角度将他的臀部翻转过来。

“是的，继续这样做吧，我的小宝贝，像个肮脏的婊子一样把我的管子挤扁。”威震天靠在汽车人的背上，用他的大胳膊圈住他的腹甲。输出管以一种更痛苦的角度抽动，擎天柱仍然恳求军阀退出去结束掉这场噩梦。

当擎天柱感到里面的管子拔出一半的时候，他咬紧牙关，当管子又被猛击回来时，他大叫起来。能量液四溅。威震天跟随他的节奏呻吟，并重复了几次动作。擎天柱处理器里全是是关于接口带来的痛苦，能量液混合润滑液从他的接口涌出。

“恩-威震天！请停下来！你会把我撕裂的！”擎天柱再次恳求大金刚，但一切都没用。他现在以更快的速度进进出出，每一次朝他那敏感的金属节点重重地撞击，他都会大声哭喊。

威震天停了下来，把自己的角度调整得更好，抬起擎天柱的臀部，方便自己裹得更深。抱着无助的领袖冲撞他的管子，直到它击中小汽车人更加深入的内部。擎天柱的光学镜变得不可思议的大，他只能在极度恐惧和痛苦中尖叫。威震天急不可待地在他的体内冲刺，一边咆哮着，一边把他的处机膜捅得更开了。

擎天柱开始胡言乱语，乞求拔出他的管子，让他离开。但是威震天的处理器完全沉浸在罪恶的喜悦中，紧绷的接口紧紧地纠缠他的管子，仿佛它要把它完全吞下，把它拖向孕育仓。

威震天更用力地猛击，金属间撞击声更大，最后他用足够的力量击中了腔内最末端，他的大管子的头部终于顶进了汽车人的孕育仓，并将自己卡在了适当的位置，小小的仓门入口热情地簇拥上来。

擎天柱的发声器几乎要罢工了。那个混蛋对他做了什么？！他感到他的腔壁异常充实，在突然和毫无防备的入侵时痛苦地痉挛。他甚至都拔不出来，他们镶在一起，貌似他不把接口扯破就逃不掉。尽管现在可移动的空间比较小，但是在与擎天柱的摩擦下，使得腔内的输出管更加昂扬。领袖的接口较紧得厉害，几乎是痛的，它让威震天像一头在发情中交配的野兽，气息挥洒在擎天柱的肩板上。

擎天柱再次感受到他腔壁内的管子膨胀，他知道威震天准备用他那肮脏的霸天虎输出液灌满他，可他已经无能为力阻止了。最后，威震天冲了进来，发出一声巨大的轰鸣，他的输出管再次喷涌，输出液灌进了领袖的孕育仓。内部充斥着饱涨感，擎天柱发誓，他能看到他的腹甲以肉眼可见在膨胀。

沉默了一会儿。两个tf都喘着粗气，它们的机体慢慢冷却下来，黏糊糊的输液在领袖的孕育仓里来回晃动。擎天柱终于开口了，“好吧。你得到了你想要的。我现在可以离开了吗？”他试图让声音听起来很恼火，但他的身体太累了，还带着恐惧，以至于他的发声器不那么稳定。

“还没有，汽车人。我的管子仍然很坚硬，如果不把你的整个接口扩张开，我就拔不出来。”当擎天柱被抱上充电床时，军阀再次压在他的背上。他的孕育仓里来回摇摆的输出液和抽搐的管子使他恶心透顶。

“好好睡吧，我漂亮的汽车人。一场新的游戏在等待着我们，但它必须等到明天。“擎天柱睁大了他的光学镜，他的火种跳一个节拍。”一个新游戏？“，他是这么说的吗？

普神啊，不要再来了！


	2. 邪恶的游戏

第二章

对擎天柱来说，现在进行充电非常困难。他不能停止对他旁边熟睡的“巨型暖炉”的颤栗，每当那灼热的气息碰触他的后颈，他就无法安定。

威震天紧紧地抱着他，左臂卷曲在他的胸甲与腹甲之间，另一只手被用来垫在他的头雕下。汽车人可以感觉到他底盘里面埋着巨大的棒状物，威震天的输出管每隔一段时间就会在里面跳动，输出液还在他体内晃动。他的接口很热，还有点浮肿，仍然还与军阀连在一起，而输出液还在陆续滴漏。他到底积蓄了多少?普神!

更糟糕的是，看起来这位霸天虎领袖正在做一个梦，一个非常好的梦。

擎天柱在灰色的tf开始动作的时抖动了一下了，无意识地扭动臀部，轻轻地撞击擎天柱的接口，擦过某些节点，激得擎天柱不得不轻声地呜咽。情况还算好，他没有唤醒这个不久前强拆过他的家伙，但他无法阻止从他的大腿上渗出来的润滑液。

当威震天再次平静下来时，擎天柱放松了一点。他尽可能地减少动作，以避免引发任何痛苦或者令人愉快的感觉，这可能会重新点燃欲火。他的接口在疼痛中痉挛，腔壁在极力抵触外物的入侵。

毕竟，现在擎天柱的能量水平低下，先前与震荡波和威震天的战斗，足够让他的机体能量值进入警戒状态。他的蓝色光学镜正在慢慢变暗，直到它们完全关闭后，才陷入深度的充电。擎天柱不知道，是威震天的机体温度抚慰了他，才能使他平静地充电的。好吧，不是平静的，但至少他可以休息了。

威震天以一种极为慵懒的姿态伸展他的躯干，他的光学镜渐渐上线。大窗户外阳光直射进来，他斜了一眼，看样子起床时间还太早了。他下意识摆动底盘，在他的管子周围感受到一种紧实而潮湿的舒适感，他想起了前一天晚上的事。

他微笑的看向他的身旁，蜷缩着身体，柔软又可爱的小东西。哦，他真可爱。他翻过身，在他的头上吻了一下，然后是他的音频接收器，他的脖子。当他开始抚摸他的臀部敏感的变形缝时，他又轻轻地吻了他一下，抚摸着他小巧的底盘，并在每隔几次的周期中来回按揉他的臀部。

温和的阳光下，擎天柱就着睡姿发出了愉悦的声音，朝威震天的胸前稍稍弯曲，让他更接近，威震天引诱他的双手，搭在自己的臂膀上，如此回味地触摸他。过了一会儿，他张开双臂，打了个懒懒的哈欠，展示着他可爱的微笑。擎天柱愣神了几秒，光学镜才不情不愿地上线，浅蓝色的光抵上深红色的光，突然间，他回忆起昨天所发生的一切，他想尖叫，想要离开，但当他发现在他的体内的玩意时，他停了下来，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

威震天调笑着，拉回了擎天柱，抚摸着他的头雕，用他的大手抚摸着他的腹甲。

“早上好，我漂亮的汽车人。你充好电了吗?“擎天柱清澈的目镜不由自主睁大，机体和发声器在恐惧、颤抖，“不……请不要……不再…“威震天可以清析地注视汽车人的恐惧，并且他确信他可以好好利用这一点。

“来吧……别再抱怨了，我只是想知道你是否好好休息了……”威震天不停地抚摸他的腹甲，他的触摸甚至可以用从关切来形容。他来回不停地移动手，围绕着擎天柱腹上那块不怎么明显的凸起。“看起来我的输出管和你的接口已经成为‘朋友’了。”从昨晚起，他们就无法分开。威震天的引擎声混杂着兴奋与危险情绪，对他的小俘虏造成了不小的恐吓。

“那就走开！我不想看到你！滚开，你这个变态炉渣！”

“哦……不，我想我不会。”大型tf得意地说着，看着汽车人在他的掌控下惊慌失措。“而且，你很甜美。”他用拇指挟去一小部分挂在他脸上的冷凝液。

“我说别碰我!”擎天柱拼命地挣脱那只手，企图逃离他。这花了一点力气，但擎天柱终于把他的底盘猛地从威震天的输出管上扯了出来，但是因为长时间的停留，在毫无预警的情况下撕裂了精致的腔壁，接口处不可抑制地扯出一道严重的伤口。

撕裂的伤口总是伴随着麻烦的情况，当越来越多的能量液在他的骨盆下汇聚时，擎天柱开始呻吟和喘气。普神啊，他在干什么？

威震天失望地叹了口气。为什么这个机器人那么愚蠢，不顾后果逃离？他现在可能已经给了他不小的伤害。“知道你不应该强行离开的原因吗？你可能会伤害到自己。”威震天来的因疼痛而啜泣的机体前，把他的一条腿推到一边。“现在，让我看看——”

“不！别靠近我！“汽车人的依然没有意识到自己在挑战威震天的耐心。他用一种极为迅速的动作紧紧抓住他的肩膀，用冰冷的声音说:“冷静下来，听我说。首先，是你同意和我一起玩这个“游戏”，所以你没有借口。”

“第二，我只是想帮你。我想你那里已经流血了，你的团队还在我的手中，如果你还想直接下线的话。后果是什么你很清楚。”擎天柱盯着他，很快地摇了摇他的头。他不愿意承认，但军阀是对的。他不能忘记他为他的朋友们所忍受的，他不得不把所有都交给他，以保证他们平安。

“很好。现在，如果你让我好好看一看，我们可以在你能量流尽前尽快修好你。”说完便分开了擎天柱，他呜咽着，把他的头撇到一边，埋入厚实的枕头里，脸上带着羞愧和痛苦。威震天慢慢地插入两根手指进入狭窄的入口，并小心地把它们分开，擎天柱在疼痛中抽噎着。

“嘘，小领袖。我会尽快的，我保证。”他不知道他为什么要说这些话抚慰了他，但他只想帮他稳定下来。这是一个不想承认的事实，威震天确实不会进一步伤害他，并保持他的引擎稳定。擎天柱清楚，如果他弄坏了他的接口部件，那他就不能再使用它了。

威震天将小接口挤开，他可以看到擎天柱撕破的内壁，一部分能量液还沾染在他的输出管上，腔内这里和那里都有一点划痕。哦，炉渣的，他对他珍贵的汽车人做了什么？！

“嗯，渣的。”威震天在拔出他的手指之后说。“你受伤了，我必须带你去浮油那，他会修好你的。”

“是的，他被严重损坏了。”他看到原本应该最完美的对接部件却变成了撕扯到令人痛苦的弧度，“这必须要通过一种药物和拉伸器进行修理”，蓝色的机体咬着他的手指，试图阻挡不可避免的呻吟

“不过别担心，威震天陛下。好在您及时把他带到我这来。”浮油挺直走向医疗桌旁。汽车人躺在医疗床上。他拿起一个中等大小的管子，一盒药丸和一盒小的棉签似的装置。

“在我开始用药之前，我必须把被撕破的腔壁揭掉。您同意吗？”擎天柱芯底非常不安。他在说什么？绝对不能再让那样的事发生！

威震天将一只手放置在擎天柱的膝盖上，算是一种安慰的姿态，保证他安全的。他点了点头，说:“当然，做吧。”但你要保证不会伤到他——如果你搞砸了，你知道会发生什么。”他向擎天柱露出温安慰的笑容，随后冷冰冰地瞪着医官，医官急忙咽下一口电解液。“当然，威震天陛下。相信我，他会好好的。”

威震天停留在医务室内，确保浮油没有给他玩什么把戏。这位医官抓着最小的镊子，小心翼翼地切割渗透着能量液的腔壁，把它丢弃在一次性托盘上。擎天柱感到很惊奇，他几乎没有感到什么痛苦——他猜是那医官为了避免被威震天兴师问罪。

当浮油完成时，他抓起最早拿出来的管子，解释说:“这是我制作的材料，用于灌输一种特殊的药膏，用来清理和密封他接口的裂痕。您应该每天做两次。”他向他的两指中挤了一小块，然后朝擎天柱的接口作出手势，好像在征求允许。

威震天点点头，他便把手指插在里面。擎天柱的双腿不由自主地合上了，威震天坚定地把它们拨开摊放在床铺上。

当一种冰冷的、粘腻的物质被涂在他的接口里时，消防车颤抖着，尽管他知道它会帮助他(希望是这样)。浮油终于拔了出手指，将一盒药丸递给军阀。“每天早晚各服一次，它会刺激修复代码尽快工作，能更好地治愈他。”威震天又点了点头，接过药物。

“最后……”他拿起那个装置，把它展示给擎天柱和威震天。“如果他再次流血，那就把它塞到他的接口上，吸收多余能量液。它也可以用来刺激他的内部。”威震天的态度突然改变，在看向他的宠物时，把手搭在他的身上。

擎天柱立即警觉。

哦，不……他又要把他那肮脏的东西塞在他里面吗?

“现在，威震天陛下，您的小俘虏将不得不留在这里，这样我就可以很快地修复他，您不希望再出现第二个紧急情况。对吗？”威震天邪笑着，搓揉着他的小俘虏大腿。“不，我当然不希望，浮油。好好照顾他，让我时刻了解他的情态。我讨厌在这种糟糕的情况下只能看不能吃。”威震天轻轻离开他的大腿，这样浮油就可以带他到隔壁的房间，使他得以充电。

“好吧，我不知道他为什么这么关心你，但对于威震天来说，作为他的宠物就必须做到服务舒适，你可能是一个特例。“领袖小心翼翼地听着浮油的抱怨，现在他被放在一张床上，带着枕头，不像在威震天的充电床上那样舒服，还有一张很薄的布料，从他的腹部盖到他的胸甲上，幸好也盖住他暴露出来的对接部件。”

“但我必须警告你，”霸天虎医官俯下身，抓住他的脖子，把他拉近。“如果你试图搞些事，被我发现了就会马上让威震天知道，我很明白你不想被‘惩罚’，你理解的那些‘惩罚’。”

说罢，浮油把他放了出来，然后关上了房间的门，临走前他说:“祝你有个好梦！婊子。”

擎天柱盯着门看了一会儿。太好了，现在他面前又多一个疯子。

至少这里没有他的团队，因此他不得不忍受这两个疯狂的家伙……

浮油用干净的毛巾擦拭着他的手，并以柔和的声音开始询问他的主人。“我的主人，我想问，你为什么要保护这个汽车人?”威震天笑了，看起来他很高兴他这么问。“我想让他成为我的伴侣。”那位医官在混乱中扣弄自己的头雕。“伴……伴侣?哦，是的，我想他会成为霸天虎快乐的‘伴侣’。” “不，只有我才有权使用他。” “是的，陛下。只有您才可以。”浮油急忙附和道。

“想想看，他长得很好看，他的机体很适合繁殖。”距离这艘船上诞生过这样一个小东西有多长时间了？最后，小型霸天虎释然了。“我一直在想，我认为拥有一个继承人并不是一个坏主意。另外，我们还能为我们的事业争取更多的士兵。”

除了利用这个小机器人作为他的私人服务机，威震天还一直秘密地想要幼生体。通常在见到这群柔弱的小型机械生命时候，他喜欢看着他们玩耍，他一直想要举起一个。

并且称他为“陛下”。

另外，擎天柱很年轻，也很英俊，他是第一个拆他的人。威震天的机体能力值、经验和擎天柱强大的火种、心灵结合将会诞生出完美的领导者。那么，为什么要浪费这个重要的——或许是独一无二的机会呢?

“我们的种族正走向死亡，我们需要更多的士兵加入战争。”他用谎言掩盖了他的真实想法。“但是，威震天陛下，您知道他很固执，很容易生气，如果他反抗了呢?

“我很确定他不会，浮油。”威震天又笑了笑，双臂交叉在胸前。“震荡波让我非常惊喜地抓住了他，而他可怜的小队也其他人撞到了，之后又被送回了塞伯坦。我让他相信他的团队还在这里，他和他们建立了牢固的关系。只要他相信他的团队仍然处于危险之中，他就会做任何事来取悦我，只是为了让我不要伤害他们。”

浮油抬高头，并露出了惊讶的表情。“我的主人，您真是英明!如果没有您，我们都不知该做什么?”

威震天对赞美没有什么表态，相反，他嗤笑着自己，看向那扇紧闭的门，在那里，他那珍贵的即将成为他的载机体的人正在休息。


	3. 落入陷阱

第三章

“你知道吗，浮油？我想我真的需要一个阀塞。”威震天若有所思地命令道，仍然紧盯着离他不远的那扇门。

“当然，陛下！”浮油几乎兴奋得引擎吱吱作响，迈着小步跑向另一张医疗桌上方的小橱柜，爬进里面取出了他要的东西。回到军阀那，就把塞子递给他。

“给，威震天陛下！我很抱歉，显然汽车人的径口不够大，而船上只有霸天虎，这对他的体型来说可能有点太大了。您是否想让我换一个最合适的尺码？”那位渺小的机器人一边等候主人的答案，一边搓揉着双手。

“不，这个就可以了。无论如何，谢谢你，浮油。你将在我的计划中派上用场。”威震天阴冷的声调回荡在小小的医务室内，医官打了个寒颤。“噢，我非常渴望帮助您，伟大的领袖。”他骄傲地回答，向威震天鞠躬。

“嗯，你最好现在，好好地照顾小汽车人。除非有必要，否则绝对不要碰他，当他醒来需要什么东西时，立即与我联系。明白了吗？”威震天低沉的声线发出指令，红色的光学镜散发着危险的光。浮油笨拙地点了点头，在威震天离开医务室前行了个礼。

“我就要成为威震天陛下的私人宠物医生了！！”小型霸天虎尖叫着跳上自己的位置，挥舞着双手，就像年轻人在他们最喜爱的偶像面前那样。

他以前从未被赋予如此重要的职务！

擎天柱躺在医疗床上，突然的巨响把他从充电状态中惊醒，火种剧烈的跳动。引擎咯咯作响，出于某种原因他感到一股恶寒。

“是时候给你加点“油”了，小擎天柱”威震天一脸不怀好意。这次他又在计划什么？他虽然还不能理解军阀的真实想法，但他们都彼此意识到一点！

“威震天，我记得浮油说过我的接口需要一段时间才能愈合。你不觉得现在强拆我还太早了吗？”这位汽车人悲哀地挖苦道，房间内光线忽明忽暗，那双蓝色的光学镜似乎也在随之改变。

灰色的机体笑了。“哦，我很清楚，我可爱的汽车人。这也是为什么我还没急着侵犯你的接口……不过“他坐上床沿，放了一个盛着黄色粘稠物的碗，擎天柱不知道是什么东西，当然他也不想把那种奇怪的物质流进他的机体里。

“嗯……那-那是什么？”擎天柱皱着脸，后退了一点。

“别那么幼稚，擎天柱。这不是很明显吗？这是你的食物。浮油专门为你和你的……”军阀意味深长的停顿使擎天柱迫不及待想要扇他的脸。他觉得他现在就像个即将被残忍虐待致死的玩具。

“见u球去吧！我自己来！”

“哦，不，你太固执了。那可不行。”威震天开始用小勺把碗里的东西搅拌在一起，在领袖的极度抗拒中突然停了下来，慢慢转向他，擎天柱不敢动了。

他威胁地说：“好吧。如果你不肯接受我给你的东西，那么你的小朋友们也不会得到。”说完，他从床铺上站起来，开始向门口走去。

“等等！”擎天柱呼唤着军阀。他意识到他可能有点固执了，他不应该冒险让他的队伍承担后果。威震天停下来，转过身，面对着领袖，嘴角扯出得意的幅度。

“我……我对我说过的话感到抱歉。我会做的，但除了我，你还要让我的朋友也要得到相应的照顾。”军阀走回去，坐回床铺，抓过汽车人的下巴，斜过头面对他。“所以你最好开始表现得更让人中意些，领袖。我的耐心有限，我向你提供你所需要的一切，但你一直在拒绝。除非你想饿死在这里，不然我可不会关心，不过你得记住你和你的团队还在我的船上，只要你服从我，我就会顺着你的心意。明白了吗？”擎天柱急忙点头。

威震天再一次朝他笑了笑，松开了他的下巴。

“现在，张开嘴。”他端起那一勺奇怪的物质，伸向擎天柱。

“明明我可以自己吃的，但是……谢谢你。”擎天柱小声嘀咕着。

霸天虎充满威慑性的躯干笼罩着他，看起来很可怕也很奇怪，擎天柱反射性把头扭向一边，只可惜这样还是会激怒威震天。

“我说，张嘴。”这次他的声音更低了，擎天柱不得不克制自己。他僵直坐在床铺上，等着军阀喂完自己。

威震天终于放松了点态度，他把勺子推进擎天柱的嘴里，再轻轻地拔出来，让他的小俘虏品尝过后，再挑上一勺。“那些是铜泥吗？”擎天柱好奇地问。

“嗯，它们也有一些额外的营养物质，在大多数情况下，算是的。现在，再来。“威震天把勺子又推进擎天柱的口中。那之后，汽车人既没有抗议，也没有说过其他的话，威震天一直在喂他喂到碗空。这时擎天柱终于按耐不住开口：“那么……我可以去见我的团队吗？可以吗？”他试图发出他认为最和蔼的语气，但军阀对他的回答让他感到失望。

“恐怕还不行，领袖。你的汽车人都在飞船的牢房里，谁知道现在是谁负责呢。”

擎天柱无奈地叹了口气，无意识地摆弄他面前的勺子。威震天皱了皱眉头，他感觉到自己的小伴侣在伤心。“不过，别担心，小领袖，只要你举止得体，遵守我告诉你的每一件事，我会确保你的那些汽车人得到很好的对待。”

下一秒擎天柱的笑容甚至驱散了房间的阴暗，威震天的火种在他胸甲里愉悦地跳动着。

“我不会让你失望的！”

领袖的带上了期望的表情，他甚至高兴地接受了最后一勺。

愚蠢又可爱小汽车人啊。你再次掉进我的手心里，我敢打赌你甚至不知道刚才你都说了些什么。

威震天在爱抚擎天柱的头雕同时，心底嘲笑着，他的小宠物温顺地接受着他的抚摸。

他的宠物，他的伴侣将会成为他的后代的完美载机体…

“好了，甜芯“威震天把空碗和汤匙放到一边“该给你上药了。”

擎天柱的笑容逐渐扭曲。“你是说……那个药膏？”威震天点点头，从床铺旁边的小桌子上拿过来先前浮油给的那只管子。

“我——我明白了……”汽车人红着脸转过身来，果然比先前听话了很多。

随便看着哪都好，注意力绝对不能再被吸引过去。因为这意味着……威震天会触碰到那里。再一次。

“别那么紧张，亲爱的擎天柱。你知道我这样做只是为了你舒适。”威震天虚伪地安慰道，并向蓝色的汽车人眨了眨眼。突然，他把覆盖着汽车人下半部分的薄被单拉开，擎天柱尖叫着，条件反射合上腿。

“还是那么害羞啊…但，这是可以解决的。记住我先前我说的话。”军阀低声咆哮着，轻轻拨开擎天柱的大腿，露出他沾着干涸的能量液和药膏干燥的接口。

“放松，让我来照顾你。配合一下。”他直视着那对蓝色光学镜片，嘴唇上露出一丝微笑。擎天柱只能有一个答案，两个金刚心知肚明。

“好吧……”擎天柱呜咽着，双腿展开到一个羞耻的角度，他的双手不知所措地搁在胸板上。威震天在手指上挤出适量的粘稠物，然后伸向汽车人的底盘，欣赏着受到冷空气刺激而蠕动不止的接口。

他一言不发的将两根手指塞进去，药物也随之进入。

擎天柱呜咽了一声，感到非常的不舒服。

”嘘，嘘……一切都会好的。”威震天悄悄低吟，犹如情人的呢喃。他慢慢的开始在他受伤的腔壁内轻柔摩擦。擎天柱又不适地呜咽出声，把腿再伸开了点，更好地向灰军阀展示了自己。

“就是这样，好孩子。你做得很好。”威震天赞叹道，受到鼓励似的把手指再往里推了一点，故意撞上腔壁内的节点。汽车人发出尖锐的叫声，立即合上了腿，威震天装出一副无辜的表情。“我伤害你了吗？对不起。我不是故意的。”

他是这么说，但擎天柱一度认为他就是故意的。

这个变态！

威震天用他强壮的手臂再次撬开擎天柱的腿，来回摩擦给腔内涂上更多的药。当他确信这支药膏可以带来许多乐趣时，他就开始用不同的方式玩弄更深处。

在寻找里面的节点时，威震天一直在不安分的扭动着手指。

”威震天！什么？啊！你在做什么？”

领袖终于意识到了不对劲，抓住了军阀的手腕，试图把它从他那柔软的地方拉出来。

“我必须赔偿我对你造成的损失，不是吗？那么就让我对你好一点，亲爱的。”威震天性感地笑着对擎天柱说，军阀现在也粗喘着气，沙哑的声线令人蠢蠢欲动。这一定是他落入威震天魔掌后所感受到的最温柔的触摸。尽管听起来很糟糕，但感觉真的不要太好。威震天的手指不仅粗糙，而且很大，在扭动同时对准几个节点便足以使擎天柱抑制不住地呻吟。他拱起背想逃离床铺，双手还在固执地挤压军阀的手腕。

威震天不断地搜刮汽车人的内壁，抚摸节点，撬开紧绷、疼痛的接口，这些地方很快的开始产生润滑液。擎天柱在威震天的“治疗”下颤抖着，处理器不断传出一阵又一阵强烈的快感。最后，领袖松开了霸天虎的手腕，放弃似地摊回床上。

一切都感觉不到了……

“我告诉过你我会让你感觉很好的，汽车人。”他的手指动作仍然没停止滑进滑出，不需要太废力，擎天柱的接口已经湿透顶了，臀部下方开始形成一小滩润滑液。威震天接着把第三根手指推进去，把它们撑得更开。

“不要……恩！再弄了！啊……”

“你喜欢吗，小可爱？感觉可好？”

“不！啊，不行了！”擎天柱被这些令人生厌的手指疯狂蹂躏着臀部，忍无可忍地呐喊，乞求过载。这种快乐已经无法忍受了，他的整个身躯都在灼烧，他感到他柔软的腔壁紧紧吞噬着威震天的手指。

”你想要什么都行，我可爱的小汽车。”

威震天完全停下他的动作，重新调动他手臂的角度，在猛烈地刺入，直到整个手掌突进接口。擎天柱的尖叫声达到一个不可思议的分贝，在强烈的快感中混乱不堪，他蠕动的接口还在愉快地接受每一次猛烈的推力。“普神啊！！”汽车人不停在祈求，在抽噎，在过载的边缘徘徊。威震天的手指最后一次用力顶到那个特殊的位置，擎天柱过载了。他胡言乱语地尖叫着，润滑液从他的瓣膜里飞溅出来，溅得到处都是，弄脏了纯白色的医疗床和威震天的手臂。

真可悲，即使不用输出管也依旧如此美味地折磨他。

威震天看着领袖身体的一次又一次抽搐，不放过他在过载的情况下的表情如何变化，接口仍然保持在释放时的蠕动。当他终于平静下来时，他从狭窄的腔壁缩回手指，一种淫秽的啧啧声在几乎无声的房间中回荡。他的管子几乎要撑破前挡板。看到他的宠物这副淫荡的模样，威震天舔了舔嘴唇。

可不能一时心急毁掉他之前的努力。

擎天柱，那个曾经被驱逐出精锐卫队的军校生，现在躺在霸天虎的医疗床上，像一只脆弱的机械狗一样喘气。全神贯注地绷紧接口，润滑液混杂一些治疗药膏溢出，弄脏了他的臀部和大腿。

真是美味。

威震天把弄湿的手臂部分放在嘴边，舔舐着手臂上的润滑液，就像他了解的那样诱人。他确保领袖注视着他，只能尴尬中哀嚎和脸红。普神，他真的要像个服务机似的尖叫吗？

他到底变成什么了？

“嗯…美妙的味道，我的小宝贝。”威震天挑逗的笑着，手指之间还挂着稀薄的润滑液。

“不要说了……”擎天柱关上了他的对接面板，合上腿，把身体挪到一边，蜷缩成一团。

他不敢相信他正在向霸天虎首领展示他的弱点。

“我想你很累了。可以理解，你需要所有的能量让伤口愈合，对吧？”灰色的金刚从子空间取出的一块布擦了擦手，朝门走去。“不管怎样，我是个耐心的人。如果你想休息的话，以后我们再享受一些真正的乐趣。”擎天柱完全不想理他，脸颊泛着粉红色，清洁液把控不住地要从他的光学镜中溢出。

真丢脸！

“我会等到那一次的，我亲爱的擎天柱”

威震天讽刺地挥手再见，就走出了房间。军阀一离开，擎天柱就开始抽泣，任凭泪水沾染枕头。

所做的这些都值得他的团队平安吗？

答案是肯定的，他自言自语。一定是这样的。但有什么能确保威震天最忠诚的下属不会对他们做同样的事呢？如果霸天虎只是在捉弄他，而他的朋友却遭受和他同样，甚至更糟的惩罚呢？

经过两个小时的抽噎，他的引擎逐渐平静，擎天柱不得不下线充电。也许在梦中，事情会以不同的方式发生。


	4. 模仿亲昵的爱抚

第四章

四天以来每天都在循环着这些事：威震天来喂他，被骚扰，忍不住哭到进入一个充电周期，然后在第二天重复所有的事情。喂，骚扰，哭，重复。喂，骚扰，哭，重复。

最恶心的部分是威震天每天还非常有创意来骚扰擎天柱。有时他被指拆，有时他被迫给灰色军阀做手活，或者用双腿以及一切可以合成缝隙的地方，而他的输出管有时也会来回摩擦着他瓣膜周围的褶皱，管子的尖端在他的体外节点上摩擦着柔软的凸起，两条大腿上尽是一团输出液和润滑液。但是威震天最喜欢的是当他朝笑擎天柱的时候，他的输出管正急不可耐被接口吸住。

就像他现在做的那样。

擎天柱被那根粗大的阀塞紧紧地堵上，塞子入侵了他的机体，巨大的阀塞才进去三分之一，他就已经承受不在了。先前的输出液和电解液从他的口中流下来，他无法手动擦拭自己，因为那只强大的双手强行固定了他的头雕。

威震天舒了口气。擎天柱的口腔内是如此的温暖和潮湿，他的手在笨拙地接触着他的管子，每当他的喉管紧箍它时，威震天都会放声呻吟。他真的不在乎自己的宠物是否舒适，他只是想好好感受他的宠物带来的乐趣。

之后，他那双讨厌的爪子顺着瓣膜边缘游走，借用接口分泌出来的一些润滑液，偶尔用指尖伸进慢慢升温的瓣膜里。擎天柱试图小幅度地扭动，但却总是被头雕侧的挤压所制止。“啊，小擎天柱。记住，除非你吞下我所有的输出液，否则不允许离开。现在，继续前进，我还需要陪你玩完整个循环周期。”

擎天柱呻吟着表示抗议和不安，但威震天只是隐忍着笑道。“我给你‘加油’、医疗和充电床，你就是这样感谢我吗？真是个忘恩负义的小婊子。”他猛拉着他那纤细的天线，这让擎天柱很痛苦。他抬起头，带着悲伤的小狗般的眼神看着他的强拆犯。威震天往后仰了一点，他没有再扯他，而是用手抚摸那凹陷的伤口处，好像是想让痛苦消失似的。这似乎可以被称之为“爱”的抚慰，当然前提不是这个病态的灰色机体所做的。“嗯…很好，我亲爱的汽车人。试着把我的输出液榨干吧。”

当那尖锐的手指摩擦他的外部节点时，擎天柱呜咽着，润滑液顺着大腿流下，他的接口一开一合几乎绝望地乞求什么东西来填满它。“哦，看看那个。你的小接口有点孤独了，嗯？”威震天恶魔似的在音频接收器旁低语着，而擎天柱只是狠狠的瞪着他，他的喉管被那半根输出管卡住了。“不过别担心，亲爱的擎天柱。浮油今天要检查你，根据他的诊断，也许你就不用待在医务室里，回到我的房间，这样我们就可以恢复以前的…‘活动’。”威震天对着他的宠物眨了眨眼。

等等，他最后会离开这里吗？

也就是说他终于可以寻找他的团队了！

如果他努力取悦威震天，不带那么多的抵抗，军阀会认为他是无害的，也许他就能允许在霸天虎飞船内四处游荡。是的，当他被放出威震天的房间时，他要做的第一件事就是确认他的朋友们的位置与安全。

希望给予了擎天柱动力，他用力吸了一口，将手圈在管子上，臀部向上翘起，迎接威震天的触摸。原本他是不想再让那些肮脏的东西碰他的，可每当他想到他的“家人们”，这一切似乎都不算太糟了。很好，至少他可以稍微松口气。

“突然间就这么渴望吗，擎天柱？”威震天的引擎发出低沉的隆隆声。“你就像个放荡的服务机。但是你在学习，既然你做的这么好，你就应该得到奖励。”这位汽车人现在上下摆动着他的头雕，贪婪地吮吸着威震天的输出管，就像幼生体舔弄一根巨大的钙焦棒棒糖那样。霸天虎首领开始难耐的呻吟着，不停用三根手指疯狂地摩擦擎天柱肿胀的外部节点，撕开了他被压抑的矜持。

当威震天捏住敏感的节点时，擎天柱难受的叫出声，润滑液从他的接口里涌出，弄脏了霸天虎的手掌，而他的喉管紧紧地卡在管上，迫使威震天进入过载。随着释放欲望的咆哮，输出液迅速淹没了擎天柱的口腔，其中一些已经灌进他的喉管，还有一小部分溢出了他的嘴唇，顺便沾染上那根灰色输出管。

他早就放弃了挣扎，但威震天仍然牢牢地抓紧他的头雕，当他意识到他不会那么容易放手时，他乖顺地吞下了他的输出液，热乎而又粘糊，顺着食道灌进他的主油箱。

释放了汽车人的头雕，擎天柱坐了起来，抵在军阀身上咳嗽。他的大腿一团糟，到处都是润滑液。“很好，领袖。非常好…好极了。“军阀粗喘着气表扬了他，显然对擎天柱在这几个周期的表现很满意。

擎天柱极力克制欣喜若狂。哦，普神，他终于做到了！至少他确信先前所承受的拆卸和骚扰都是值得的。他现在知道这条规则是如何运用的了：很有意思，服从他（但绝不会屈服），你的朋友就不会受到伤害。他仍然抵触威震天的爱抚，也抗拒在他身边时经常体验到的那种不必要的快乐，他必须学会忍耐。

绝不能一时心急毁掉他之前的努力！

真是个傻瓜…威震天站在报应号上。

他只需要装出一副和蔼可亲的样子假装听从，他就能得到他想要的——不管是擎天柱还是威震天。

当浮油检查他的汽车人宠物的接口时，威震天抱着双臂抵在胸前。“我想知道他所谓的朋友是否会感激他为他们所做的一切牺牲。可惜他们不在这里，应该不会不知道。”军阀似乎在自言自语，擎天柱转过头来看着他。

“你说什么？”擎天柱的发声器和光学镜都非常疲惫，他大概在半个循环之前的活动中消耗的能量有点多了。”哦，没什么特别的。只想着一旦你回到我的充电床上，我会多么热情地享受你。”擎天柱尴尬地红着脸，目光瞟向天花板，一副茫然而疲惫的表情。

又过了二十个地球自转周期，浮油的诊断结束了。他坐在凳子上，直挺挺地说：“威震天陛下，看起来这具机体的瓣膜已经完全愈合了。”军阀满意地笑了笑，已经感觉到他的“兄弟”为之欢呼了。“周围可能还有些小疤痕和一些遗留的痛感，但它们不会造成很大伤害。只要这位小朋友不想再强行脱离，他会好起来的，即使您想和他玩点什么粗野的游戏……”最后一句话被阴阳怪气的强调。

“这真是个振奋人心的消息，浮油。感谢你对我可爱的孩子的医疗帮助……那么，汽车人。“在擎天柱意识到什么之前，那个灰色的机体双手交叉抵着下巴，用亮红色的光学镜盯着他涨红的面甲。“这没什么，我的陛下。你知道我一直在都尽心为您服务。”浮油极力在这位霸天虎首领面前表现得异常忠诚。

较小的霸天虎啪的一声合上了擎天柱的对接面板，扶他下医疗床，因为之后的“事情”均会发生在军阀的寝室内，他不该也不被允许做多余的事。威震天搂着他的宠物的肩膀走出医务室，就像两位情侣走在街上那样——真的是看起来这样的话。他那军品特有的引擎声和从他体内散发出来的高温让他觉得一阵心寒，他确信他会在接下来几个周期内再次被强拆。

威震天命令浮油在医务室外面等侯，他还有一件特别在意的事。

“恩，浮油，你做过‘测试’了吗？”黑绿色的医官向他敬礼，并从他的子空间取出了一个数据板。“是的，陛下！根据情报员所窃取的资料，你的汽车人很年轻，携带条件也很理想，但是他的接口设备还没有完全激活，所以要想让他成功怀上小火种需要多次尝试。除此之外，幼生体零件还可以在他孕育仓里毫无障碍地生长。“威震天点头认可。“很好，但是有没有办法知道他会有多少个小火种？”

浮油刮蹭着他的头雕。”啊.…恐怕我还做不到，伟大的威震天陛下。但是根据汽车人的标准，我们主需要一个大型机体，并且因为您就是一个大型机体，我们很有可能的产生一只大型的幼生体。”一个危险的笑容出现在威震天的面甲上。哦，他有点迫不及待地想看到自己的火种里充满了他的宠物和他的幼生体！“干得漂亮！浮油。我非常期待由你来监督我的汽车人和小火种。我希望他们准备出来的时候能在那儿见到你。”

不等浮油反应威震天便带着俘虏离开了医务室，他们朝着他的私人寝室走去，擎天柱的腿还不太稳，不过也给了他趁机视察的机会，判定着各式各样路线。

灰色的军阀输入了密码，卧室的门滑到一边。他轻轻地推搡对方的背，让他进去，消防车僵直地站在边上，不知所措。“为什么还这么害羞，我漂亮的汽车人？来吧，这是你应得到奖励，那我们就继续吧，嗯？”他把领袖抱上充电床去，随后弯下腰，从房间里的一个小柜里拿出来一些东西，带着一个看起来像是能量方块的东西和一个装满能量糖的罐子回到汽车人身边。

威震天走到床铺的另一边，把东西放在床头柜上，他靠在床头，示意蓝色的机体挪过来。擎天柱内心挣扎了一会儿，还是照办了。他慢慢地爬起来，坐在霸天虎首领的前面。霸天虎首领紧紧抓住他小巧的臀部，把他转过来放置在他两腿之间，臀部紧贴着他的对接面板，背部倚靠在他结实的胸甲上。“你太紧张了。别怕，我不会伤害你的。让我宠你一会儿，好吗？”经过几纳秒的犹豫之后，擎天柱点了点头。一个吻落在他的头顶上。

军阀打开一个铁罐，拿出了什么。他把它放在汽车人柔软的嘴唇边。”我想你可能喜欢吃能量糖。试试这个怎么样？”他用力推了一下能量糖，擎天柱张开嘴咬了一小口，慢慢地咀嚼，以便更好地分析它的味道。

很好吃…甜蜜的同时又带点苦涩，有点像人类所说的巧克力。他又仔细地咀嚼，威震天心情似乎相当不错，擎天柱认为是他做得很好。当整块能量糖都给他品味完了，威震天又拿了一块塞给他。

擎天柱轻咬着那块能量糖，这一块比上一块甜，就像人类所说的——白巧克力加上一点草莓酱。他不停地吃着那块能量糖，威震天吻了一下他的头雕，用手摸索着他那小小的身体，那感觉就像是一种爱抚，抚弄着变形的接缝，亲切地吻着他的脖子、头雕和脸颊。擎天柱莫名其妙地喜欢上了他所给予的温柔和触摸，一些不可理喻的变动最终在他的身体上烙下诅咒。军阀得寸进尺的用手指把玩他的天线，还咬它。该死，他那里真的很敏感！

给我忍着！

最终，蓝色的汽车人还是有点受不了了，他开始咳嗽。“你怎么了？要喝点什么吗？”威震天那令人担忧的声音几乎回荡在安静的房间里，让擎天柱忍不住一阵静电起伏。他点了点头，咳着说：“是的，请给我一点。”威震天的引擎声一直处在兴奋状态，然后从床头柜上拿过能量块，打开它，递给擎天柱。他轻声地向军阀道谢，然后闭上眼把药块吞下去。

当他与能量块作斗争时，威震天开始摩挲他的胸甲与腹甲中间部分，就在他孕育仓所处的位置。他揉着那块柔弱，想象着这个漂亮的扁平金属随着他的小火种膨胀起来。他想知道会产生多少，如果他们都是男性或者女性，也可能两者都是。他想知道他们长得怎么样，长大后是否会成为一个好士兵。

擎天柱饮完了能量，威震天取过来将它放回床头柜上。“多谢你的款待，威震天。”他不想欠军阀什么，但他不得不承认，这种温柔的关怀是很好的，也是他所感激的。至少到目前为止他还没有遭到残忍的强拆。

“这是对你的奖励，小领袖。”

之后，他俩就不说话了，只是呆在那里。擎天柱对于对方的爱抚总是非常不舒服，因为他没有任何东西来分散他的注意力，而威震天似乎很喜欢揉他的肚子，玩他的天线，即使是在一纳秒内也会不停地吻他。机体已经被调教的反射性在这些接触下软化，即使他知道这是威震天，他的敌人，俘获者和强拆犯，他一点也不会觉得欣慰。

他又一次想起了他的朋友们。他还记得他这样做是为了他们的安全，他向普神祈祷，威震天没有撒谎。


	5. 等待序言

第五章

擎天柱可以感觉到他尾部下方的对接面板正在升温。威震天温柔的亲吻和爱抚愈加热烈，他贪恋的吮吸着他的脖颈，双手不断向下延伸，触及之处无一放过。当霸天虎的首领扳起他屁股的时候，他感到非常别扭，连着金属椎骨到后挡板，那双大手总是来回不停地摩挲着，不适感令他时不时摇晃着臀部。

“够……够了,威震天…非常感谢你的款待，但现在不应该是我们充电的时间了吗?”擎天柱试图分散军阀的注意力，他坚定地把那只到处乱动的手从底盘移开。威震天不以为意地哼哼，紧紧地抱住擎天柱，故意不让他走。“当然，我的宠物，可我还在……渴望，在我们休息之前。”被移开的那只黑色的手又盖了下来，粗暴地摩擦着擎天柱的底盘，手指压在中间，并且迅速地上下滑动。擎天柱喘着气，仍然重复着之前逃避动作，然而并没有什么用。

军阀在各种方面都比他强大的多。

“不……威震天！”汽车人试图让那头天天发情灰色野兽理解他的痛苦。“我刚从医务室出来！在你再碰我之前，能给我一些时间适应吗?”威震天维持着他暧昧的姿势，享受着来自擎天柱的情绪波动，不可否认他特别喜欢看着他难受，然后像蓝星小猫那样炸毛。“浮油说你已经完全痊愈了。除非你试着去战斗，才会受伤。现在，给我看看你那只漂亮的瓣膜。”他的音频接收器突然被吻了一下，擎天柱被这突兀的举措吓得直哆嗦，更加不安扭动着身子，却难以脱身。

“不！我真的很累了！”擎天柱拼命挣扎。

我真的不想再和这种怪物接触了！

威震天不理会他的抗议，继续抚摸着他的底盘，感到有几滴润滑液从接缝里渗出来。“哦～看起来你的这里想要别的东西……”威震天无视擎天柱“你到底有没有在听我说话”之类的呐喊，拨弄那处漏水的接缝，对接面板拨到一边，暴露出来隐私的部件。擎天柱惊吓般的大叫一声，立即合上双腿。

“我就知道你想要这个。看看，你这个荡妇。”强壮的双手从他的上半身游向他的腿，把玩了一会儿，然后从他的大腿间滑了过去，把双腿撑开。“不！威震天，停下！那种撕裂感我不想再体验一次！”擎天柱的发声器都在颤抖，预料到接下来会发生什么。普神，他才刚从康复中心出来！任何一个正常的塞伯坦人都会选择让他呆在那里，直到他恢复如初，哪怕等待下次再进行也不迟。但这些条件无论哪一条都与威震天完全沾不上边。

“你没得抱怨,汽车人!”威震天现在正努力压制擎天柱，蓝红相间的机器人比之前挣扎得更厉害。他的身体很小，很容易控制住，但是威震天的臂膀非常粗壮，很难让那些又小又瘦的四肢保持平衡，比起用于控制其不受到伤害，似乎用来碾碎敌人的火种更有意义些。“好吧，如果你现在不想让我碰你，我随时可以让你的汽车人说‘再见’。”

擎天柱一瞬间僵住了，当他停止挣扎时，四肢难免变得紧张起来。不，不，又来了。“我没意见。我想你现在应该需要冷静会儿，擎天柱。”威震天在卧铺上挪了挪身子，把擎天柱从他身上扯下来，随后从充电床上站起来。“等等!”一双蓝色的手臂伸过来握着他灰色的手臂，深红的光学镜饶有兴趣地看着汽车人。

“我很抱歉。我……我会让你……进入我体内，请你……放过他们。”擎天柱的恳求更加刺激了威震天。他把胳膊搁在威震天的肩膀上，颓然靠在威震天的胸甲上。“真是个好孩子……”威震天仿佛胜利般得意着，擎天柱不知道这是表扬他还是羞辱他，似乎第二种听起来更现实。

威震天自动解锁了他的前挡板，他那粗大的输出管顶在擎天柱肿胀的接口上，光学镜可捕捉到加压，在期望与欲望中兴奋地悸动着。在等待擎天柱痊愈的五个循环周期后，他终于迎来自他们第一次相遇以来他一直渴望的那份快感。擎天柱开始展露恐惧的神态，加压的输出管不时围绕小巧的臀部打转，摩擦着瓣膜之间的缝隙，顺便沾染上不少的润滑液。仿佛威震天这么做是为了使他平静下来，安慰他说一切没什么，他应该好好享受这一刻。

但这两架机体都心知肚明这些根本起不来太大作用。

因为真正在享受的只有威震天一个而已！

当他的输出管在那个小接口插得正响时，威震天的双手也不闲下抚摸着对方的臀部，拨弄着变形缝隙中敏感的电线，发出轻微的电磁波，直到他的汽车人宠物发出令人心痒般小兽的奶叫声。他转换了擎天柱臀部的角度，这样他的外部节点也可以受到照顾。擎天柱的冷却风扇咔哒一声打开，威震天嗤笑着，继续刺激消防车将体内多余的热量适当地分散开。

擎天柱被威震天猝不及防的被抱起来，他不禁啜泣起来。他那抽动的输出管正对着那湿得可耻的接口，出于平衡考虑，他的手紧紧地抓住那强壮的手臂。尖端开始撑开他的瓣膜皱褶，轻戳那个小洞。军阀稍微调整了一下他的力度和角度，猛的放开对擎天柱的支撑，借助重力的压迫，他狠狠坐进了那跟令他欲生欲死的输出管，难以招架的痛苦煽动着腔壁下意识收缩。

擎天柱竟然奇迹般地憋住了尖叫，那根大管子把他刚刚治好的管道撑得太深了，幸好没有再划破什么东西。“嗯…看起来浮油改善了接口的密封性。完美。”如果威震天的话是真的，擎天柱发誓肯定会踢两次浮油的底盘。

与此同时，灼热的气体被排了出来，他自己的通风口也在挣扎着喘着粗气。他的小腹几乎无法承受，小接口在他的管子上痉挛着，感觉舒爽极了，威震天再也按捺不住。他再次扳起擎天柱的底盘，粗暴地将它往下按，他的输出管终于如愿以偿地探进了消防车的内部。擎天柱已经能感觉到顶端在不安分的戳弄四周，还在调戏他的仓口节点。“威……威震天 !啊，你这老炉渣!”擎天柱在他恼人的输出管上剧烈地晃动着，金属与金属碰撞中发出的刺耳的噪音几乎掩盖了一切声源。

“我还以为你已经发现了我喜欢的东西呢。”该死，这里面真紧！他可以日夜不停地拆他，直到他变成一个满cpu都是拆卸的婊子，只会想到对接，乞求着输出管将他填满。不幸的是，这个汽车人很顽强——至少在精神层面上——不会那么容易被打败。

然而他就好他这口。

“炉渣！威震天…太深了!它已经……啊！后面的！”没错，插进他管道的那根管子，正拼命从穿透着他副油箱，撞击着他的每一处节点，每一次强有力的推劲都能使他的处理系统释放出愉悦的电流。快乐和痛苦交织在一起，这是擎天柱最无法忍受的，他只能在霸天虎的管子上上下移动，无助地在自我唾弃的快乐中呐喊。

威震天也在呻吟，心满意足地低声哼着，这时他感到管子的一端抵上了汽车人孕育仓的入口处，他使坏地不想让擎天柱知道这一点。他什么也没说，只是发出了激烈的咆哮声，以一种野蛮的节奏继续他的寻欢。擎天柱的仓口节点被管子反复撵过，他的光学镜闪烁着欲望的光芒，即使他不想承认。擎天柱的系统里弹出一条警告，告诉他那根输出管入侵过深，并且即将成结，是否将自身对接系统进行合适的调整。

擎天柱强烈拒绝这个请求。

“啊！快停下！”随着每一次推力，他都在断断续续喊叫，威震天依然漫不经心地撞击接口，即将到来过载的电荷也越来越大。虽然再给他形成结会很好，因为他确信他的小俘虏会再次想要强行脱离，他也不打算在这上面浪费时间了，因为那样他就可以把他的瓣膜弄得一团糟，制造出他心心念念的小火种。

“闭嘴！好好享受霸天虎领袖的赠礼吧，我可以向你保证。”威震天靠得更近了，没有停下他的动作，过载的电流也在他体内堆积。“再等上几个循环周期，你就会亲自乞求我插入你那肮脏的接口，让它充满痛苦，直到你的处理器停止运行，再也无法享受快乐。”

“不!根本不可能！哈啊！啊……我永远不会……让你得逞！哦！啊……老炉渣！”

威震天不爽皱起了眉头，斜靠在床头上，泄愤似的掐着擎天柱的装甲，直到那里金属有点瘪。擎天柱在双重疼痛中仰头吼叫，但威震天这次不再打算怜悯。

“如果这就是你想要的结果……很好。那就别再抱怨了。”擎天柱的蓝色光学镜在霸天虎领袖的威胁下扩大。

普神，他又搞砸了，是吗？他又会像以前一样被撕裂。

语毕，他的臀部再次被提升，随后又被重重砸了下来，然后，孕育仓再也承受不住无情的顶弄终于屈服，让输出管进入它，而这一次不仅是头部被推了进去，还有至少三分之一的输出管停留在内，在他的孕育仓内横冲直撞，搜刮着脆弱的腔壁。擎天柱再也抑制不住发声器，越来越多越来越激烈的节点刺激唤醒他隐藏的原始程序，痛苦逐渐消失，灼热的欲望正在取代。“住手！威震天，请住手！我收回之前的话，不要再继续了，求求你了!

越来越多的警报出现在他的处理系统中央，暴力的入侵永无止境地折磨着他的孕育仓。威震天充满危险地咆哮着，丝毫不去理会擎天柱的乞求，他现在只能感觉到他的输出管还在膨胀，在他的载机体里。

一瞬间黑屏闪过。积蓄了大量炽热的输出液毫无预警地冲刷过小汽车人的孕育仓，小小的孕育仓无法装载过量的输出液，一小部分被推挤出接口外。他啜饮着，充斥了纯粹的悲伤和无法言语的情绪，威震天从此在他纯洁的火种仓上烙下不可磨灭的阴影。

结束后，威震天把输出管从最爱的接口中抽出来，看到输出液流出，以及在汽车人被入侵的接口和他的输出管之间能量液的残余，两者融合成一团。

就在那时，他突然意识到他做了什么。

普神啊，这可不是什么值得表扬的事！如果他伤害了他的孕育仓，就无法诞生正常的小火种。他把擎天柱摁倒在床铺上，伴随着一声吃痛尖叫，但他不在乎。他拼命地往里面看，把接口撑开，看看他是否又划破了什么东西，但他什么也看不见。只能看到一堆混合液体慢慢流出来。

哦……干他普神u球炉渣的后挡板！

他不再留意擎天柱，把他留在充电床上，便转身离去，准备连接通讯器寻求帮助。

【这里是浮油。】

【浮油，我是威震天。这里有紧急情况，我需要你的帮助。】

【哦，当然，我的主人。有什么麻烦吗?】

【嗯，我……】威震天对他即将要说的话有点尴尬，但他好像没有也别的选择。

【我认为我进太深了，我想知道他是否受伤。】

【您如何定义“深度”？您的意思是您的输出管到达了他接口的内部?】

【可能更深一点。我的输出管进入了他的孕育仓】

【哦，我明白了……您的输出管已经进入了多少?】

【我不确定，至少三分之一。】

他能听到浮油在通讯的另一段倒吸冷气。以及，诸如“哦，火种源啊”等之类复杂的情绪。【我觉得您可能也有点粗暴，对吧?】

威震天难得在尴尬的时候脸红了。

【是的，是的。现在，它会有什么不理想的后果吗?我的意思是，它会停止正常的运作吗?擎天柱是否能继续达成我的愿望？】

【冷静下来，冷静点，我的主人。我知道您想要您的汽车人帮您繁衍后代，但您必须采取一些预防措施。首先，您看到他流能量液了吗?】

【好吧，当我拔出来的时候，我的输出头部有一小截被一点点能量液沾染了。除此之外我看不到更多的东西。】

【啊，那我们就有好消息了。如果有点点流血，那么最准确的情况是，您的输出管可能擦伤了一点点腔壁，但这没什么好担心的。自动修复系统会处理它，不过您还不能穿透他的孕育仓，直到这些伤口完全愈合。能理解吗？】

当浮油一直在告诉威震天该做什么时，身为一个上位者，霸天虎首领的自尊心迫使他口头上敷衍答应了这个小霸天虎的“命令”，但他也确实想让擎天柱的机体恢复正常工作，所以他决心遵循他收到的每一个“指令”。

【把我给您的药片给他，这样系统就能更快地运作。无论如何，他们都得需要一段时间才能完成他们的任务，所以在这些伤口还在的时候，把他麻醉比较危险。所以，恳请我的主人，不要在他里面过载，也不要使用阀塞。我知道这很难，希望您得耐心去等。】

【我明白了，浮油。就这些吗?】

【是的，我的主人。记住照顾好您的汽车人，那么，祝您晚安。】

【关闭通讯。】两名霸天虎同时切断了通信，威震天悬挂的火种仓终于稳定了下来，谢天谢地，总算有一个解决方案。

他走回寝室，看到擎天柱还躺在充电床上，蜷成一团，背朝门。他不时能看到他的输出液从他的接口里流出来，汽车人断断续续的呜咽着。威震天不禁挑眉，他的火种里总有一丝莫名的遗憾，他走了过去，越来越近，随后躺在擎天柱旁边的地方。当擎天柱察觉到那只的s大手抚摸着他的肩甲时，就有点不舒服了，这应该是一个关心的姿势，可擎天柱总是接受不能。

“请别再伤害我……还有我的，朋友…”擎天柱躺着充电床上说，用锐利的光学镜扫视威震天。这是他一生中所见过的最悲伤的光学镜，他忍不住对他所做的事情感到难过。但他的火种并不全是因为擎天柱，而是对他的孕育仓所造成的伤害，如果他想成为一个优秀的授机体，那么他需要更好地善待他。

他在他的脸颊上点了一个吻，拥抱了擎天柱，在他的下腹隔着外部装甲摩擦他受损的对接组织。他终于明白继续这样做，他就会彻底地把这一切毁掉，他不会得到他的小火种。需要多一点时间适应，他必须确保伤害不能太多。

与此同时，他也感到失望。好吧，多亏了他的粗暴，他必须得等待好长的一段时间确保他珍贵的汽车人完全吸收了他的那些输出液。

要是他能更小心点就好了……

幸好他有足够的时间来做这件事，等待几个周期循环也许并没有那么糟糕。在他耐心等待的时候，他可以找到一些不错的娱乐活动。

是的……他还是可以跟他的小汽车人玩得很开心。


	6. 一天又一天的捶定

第六章

擎天柱根本无法从刚才激烈的运动中恢复体力。底盘不时发出尖锐的刺痛，且变得难以置信地绷紧，在比他早些时候接受粗暴“治疗”的痛苦更胜一筹。

这都得感谢威震天！

那个残忍的机械禽兽正在减轻他孕育仓内的痛苦，轻缓温柔地抚慰着他的腹甲，在他的音频接收器旁低声轻吟着火伴间独有的话语，在他的脖子和头雕上轻吻着。温柔本应是好的，但这只会让擎天柱更不舒服。他还能感到威震天前挡板在他的底盘后面来回磨蹭，军品的适宜的热量一点也不能让他觉得放松。

当威震天安抚着他心爱的小宠物时，一个念头突然出现在他的处理器上。“我知道该怎么做才能让你的情绪更好些，亲爱的。”他转过身去，站在床头柜边上，拿起一支治疗软膏油。不过以目前的情况来看，他想他要怎样才不会像之前那样严重。看样子他的手指是做不到了……

他叹了口气，把治疗油放回抽屉里。不行，他不能深入到擎天柱的瓣膜;至少不能用他的输出管。他从药膏旁边的盒子里拿了一颗药丸，从他的子空间里掏了一块能量块，他转过来。“来吧，小擎天柱。吃下这种药，它会帮助治愈那些伤口。”汽车人转过头，看到军阀拿在手上的东西，他坐起来，顺从地吞下药丸，又喝了几口能量帮助吞咽。

“好了……”威震天一边用手轻抚着领袖的后背，一边赞美着坐在他面前的身躯，从他那丰满的嘴唇到那强壮的双腿，不一而足。想想那漂亮的小屁股……哦，还有他深爱的那个又紧又湿的接口……在这段时间里，他必须让一切顺其自然。浮油说，在他的孕育仓里，这些伤口无法让那些小家伙变得足够强壮。他不想再等下去了，但为了他目前的梦想着想，他就必须忍耐。

“我找到了能尽快减轻疼痛的东西。”威震天走向他的私人洗漱台，寻找藏在角落里的急救箱。他把里面的东西胡乱推开，最后找到一块热垫。他把它打开，等了一会儿，直到它变热，处于一种舒适的温度。

当他回到床位时，擎天柱在那呜咽着，无助地抚摸着他的腹甲。“…一切都好，甜芯。让我来照顾你。”擎天柱怒视着他，准备抗议，但在他发怒前，他控制住了自己。他现在不能冒险再受伤害了。威震天轻轻地把他按倒在床上，把枕头垫在下面，让他尽可能的舒服。

霸天虎躺在他旁边，弓起身躯以保护他的宠物。他把热垫放在擎天柱的腹甲上，热垫碰到光滑的金属时，他意外地得到了一声舒适的叹息。蓝色的光学镜因为这种美妙的感觉而变暗了，温度适中，极大的缓解了他内部的疼痛。威震天只是绕有趣味地看着他，抚摸着他的音频接收器。

他愈早痊愈，就愈能使他振作起来。

擎天柱的光学系统重新启动，他的内部处理器告诉他，他已经休息够了，该起床了。他惬意地伸展四肢，躺在床上打了一个长长的哈欠。他揉了揉脖颈，坐了起来，环视着他所在的房间。

当他意识到自己在霸天虎领袖的房间里时，他差点炸起来。

不过奇怪的是霸天虎领袖不在房间里……

擎天柱一个人在大号充电床上醒来芯里总觉得少了什么。还好，这给了他一些安慰，因为他不必忍受那些肮脏的骚扰，但同时也很担心。这个灰色的军阀这次又打算做什么?

他决定去找他——不知道机体出了什么毛病——从充电床上下来，结果却在他的脚触地时重重地摔了一跤。

普神，他被拆的太久，已经走不动了。

太，好，了……该死的威震天！

他试着站起来，但他的孕育仓还是像前天晚上那般痛苦地痉挛着，擎天柱又一次摔倒在了地上。现在四处走动绝对不是一个好主意。如果军阀在这里，他就会听到擎天柱倒下的声音，并且会过来“照顾”他。正想方设法解决目前问题的擎天柱发现了浮油的通讯链接。

好吧，他也确实不喜欢他，但除了威震天之外，他是这艘船上唯一认识的人，而且考虑到自己的……条件。

【这里是浮油。】

【浮油，是我，擎天柱。我需要你的帮助。】

对面沉默了很长时间。也许他没有认出擎天柱。

【我是擎天柱，呃，威震天的俘虏……】

【哦对！你是威震天陛下的宠物！告诉我，你现在需要什么?我的时间很宝贵，我不打算浪费它，所以尽快。】

【是的，是的，嗯…威震天似乎进得太深了，我的内部有点疼。】

【是的，我知道。他昨晚告诉我的。我以为我已经告诉他怎么照顾你了?不管怎样，你要是有什么抱怨，那就到医务室来，我给你检查一下。】

擎天柱尴尬地脸红了。他还不能离开这里，至少不能走着去……

【额，浮油…我无法走动。】

浮油沉默了几个纳秒，当他明白擎天柱的处境时，他忍不住笑了。那个漂亮的汽车人是不是太软弱了，竟然无法忍受和我们的主人公然对话？

擎天柱不爽地听着那恼人的笑声。

【浮油，拜托，我需要你的帮助。我无法想象如果我没有尽快康复，威震天会对我和我的团队做什么！】

他听到霸天虎医生哽咽了一下。

【呃，好吧。几个循环后我就会去威震天的房间。请记住，我这样做不是为了你，也不是为了你的幸福。】

擎天柱松了一口气。谢谢你，浮油。非常感谢你的帮助。

【是的,是的。浮油。】

擎天柱废了好大劲才摊回到床上，把枕头摆好，这样他就可以坐起来，舒服地靠在枕头上休息了。在等待的过程中，他查看了其他可以联系到的人，希望能看到队友。但不幸的是，什么都没有，只有威震天和浮油。

至少，他很高兴还记得这一切都是值得的。威震天向他保证，如果他服从命令，即使很困难，他们也不会受到伤害。

无论如何，作为霸天虎领袖的宠物和俘虏并不是什么荣耀的职责……

几个短暂循环后，威震天回到了他的房间。他输入了密码，刚踏进，就听到有什么在窃窃私语，似乎还有什么工具在移动，他眯起光学镜。

是不是有人想闯进来抢走他的宠物?

进去后一切都井然有序，家具和装饰摆放得井井有条。对于试图闯入的窃贼来说不太符合……

他默默走到拐角处，往外探查，然后松了口气，挺直了身子。

擎天柱躺在床上，靠在枕头上休息，他的膝盖舒展着，浮油夹在他两腿之间，旁边堆放了一盘子医疗工具。私密处被完全暴露在外面，哪怕是为了接受治疗，擎天柱还是因为这点而尴尬起来。

“威…威震天！”汽车人畏畏缩缩着。浮油听到声响，转过身来朝他的主人微笑。“啊,我的陛下！很高兴见到您回来。您的小宠物联系了我，他说他的内部受伤了，不能走路，所以我自己来了，希望您不要介意。”

威震天挥手以示理解。“不，浮油，这没什么。你能告诉我擎天柱的状态吗?”他走近了，坐在小领袖旁边，以一种看似询问的方式抚摸着他的大腿。“是好消息，陛下！我从他的仓房里找到了一种治愈伤口的方法，就算伤口很小，只要我能用凝胶来密封小伤口。之后他再用一个循环周期来休息，他就会像刚下流水线一样!哦，但坏消息是，我不得不重新校准他的瓣膜，所以他的瓣膜将会比上次更紧，我担心再次尝试与他接触之前，您必须先对他进行扩张。”

“更紧”这个词使威震天的引擎兴奋不已。哦，所以他可能忍受不了他的输出管了?毫无疑问，他还有足够的时间来扩张他紧绷的小接口。非常好，这样他与他的宠物会玩得很开心。

“别介意浮油，这对我们两个人来说都是最有意义的消息，”威震天说，并转向面对着他的宠物，欲望逐渐蔓上深红色的光学镜。他感觉要忍不住了，他深吸了一口，他的这些举动在擎天柱看来等于宣判死刑。“他绝对是一个害羞的人，对吧，或者说他希望向你敞开‘心扉’ ”浮油满脸恶意地笑道。“是的，他很害羞。”但在接下来训练中，他会改变的，对吗?亲爱的。”擎天柱试图避免那只手抚摸他的脸颊，然而这对于威震天来说只是增加了一点点情趣而已。

嘿，他真的搞不懂自己有什么值得让他们这样针对他!

浮油抽回医疗固定架，还有散乱的器材。医官忙着整理他的东西，擎天柱习惯性对他表示感谢，关闭上挡板，坐直了，乖顺地抱着双膝。“很好，浮油，你为擎天柱和我提供了很大的帮助。”浮油正准备离开他们的寝室，他回答说，“这没什么，我的主人。我的荣幸是为您所做的‘一切’。”擎天柱对小型霸天虎的双关语感到深深的恶意。

威震天让他退下，当门又锁上时，他回到小汽车人的面前，他的双臂交叉叠胸甲上，脸上半是期待半是不怀好意。“那么，亲爱的擎天柱，你现在感觉怎么样?”汽车人敢肯定威震天绝不没有安什么好心的。“嗯……比昨晚好。”他现在不那么容易移动，只能下意识做出防守的姿势。“听说你现在更——紧了，嗯？小领袖?”威震天缓缓靠近，一只手不老实地敲击他的前挡板。

擎天柱甚至连锁死的心都有了。“是的……但这并不代表……”炉渣，他的电镀层已经加热了！他还没有准备好再次被撕裂……他才刚刚痊愈！

这已经是第二次了！

“我知道……可我不认为这是一个问题。想想我们在扩张你的时候会有什么乐趣……”灰色的机体更靠近了，趁他不注意吻了一下，顺便梳理他对接面板的缝隙。军阀的输出管正在增压，看起来他的“小兄弟”想要一些解脱。“额……威震天，我不认为——这个时间应该……”

令人惊讶的是，病态的霸天虎停止了行动，他抬起身。“啊，是的，我差点忘了……我给你带了一份礼物，你应该成为一个标准宠物。”他从他的子空间中取了一个奇怪的物体，他就把它圈在擎天柱颈部周围固定住。擎天柱往下一看，发现它是一条明亮绿色的项圈，上面挂着一个牌子，上面刻着“Lord Megatron ' s  
”。

“我为你戴上它，这样所有人都会知道你是我的财产，他们就不会把你从我身边偷走。”擎天柱不敢置信的看着所发生的一切，愣愣的回答。“嗯……谢谢，这是?“威震天留下一个意味深长的微笑，站起来走到房间的另一边的办公桌上，从子空间里掏出他工作的文件。擎天柱不确定他这又是搞的哪一出，所以他只能和以前一样坐在床上。

“嗯……威震天 ?”

“是的，吾爱?”军阀没有转身面对他漂亮的汽车人。“啊，嗯……我的朋友们怎么样了?”他觉得不会得到回答。“你的朋友?”威震天犹豫了一下，在他的邪恶游戏暴露之前，必须保持与擎天柱良好的“合作”关系。“啊，你的朋友。是的，他们没事。我亲自确保他们吃得很好，在我们的船上有最舒适的环境。相信我，擎天柱，所以没什么好担心的。”

擎天柱叹了口气。哦，终于!至少他现在知道了一些关于他们的事情。但他还暂时无法回复他们…在目前安全的条件下，他仍有一些职责要履行。“谢谢你，威震天。我……很高兴听到这个消息。”威震天“嗯”一声表示回应，擎天柱清楚当军阀做完了他的工作时，他就会又一次回到床上。只是没想到，有些事总是发生的毫无征兆。“亲爱的擎天柱……由于我们现在不能使用你的漂亮接口，不如我们寻求其他的东西来得到一些缓解，怎么样？”

反正威震天从来没有给他拒绝的权利，  
不管几次，擎天柱都不喜欢这种对话的语气。“我很慷慨的等着你痊愈，所以我认为你应会该回报我最好的恩情就是给予我一些快乐，是吗?”擎天柱缩起身子。

“又是什么类型的游戏 ?”

威震天咧嘴一笑。“嗯，你看……应该会是一个有趣的任务，可以用是你的手抚慰我，或者你也可以让我来按摩你的接口，听起来有点让我犯难。所以我还是决定把它留给你选择。”说着，军阀释放了他的输出管，擎天柱整个人仿佛凝固了。

这样做是为了他们，他不断提醒自己。为了你的家人！

他深吸了一口气，然后爬了过去。“好吧……”威震天把腿打开到舒适的位置，擎天柱尝试伸手过去。红蓝汽车人用双手抓住了他输出管，慢慢地撸动，从军阀那里得到了引擎惬意的节奏和呻吟声。他觉得自己已经掌握技巧了，他舔了舔顶部，然后吻了一下，随后用脸颊轻轻触碰，他开始不再嘴上抱怨，仅仅是为了方便军阀高潮。

很快，威震天就像在一场激动人心的快乐中即将爆发，那双温暖的手骚弄着他，细心的舔吻奕是如此美好。他得寸进尺的想要得到更多。当擎天柱张开口时，威震天猛的把他的头推了进去，直到他的顶端击中了他的发声器。

袭击太过突然，发声器被巨物阻塞，擎天柱无声的尖叫着，他拼命的推离面前庞大的机体，而当他意识到自己在做无用功时被迫冷静下来。现在他必须小心，不能伤害到喉咙！威震天还在继续深入，他就好试着放松自己的食道，尽管他真的很恶心。“是的，我的小汽车，继续这样做。”当威震天陷入愉悦的情绪时，对擎天柱的控制就放松了，让他有了一些小空间。很好，一定要速战速决。

输出管不断来回碾压发声器，抽出一半，随后用重重顶进去。威震天似乎很喜欢这样的玩法。擎天柱回应了，利用舌头小心地取悦管子上的每个节点。威震天的呻吟声越来越响，尽情享受着擎天柱的服侍——他舌尖上的纹理，以及他狭窄的喉腔。

对他来说，这些都太过了。最后一次深喉用手困住了擎天柱的头雕，不断向着食道加压。猛然间，输出液喷涌而出，灼热的涡流填充汽车人的主油箱，多余的排放溅出他的嘴角。威震天盯着双腿之间的脑袋，看着他挣扎着要吐出来。

“来吧,擎天柱。你知道该怎么做，亲爱的。”擎天柱瞪了他一眼，拒绝了他的请求，这导致更多的液体从他嘴里流出来。“还这么固执？可你第一次吃的时候……记得吗?”军阀嘲笑着他，擎天柱不甘心的啧声，最后不得不囫囵吞咽他的输出液。见着擎天柱终于妥协，威震天才放开他。

擎天柱尽可能快地站直了身子，不断咳出他摄入的输出液。“普神啊。”他不停的咳着，“你一次要释放多少？！那玩意几乎淹了我的整个喉腔!”威震天得意地笑了笑，收回了他的输出管。“像我这样的大型机很容易产生相同型号的幼生体，所以我们需要足够富足的“营养”来满足我漂亮的载机体。”他在擎天柱的脸颊上匆匆吻了一下，然后又站了起来——准备去拿两个能量块来给他们补充能量。

擎天柱还在咳嗽，他没有听清军阀的部分解释。然而有一种东西进入了他的音频接收器，如果可以重来他宁愿听不见！

他说的是载机体吗？！


	7. 不如容易一点

第七章

那之后，威震天身为一位领导者比往常忙碌的多，擎天柱总算有了为数不多的独处时间。谢天谢地，霸天虎大部分时间都在指挥室，唯一不足就是威震天仍然会在晚上回到他的寑房。擎天柱能在指定范围里闲逛，拿他想要的能源，使用威震天的家具，但他不允许离开房间，除非其他意外。

他真的不介意威震天多次迟到，对于军阀甜言蜜语也从来没有关心过，他真的太累了。多数情况下他不得不躺在他的怀里充电，有时他也能感受到那只爪子不安分的到处乱摸，习惯是一件非常可怕的事。除此之外，擎天柱像鸟一样自由。

擎天柱最近得到一份威震天给予的数据板——为了最大限度保证了“宠物”娱乐。他舒适地躺在沙发上。到目前为止，一切正常。一个循环周期内，醒来时，军阀不在他身边，他有机会独自拿着早晨的燃料，或者在确定没有被监视的感觉的情况下清洗自己。

他从那时起就遗忘了过正常生活的感觉。

虽然他会更在意以前的朋友们，但他没有过多抱怨。他曾经侵入安全系统，试图在船上寻找他的团队，但他失败了，不过幸运的是，威震天和他的一些下属并没有监视得过于严谨，所以他没有遇到什么麻烦。

当他听到一些咔哒声时，他迅速转向声源。

这次威震天早回了。

“你好，我最亲爱的擎天柱。”威震天以一种愉悦的音调迎接他，擎天柱可没那个那种心情搭理，看起来只有威震天在独自享受。

“你今天怎么这么高兴?”

擎天柱盯着他，霸天虎走过来。“我们终于找到了一个安全的地方，一个足够大的地方，我们可以采取必要的资源，就能解决温饱问题，这不是好消息吗?”灰色的金刚咧嘴一笑，看着擎天柱。

擎天柱没有回答，注意力再次转移，拿起数据板寻找他读过的最后一个词汇。他分神倾听军阀沉重的步伐愈来愈近，最终抵达客厅，坐在他对面的沙发上。

“来吧，我的宠物。”

他的面甲上展露出一种及其邪恶的笑容，拍了拍大腿，暗示汽车人靠近一点。

擎天柱的恐惧开始盘升，起初，他犹豫不决，之后他才恋恋不舍地把数据板放在一边，站起来走到军阀面前，膝关节犹如生锈般僵硬的坐在他的腿上，威震天有点惊讶于小汽车人无声的顺从。擎天柱在那不知所措地坐着，不确定该如何放置手臂，因为他根本不想碰面前的任何东西。威震天没等给他任何反应的机会，他开始探索小汽车人的对接面板。

“我们先把你撑起来怎么样，嗯?我相信你会喜欢的。”

擎天柱在触摸中下意识颤抖，他感到不安。他甚至以为现在他拥有一个合理的借口。过去两次，军阀把他弄伤。之后，浮油把他的接口修得更紧了，怎么能保证不会出现第一次的情况？更重要的是，他确信那个疯狂的医官在他身上搞出来的东西只是为获得他主人的宠爱。

多么恶心的渣滓！

“不！我不希望再出现上次的事故！你就不能自己解决吗?”擎天柱咬牙切齿，可这在威震天看来根本没有什么威慑性。

霸天虎不以为然地笑了起来，并亲昵的摩挲着他的脖子，双手抚摸他的底盘。“这就是为什么我要把你撑起来的原因，亲爱的。我可不打算再次伤害你，那将会推迟我为你准备真正的任务。”擎天柱在他最后一句话上不由的一僵。

任务？什么样的任务？

“什么?”擎天柱问，光学镜里充满着对答案的畏惧。

威震天似乎特别享受这样的目光。“这是一个惊喜，甜芯。我不太想轻易毁掉，那么现在，打开。记住我们的契约。”擎天柱强制认为自己的抉择是为了他的团队，艰难的憋回即将溢出的清洁液，他终于把他的后挡板滑开。

“看到了吗?这并不难……放松去享受它。我保证不会伤害你的。”

当那只熟悉的黑色手掌开始在接口的边缘画圈时，借住情欲的熏陶，清洁液再也把持不住。cpu深处所有的恐惧和悲伤终于得以释放，无助的目光呆滞且空洞。威震天从干燥的接口中抽回手指，转而专注于抚慰他的宠物，他吻上他的头雕，抚摸着他的后背装甲。

“别哭，我的小汽车人。你知道这次我不会伤害你，并且我会向你保证你会像我一样喜欢这种感觉。”汽车人无视他，一直在啜泣，虽然他已经尽了最大的力来阻止抽泣，但他做不到，现在他只觉得自己就像个懦夫！他是一名前精英卫队成员！他不应该害怕，他应该反击！

绝对不能向霸天虎屈服！

可他在做什么？！他的私密处向威震天开放着。只是因为他答应了那个愚蠢又该死的游戏，并且他还相信只要不反抗就不会受伤！

真恶心！

可这是他认为目前能做的最好的……

威震天早就看出了他潜意识投了降，再次向下伸手来触碰他的接口，丰富的经验告诉他他如何“照顾”他的小‘伴侣’。无论是cpu，还是他的机体——威震天在他的音频接收器旁低吟着淫秽的话语，比如“我的小荡妇”、“可爱的小宠物”、“我想知道你有多紧”、“你这贪恋的小婊子”等。他厌恶着，抵触着，但是无论如何他却做不出反抗。

他真的被驯服了吗……

机身逐渐加热，润滑液从他的接口中流出。当他看到他的宠物害羞地脸红时，他笑着，抓住时机把手指塞进他的体内，耐心地等待着他去适应。汽车人本能喘着气收紧接口，军阀的引擎隆隆作响。

“放松……太紧张只会让它变得更糟。”威震天说得对，下场是什么他很清楚，所以他努力让自己冷静下来，尽可能地放松。

威震天慢慢地把手指推至深处，细心地寻找他的节点。每当手指滑入一节，擎天柱的发声器也会随之哽咽。他还是能感觉到汽车人冥顽不灵的意志，他该庆幸，汽车人不再反击了。

与他的游刃有余相反，擎天柱早已气喘吁吁浑身颤栗不止，粗大的手指熟练的摩擦着，使得更多的润滑液从内部排出，很快，那整只黑色的手掌上变得粘腻不堪。cpu上谈不上良好，但他的机体却看起来像重新校准一样，隐藏程序默认他的节点要比之前更加敏感。

这到底是怎么回事？

威震天似乎没有注意到什么，他的手指上滴着润滑液，一边欣赏他那美丽的宠物因陷入情欲时的绝望，一边继续缓慢的抚摸。当第二根手指被推入时，擎天柱因为扩张变得痛苦不堪。

区区两根手指……

普神，浮油竟然把他弄得这么紧了吗？！他再也不能忍受威震天了！

更令他震惊的是，处理器竟然同时出现恐惧与兴奋混杂的数据！

他怎么还能，怎么可以兴奋的起来？！

威震天仔细地调整着，听到了半兴奋半受伤的呜咽声从下方传来。他的输出管开始在对接面板下加压，要是他现在释放，他的宠物就有再次受伤的风险。因此，他不得不保持警惕。

汽车人几乎完全沉默了，他的臀部微微晃动，威震天不确定这是不是因为他想要他的“帮忙”。擎天柱在仅仅两根手指的刺激下，发出一声长久且魅惑的呻吟，机体变得异常敏感。霸天虎领袖在他的内部转动着手指，仿佛要把他腔壁上的每一节褶皱抚平。擎天柱对轻微的疼痛缩了一下。但它并没有持续太久，因为威震天多次抠弄着更深处的节点，一种令人愉悦的填充感直接覆盖所有负面情绪。炉渣的，如果他的手指都塞满了，那巨大的输出管还怎么进来？

等等，他真的这么想吗?

不可能！绝对的，他只想要威震天立刻马上从他眼前消失！

而不是……

灰色的机体也被带动进入燥热的状态，他的臂膀紧紧的扣住他的宠物，那些淫靡的呻吟与擎天柱灼热的引擎声几乎要勾走他的火种。

但他现在必须保持镇静。

从过去的对接经验中，威震天习得最擅长的事，就是控制自己。

擎天柱正不自觉地把臀部压向威震天的手掌，一切都在沉默中改变着。他已经无法抑制从发声器中奇怪的声响，更不可以自行过载。

没有任何警告，威震天推进了剩下所有的手指，呻吟声被强制增强，擎天柱潜意识里庆幸他泄露的大量润滑液。他的手以匀加速运动向前侵入，他的宠物身下也随之喷出了更多的液体。明明有些东西本该是痛苦的，但他却在为之欣喜不以，也许他不想，也不敢承认。

——他的机体已经被“开发”得差不多了。

就像那些服务机一样。

接口犹如断开的闸门又溅出一股润滑液，弄脏了他的大腿，以及威震天的下半身。军阀轻松的控制着他过载，任由他的宠物沉溺于其中，胡言乱语的恳求着。

军阀好一会儿才收回手，他当着擎天柱的面色情的舔舐着粘稠的润滑液，在他看来，那军阀竟是该死的性感！威震天双手撑起他，迅速释放了他已经溢出不少输出液的管子，他小心翼翼地操控着擎天柱对准他的输出管。

擎天柱迷迷糊糊的望着军阀在做什么，直到他感到某个尖端抵上接口，他瞬间就清醒了。

哦不，又来了。

霸天虎领袖扶稳他的臀部，缓缓地将顶端刺入，那只小他一个型号蓝色手掌死死抓紧他的臂膀。当输出管整个头部顺利进入时，他停了下来，质感实在太过舒适良好，他稍微腾出一点位置，以方便新一轮进攻。

擎天柱在军阀停下来时发出困惑的声音，他以为在等着他习惯。

……出乎意料，不过总比里面受伤好得多。巨大的头部给他的接口施加了相当大的压力，目前来看算不上痛苦。最终他选择放松，威震天视他的举动作为鼓励。

重新定位了一下，这样他就可以在一个更好的角度律动。擎天柱趴在柔软的充电床上，臀部尽量向上翘，军阀的磁场将他包围，诡异的安心感使他轻易交付自己，输出管顺着腔道倾斜直下，直到头部撞上孕育仓入口，挡板相互摩擦出激烈的火花。

擎天柱立马认出了那种熟悉又可怕的触感——过度扩张接口的痛楚。

他怎么没想到呢？一直以来威震天的温柔都只是为了让他轻易缴械投降。“崭新”的接口正艰难地适应着，为了达到他那邪恶的野心，擎天柱被迫接受一日复一日的调教，新校准的程序宛如病毒一般控制着他的机体！

他想借此羞辱他！让他屈服！为他繁衍火种！

“威——震天 ！！！你说过你不会伤害我！”一想到这，擎天柱的恨意不断涌上，他挣扎着想脱离，但是一切都太晚了。“抱歉，你的接口看起来像第一次使用那样，所以我什么也做不了，只是等到你再习惯一次。”威震天轻松地困住他，用一种不太稳定的声音说，听起来像喝过高淳一样醉醺醺的。擎天柱很清楚，军品正沉迷于开凿他的身体内部，至于是什么感受，他不知道也不想知道。

威震天对小领袖刻意忽视他的努力感到不耐，还斥责他那暴力的举动。

“我不希望同样的事故再出现一次！”军阀威胁道。

汽车人不得不安分下来，处理器考虑他的选择。他确实不愿在接下来的几个循环周期里与那个变态医官打交道，并且不论是哪一方面，他都没的选择。

他花了很多时间思考，几乎忘记目前的处境，直到威震天撞击着他的底盘，强迫他面对现实。嗯，看起来威震天擅自为他做了最终决定。

他被粗暴地翻转过来，除了允许被动地抵抗，啃咬着罪魁祸首，继而得到再一次凶猛的抽插，形成了一种令人销魂的快乐，让他在那巨大的输出管下饱受折磨。

威震天哼哼着，发出野兽般的鸣音，他在尽最大的耐力不伤害他漂亮的汽车人，他都快习惯了。也许这就是他的天性，他在过去雇佣许多床伴，通常只要花了一两晚的时间就能把他们送进医务室。他只是忍不住，喜欢那种把输出管埋在湿热紧绷的接口里的感觉，军品的随性和暴烈有时候使他很难控制自己。

也许他自己都没意识到这个小汽车人对他而言却是另类的特殊。

“啧，你太紧了，我的宠物。来吧……叫出来！让我听到你喊我的名字！”威震天像极了发情中的野兽那样，将一切情感发泄在他的小“伴侣”身上，为了得更多的呻吟和哭声回应，他卸下了平日假惺惺的作态。

“恩！啊……威震天！哦……”

他的臀部又开始不安地扭动，难耐地伸手向下，看起来单单靠输出管已经不能满足他了。紧致的腔壁吸附着他，他能感到他的小“伴侣”即将负荷的电子。

“就是这样，擎天柱。让我看看你有多快乐。来吧……让你的小接口吸干我的输出液！”

擎天柱快要失去理智了，他认为自己是这个宇宙中最糟糕的汽车人！

在这里，他骑着霸天虎领袖的输出管，热情地呻吟着，绝望而又快乐的摩擦着腔壁，一次次被推上高潮。他的接口急不可耐地收缩，润滑液不断被挤出边缘，威震天无情的进攻那片最温暖的仓房，在一纳秒之后，用他军品独有的高度纯能量输出液灌满了他整个对接器官。

双腿间因为沾满对接混合液而变得泥泞不堪。威震天将他的整个裹在怀里，这是对他“努力工作”的奖励。

“干得漂亮，我可爱的汽车人。你很棒。看见了吗？没有损坏，并且我还在你的里面留下了我的种子。”军阀调笑着抚摸他的腹部。

给了点时间令他回神，他呆滞地望着威震天从他的子空间中取出了一些东西，他收回了输出管，然后用了什么东西取而代之。

有点凉，还有点粗，可能有威震天的尺寸厚度，但没有那么长……

威震天把仿制输出管插进接口，用纽扣固定一圈，然后把它锁上。

与威震天的管子相比，那东西太过冰冷！

不对，他绝对没有怀念的意思！绝对没有！

“那是什么?你又要干什么？！”擎天柱绝望地问道，他挺起身查看下半身的东西。

“你是不是想问为什么不是栓塞，甜芯。这东西会更加有助于你保持我的遗传代码，直到你完全吸收为止。”他小心地把他的小“伴侣”安放在床上，简单的清理了一下。

“为什么要这么做？难道每次你强迫我时，发泄的还不够多吗?”擎天柱有点郁闷，随意的问道。

“因为我不喜欢让我的宠物不满意，而且我喜欢玩弄你的接口，你知道的，花样繁多才是维系伴侣关系的重要源泉。”

威震天低头抚摸那双纤细的腿，盯着他那柔软的嘴唇——因为被堵塞了接口而难耐地抿着。

“难道就一定要这么大的吗？！”擎天柱低声抗议着，每次他有点动作的时候，里面的东西也会跟着蠕动。普神！那玩意光是尺寸就不太正常了！

“啊，因为这艘飞船全是霸天虎，很明显，我们的结构比你们汽车人的更大，所以这还只是标准的霸天虎大小，目前仅剩的一个只有浮油有库存。”

擎天柱仍然在不安分扭动，不敢置信这种感觉竟然舒爽到他不断挤出清洁液。威震天邪笑着，站起来，从子空间取出两个能量块。

“我们该吃晚饭了，你一定饿坏了——因为刚才的‘任务’。”

……当然，如果他们没有充足的时间，我们的小火种将无法成长，军阀这么想着。


	8. 携带协议书

第八章

“我的主啊,威震天陛下！我很高兴您能来。请坐！”

威震天来到医务室后便坐下，朝浮油做了个手势。他要求科学家告诉他有关孕育火种的一切。他想要准备好面对接下来可能发生的事，就必须具备一定的知识。

“好的，主人。您想知道些什么?”浮油在他的领袖面前坐下，双手交叉。

“所有的。”军阀回答说，“从胚胎到最后阶段。”

小型霸天虎随后站了起来，去附近的桌子上拿了一些数据板和笔。“很好。那么我们先从胚胎阶段开始。”

“您需要知道的第一件事是，健康的机体更有能力生育后代。一些病毒或故障也可以自行修复，但为了保险起见，我的建议是尽量保证避免接触任何可能携带病原体的机体，一般授机体可以例外。”

“您可能知道一些，每一个塞伯坦人都具备独一无二的遗传代码，主要蕴含在输出液里。在对接过程中，最终被释放时，它会填满承载机体的孕育仓，不管您愿不愿意，仓房都会将其锁上，这样就可以保障对接液融合从而转化成一个新的火种，然后生成一个火种拟形，最后才能变成一句完整的机体。”

“还有，要让他们融合的最快方法是增加一个额外的锁——除了孕育仓本身携带的——这样输出液就能在里面呆得更久，以更有效的方式利用。这就是我给您仿具的原因。”

威震天满意地点头，一边支着下巴，一边想象着他的宠物会给他带来多么美妙的表演。他已经可以看到他未来的载机体不安地扭动着，企图挣扎着拔掉巨大的玩具，发出可爱的呜咽声。

“我知道了…但要花多少时间才能形成火种?”威震天问道，看得出来他多么急于想得到他未来的继承人。

“没有确切的时间，这在很大程度上取决于载机体的体型、健康状况和年龄。考虑到您的汽车人的情况，这应该不难。他很健康，强壮，并且很年轻，所以也许再过几个卫星循环周期他就会出现一些机体上的症状。”浮油得意的笑道。

“很好……继续。”

浮油清了清发声器，继续解释。

“当他孕育火种时，第一个症状会在两个月后才会表现出来，通常是头晕、恶心、情绪不稳定等现象——这意味着他可能陷入了情理之中的负面状态。下一个阶段的症状会有所不同，最常见的是腹背疼痛、疲惫、饥饿等生理上的波动。且会持续很长一段周期，虽然它可能会产生一些不太理想的情况。

“持续周期是多少?”威震天默默将这些录入记忆储存盘里。

“大概地球的5个月，如果期间有其他并发症，就会减少时间。通常情况下，这不算是件糟糕的事，小火种只需要在一个合适的孕育仓中孵化几天或几周，通过母体获得进化为幼生体的原生材料。”

“好吧……那么，还有什么方法可以知道他会产生多少个?”

浮油停顿了一会儿，捏着下巴思考着。在几纳秒的沉默后，医官只是摇了摇头。

“恐怕不太可能，我的主人。这得因人而异，考虑到您和您的汽车人的尺寸差异——如果他产生一个火种，最有可能会同他一样，因为拥有霸天虎遗传代码的火种的机型会比较大，即使要量产，载机体的孕育仓恐怕也无法承受的了。”

军阀对最后的解释感到失望。他一直想要一大群优秀的霸天虎战士，如果擎天柱的机型不那么小，也许就能得到他想要的数量。

……不过最后他还是释怀了，火种型号大小并不是什么问题。因为他们有足够的时间再去创造，达不到要求，那就再试一遍！

“哦，还有一件重要的事。新生的火种需要输出液给予的能量来源，帮助他们有效的生成机型框架和装甲，以及部分丰富的营养来维持健康。任何金刚的都有效，但显然授机体才是最合适的。只有在他体内过载，才能方便吸收。”

威震天的电镀层有些升温。也就是说他们每次对接时，他都要给他的宠物进行“补给”？

哦，那真是——太棒了！

浮油的声音把他从神游中拉回来，“切记，一定要让他保持平静，远离紧急情况，让他有安全感。当出现压力和消极等行为时，载机体可能会影响小火种。试着安抚他是个不错的选择。”

威震天的cpu中逐渐浮现出小领袖肿胀的肚子，他是那么的虚弱和无助，他仁慈且温柔地拥抱着他，军阀的眼神充满怜悯。

“哦，我似乎忘了说什么，我的主人……我研究过民品载机体的生殖结构，我发现他们的生殖系统不允许做过多动作，我的意思是，他应该能够做到这一点，只是动力将会比正常的减少将近10%。这是为了避免任何可能损害母体和小火种而设置的默认程序。因此，如果您的汽车人突然掉线，不用担心，这是正常现象。”

虽然军品从来都是优先考虑自己的欲望，但威震天总能保持一定的理智，这不失为一个好主意。事实上，他只想看到他，躺在他身下，他喜欢他的小机体，他想要……他想象着和他的宠物呆一起的每一个场景，变得越来越繁杂。

“好吧。最后一件事，浮油…我要怎么才能知道他有了迹象，什么时候就要生出来?”

“啊，那太简单了，威震天陛下。在他里面多次超载，并确保仿具紧扣，除非您下次再做，否则不要把它拿出来。一个循环周期后，您把他带我这来，我会扫描火种迹象。如果没有，你可以继续尝试，直到第一个症状出现。当他分娩时……别担心，这是正常的，他会开始感到一阵强烈的痛苦，您必须把他带到我这，我会帮您取出来。”

威震天记录完毕，站起来说“非常好，浮油。我很高兴你展现出自己的学识，到那时，将会是我们霸天虎最荣耀的时刻！”

“哦！这是我的荣幸，陛下。只要是您所需，我必将鞠躬尽瘁！”

霸天虎领袖离开了医务室，准备回到自己的房间，但他却听到从里面传来一些轻轻的呻吟和呜咽。他记得那个声音……

那种甜美纯真的声音……

威震天放轻步伐靠近门口，想要窥视着他的宠物一举一动。他肯定是想解脱，那让人啼哭的玩具运行的噪音出卖了他。

他望向中心，年轻的汽车人躺在床上，双腿大开着，他的小手试图拔掉仿具。顺便无意识的摩擦外部节点。每次他都尝试用力把它拔出来，军阀确定这只会更加刺激内部，下面的一小滩润滑液就是证明。

威震天看到这一幕，总感到自己的输出管快要撑破前挡板了。他一边低声咒骂自己，一边先前走进，面甲重新挂上一抹邪笑。


	9. 陷入被动

第九章

擎天柱喘着气，发出小兽般呻吟——仿具仿佛永无止境地运作着。他尝试着用尽全力把它取出来，可是它一动也不动！另外，即使被折磨得无法思考，他不敢在威震天的床上高潮，也不敢呼唤任何人。

……这是何等的……

“多么令人愉快的景色啊。”威震天感叹道。小领袖突然愣住了，他呆呆地抬起头雕，望着站在他面前的军阀，他双臂交叉，嘴角挂着标准性的邪笑，他甚至停下了手中的动作

当他看着那双猩红的光学镜时才终于缓过神，立刻因为意识到自己刚才的行为而脸红起来，顾不上飞溅出来的润滑液抱紧双腿。

“啊！威－威震天……我——事情不是这样的！”

擎天柱怕被抓包后威震天又会以什么样的借口要挟他，但威震天只是不以为然的笑了笑，坐到充电床边上。

擎天柱的脊骨打了个寒颤，一只宽厚的黑色手掌抚上他的大腿，沿着变形纹路竖直向上。

他已经深刻了解到军阀想要什么了。

是他不会喜欢的。

“事情不是怎样？擎天柱……真是个坏宠物。你还没想明白吗？拔掉那东西是没有用的，它被锁在底盘的一个特殊部位上，只有我知道正确的方法和插入的深度，才能完美的固定它。”

汽车人除了盯着那双猩红色的光学镜外，什么也做不了。他本能地合上双腿，胸甲下的火种跳动得很快，他不想再“看”到那位迫使他舍弃所有尊严的老炉渣一眼！

威震天注意到了对方的小动作。他很清楚擎天柱无法阻止即将发生的一切，也没有心理准备好担起载机体的责任。

“我看你有点过热，我们来满足你的需求怎么样?”

军阀把擎天柱纤细的身躯拖到身上，这样他就有了更多的空间。然后他抓住那双银色的大腿，打开到最大角度，舔着唇拉进与接口的距离，嗅着里面散发的甜美香气。

“看起来很美味…我可以尝尝吗?”

似曾相识的话语。擎天柱想再一次把他的腿夹紧，但没有用。不完全是机体上的，潜意识里掺杂了其他的想法，更多的是害怕接下来猛烈的入侵。

“放……放开我！”蓝色的机体憋着一口气，没有得到回答，正如他所预料的那样。军阀放下了擎天柱的一条腿，用膝盖把它压在床上，用手将仿具解开并拔了出来。

为什么我做不到呢？！

他试过做完全一样的事情却没有得到相同结果！

擎天柱倒吸一口冷气，这时仿具已经被拿走，一小串其他残留的液体和他自己的润滑液迅速渗出来，在床上干净的地方又汇聚成了一摊液体。

突然有种诡异的放松感。

但这种缓解只持续了很短一段时间，随后他的底盘被捧起，威震天的舌头几乎是立即贴了上来，并且迅速吸干残留在接口内部的液体。那湿漉漉的蠕状物滑过他的外部节点，诱使他呻吟起来，臀部不自觉的向上提起。

威震天嗤笑着，又俯下去一点，张开嘴唇吻上那片瓣膜，轻轻咬了咬外部精致的保护叶片。不久，领袖便开始无助地呻吟和呜咽，他的瓣膜因陷入迷情而绽开。

与此同时，军阀在他两腿间故意发出声音，同时将舌头探得更深些，润滑液落在舌尖，他非常愉悦地喝了下去。他还能感觉到对方紧绷的腔壁在收缩蜷紧着他的舌头，技巧性的扭动着，用心品味那令他日思夜想的销魂领域。

他们共同享受的快感足以让他的引擎轰鸣，输出管即刻弹出挡板，浓郁的液体从狭缝里冒出来，滴落在下面的床单上。

在发泄欲望上威震天从不吝啬他的激情。

擎天柱的呻吟随着一波接一波的快感而放大。最后，他不得不放弃所有沉重的负担，在高潮中寻求解脱的快乐。

威震天深吸最后一口，直起身将他那饱胀的输出管搁在擎天柱的骨后挡板上，摇晃着小汽车人的臀部进行摩擦。他下半身的高温令汽车人垂下头，光学镜下意识锁定在那根粗长的管子上。

普神，怎么回事？那玩意是不是又大了点！他可以发誓，除非他的记忆数据库出了故障！不管怎样，那东西看起来比以前还要可怕……

当高潮的兴奋从他的宠物脸上褪去，取而代之的是恐惧时，霸天虎笑了。

“你喜欢吗，小甜芯？我从禁闭那得到了一些帮助，这样我就可以在我的对接系统中存储和产生更多的输出液。也就是说如果我上次没把你灌满，那么这次我一定会的。”

事实上，威震天要求赏金猎人给他弄几个mod，趁着擎天柱下线充电时的空挡他自己给安装上了。输出管和超流体储罐通道已经扩张，得以允许更多的输出液注入另一个机体，从而增加了受孕的机率。

“你已经做过很多次了！还记得浮油说了什么吗?我比以前更紧了!你会再次破坏我的内部结构！”领袖以难以置信的速度低声恳求，他的发音器因为焦急变得颤抖。

威震天失望地叹了口气。“拜托，以前不也做过很多次了吗？为什么你就不能停止发牢骚，享受一下？”擎天柱突然闭上了嘴，像看着一个怪物。

“做梦去吧!我这辈子都不会喜欢的!我可不是你想什么时候拆就什么时候拆的服务机!现在听我说，威震天，释放我和我的团队，否则你会承担一切后果！”

沉默了几纳秒，威震天先是低笑，然后变成了近乎歇斯底里的狂笑。

“哈哈哈，你真的是这样想的吗？你在精英卫队的汽车人朋友甚至都没有主动联系你或者请求你回来。”在本该气氛僵持的情况下，一只爪子突然扼住了擎天柱的喉咙。军阀凑近了蓝色汽车人的音频接收器，低声说道:“我有必要提醒你一下，你还记得那些可怜的朋友还在下面的牢房里吗？只要你愿意，我可以命令我的一名士兵让他们立刻下船！”

擎天柱本能的挣扎着，拼命喘着气。“不许…碰…他们。”只需要一点点用力，军阀就能让他脑袋分家。

“照我说的做，我就不碰。”威震天得逞的笑了，终于放开了擎天柱的喉咙，坐回原位。

汽车人像缺水的鱼一样重重吞吐气体，腿上传来疼痛打断了他的动作。威震天根本把握不了温和，他想他肯定会“不小心”折断他的关节。

“作为一个好宠物，我的小领袖，我会继续为你的团队提供能源。但要是你不想……”他把输出管对准了他的接口。“也许他们也可以——在这里，和我们一起玩。”

威震天故意拖沓着动作，他喜欢那种耐性开拓的感觉。擎天柱紧闭着光学镜，尽量去忽视那些，即使他的接口不受控制的分泌润滑液，输出管头部不顾一切向前挤进，内部节点在刺痛中畏缩。

威震天因快意而呻吟，湿润的接口紧紧地挤压一起，没有什么比这种触感更加销魂。在他那充满对接病毒的处理器中，他仍然可以抽空思考，以往小汽车人对他的打击和不屑现在他都要加倍奉还，所以他宁愿把种子全洒在里面，也不愿等待他恢复如初。另外，当他陷入高潮时他的宠物也必须为他提供所有的“接收”服务。

他们就这样持续做了几个地球时。不枉军阀努力的“耕耘”，最初柔弱的软金属瓣膜正在消失，取而代之的是无与伦比的快乐。擎天柱本该因此愤恨，然而结果恰恰相反，这种感觉并非令人不快，明明很讨厌这种美好感觉，但他的身体却在哀求更多。

他反复地戳弄内部的节点。擎天柱一直在隐忍着，但最终快感战胜了理智，他嚎叫着，操纵臀部去追随威震天每一次推进的节奏。

为什么这么美妙的事不能主动去享受呢？

“你属于我……”推进动力高速运转，威震天浮在他背上咕哝道。“我取走了你的处机封……玷污了你的孕育仓……把我的罪恶洒在你的体内！你是我的！只能是我的!”

临近爆发使他愈加狂躁，军阀突然抱起他，输出管借助重力完全填满了他的最深处。强烈的快感穿透了他的脊骨，cpu仿佛被无数电磁所麻痹。

腾空中擎天柱被翻了个个，慌乱中擎天柱下意识攀上他的脖颈，威震天顺势扣住他的头雕和臀部。他发狠的将擎天柱镶进怀里，咆哮着，享受着，不停的进攻着那片狭小的繁育之地。

混合的情感渐渐占据主导。军阀庞大的身躯宛如一只机械野兽，遮蔽了擎天柱的视野，看起来仿佛现在整个世界只有他。随着最后一次推动，威震天即将过载，他开始大声咆哮着顶进孕育仓。滚烫的输出液迅速充满整个仓房。

仅仅在一小段时间内，他的繁育系统被彻底激活。

身体因为过量的输出液超负荷，他的脚搭在军阀的背上拱起，发声器发出机械猫般的咕噜声，仿佛在乞求更多黏糊糊的液体来填充他。

有什么在悄然崩坏……

对于一个载机体而言，他被激活的系统驱使享受从授机体那得到的温暖和拆卸，同时他也会无意识的担心，这些输出液不能满足那些小火种成长的需求。

他的腹甲以目镜可见的膨胀，当威震天停止输出时，他的机体因为空虚而不安地扭动。之后，军阀注意到他的宠物不适，便拔了出来，后又立即将仿具重新塞回他的体内。

原本以为输出管的抽离可以让他终于舒口气，却忘记军阀压根不会这么轻易放过他。现在，它又锁定在那个特定的节点上。接口被完全封闭，使得输出液拥有更多的空间扩散，所有东西几乎都集中在他的孕育仓内。似乎他每动一下，里面的东西也会跟着晃动。

恶心的饱涨感想让他立即冲出去清洗全身装甲。

“威震天！你能不能把这该死的东西从我身上拿走？你不能指望我整晚都戴着它！”威震天只是冷冷的笑着，盯着蓝色的汽车人。

“不，我的宠物。这是对你不尊重我的惩罚。”

他靠得更近了，把汽车人的下巴扯过来，相互对视。“当你的孕育仓把我所有的输出液都吸收的时候，我才会把它拿出来。”擎天柱放弃般哼了一声，随后转过身，不再看着他。

擎天柱面对着墙躺下，不再想面对他的“主人”。威震天根本没有把他耍脾气当一回事，随后他也躺了下去，拥抱着他的宠物，胸甲压上他的背部。

哦，不，他的孕育仓要等什么时候才能把那些东西“消化”完？如果没有呢？好吧，那么威震天一定会在下一轮“活动”中再接再厉。他到底要怎样才能熬过以后的暗黑周期！

该死，又是一个漫长的夜晚…


	10. 得到的祝福

第十章

威震天是第一个醒来的，他伸展着四肢，发出阵阵慵懒舒适的鸣音。那双深红色光学镜慢慢上线，调整了几次适应晨光。军阀转过身来，侧身躺着。当他看清那美丽的红蓝色机体在他面前平静地充电时，他忍俊不禁。

他得承认，这是他所见过的最漂亮的机体。他那艳红色的胸甲和漆黑透明的车窗随着一次次换气而起伏不定，他无法控制自己不去触碰他。

指关节从上往下略过，抚摸着淡蓝色的面甲，用拇指有意按压在那些丰满嘴唇的边缘，还在充电中的汽车人微微蠕动着。

他真是可爱极了。

那只手顺着面甲向下滑去，在他的胸甲上逗留了一会儿，然后滑至他的腹部，搓揉着那块突起，想象着这里面充满了他的小火种。

也许是时候带他去浮油那检验了。

但在这之前，他想再次品尝一下“早餐”。

威震天靠近用头雕温柔地磨蹭他的脖子和后背。一只手来固定他的下颚，另一只手则从他的腹部移动到纤细的大腿上。汽车人在这种感觉下细声地叫着，不自觉地把自己的屁股压在对方的对接面板上，笨拙地摩擦。

军阀低笑出声，手指往下，拨弄着他宠物过度扩张的瓣膜，大部分是由仿具造成的。他故意放慢速度将接口上的仿具往外抽，却没有完全取出，内部节点刺激得他从最初的轻微呻吟到后来变得越来越激烈。

最终，他上线了，那双蓝色的光学镜先是困惑的眨了眨，可能他连自己在干什么都不明白，这傻东西。

擎天柱的机身突然拱起，润滑液受繁育程序授权从接口内微微溢出来，一部分都被仿具堵塞了。他翻过身，当蓝色的光学镜和红色的光学镜对上时，他惊愕地倒吸一口冷气。

不管几次他都不习惯与霸天虎领袖同床共枕。

他看起来吓得不轻，使劲挣扎着，想尽量与霸天虎隔开。“早上好，亲爱的擎天柱。休息得好吗？”军阀的语气听起来介于关心和嘲笑之间，擎天柱无法辨清到底是哪一种。

“威震天……额！你想干什么?”蓝色的机体因为过激的举动而牵连到体内的刺激，他不可抑制地缩了一下。

“我想也许我可以在开始检查之前享受你的美味小接口。”军阀坏笑着，把擎天柱拉了回来，牢牢扣紧他的臀部，将他强制纳入怀中。

“不行！现在太早了！”擎天柱试图把手臂推开，但他办不到。他才刚刚醒来，几天下来的纵欲已经虚弱得无法战斗了，不像威震天那样，u球的知道威震天一天到晚哪来那么多精力！

“来吧，擎天柱。你得学会在早晨放松一次。”霸天虎领袖故意忽视他的抗议，像看着炸毛的机械猫那样。不意外的，威震天凑近他的音频接收器，低声说:“你表现的好一点，我可以考虑不把仿具塞进去。”

擎天柱呆愣的保持着原本的姿势，左右衡量着自己的选择。即使没有威震天的陪伴一天内也可以过得很好，他不想像个廉价的服务机总是暴露自己下体。当然，他更讨厌大量的液体从大腿上流下来。

威震天利用他的宠物分散注意力的机会把他拉近，从对接面板里释放了输出管，抬起了擎天柱的一条腿，寻找合适的角度尽可能深入。

擎天柱还忙着走神，没有注意到威震天早已准备就绪。来不及回答，一阵猛烈冲刺袭向底盘，感应电流瞬间冲击全身，发声器甚至来不及接受处理，以至于他张大嘴却喊不出声。

“等——等等!你甚至没有——啊——让我回答!”他那娇小得多的身躯高大的军阀面前根本不堪一击，如同摆弄傀儡一样控制着他冲撞向直自己的输出管。

“这不是请求，我的小擎天柱。”

威震天不屑地哼声，将尖端刺得更深。

擎天柱无力回应，只能转移注意在压制声音器上，紧闭着双眼，自欺欺人的避免看到军阀在他双腿之间所做的事。威震天每用力推进一下，他那坚若磐石的输出管上的卡扣就会刮蹭过所有敏感节点，松软的腔壁会随着他的一次次入侵而越合越紧。

疼痛依然延续，虽然早已被快感所压抑，但不管进入多少次，都始终无法达到合适的接纳尺度。为了为载机体提供大量的营养，威震天尽可能灌输更多输出液进孕育仓。

军阀俯下身，方便他的双腿缠在他的腰上。突然，一个痉挛贯穿整个机体，擎天柱的面甲在及其强烈的痛感中扭曲，出于本能而急不可耐的抓住那只撑在他面前粗壮的手臂。趴在他身上的威震天立即注意到了他的宠物的痛苦。

“有什么不对劲吗？小汽车。”他不耐烦地问道。

“我的腹部……很疼。”威震天瞪大光学镜。

难道他又整坏了他的孕育仓了？

他小心翼翼地拔出来，将擎天柱摆正，眼睁睁地看着从接口内淌出的液体，有他的，也有自己的。他迅速扳开汽车人的双腿，用手指仔细拨弄瓣膜方便查看内部情况。

“嗯，我不认为你的接口有任何损伤。”灰色的金刚嘴上是这么说。汽车人有点喘不过气来，但却不那么难受了——威震天在温柔抚摸他的腹甲。尽管他不太想承认，但这真的极大缓和了内部传来的警报。

威震天伸手在擎天柱的腹甲上四处游，轻轻地按压，当触及到那本该是柔弱的领域有些异样的坚硬时，就好像在那里面有什么东西在生长一样。

“我认为是时候把你带到浮油那了……”

“请告诉我，威震天陛下，您是否遵守了我给您所有的指示？”医官毕恭毕敬地问道，擎天柱不太情愿正视他，尽管医官似乎不介意。

“是的，浮油。我有。”威震天咕哝着。他感觉自己像个被训斥没打扫好自己房间的幼生体一样。

“好吧，我们很快就能看到结果了，您使用仿具了吗?”

擎天柱愣住了。

所以这该死的东西是那炉渣医官给威震天的？！

“是的，照你说的那样。“

浮油点了点头，轻轻打开那双纤细的腿，拿出一条干净的布料，擦去他大腿附近的油痕。擎天柱对这个小型霸天虎的细心感到有点惊讶。

“现在，让我们看看。这次您对他做了什么？”浮油正准备用两个爪子撑开擎天柱的接口时，威震天突然吭声道。

“我只是想让你给他——做个检查。”

医官在军阀的半威吓中差点站不稳，他讪讪放下爪子，改为抚摸腹部。他小心翼翼地按压着，探测可能是某种恶性的内部杂物。

擎天板在触摸下下意识颤抖，感觉有点不舒服，并且还很痒。“到目前为止，他似乎没有任何不适或者并发症。”

等等，“不适”？ “并发症”？什么意思？

“……但这只是外表。我们得扫描他的内部，看看他的系统是怎么反馈的。”浮油从医疗计算机中抽出一根电缆，插上擎天柱的数据端口，还体贴地寻求权限访问。

擎天柱有点不太适应这位霸天虎的态度，可能是因为他已经习惯了威震天的暴行，忘记了与人共处的温和。最后，他把他的想法丢到一边，允许了医官的工作。

浮油把电缆插入，然后转向屏幕，调整计算机的设置，确保扫描仪就不会对汽车的防火墙造成太大影响。医务室里的三名霸天虎安静的履行自己的职责，按照程序排列依次扫过对接面板，能源镜，连接线，火种仓，主副油箱，以及各个关节处，以检测任何可能性伤害或故障。过了几个地球时后，扫描仪最终完成了任务。

“唔恩……他看起来很健康，我的主人。因为他的机体性能的关系，所以他的孕育仓非常坚固。此外，他体内还留存大量的输出液，这有助于防止载机体营养不良，以及……”

浮油扫过另一边的屏幕，顿住了。

“怎么了，浮油?”威震天不耐烦地问道，他在等待他想听的答案。医官兴奋地转过身来，说:

“恭喜您，陛下！您将要成为一个授机体了！”

两个人都不敢置信地盯着浮油。

小型霸天虎腾出位置好让他的主人和他的宠物都能看到屏幕。事实上，在屏幕上只可能看到一个显眼的模糊点，虽然并非完全可见，但这足以说明小火种的生长迹象。

那几乎是惊喜、幸福和恐惧混合在一起，火种深处承载的情绪几近爆发。曾经天真的他一直期望拥有一个属于自己的幼生体，计划着他们的未来，也许会非常有趣，但这其中绝对不包括作为霸天虎而诞生这一项！

“有多大?”威震天转过脸，面带微笑。“我们能知道吗?”

医生回到座位，认真分析这张照片。“对不起，我的主人。您的小火种还处于生长的第一阶段，所以现在还为时过早。”

军阀一下子沉下了脸。

“但是我可以向您保证它是完全健康的！”浮油急切地补充道，试图安慰失望的主人。

擎天柱简直不敢相信，他真的……

小火种真的在他的承载装置中成长！

这也就意味着他或者他们将会成为威震天的合法继承者。他为这种无力的事实感到悲哀和恐惧，但同时他也很高兴。至少，这份回报足以支付他为他的团队这些循环周期以来所付出的所有牺牲。

许多问题在他的处理器中迅速地闪过。

威震天会抛弃他们吗？他们长得像他们的授机体还是他？数量会有多少呢?威震天会给他们取什么名字？

他想了很多，只有一点是明确的。

他不能再小题大做了，他保证了他的团队的安全(或者说他是这样认为的)，这就意味着他当初的选择是正确的。所以他必须坚持下去，同时今后他也必须更加小心，毕竟有些家伙需要优先照顾。

擎天柱很清楚真正的挑战才刚刚开始，他会不惜一切代价保护他所爱的人。

包括他未来的火种。


	11. 美丽的谎言

第十一章

威震天躺在他的充电床上，曲臂而枕，一手托着擎天柱。汽车人出奇地沉默，自从他们离开医务室后，他就一句话都没说。

那只罪恶的手正一刻也不停地正在搓揉着他的腹甲。

擎天柱虽然不想靠近威震天，但载机体激活的系统驱使着他窃取授机体带来的安全感。他的头雕搁在威震天的臂膀上，机体契合地紧贴着威震天的机体。他的处理器里经历了太多的事情，以至于很难去关心甚至注意到其他人的举动。

威震天隐隐约约对他的宠物的行为感到有点不安。擎天柱太过年轻，也许是因为他将要成为霸天虎领袖继承人的载机体的消息让他难以接受。

他想他会习惯的。

他长叹一声，打破了沉默，说道:“亲爱的擎天柱，你会成为一个伟大的载机体。我和我们的小火种很幸运遇见你。”

没有回应。他低头看了看怀里的tf，却看到汽车人神情严肃。如果不是因为胸甲上微弱的起伏，他会以为他已经锁死了。威震天看着他那呆滞的光学镜，试着把一根手指放在柔软的淡蓝色嘴唇上，可即使这样也没能让汽车人回过神来。

“哦，亲爱的。你为什么这么不高兴?携带小火种是每个塞伯坦人生活中很正常的一部分。没什么好怕的，我会好好照顾你和我们的孩子。我在这里，没有什么能伤害到你。”

擎天柱的火种开始快速跳动。他应该质问他吗？炫耀自己的弱点又不是什么值得夸耀的好事，也许他可以趁机询问一些事情——关于他的团队。

他深吸了一口气，终于回答道。

“我……”

“我很想念我的朋友们。”这是他唯一敢说的话。他当然不想在任何情感上与这个强拆犯打交道，但他确实需要找个人谈谈。

不是在打架或绝望的恳求中。

一个正常的谈话。

他想念大黄蜂不停的唠叨，隔板友好的建议，警车的智慧之言，还有救护车的暴脾气。他们对他都很重要，如果因为自己而失去了他们，他永远不会原谅自己。

他真的很想和朋友们在一起。哪怕携带着属于霸天虎的小火种，回到塞伯坦，回到他们的家。他可不介意救护车为他扫描出的故障时又是丑着一张脸指责他，就像在地球那样，一群tf只为一点点的烦恼而争吵，为一点点娱乐而欢笑。

但现在他被困在这里，和一个他不喜欢的人在一起，他的团队处于危险之中，他却对此无能为力。

噢！这才是使他真正苦恼的原因！他还记得，他仍然相信他们的朋友和他被囚禁在同一条船上。他和他们如此的接近！

孤独和压力对载机体的影响是不利的。

威震天突然意识到，只能想个办法让他高兴起来。他没那个心情去教育一个反应迟钝的汽车人，更不用说他会直接影响到他的小火种！

他得想个容易说服他的办法。

当然，他很聪明，这是毫无疑问的，他必须确定擎天柱不会得到真实的情报。

圆一个谎言需要千百个谎言。

“哦，别那么难过，我亲爱的宝贝。我有件事能让你高兴起来。”他把擎天柱搂得更紧了。“我本来打算把它留到一个更重要的场合再用的，既然你最近表现的不错，所以，作为庆祝你第一次怀孕的特别礼物，我已经释放了你的一个小朋友，他已经安全回到了塞伯坦，没有受到任何伤害。你觉得怎么样？”

这终于引起了擎天柱的注意。蓝色的头雕猛地抬起来望向他的主人，他惊讶地张大着嘴。

“真的吗？你真的那么做了吗？！”

威震天邪笑着，点点头。“当然，任何东西都可以送给我的宝贝汽车人。”他俯下身，在对方的面甲上轻轻地吻了一下。“如果你继续这么保持，我就再放一个。让我更加满意，说不定我就会释放你的整个小队。”

擎天柱的脸上难得洋溢着喜悦。所以说他的牺牲终于开花结果了！这是他被俘以来听到的最好的消息！

擎天柱热情地点了点头，威震天对他的俘虏咧嘴一笑。“当然，威震天！我会的！我可以做任何你想做的事，如果我们要这么玩的话！”威震天得逞地笑出来，这招简直屡试不爽。轻轻抓过擎天柱的下巴。“我知道，我的宝贝。你会送给我许多漂亮的小猫，是吗？”他没有给他任何时间回答，继而给了他一个吻。

擎天柱愣了一下，瞪大双眼，笑容逐渐消失。

等等，他刚才又说了什么？炉渣的，他就是个智障！说话不经cpu，好了伤疤忘了疼！怎么可能不记得威震天一定会好好利用这一点，而且他现在也不太可能收回自己的话了，不对，收回来也没用……

军阀认为找到了一个更好的套路来控制他。他将手指固定住擎天柱的嘴角，深度品尝着甘甜的电解液，并在一个湿吻中交换了彼此的。

这一吻对擎天柱来说持续的时间太长了，而在几轮后威震天才终于抽离，离开时还牵扯出一小串液油丝。如果不是因为需要置换气体，擎天柱可能会一直放任霸天虎的行径。

威震天靠着床头坐了起来，轻松将汽车人拖到他的腿上，拉开汽车人的大腿，懒洋洋地抚摩着他的对接面板。

“擎天柱…你是如此的迷人。你绝对不会辜负我的厚望的。”他一边对着擎天柱的音频接收器低语，一边不停地骚弄对方的双腿，亲吻着头雕的一侧。擎天柱被触碰时下意识颤抖，但他尽可能满足军阀的需求，从而暂时保证“契约”生效。一旦他确定他们都成功远离这群魔鬼，他就会开始策划跑路。

“……我会的。”他强迫自己带着虚假的兴奋吐出这些话，尽管他的机体真的在不断地升温，润滑液开始遵循程序而启用。

军阀带着胜利的笑意，紧接着拉嵌对接面板的接缝处，简单粗暴地表明他的意图。擎天柱压下抱怨，把面板滑到一边，露出了他那滑溜溜的接口。威震天接到“邀请”立即绕着它的边缘打转，却并不打算进去。擎天柱发现自己每次都会因为前戏难耐不堪，他不清楚这是不是因为他的机体想索要更多。

威震天如他所愿将手指深入，开拓仍然紧绷的内壁，戳弄敏感的节点，指尖微弱的电磁信号引导着繁育系统的开启。擎天柱被潜移默化的调动主管理系统，迫使他放松接纳授机体的指令，紧紧地抓着威震天的手臂以求安全感。没过多久，霸天虎的手指就开始快速抽动，用拇指搓捻鼓胀的外部节点，感受温热的润滑液慢慢地淌进在手掌中。

对于擎天柱而言，他花了很大的力气才抑制住臀部向上翘起的冲动——为了仅剩的并且可悲的自尊心。况且这位霸天虎首领并不以温柔著称，可不会因为宠物的顺从刻意压制自己的本性。

每当尖锐粗糙的手指摩挲他最深的传感器时，他的瓣膜也会因此收缩颤动。

突然间，威震天抽出他那被浸满了润滑液的手指，放在嘴边舔干净，随后释放出他那跳动的输出管。擎天柱的脸涨得通红，他的底盘微微抽搐着，因为那根管子散发出的热量直接欺压在他敏感的接口上。

他真的很讨厌这样做，但如果这是为了他的朋友和小火种，那么他别无选择。

威震天紧紧地抓住擎天柱的腰，把他举到输出管正上方，注意到已经接触到了对方的瓣膜，然后在一瞬间放开。

高昂尖锐的哀鸣响彻整个房间，他的底盘狠狠地撞在威震天的前挡板上，脊椎因痛感电荷的刺激而挺立。内腔里的管子随着腔道的起伏而蠕动，在程序的催眠下不完全受到痛苦。

像往常一样，威震天不会给他适应的机会，他马上以一种粗暴而又猛烈的攻势，不停地发泄膨胀且永无止境的的欲望。

擎天柱终于忍不住哭了出来，痛苦和快乐交织在一起，根本无法忽视。

威震天发狠地咆哮着，他的输出管随着时间的推移愈发胀大，那些柔软的金属肌肉包围着他，支配欲和征服欲得到最大的满足，他就快要过载了。与擎天柱的机体缠绵的感觉简直太美妙了，这是他余生都不会忘记的事情。

尽管擎天柱憎恨这种无法抗拒快感，但他知道过载迟早会来的，所以他宁愿等他做完。如果够快的话，也许他能提前结束。他伸手猛烈地摩挲外部节点，为这种强烈的快感而尖叫。威震天似乎很喜欢这样，因为他能感到他体内的金属软肉越缩越紧，引擎越作越响。

结局正如他所预料的那样，威震天咆哮着过载了。

粘稠且大量的输出液很快就射进了擎天柱的孕育仓，在承载装置的运作下滋润着新生火种。蓝色的汽车人也因此迎来一场小小的过载，自发性的过热得到冷却，机体重新恢复正常温值。

擎天柱在霸天虎身上喘着粗气，不禁后悔之前的嘴贱。当然，他知道他的朋友和未来的小火种在芯中的分量，那既然威震天认为他失去战斗力了，接下来他又会计划些什么呢?

普神啊，自己还要沦陷到什么程度？！


	12. 我们可以做到

第十二章

“救护车，发生了什么？他们告诉你什么了？他们找到擎天柱了吗？”大黄蜂凑向桌子另一边，光学镜不耐烦地闪烁着。老军医叹了口气，摇了摇头。“根据御天敌传来的情报，还没有。”

“但我们都知道御天敌与擎天柱的关系。如果他真的没打算找他呢?”隔板不安地比手指，带着忧虑的表情问道。

“是的，我知道，孩子。但是，我不认为那个笨蛋这么幼稚，至少还能分的清公私。”救护车和其他成员忧心忡忡地望着彼此。

自从擎天柱失踪以来，地球已经过了三个月，而那些精英守卫却一点忙都没帮上。据他们所说，他们已经派了一个小组，到太空桥维修分队出现的最后一处坐标去寻找失踪的领袖，回答却是一点踪迹都没有。

御天敌甚至因为这些毫无根据的信息就此宣布他牺牲了！

擎天柱的团队可不是一群傻瓜，他们固执的相信他们的朋友还活着，哪怕真的死了他们也要把他的尸首带回来。

“好吧，去问问其他精英卫队的人怎么样？你问过爵士或者通天晓了吗？”警车问道。

“我试过联系通天晓，但他就是不接回应我。不过我们可以找爵士商量一下。”救护车语毕，所有人都行动起来，分别朝各自的控制台走去。救护车连接爵士的通讯频率，等待他出现在屏幕上。

“这里是爵士——精英卫队司令部，请回答。”

“爵士，这里是擎天柱的团队。”救护车开口。”

“哦，你们好！我能为你做些什么呢？”

“我们想知道你是否得到擎天柱的消息。”爵士的笑容瞬间垮了下来，头雕因为愧疚微微垂下。“很抱歉，伙计们，恐怕还是杳无音信。”

“你不能再努力一点吗?我可不会相信那个大下巴的鬼话！你明明知道他讨厌擎天柱，不过他还没有小心眼到那种地步，有必要对我们隐瞒真相吗？来吧，爵士，我们需要知道真相！你的结果是什么？”隔板突然冒了出来，把所有人都推到一边，几乎贴上屏幕，直直地盯着这位电子忍者。

“我跟你说实话，大块头！先冷静下来！”爵士摆了摆手。“好吧，我知道御天敌不可信，但这次他说的确实是实话！我和精英卫队都去调查了，我可以告诉你我们什么也没找到。嘿，放松点！这可并不意味着我们会放弃擎天柱。”

“听着，我有个途径也许有用。”

维修分队仿佛抓住了救命稻草，纷纷抬起头。

“你为何不亲自通天晓的办公室，直接和他谈谈？我会告诉他是我邀请你来的，这样他就不会把你赶出去了。我知道他是个大忙人，但我敢肯定，对上擎天柱的事，他应该不会坐视不管的。”

救护车和其余汽车人互相交接眼神，一个接一个点头表示赞同。

“好吧，告诉我们什么时候开始。”

爵士在屏幕后面咧嘴一笑。“很快的！先等我这边处理完几件事，过会儿我再发消息给你。”

救护车点点头。“谢谢你，爵士。我们会来的。”

“没问题，救护车。到时候你需要什么可以直接告诉我。通讯结束”

“通讯结束。”

“通天晓司令官，有人想见你。”爵士为擎天柱的团队让开一条道，礼貌地招呼致意。

通天晓放下了正在阅览的数据板。“先生们，有什么需要帮助吗？”

“长官，我们很抱歉在这么忙的时候打扰您，但我们想知道擎天柱失踪的调查结果。”警车走进一步。

通天晓懊恼地叹了口气，两根手指捏着鼻梁。“我的队伍尽力而为了，我希望你们必须理解我们还有更重要的任务要做。赛博坦上还有许多失踪的汽车人，我们不能只关注一个。”

他是否想表达擎天柱一点都不重要?

“好吧，我想我有必要提醒你，二十主恒星循环威震天从监狱里逃出来之前，是哪一个不那么重要的汽车人抓住了他？！恕我冒昧，长官，是你派我们去霸天虎船上执行任务的，而现在你却让我朋友的失踪就这么搁置了，就好像他和那些平民一样？！擎天柱是精锐卫队的学员，我相信他和你们这些自大的军队里任何一个汽车人一样重要!”

小侦察员几乎要咬上通天晓的喉咙了，救护车急忙捂住了他的嘴，还有其他三个人拦着他才不至于引发暴乱。黄色的小汽车人剧烈地挣扎着，即使被阻止也依旧用那双好似要燃烧的光学镜死瞪着通天晓。

“很抱歉，长官，我们不想惹麻烦。”隔板小心地放轻脚步，声音柔和，手指无辜地搅在一起。“如果你们认为这样占用了你们太多的人力物力，那么为什么不把案子留给我们呢？”

他憨厚地笑了笑。

“我认为我们完全有能力自己进行调查。毕竟，擎天柱是我们的队长，我相信他教了我们很多很有用的道理。我认为不为他做点什么有点忘恩负义，可以吗？”

房间里所有的汽车人——包括通天晓在内——都出乎意料地盯着那位大胆的太空桥技师。通天晓若有所思地看了绿色的汽车人一眼，似乎在考虑他的选择。

在沉默了几纳秒之后，他终于开口了。“好吧。”

维修分队看起来都松了口气，他们拍着隔板的后背示意赞成。

“但你得想清楚，如果由你们接手这个案子，精英卫队将无责插手，这就意味着你们将无法获得我们的援助。明白了吗?”

哦，渣的，防不胜防。这下该怎么办才好，他们真的能独自承担这样的风险吗？

“哼！就算没有你的帮助，我们照样成功抓住了威震天和他的走狗。”救护车不屑地瞪着通天晓。“所以说再来一次又有什么难呢？擎天柱是我们的朋友，我们应该救他，你们不愿做的话就交给我们好了。”

大家的斗志在这一刻重新点燃，通天晓露出一个无奈的微笑，尽管不认为他们能成功，但他还是和老军医友好的握手。“那好吧。祝你们好运，年轻人。”

爵士挺直身板，等待命令。通天晓回应。“去吧，把所有情报都告诉他们。”

“就是这些了——有关擎天柱的失踪报告。”爵士将数据板移向救护车。其他三个tf聚集在军医周围，挤在一起想看得更清楚些。

“你在逗我吗？！”大黄蜂尖叫起来。“这和我们说过的有什么不同？失踪日期，地点，没有目击者，没有线索？！你们是认真的吗？”他厉声斥责了爵士，尽管脾气再好的人难免也有些不爽，爵士靠在椅子上，竭力为自己辩护。“别怪我！报告又不是我写的！”

大黄蜂不免泄了气，滩倒在救护车边上。“我们永远也找不到他了。”他呻吟道。

“嘿！你竟敢这么说，臭小子！我们接受了挑战，会轻易放弃才是懦夫！”救护车嫌弃的把小侦察员推开。

“所以，你是说他在执行任务时失踪了，是吗？”四个tf齐齐向白色电子忍者点点头。

“好吧，那你们还记得最后一次和擎天柱接触是什么时候？”

“我记得当时是在一个黑暗的大厅里，我就在他身边，他说了一些关于保持警惕的话，我只记得这些了。”大黄蜂若有所思地说。

“我记得在我们出发执行任务之前，我和他呆在一起。当我重新校准电磁手套时，他正在打磨他的斧头。”救护车说。

“我记得我听到很多噪音，像是激光和金属碰撞声混合在一起，擎天柱应该就在那里。不过他看起来有些惊慌失措。”警车摸着下巴。

“当时太暗了，我们闯进那艘船。说真的我太过紧张了，擎天柱安慰我说一切都会好起来的。这就是我所记载的一切。”隔壁搔着头答道。

“有意思……”爵士摩挲着下颚。“好吧，仔细想想看，有些地方可以拼凑在一起了！你们的每一个人记忆都像是故事的一小部分。如果把它们正确地联系起来，我们就会找出想要的线索。”

“谢谢你，爵士。你对我们帮助很大。”犹如黑暗中的指明灯，所有人都感激的望向爵士。

“嘿，没问题，伙计们，我很乐意帮忙。不过，我有个不情之请……”他向前倾一点。“你们接受让我来帮忙调查吗？我知道通天晓不允许精英卫队出手，但这是我作为一位友人自愿参加的。”

修理工们彼此间露出会心一笑，然后转向爵士，点点头。

“当然！再次感谢，伙计！”隔板看起来是最激动的那个。

救护车站起来说。“我建议我们得去一个相对隐蔽的地方，这样你就不会有麻烦了。”

“哇嗷，你竟然还藏有这么个好地方。”爵士好奇地打量着房间里的所有装饰，它看起来非常舒适。如果不是常因为公事在身，爵士不介意在这里待上几个恒星周期。

“眼光不错，那我们现在从哪里开始呢？”救护车把数据板丢在桌子上，示意其他人靠近。爵士从子空间拿出另一张数据板和记录笔。“好吧，首先从救护车开始，你还记得任务行动前和擎天柱一起时，有什么不对劲的地方？”

救护车低头沉思。“是的，我听说在卡隆城外在搞一些奇怪的活动，并且离城市不算太近。”爵士点点头，将其记录下来。继续追问。

“恩，我们也有得到类似的消息，据说是正在为一艘船装货。那艘船长怎么样?”

“额……它很大，我们是从货舱门进去的，我猜它可能是一艘商船，也可能是为外来游客的长途旅行做准备的。也许是我的cpu老化了，记不清它的形状了，但我认为它大部分覆盖有深紫色和红色的涂装。”

爵士转向黄色的小汽车人。“那么，大黄蜂，除了和擎天柱一起呆在黑暗的大厅时候，你还记得什么？”小汽车人伸直了个懒腰，拖着长长的鼻音，尝试回忆起更多信息。“唔嗯……我看到了几扇门，大部分都锁着，顶上都有一扇小窗户，我记得我爬上去偷看过其中一扇。里面的结构就像是一个实验室，有许多桌子、奇怪的机器和一堆计算仪器，类似于医务室的感觉。光线实在太暗了，其他的我就看不清了。

爵士再次记录下来，随后对上警车。“然后，警车，通过那些声音，你有什么想法？能判断是什么武器发出的声音吗？”警车沉默了一段时间，他的表情平静如死水。“我认得出其中一个是大黄蜂的，还有一些重锤击打声，我猜是隔板。其余的噪音似乎来自某种类型的共振枪或者塞伯坦炮。我不认为那是地球上的产物。”

汽车人们一致保持沉默，爵士继续做着笔记，每隔一段时间停下来，然后再写下去。几轮后，这位副官终于开口了。“好了。现在我们已经找到了将过程简化的方式，这可能找出线索的第一步。根据救护车的说法——”他对上军医的光学镜。“在卡隆城外，那些使用这艘船的tf似乎想避开执法人员，并且在秘密的搬运什么。我不觉得有哪一个商人，宁可跑到城外装货也不愿省点经费停的近一点，要知道，他们往往恨不得直接把船开到原产地家门口去。”

“这或许是个障眼法。他们很有可能是一群黑商。”救护车双臂交叉盘在胸前的。

“我——不能确定，那么暗的夜色，他们竟然连远光灯都不打，我只能依稀借助卫星折射的光进行探查，保守估计那不该是一艘商船应有的型体标准，就算黑市上的商人也不敢明目张胆坐这样一艘过于显眼的飞船。”

“警车说的很有道理，而且我们已经知道了飞船的涂漆是深紫色与红色的相间，既然又是出现在夜晚，那么会是什么样的船不希望被注意到呢？”

“肯定是通过不正当手段偷来的贼船！”大黄蜂喊道。它实在太大了，不会轻而易举的被忽视。要么他们太蠢，要么他们根本不打算伪装。

“没错。即便退一步来讲，我们假设它可能是一艘商船，里面的人比较小心谨慎。但为什么上面会有很多封闭的房间，并且其中还有一个是某种实验室呢？”

“也许是一艘医疗船！又或者是科学小组使用的船！”隔板激动的吼道。

警车瞟了一眼隔板。“不，隔板。如果它是一艘医疗船，通常会是红白色的涂漆。说是科学小组的船听起来还比较合理些……”

“最后，你们好像还和他们打上了。如果救护车所言属实，你们和擎天柱分开后还记得什么吗?”

四个人都在摇头。

“好吧，我可能有点芯急了。你们是否能解释一下那些武器呢？”

“我们只是一群修理工，不被允许使用任何类型的炮弹或枪支。因此可以确定不是我们队中的任何一人，除非有执法人员或精英卫队的人潜入打算阻止我们。”救护车回答。

听起来似乎一切都豁然开朗了，但还是有很多不合逻辑的地方。事实上，他们只会越来越困惑，总有一种难以言喻的感觉……

“我们都知道，通天晓委托给我们的团队执行这项任务，一般不会太过繁重。”

“如果超出我们的范畴，他就会派出御天敌和他的部队。”大黄蜂说。

这倒是真的。但他们为什么就是想不起来了呢？！据记忆芯片的记录，他们卷入了一场战斗，那是他们记得的最后一件事。等待他们醒来时，擎天柱就已经不见了!

“我们什么都不记得了，那一定是掉线了。”隔板沉思着，每个人都同意这个想法。

“要不就是我们被麻痹了。”

“很好，现在我们可以去解开所有的谜团了。”爵士的神情突然变得凝重起来。

“什么样的家伙会乘坐一艘显眼巨大、紫红相间的飞船，时常盘旋于卡隆城周围，里面还有黑暗的大厅和许多上锁的门，其中可能还包括一个秘密实验室，他们还会使用具有致命性的枪炮，并且轻而易举地把你们打晕，然后还抓走了擎天柱？”

房间里的五位tf一同陷入沉思，一个绝望的想法跳入所有人的处理器中。

“霸天虎！”


	13. 与危机同行

第十三章

“啊——威震天……哦……恩……”

那个变态的军阀又一次把可怜的擎天柱扯进另一场激烈的“战斗”中。威震天伏在他背上，抓紧擎天柱腰侧，不轻不重的操控着他推挤自己的输出管。

“就是这样，宝贝。让我再听听那些美妙的声音……来吧……让我看看这对你来说有多好……”军阀的引擎发出舒适的呼噜声，强壮的双手来回摆动着纤细的腰肢，激得擎天柱拼命将头向后仰。

“不…啊……停下，请你——！”

军品庞大粗壮的腰身一次次挺向他的底盘，借助推进掠过内部所有节点，俩人在即将到来的高潮中共享愉悦的电震，在电震的侵袭下还想保持稳定是不可能的。而每一次推进造成的打桩震鸣，一定会提升威震天的性致，擎天柱永远都不会理解，也不想去理解。

“说谎。好孩子是不会撒谎的……也许我应该给你点惩罚。”威震天猛地一用力，顶端冲破孕育仓口，他几乎来不及反应。

“等——别！你这……啊——该死的……！”

“感觉怎么样，小家伙？你喜欢吗？还想要更……多？”军阀又施以一记冲击刻意强调最后一个字。

擎天柱感到短暂的换气阻塞，他恼怒的瞪着身后的恶魔，并不时痛苦地呻吟出声。“u球才喜欢！威震天！哦普神啊……求求你了！请停……嗯！停下！”不管被迫调教多少次，他打cpu里都不想接受这种所谓的快乐。事实上，他甚至厌恶自己的身体对那些罪恶的接触的反应。

“为什么要停，你不是挺乐在其中的吗……”威震天在嘲笑他，把自己深深埋在“伴侣”的机体里，就着这种体位，调整各种方便碾压内部传感器的位置。

“威震天，停下！哈！你会让我……老炉渣！嗯——啊！”

汽车人大叫起来，他甚至一度无法保持理智主动顶向威震天的输出管。

“那就为我过载吧，宝贝……我想看到你因快感而哭泣……”说完，霸天虎增大功率，做功导致的冲击共振一度使他的系统不时自发性掉线，犹如被被牢牢钉在上面似的，威震天仗着体型之间的差异心安理得的将他抱起，擎天柱一时没缓过来，就被喷涌而出的输出液再一次灌满整整一孕育仓。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”他几乎要死机了。他痉挛似的伸展四肢，把脸贴在威震天的头雕左侧上，随着更多润滑液从他体内溅出，接口剧烈的收缩着，两腿之间更加泥泞不堪。

短短几纳秒，威震天又是更进一步钻进领袖的孕育仓口，大量的混合液填补了里面每一处空隙，输出管堵塞了大部分的溢出。

载机体因为这些苦乐参半的液体而显得疲惫不已，默许了繁育系统的启用，威震天真切的希望这些足够滋养他未来的火种。

两名tf纷纷倒在充电床中发狠般换气，他们的冷却扇保持在同一条频率上运转。若不追究真实的过往，他们看起来仿佛真的是一对幸福的情侣。威震天抬起了他的头雕，彼此交换深吻。擎天柱没有反抗，每一次的拆卸都比军校时期的训练消耗的多，不止是机体上，更多是在处理器上的疲倦。

军阀细心的品尝着对方的电解液，同时轻轻啃噬着他的舌面。依然埋在深处的输出管不时的抽搐着，有重新增压之势。

擎天柱不禁慌了。“……不要再来了……”

“哦，来吧，亲爱的。这样就不行了吗……”他的语气充满嘲弄，显然还没有彻底满足。

“不，威震天。停下，拜托——啊，我真的……”

军阀忽略了对方的抗议，他可不喜欢性致正旺的时候总是被打断，不过为了小火种考虑，威震天还是决定减少风险。“好吧。但至少得让我抱着你。”他没打算等到答案，就把小汽车人从他的半增压状态下的输出管上抱下来，输出液顺势从那个漂亮的接口里滴落出来，一部分从那银色的大腿上蔓延而下。

他重新将擎天柱捆在怀里，以一种舒缓的方式揉捏着他的腹甲。两人相对无言，汽车人只是盯着远处的墙发呆，却没注意，威震天脸上的笑意从来没有改变。

经过一段时间的恢复后，机体已经降至衡温，换气系统运转步入正常。

“你认为我们之间会有多少……爱?”

不知道为什么擎天柱突然想问这句话，但威震天却以一种令人厌恶的平淡语气回答。

“我不知道。”

威震天似乎不怎么关心这个问题，其实这几个恒星循环以来他自己也消耗了不少，应该说他认为自己自下流水线以来都没纵欲这么久，这还得多亏了军品庞大的储存量。尽管有先天性优势，但在培育带有军品代码的幼生体面前，哪怕是威震天也感到有些虚弱，以至于对擎天柱的问题根本无力上芯。

不过以威震天的自尊是绝对不可能承认罢了。

“嗯，我希望我的宠物给我生一个大型tf，如果这次不行……”灰色的tf在汽车人头雕上轻点一个吻“我们可以下次试试造个大一点的。”

“你至少得让我在他们出生的时候照顾他们。”擎天柱被威震天直白的语言戳中痛楚，火气直冒。

这欠回炉重造的渣滓竟敢把他当生产加工厂看待。

没想到威震天竟然是那种毫不在意的态度，然而这只会徒增擎天柱的怒气。

“那是当然。你是他们的载机体，毕竟……”

“你要我怎么相信你不会把他们从我身边带走，或者把他们送给你的士兵？！”他坐起来，怒视着眼前的人。

威震天皱起了眉头。“你真的以为我是那种类型的tf吗？也许我是塞伯坦公敌，可我不是个怪物，我有那个权利争取我想要的东西。”

“然后呢？你打算怎么对他们？我不认为像你这样忙碌的‘领导者’有足够的时间负责培育他们成长。”

霸天虎发出了威胁性的咆哮，突然把附着在他身上的擎天柱扯下来。“你最好看清楚你自己的处境，汽车人！真当我迷恋上你的机体了吗？别做梦了。我不会停止在你的机体里制造更多火种，因为它们都属于我。现在，如果你想让我允许在他们出生后和他们接触，你最好学会尊重我，否则我将禁止你与他们接触，我甚至还会永远把你绑在我的床上。明白了吗？”

汽车人想要反击，但被威胁不允许照顾他们的想法……更加具备威慑性。他到底该怎么在他的小火种和朋友们之间做选择？

看起来他必须学会与那个魔鬼生活在一起，直到他找到一个完美的计划带他们一起逃出生天

他不得不点头，装作自己服从的样子。威震天才终于肯转变态度，释放了他的宠物，将他重新拥进怀里。

“我只想组建一个美好的家庭，一旦我们的幼生体出生，你就会明白这一点的。”

是的，没错。擎天柱私底下补充——可你只是想把我当作私人的玩具而已。

“我们要怎么救他？！我们只是一堆修理工啊！”大黄蜂抱怨说，以一种生无可恋的姿势瘫软在沙发上。

“没时间抱怨了，孩子。”救护车催促着，他在调查爵士为他提供的最近几次霸天虎的动向。

“孩子，救护车说得对，”爵士把目光从数据板上移开，转向大黄蜂。“不要总是贬低自己，你们是我见过的最出色的团队，既然你能抓住威震天和他的下属，那么也一定可以把你们的领袖带回家。”

“谢谢你，爵士。”警车微笑着回应。“可目前最大的问题是，即使我们已经具备了拯救我们领袖的条件，但我们要去在哪里找他呢？那之后就再也任何关于霸天虎活动的情报，而我们对那艘船也没有更为确凿的信息，只能确定这艘船是霸天虎麾下的。”

“可我们也不能只在太空中随意穿梭啊，也许会被其他霸天虎逮到也说不定。”隔板担忧的撅着嘴。

“……考虑到我们不会得到精英守卫的任何帮助——除了你——我们没有先进的设备追踪这艘船！”大黄蜂有气无力的补充道，满脸写着“我们完蛋了”。

爵士摩擦着他的下巴。“嗯……也许并不是没有帮助。虽然不算合法，但既然有过某位精英卫队高层已经在背后进行过秘密交易的事件，所以这也不是完全非法的。”

警车的光学镜里闪过诡异的光。“我想我知道你在说谁了……不过要说服他帮我们可不是件容易的事……为此我们不得不支付高昂的价格。”

“噢～看看这是谁～”房间的屏幕上突然传来一段低沉刺耳的声音。

“禁闭。我们有一段时间没见面了吧。”黑金相间的机甲面带挑衅的表情，双臂交叉在胸前。

“怎么说呢，我最近一直在忙于收集战利品。”赏金猎人正检查着他的钩子，然后绕有趣味的打量着警车。“可就是这样，没有你，我一直非常的……孤独。”

大黄蜂的表情整个都扭曲了，隔板闷着张脸，救护车一时不想面对这位造成他噩梦的根源，爵士只是无言以对，而真正在生气的却只有警车。

“注意点，这里还有年轻人，你怎么说的出这种话？！”他两手重重击打在操控台上，机体倾向屏幕。

绿黑相间的机甲不怀好意的笑了笑。“放松，小警车。我只是在陈述我自己的想法而已，没什么好担心的。可惜你们还很年轻，我敢打赌，如果他们更成熟的一点，就会理解那种视觉上的感受。”

“到此为止吧。救护车，请把小蜂和大块头都带出去，我要你亲自对付这个混蛋。”爵士突然插进来，光学镜变成了阴霾的深蓝色。救护车点点头，领着两个小伙子走出了房间。

“啊，这么快就走？”屏幕另一边传来令人厌烦的笑声。两个电子忍者没吱声，只是瞪着他，直到老医官回来。

“够了！听我说，你这个海盗小丑。”救护车厉声呵斥，挡在警车最前面。“如果你不立刻停止你那吊儿郎当的态度，事成之后我们不介意立即通缉你。看你那么喜欢收藏个性零件，我不介意也让你尝尝看成为他们的感受！明白了吗？”

禁闭只是觉得很滑稽，故意将镜头调向身后，那是有好几个柜子并列而成的，上面堆积着——一些曾经的老熟人的零件。

“你果然只配做个老医生，哦看看这些，我非常喜欢。”

救护车一度感到窒息，几乎恨不得扑上去将那个赏金猎人当场撕碎，但禁闭的下一句话阻止了他。“那好吧，既然你们需要我的帮忙。我能先问问，筹码是什么呢?”

屏幕前的几个tf不知所措的望向彼此。最后，还是警车上前一步说:“你觉得应该值多少？”

赏金猎人的红色光学镜闪烁着兴奋的光茫，商人敏感的嗅觉已经感应到了他可能会得到什么。

“哦，小汽车人。我猜这可能牵扯到你们老大。”他得意地笑着，斜靠在屏幕上。

“我们……我们有足够的订金给你。”爵士捧起一大箱物件，并打开举到禁闭能看清的距离。“我有五十万点交易值。够了吗？”警车和救护车差异的盯着他。

“哦，不不不，爵士。”警车走向爵士。“我们感谢你的帮助，但这些是你的。”

“啊，你们尽管拿去用吧！擎天柱有危险，我不能坐视不管，并且禁闭可能是唯一能帮助我们的人。"他转过身来，把手放在警车的肩膀上。“擎天柱是我的朋友，你们也是我的朋友。这是我的钱，所以我有权利用它做任何我想做的事。”白色的电子忍者完全不打算留下给他们争辩的机会。

爵士再次转过身来面对禁闭。“那么，这对你来说够了吗？”赏金猎人抚弄着钩爪，似乎在考虑这个提议。

“你到底想让我做什么？”

“我们需要你追踪一艘霸天虎的飞船。”救护车应道。

“这么说，你们是想让我参与你们那愚蠢的汽车人计划，然后除掉威震天？”他的语气开始变得危险起来。“这可不行，我不能冒险失去我最喜欢的顾客之一。”

“听我说完，我们只需要知道飞船的位置就行了，剩下的不用你操心。”

赏金猎人盯着这群汽车人，左右衡量了一下自己的选择后，说:“好吧，我做。不过那么点筹码恐怕不够……”

救护车厌恶的唾弃着黑商的品行，然后迅速走向一张沙发，一边倒腾着坐垫，一边翻找什么。最后，他拿着一打比爵士少的多的走回了屏幕。“我有两万。现在够了吗?”他粗声粗气的吼道，听起来极为恼火，但却遮掩不住他眼中的绝望。

“好多了，不过恐怕还不够……”他贪婪的捕捉上了警车，警车开始不安地后退一步。汽车人们急切等待着回答，直到赏金猎人缓缓开口。

“我要你，警车。至少在我的床上睡一晚。”

在场的tf都吓呆了，警车也有点控制不住想冲上去揍烂那张可憎的面甲。他深吸一口气，火种在胸甲下砰砰作响。

“绝对不可能！”救护车愤怒的挥臂。“别把那孩子和你们肮脏的世界混为一谈，我们可以给你弄一个服务机，之后你想怎么搞我们管不着！”

爵士不禁挡在警车面前，生怕有人冲动会干些傻事。

“嗯……有意思，但是没得讨价还价，我想要他。否则，就算了。”禁闭的态度急转直下。

“不做就不做！你这废渣！你以为我们会——”救护车愤怒地咆哮道，他早就不爽他很久了。就在这时，有谁伸手轻轻地推开他。警车向前迈出一步，高傲的抬起头，表情毫无波澜。

“我答应你。”

“什么？！”

众人惊愕。“警车……你其实不必这么做的。”爵士担心地说，但警车只是摇了摇头。

“我认为这样的做法是正确的。没有他，我们永远也找不到擎天柱所在的飞船。”

其他三个tf看起来很沮丧，但没有人敢发表评价。与此同时，赏金猎人露出了邪恶的笑容。

“那就一言为定了。”


	14. 慷慨还是陷阱

第十四章

警车现在满cpu都是关于禁闭的交易。他根本无法安心充电，复杂交织的情绪是他不安的在寂静的房间里来回踱步。

平日镇定的风范此刻早已消失的无影无踪。

他到底哪来的这份勇气说出这种连他自己都为之唾弃的话。

不对！他摇了摇头。

这绝对不是一时的冲动。这样做都是为了擎天柱，为了把他带回家。这就是最好的理由，即使是他不甘忍受的。

每当他想起那个病态的笑容和充满欲望的目光时，他打cpu里感到恶心。谁知道那个赏金猎人会耍什么样的把戏？如果他过河拆桥怎么办？

他放纵自己毫无形象的摊在充电床上，芯塞的捂脸。在他的一生中，从来没有像这样胆怯过。

他真的不该强迫自己回忆当时的情景的。警车试图进入冥想状态，现在却并不那么容易，他尽了最大的努力也无法收敛越发过激的思想。如果可以，他宁愿靠拳头说话。

不过他确实在某种事上一无所知。

警车对自慰这种生理发泄更是无从下手，虽然他知道大致是怎么一回事，可却怎么也无法理解那种事带来的愉悦感。更多的是觉得这种本该是有机体的行为是硅基应摒弃的。

直到现在。

潜行者都认为，他只需要躺在床上打开双腿，等着禁闭完事。应该是这样的……吧……

虽然不是很肯定禁闭介不介意玩一个雕塑，不过他自己是一定搞不起性致的！

是的，让那个混账海盗自己动手吧！

说不定还能借此煽动赏金猎人对霸天虎给予一场毁灭性的打击。当然，前提是禁闭对他很满意。

不过他得找谁咨询呢？隔板和大黄蜂还太年轻，救护车肯定不想和他分享这种类型的信息，尤其是在这种特殊时期下。

看起来唯一的选择只能是爵士了。

他知晓其他的电子忍者都有过自己的阅历，至少大部分都过了初夜，爵士曾经也干过这回事，只不过他并不沉迷于其中，倒更像普通的毛头小子一样，好奇于探索生活的禁忌部分。

警车悄悄地离开了他的住处，穿过黑暗的走廊，找到了爵士休息的地方。

他发现门开着不大不小的缝隙，往里面就能瞥见一架白色的机体坐在地板上，看起来有点颓然。

他悄然无息地走进，坐在爵士旁边。

“哦，很高兴见到你，警车。啊……我只是有点无聊。”爵士以一种平静的态度迎接着，朝他微笑。

“爵士，很抱歉打扰你。因为有件事我特别困扰，我想只有你能帮我。”警车说，尽管带有一点忧虑。

“当然，有什么能帮你的，警车？”爵士乐还是像以前一样欢快，急忙跳起来，近距离与黑金忍者面对面。

警车看起来特别尴尬，双手不自觉纠缠一起。

“我……我想知道你是否能教我……咳！”他把拳头抵在嘴边咳嗽一声。“好吧，关于和别人……的那些事。”

爵士的光学镜闪过一道光，联想起不久前发生的事，他的火种犹如被寒风霜冻过般的阴冷。

“哦……警车，其实你真的不必要这么为难自己，我们明明可以找到其他方法来说服他的。啊！我记得我在塞伯坦还有不少存款——还有……"

“谢谢你，爵士。但我认为就算再多的筹码也不足以打动禁闭。我很了解他，当他对某件事物特别感兴趣时，他就会不择手段得到他想要的东西。所以在这种情况下，他想要我，如果是为了救擎天柱，那么我心甘情愿。”

爵士一时说不出话来。警车……是对的。即使他十万个不愿意看到他的朋友，太过于看轻自己，当然擎天柱也是那样。

白色汽车人悲伤地叹了口气。“啊，但愿你能成功，只是别让那个炉渣弄伤你——什么的。”

“别担心。你知道我的实力，如果我需要你的帮助，我会主动联系你的。”

爵士抬头对上黑金tf的凝视，最终放弃了争辩。“听你的，不过我可不认为那家伙有多体贴，为什么你想请教这种事？”爵士用胳膊肘轻推对方。

“我在想，如果我能积累更多关于这方面的学识，说不定以后能派上用场，虽然我从来没有……额……毕竟要应对这种情况。我想让你教我调整彼此间的情趣……大概是这样的吧。”

爵士的脸色变得很奇怪，看起来警车压根没有意识到自己的话题有多糟糕。

只好无奈叹了口气，点点头。“擎天柱会为你的牺牲感到骄傲的。”

警车似乎因为这句安慰释怀了许多，逐渐放松了点心情。

爵士感到有点羞愧，所以他立即转变了话题。“别在意，警车。无论你做什么，你一定会成功的。不要忘记，我们都是支持你的人。那我们开始吧？”

黑金忍者紧张地点了点头。爵士递给他一个放松的微笑。

“那么，现在由精英卫队爵士为您提供最健全的咨询服务。首先，你需要知道的第一件事——姿势一定要保持舒适……”

交易结束后，大致过了两个恒星周期。禁闭锁定了维修小队的的坐标，在那里他会遇到他们来支付他的费用。一想到即将迎接的“筹码”，禁闭开着飞船都是飘的。

警车坚持要单独去，但维修小队的成员执意要陪他，以防赏金猎人耍其他手段。当然，警车想争也争不过就是了。

他们难得心平气和的一同等待禁闭上门。即使爵士已经把毕生的经验都传授给了他，他还是有些懦怯。救护车的手搭在他的肩上，试图安慰着他。

“孩子，现在放弃我们也不会责怪你。”

他摇了摇头。“事到如今，我们已经没有退路了。况且……”他的眼中充满坚定。“我们这样做，是为了擎天柱。”

如今整个团队彼此间都有一个共同的理念，那就是不惜一切代价拯救他们的领袖。精英卫队不会插手任何事，正如擎天柱所说，英雄不存在他们的编码中，而他们也不可能坐以待毙。

大约又过了15个循环周期后，赏金猎人姗姗而来。那艘飞船越是靠近，警车越是无法镇定下来。救护车和爵士夹在他两边，不管他们怎么安慰也不能排斥他的恐惧和憎恨。他们默默地看着船在地面上停了下来，大门慢慢打开，露出了那副梦魇般的面孔。

“很抱歉，我迟到了，刚刚被困在一个小行星带。”赏金猎人用他那沙哑刺耳的声线说着，脸上带着愉悦的邪笑。汽车人们相当安静的没有吱声。禁闭有些奇怪，向前走了几步。

“嗯，你是打算自己进去吗？”

其他人则是一副恨不得将他千刀万剐的表情。警车惨白着整张脸，即使这样他也要挺直胸膛向前走去，当他正要进入那艘船时，禁闭却拦住了他。

“你的朋友不需要一起吗，亲爱的警车？”

警车差点一脚踩空，他转过身来不敢置信的望着赏金猎人。

“你是认真的吗？”

禁闭讪笑道。“不然呢，你以为仅靠你自己就能救出你们的头儿？虽然我只是个赏金猎人，但在名誉上我还是很有保障的，要是完不成客户的需求我可是会丢掉饭碗的。”

大黄蜂率先跳出来。“真的吗？我是说，我们可以一起去？”维修小队一瞬间全都燃气希望。禁闭真想翻个白眼，如果他能办到。“当然，不过先说好，我只负责跟踪，剩下的你们自己看着办。”

救护车和爵士相视一笑，至少得以在最近距离保护朋友他们就已经非常满足了。

“厨房和能源分配器在那边，厕所的右边，这条走廊上有几个空的房间。还有，除了我的房间，其他你们自便。”禁闭简练的向汽车人们说明。

“品味还算不错。”爵士面无表情的说，他的注意力全部集中在警车身上。赏金猎人勾着嘴角，在走动的时候，有意无意把手搭在警车的腰上。“至于你，漂亮的汽车人。”他低身对着他的音频接收器。“当你和我一起充电时，相信能体会到很多乐趣的。”

他迅速将头撇向一边，救护车粗暴的把他从禁闭手里扯出来。

“你最好祈祷自己活得过今晚！”医官怒视着他。

“尽管搬出你们汽车人那套保守的说教吧，医生。趁现在我心情不错，你们可以随心所欲呆在这里很长一段时间。”

救护车几乎要不顾一切往那张欠抽的面甲上揍，却在警车的提醒下不甘心松手。

赏金猎人对他们如此慷慨，却没有任何一个人心安理得去接受。眼下正处于节骨眼上，半点时间的耽误不得，而且警车也承担了交易，他们还有什么资格说不呢？

愚蠢的汽车人，愚蠢的友谊……

禁闭转过身，默默离去，留下警车和他们慢慢消磨。

“爵士，你能和这些年轻人呆在一起吗?”救护车定在原地。“我打算回去取回我的一些医疗设备，谁知道那个混球会干出什么事来。”

在“混球”一词上他咬得特别重。

爵士点点头，倚靠在边上。

“我很快回来，顺便告诉禁闭不要妄想着逃跑。他要是敢这么干……”老军医转过身来，面对着两个电子忍者，目光凶狠。

“我会亲手熄灭他的火种。”


	15. 现实的伤害

第十五章

擎天柱注视着镜子里的自己。他的光学镜扫遍全身，从脖子上翠绿色的宠物项圈，到腹部显而易见的隆起。他好奇的凝视自己的肚子，露出温柔的微笑。

他并不在乎孩子的父亲是谁，他也不在乎他是否真的喜欢那个tf，他只关心他未来火种和朋友们的幸福。尽管他每天都在祈求普神让他的孩子远离这一切，但如果他只能在这艘船上生下他们，无论如何都要尽他所能地养育他们。

……哪怕要受制于霸天虎。

不过这不意味着就得放任自己顺其自然。威震天不像是会开玩笑的人，他必须等待时机——在所有的战友都被释放之后。

那需要花费许多时间和精力，但他确信他能做到。

擎天柱听到房门滑开了，接着是沉重的脚步声。擎天柱从没想过认真的讨好他，假装听不见似的不停检查自己的身体，怜爱地抚摸自己的肚子。

“你好吗，我的宝贝？今天表现得怎么样？”威震天用一种甜蜜而烦人的语调问道，他走向擎天柱，在他的头雕落下一吻，擎天柱平静地回答。

“我很好。”

“真漂亮……”威震天一边嘟囔着，一边用他的光学镜扫视着汽车人的身体。从他纤细的腰部到他那要命的双腿，这是多么美妙的景色啊。

“你什么意思？”擎天柱微微转过头，撇了一眼。

威震天走进些，从后面抱住擎天柱。”这里面的火种是我的，还有这个。”他轻轻弹了一下绑在他脖颈上的绿色项圈，自豪地笑道。

“你也是我的。”

擎天柱的脸不可抑制的烧起来，因为威震天在接近的同时故意刮弄他封闭的底盘。他想把那只胳膊扒开，但威震天无视了消防车的挣扎，一边亲吻他的脖子和头雕，一边不停地抚摸着他的腹甲。

“威，威震天……住手！”擎天柱注意到对方的机体发热时呜咽起来，这也催动了他的机体反应。突然，他的处理器想到一个好主意，这也许能帮助他的计划顺利进行。

“我想和你谈谈……”

听闻，威震天停了下来，直起身子，停止了动作，但腹甲上的手没有仍没有放开的意思。

“说说看？”出乎意料，今天的军阀显得特别有耐心。他轻轻拖着汽车人坐在他的膝盖上。

擎天柱把手攀在他的胸前，引擎发出乖巧的嗡鸣。

“关于你之前提及我朋友的事……”威震天轻哼了一声，示意他继续说下去。

“我想和你做个交易。”

威震天愣住了，他的光学镜变宽了一点，倾斜着头雕，似乎在揣测小汽车人的意图。

“交易？什么样的交易，亲爱的？”

汽车人换了个姿势，紧张地咽了一口气，不知道这样做对不对。冒这个险是不必要的，但他确信他能挽救他的朋友们，完全不介意自己不在其中。

“我——如果我为你们所有人——提供火种……”他话一到嘴边就颤抖起来。“……你能释放我所有的朋友吗？”

威震天挑眉。噢，这个tf还是那么愚蠢的坚信以自己的身体作筹码得以换取朋友自由的价值，他不介意继续陪他这么玩下去。

军阀眯起眼睛，危险地笑了，他盯着那双充满恐惧和紧张的蓝色光学镜，意识到他是认真的。

“哦，我得说，小汽车人……”他故作叹了口气。“我不能就这么让你的朋友轻易离开……”

擎天柱的火种几乎停了一拍，他感到内芯的恐慌逐渐涌上。

“我只想拥有你，你的一切只能属于我……为我而生……”

灰色的tf在他的音频接收器旁低语，汽车人不得不把目光移开，尽力不让自己很没面子的哭出来。

“不过……这是一个非常诱人的提议，我需要考虑一下。”

擎天柱不敢置信的抬起头，但当他注意到那可恨的目光和邪恶的笑容，他有不好的预感。

“你，你真的愿意考虑一下吗？！”擎天柱用颤抖的声音恳求道，清洁液很没骨气的滴落。

哦，这个汽车人真是又傻又可爱！威震天抹去那一滴清洁液。“当然。如果能让你感觉好点的话，我可以保证。怎么样？”

幸福和希望如今在擎天柱看来是最为奢侈的追求。

“谢谢……”

他的脸上挂着憔悴的笑容，又有一个朋友平安离开的喜悦使他几乎忘却所有的苦难，刚刚提出的那笔交易总算没那么令人难过。

“当然，为我漂亮的小载机体做什么都行。”威震天弯下腰，在擎天柱微微湿润的脸颊上吻了一下。“我甚至允许你选择这次要释放人。”

“谢谢你……威震天……”擎天柱主动把脸贴在他的胸前，这是他所表达最接近爱意的举动。“就这样好了……”

已经卑微到这种程度了。

“我知道，我的宝贝，我知道。”威震天轻拍着他的背，几乎要猖狂的大笑出声。“不过在此之前，我得叫浮油来检查你，看看我们的小火种怎么样了。”

擎天柱点点头，从膝盖上下来，朝门口走去。他打开门，在出去之前，他对他的主人笑了笑，又小小的道了声“谢谢”，然后随手关上了门。

汽车人。威震天想——就是这么容易上当。

“来得正是时候，汽车人。我还以为威震天陛下在约会的时候忘了告诉你了呢。”浮油没有回过头来跟他打招呼，因为他一直在忙着清理工具。

“对不起，浮油，我正在和他讨论重要的事情。”擎天柱今天状态出奇的良好。

医官把工具放在托盘上，然后转过身。“啊，我终于能目睹到陛下的结晶了。”小霸天虎讪笑。“躺上去，我的时间很紧，所以我想尽快结束。”

擎天柱按照他所说做了，躺在柔软的医疗床上。他往浮油那盯了一段时间，医官非常迅速的将盛有工具的托盘放置在他面前。

“让我们从外部开始，现在打开你的对接面板。”这位医官在他的爪子上涂抹上一些医用润滑液。“威震天陛下说的没错，你真是个婊子。”

“能快点吗？我的时间也很紧。“擎天柱生气的反击道。小霸天虎不爽的瞪了他一会儿，然后把手指推进去，擎天柱庆幸医官没打算利用这个机会对他进行报复。

黑绿色的tf在汽车人的内部搜寻任何生可能生锈或损坏的金属零件，顺带检查他的孕育仓口是否关闭，职业规则使他不能排除感染孕育仓的隐患的可能性。幸好，一切正常。出于某种娱乐兴致，他使坏的用小巧尖锐的利爪调戏那处禁忌之地，以此来嘲笑擎天柱，并且他坚信他不会因此向威震天告状。

检查时间非常短暂，但在擎天柱看来度日如年，他当然想立刻翻下床踢飞这个得寸进尺的霸天虎。但他不能，那会引来整船的霸天虎，况且他现在是威震天“听话”的宠物，在计划成功以前不得不拼命忍耐。

“嗯，你的对接系统没什么问题，没有损伤或感染。“医官退了出来，找了块布擦拭干净。

“接下来让我们看看这里的东西。”他摁住在擎天柱的腹部，来回按压几处，期间时不时在某处停留几纳秒。擎天柱有些不安，这是被激活的孕育本能之一，除此之外，他没有抗议。

“似乎都很正常。小火种已经发育到第二个阶段，连我也能感觉到它们了。“

擎天柱放心的笑着，将手放在肚子上，像在安慰里面的小家伙。

“到目前为止，你很幸运。不过还没有检查完毕，我们还得等一下。“小霸天虎再次要求为他链接数据。

浮油快速扫描过他的主系统，这并非说明他有多关心这个汽车人，他只想保证霸天虎领袖继承人的健康与强壮。

“你的身体机能运行良好。在分娩周期中比较容易产生适量的激素，这是个好迹象，但你有点缺乏营养。”医官从柜子里取出一些东西，把一个充满添加剂的能量块交给他。“在我结束检查你的时候喝这个。”他甚至还算体贴的为他开了一个孔，擎天柱有些茫然的收下了，然后在喝下之前就说:“谢谢。”

虽然知道这个小霸天虎绝不是出于好心，但擎天柱还是非常怀念这种被关心的感觉。

“这得多亏了威震天陛下，没有授机体的充分支持，大部分载机体会在小火种发育后身材走样。“擎天柱别扭的点了点头。

浮油在电脑上搜索一些东西，屏幕上突然出现了一个模糊的影像。他起身把电脑屏幕移向擎天柱。

“你有两个幼生体，恭喜你。”

浮油的语气虽然还是一如既往的冷淡，但里面透露出兴奋的迹象。

与此同时，擎天柱也是非常惊奇。他盯着屏幕上的两个小幼生体，他们已经成长到足以分清头和手。

他们简直是个美丽的奇迹……

擎天柱的声音充满了敬畏与欣喜。浮油即使不想承认，但汽车人的反应是他所见过的最美好的情景。

“我想我能看得出他们的性别。你想知道真相还是想把他们当作一个惊喜？”医官站了起来，转过去收拾工具。

“不，我想等到他们出生。”擎天柱低下头说。

“很好。我得去总结报告了，其他自便。”黑绿色的tf将端口插到电脑上，下载新生火种的透图。

“他们现在很健康，一切都非常顺利。威震天陛下想必会特别满意的。”

除了浮油不时自言自语，擎天柱一时无言，他的注意力全部集中在他的腹部。

恍然间，他才记起一些非常重要的事情。威震天会怎么对待他们？他说过想要一堆的幼生体，而他却试图源源不断的往他的孕育仓里灌输输出液！

“浮油……我能问你件事吗？”汽车人没来由的感到恐慌，紧张的问道。医官哼了一声，没有回头看他。

“……你知道我的朋友吗？我的意思是，其他的汽车人都在这艘船上吗？威震天告诉我…… "

“哦～哈。”浮油突然笑出声。“我真不敢相信你居然还相信这种事！”

“什么？”擎天柱立即警觉眯着眼。浮油被吓得一个机灵，开始紧张地搓手。“嗯……那个，我是说……我真不敢相信你还在担心他们，当然，他们在这里过的还不错！”他讨好地笑着，随着汽车人慢慢地从床上下来，他的光学镜逐渐收缩。

那张充斥了怀疑和愤怒的面甲正在步步逼近。

霸天虎被迫向后退，直到他的背部撞上了一堵墙，他才发现消防车已经把他彻底堵死了。擎天柱死死掐住医官的脖子，从那传来一阵恐惧的呻吟。

“告诉我。你，刚才，说了，什么……“

医官慌乱的大口大口置换空气，擎天柱单手握拳，悬在空中，直接瞄准浮油的头雕。

“我再问一次……”擎天柱突然吼道。“你刚才说了什么！”

“别！别！别不伤害我，求你！”在擎天柱的威胁下，小霸天虎瞬间丢盔弃甲。

“这些都是谎言！威，威震天一直在对你撒谎！你的团队压根不在这艘船上！他在利用他们要挟你！他还命令他的士兵把其他的汽车人都送回赛塞伯坦！他利用了你们的情感控制你！因为他知道你会为他们做任何事！”

擎天柱的光学镜扩大了，露出极为震惊的表情。他的手不但没有放松，反而更加紧缩。浮油剧烈地颤抖着，汽车人强势的压迫感致使他很丢脸的蜷缩成一团。“你的朋友根本不在这里，他们很安全的，在塞伯坦上……”医官努力强调。“求求你，请不要告诉威震天，仁慈的汽车人，我求你了！”他拼命地恳求道，他紧紧的抱住擎天柱，好像在向他祈祷。

擎天柱只觉得他的能量液都要沸腾了，甚至处理器里一度出现忙音，有什么东西支离破碎，有谁在绝望中嘶吼尖叫。

那个人必须付出惨痛的代价——

“我不会。”擎天柱用极为阴冷的声音说。有那么一刻，连他都不相信那是他自己的声音。“前提是你得照我说的做。”

“哦，当然！什么都可以！请饶了我吧！”小霸天虎被释放的时候，连忙跪在地上。

“趴下，然后给我打开你的后挡板。”擎天柱命令道。浮油狂点头，双手着地，毫不犹豫照着做。突然，他的尾部被塞进什么坚硬的东西，当意识到那是什么时他陷入了一种尴尬的境地。

“在这几个循环日内，这就是我所受过的痛苦！“擎天柱一脚踏在他的腰上，反复碾压。“我可忘不掉你向威震天提供了什么，不过看在你告诉我真相的份上……”小霸天虎被猝不及防提起来，直面对上擎天柱。

浮油的眼里只剩下恐惧、混乱。

处理完日常琐事，威震天在回来的路上听到了从他房间里传来的声响，他猜他的宠物已经乖乖做完了检查。

他走过去，准备最好的态度迎接。以至于根本没有注意到汽车人以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲上来——这一击直冲他的头雕，力道不小足以使他暂时失去平衡倾倒向一边，甚至在他的脸颊上留下了一道小凹痕。

常年累月的反应力使他在短时间内尽快调整好姿态。

“你怎么敢这么说！”

军阀转动他的头雕，正好与擎天柱焦灼的视线相遇。

“'什么……”

“你怎么敢？！”擎天柱猛烈地锤击威震天的胸甲，因为体型偏差，他充其量够到威震天的下半部分。

“你在说什么？”威震天怒吼着回来，完全搞不清状况。

“别假装不知道我在说什么！”汽车人厉声呵道，他那蓝色的光学镜里燃烧着怒火，退后一步。“你一直都非常清楚这是个谎言，竟然隐瞒了我这么久！”

哦。

被他发现了……

“这不是跟你的授机体说话的方式……”威震天慢吞吞地站起来，猩红色的光学镜危险的眯了起来，声音低沉而沙哑。

“你对我所做的一切不值得尊重！你这炉渣，凭什么……”擎天柱几乎要气到炸开，他发泄般往威震天的腹部板上打了几拳，虽然根本没有造成任何实质性的伤害。

威震天半忧半怒地看着擎天柱用拳头猛击自己，不痛不痒。他想，要么他真的很虚弱，要么我真的很强壮。霸天虎看着年轻的机甲不停的把怒气发泄在他身上，直到他被弄得不耐烦，然后迅速抓住他的手腕，把他从地上抱起来。

擎天柱开始对他拳打脚踢，试图将以往的怨念尽数释放出来。

“你这个怪物！你会为此付出代价的！你竟敢这样对我！还有我的团队！”

“别打了，不然你会伤着我们的火种！”威震天用一种坚定却不那么咄咄逼人的声音喊道，至少使汽车人相对平静了下来。擎天柱想要挣扎，但是威震天死死钳制住了他。

“他们……他们不是你的火种！”

威震天的光学镜闪过一袭白光，这次他彻底被激怒了。他把汽车人扯到跟前，咬牙切齿地质问。

“你说什么？”

“我说……他们不是你的火种。你不配做他们的授机体！你永远都不配！”擎天柱冲着对方咆哮，一字一顿恨不得咬上去。还没等他说完，他的脸就被狠狠地打了一拳，头雕因冲击力被撞向一边，力道之大甚至让他嗑出几口能量液。

擎天柱松开手重重摔在地上，威震天跪在他那虚弱的身躯上，利用自己的体型将他压制。

“你再说一遍，你这个婊子！”军阀咆哮着，在他的另一边脸上又打了一拳。“我就是你身上有这些火种的授予者！没有我，你只是一个毫无价值的服务机！”他又挥一拳打在擎天柱的右眼上，静电一瞬间从碎裂的光学镜片中蔓延出来。

“没有我，你根本不配活着！”威震天一拳又一拳地挥去，只是瞄准他的脸，精准避开他身体的其他部位。擎天柱被捶打到一度陷入死机，处理系统满是机体警报的信息，他默不作声的承受着威震天的暴怒和他身体的所有痛苦。

他唯一能做的只有本能地护着腹甲，好一会儿威震天才注意到了这一点，单方面的殴打终于平息下来。他沉默的看着自己的拳头上溅满了能量液，还有擎天柱那张几乎要完蛋的脸。

他的整个头雕几乎零碎不堪，口中不断往外嗑血，光学镜上遍布裂缝，脸甲上更是散布着大小不一的凹陷。

两个机甲一动不动，除了沉重的喘息声，房间里只剩下一片死寂。威震天的火气还没散去，得亏还有理智去考虑载机体和幼生体的状况。他慢慢地松开拳头，放到擎天柱腹甲隆起的地方。

“浮油告诉了你什么？”他在尽量放轻语调。

擎天柱没有回答，他只是把头向后一仰，逃离了他的视线。威震天被他的宠物毫无反应的样子再次惹恼了，只敢扭曲着整张脸以示不满。

他站起来，小心翼翼地抱着擎天柱，把他放在床上，然后迅速翻出急救箱，几块柔软的布和一小桶温水。

当他回来的时候，小领袖还在原来的位置上，看样子应该平静了许多，但仍然对他怒目而视。他把所有的用品都放在床头柜上，把其中的一块布浸在温水中，拧干多余的水，然后轻轻擦拭掉擎天柱脸上渗出的能量液。

“要知道我这样做只是为了我的小火种。”威震天说，声音比之前柔和了一点。

“但如果你还想像今天这样，我会让你感受生不如死的痛苦。”


	16. 与怪物交媾

第十六章

这整个太阳周期对于警车而言简直糟糕透顶。直到救护车带齐工具回来，他都没法真正静下芯。爵士和救护车还在不断的提议取消这笔交易，并改为提供更多的钱。但他除了拒绝之外根本没有别的选择，他不能因为他的恐惧而退缩。

大黄蜂和隔板还不能看清他们之间的微妙氛围，还试图用游戏和笑话来分散他的注意力。他们期望看着他发脾气，像回到地球的那段时光。

“警车，放松点。我们都在这里，你只需要大喊我们的名字，我们就会一拥而上。”爵士拍他的背，救护车紧紧地握着他的手。“年轻人，你知道的。我们总会有办法凑齐筹码的，他要是拒绝，大不了我们再另寻方法追踪那艘船。”

平日里脾气最坏的人的脸上此刻也充满了担忧。

“不行。我们已经没有退路了，成功近在咫尺，每晚一步我们都不能知道擎天柱会受到多大的伤害。”救护车和爵士无可奈何的低下头。最终，白色忍者放弃劝解，温柔的说道:“为什么我们不去冥想一下呢？”

救护车笑着点头。“我希望你能找回你内心的平静。”

爵士带着警车在船上的一个相对僻静的地方走去，他们走进一个大房间里，那里有一扇落地窗，沐浴着恒星的光芒。两个tf不约而同地盘腿坐在地上。

“好吧，可以告诉我你还在犹豫什么？”爵士一改在众人目前温和，严肃的握着警车的手。他下意识把头转到一边，不敢面对爵士。

“我……只是……以前，从来没有这样做过。”

白色忍者用一种安慰的方式捏着他的手。“你不是说过你很擅长探索吗？啊，虽然第一次对于没有过体验的人来说会很可怕，但如果双方都能掌握好，那就没什么好怕的了。”爵士用手轻轻转过他的脸。

警车抬头看着爵士目镜。“但是……比起这种，我更担心很有可能会制造出小火种！我听说……”黑金tf急不可耐的咆哮着，情绪极为不稳定，甚至流出了清洗液。“如果他玩完了，然后毁约呢？！”

爵士惊呆了，看到哭泣的警车是非常罕见的。同时他也明白了他的痛苦，当他也是第一次的时候，他也持有同样的态度，不过幸运的是对方并没有伤害他，他们也爱着他，这样他就有安全感。但现在警车的情况是不同的。他要把自己交给他不喜欢的人，为了他们的领袖。

“你想让我取走它吗？”爵士轻声问道。警车稍稍稳定了下来，用一种困惑的表情看着对方。

“什么？”

“我的意思的，让我带走你的初夜，至少在这方面别让禁闭占便宜。”

说完两个tf都僵住了，完全不知所措。

“但是爵士……我不能…… "

“你可以。”爵士以坚定的语气说。“……我只是……不想让你受伤，但如果你不想……啊！我太失礼了。”他有些语无伦次，脸红的看向四周。

“不，不是那样的。我只是有点……”警车被他这样逗得有点想笑。“你不该和像我这样的人在一起，爵士。你应该得到更好的。你还记得修济天大师说的吗，优秀的忍者可不能被不洁之事所困扰。”

“可你是个完美的tf。”爵士迅速回答。“你不会允许让像禁闭这样的人把像你最珍贵的东西抢走，尤其那家伙还是个变态。”警车听了他的话语，光学镜似乎亮了一度，爵士笑着揩去他面甲上的清洁液。

“你值得做得更好。所以，我建议我们立刻冲出去踢一下赏金猎人的底盘，然后再另谋帮助。”

他似乎在考虑他的选择，还有他的最初目的。

“我相信擎天柱会理解我的。”

爵士脸上的微笑消失了，他沮丧地看着警车。“啊……他肯定会的。而且，他肯定会非常自豪和感激……”。

谁说得准呢？

门口传来一阵敲门声，两名tf齐齐转过去，发现是救护车。“很抱歉打扰你们，禁闭正在找你。”

刚放松的气氛瞬间跌至冰点。

救护车走过来单膝跪在两人面前。“最后一次机会，年轻人。你确定你能做到吗？”警车先是犹豫了一会儿，随后点了点头。

“为了擎天柱。”

救护车泄气般也坐在地上。“看样子除了擎天柱自己出来否则没人能阻止你了。不过那都不重要了……”他从子空间里拿出一个小芯片。“伸出你的胳膊。”

警车虽然诧异，但还是照做了。“那是什么？”

老军医打开了他的数据端口，将芯片插入插槽，并将其数据下载到其他系统中。“这是一个特殊的代码编程，它会让你的孕育仓自动锁死，等你结束后我再安装恢复代码。”

“看到了吗？我们永远站在你这一边。”爵士笑着说，拍拍对方的背，警车也释怀的笑了。

传输完成后，救护将芯片剥离且关闭端口。他和爵士将警车拉起来，紧紧地拥抱他。“记住，如果你想停止，就立刻喊我们，我们很快赶到。你能保证你会这么做吗？”

警车微笑着点点头。“我保证。”

他俩陪他走到门口。“记住，警车。”爵士严肃地说道。“不要勉强自己。”

在前往赏金猎人的房间之前，他在内心等待隔板和大黄蜂进入充电状态。救护车和爵士的关心确实给了他不少勇气，说起来有点可笑，他在明知这是充满恶意的陷阱的前提却还要往下跳。

真的只是为了拯救自己的领袖？

他笔直地站在门口，本想敲门，而门就像是预知他的到来立刻滑开了，他走进来后，身后的门突然闭合上锁。

警车漫不经心地环顾了一下四周，周围墙壁的架子上摆满了奇怪的装饰，那应该就是所谓的“战利品”——一些tf或者其他种族身上的。对面有一张凌乱的桌子，上面还有一台电脑。还有一些能量液，在地板上。除此之外还有一些别的什么液体，不过他并不想知道那些是什么。

“这是个不错的房间，不是吗？”他身后传来一阵刺耳的声音，他急忙转过身来。禁闭假笑着，向前走，用他的钩子勾起对方的下颚。“很抱歉吓到你了，达令～（这梗大部分人都懂，我就不解释了）怎么拖延了这么久？”

警车一时语塞，半天只好吐出一句敷衍的“抱歉”。禁闭故意忽视他的态度，简单粗暴的把他扛起，并从他那里得到了一声尖叫。之后他便把他扔在了柔软的充电床上。

“别那么害怕，我又不会咬你……也许吧。”禁闭紧跟着爬上充电床。他将黑金电子忍者扯到身下，充满压迫感的身躯一下子笼罩在摩托上。

“禁闭，请等一下！”警车得承认有那么一刻他想退缩了，但显然赏金猎人根本不打算给他退路。他开始抚摸他的肋下，从胸甲到纤细的腰，从臀甲到大腿。有时他也会操纵着钩子在某另一块特殊的零件上来回剐蹭，似乎是在帮他适应，但警车只觉得特别难受。

“嗯！”当赏金猎人在他的腰上发现一块敏感领域时，警车突然呻吟起来。

“亲爱的，你喜欢吗？”禁闭在那个地方反复徘徊，慢慢地引导警车进入状态。

突然双腿被大力掰开，警车急忙撑起身查看发生了什么。禁闭爱不释手的摸着那处底盘，电子忍者在隐忍着喘息的冲动。

“这么容易打开……我敢打赌，你的生活想必有很多烦恼。”禁闭嘴上嘲讽着 ，他能感到一小股润滑液流出。赏金猎人停下来，向后退一点，腾出打开自己前挡板的空间。他在一处缝隙用钩子仔细地探索着，最终打开了警车的对接面板，警车下意识并拢双腿。

“噢，别那么害羞，宝贝。我只是想看看你……”禁闭试图撬开它们，但没成功。

“不……我说你不需要先给我准备一下吗？“

黑金忍者的行为在挑战禁闭为数不多的耐心，他开始不耐烦了。“听着，这是你同意的交易，如果你想毁约，要么打开你的腿，要么我马上把你的汽车人踢出去！”

警车看着他那燃烧的目光。他没想到他会突然变得如此生气……但他说得没错，自己既然同意了，就得负责到底。

别忘了最终的目的，他反复提醒自己。

他安静地爬过去，双手附着在赏金猎人的身上，轻吻着输出管上的一块金属。禁闭立即转变态度，他的引擎隆隆作响，以显示他的认可。

“嗯……这才是好孩子。”

警车会意的舔舐着逐渐升温的输出管，利用灵活的舌尖来梳理上面的节点与管线。禁闭舒适地呻吟着，终于释放在对方的脸上。

电子忍者被这一出弄得不知所措，突然他的嘴唇碰到了什么坚硬的东西，很快地意识到是禁闭强行顶进他的嘴里。要不是考虑大局，他现在真的想把那玩意咬下来。出于泄愤，他就着那根管子吮吸了一段时间。

“哦，普神啊～”快感通过传感器飞速传达上处理系统，禁闭操控着警车的头雕迅速脱离，把他仰面摁倒在床上。

处理器里不断盘旋着爵士的“教导”，警车感谢这些起到不小的作用。

在把他放倒后禁闭起身紧接着将输出管又塞入他的口中，一边抚摸着对方的音频接收器，一边挺动臀部，一次比一次的深入。仅仅是第一次拆卸，警车几乎熟练了舔弄的技巧。

“很好，亲爱的……继续……”硕大的输出管令他一度感到窒息，因为他被迫吞咽超过他自身型号的输出管。他的咽喉开始出现损伤，他想挣扎，但是禁闭死死扣住了他的头。

“来吧！”禁闭在高潮中不断的冲刺，直到全部倾泻在里面，致使汽车人反射性地剧烈呕吐。

警车惊慌失措的咳嗽着，大量的输出液几乎浸染了发声器。禁闭好像意识到什么，从他的床伴所发出的声音来判断。他低头查看，汽车人恼怒的剜了他一眼。

因为打意识里抗拒，警车干呕出不少淤积的输出液——当着禁闭的面。

“抱歉，我以前没做过这件事。”

”我注意到了。”禁闭冷冷地回答。

意识到赏金猎人态度逐渐冷漠，警车紧张的回道。“我保证我能做得更好！再给我一次机会！”

“凭什么我要听你的？你显然不适合我的口味。现在赶紧收拾收拾自己，然后带着你的那些狐朋狗友，滚出我的船。”

警车的火种几乎停了一个节拍。“你不能这样对我们！再给我一次机会！我们需要你的帮助！”他突然抓住他的手臂，但赏金猎人只是随意的挥开。

“……求你了！”

黑绿色tf正要离开房间，警车豁出去般喊道。

“我……不会再反抗了！”

禁闭停在门口，他偏头越过肩膀看向警车。“你在撒谎。”

“不……”警车用颤抖的声音说着，主动躺在床铺的中间，岔开双腿，向赏金猎人展示他的接口。禁闭顿了一纳秒，光学镜闪过得逞的亮光。

对付一个偏执的雏儿，这招真是屡试不爽。

他故作不情不愿的靠近，向那处渴望之地滑入一根手指，突兀的入侵迫使内壁不断紧缩。在紧绷的内壁上摸索了一阵之后，他的表情总算放松了点。

“我想我们可以正式开始了。”他把手指抽出来。“话说你好像还没有正式‘接触’过我吧，嗯？”猎人调整着角度又插入了两个手指，警车在隐忍中握紧双拳。

他掐着他的脖子，舔着敏感的颈侧管线，手指快速的扩张着。按照步骤，这个时候应该学会“礼尚往来”，警车尽量忽视不断涌上的厌恶感，把手放在赏金猎人的胸甲上，他的判断是对的，因为这确实能取悦到禁闭。

突然一阵天旋地转，警车被毫无防备的翻过身去，他的臀部被向上拉扯，整个人背对着禁闭。他的接口上几乎没有任何润滑液——只能表明他还不算完全进入状态，这让禁闭多少有些被嘲讽般的怒火。不过眼下时间还比较充裕，禁闭小小的嘲笑着自己竟然变得像个毛头小子一样心急。

这与爵士教他的时候根本没有可比性，爵士的手很温暖，让人舒心。但禁闭的却是粗糙的，与所谓的温柔更是无缘，他的触摸自然对警车而言没有任何情欲可言。

很快，禁闭已经开始厌倦了用手。当他注意到还是没有产生正常值量的润滑液时，他有些怀疑问题到底在于谁。

“你太干了。”

“就当我习惯不了。”

电子忍者太过专注压制自身机体的转变，以至于他没有注意到禁闭悄然离开，又带回了什么。

当有什么冰凉的东西塞进来时，警车被吓了一跳。那东西太小了，他无法确定是什么。他转过头只看见禁闭跪在他的双腿之间。

来不及提问，一种冰冷粘腻的流体争先恐后的挤进来，他忍不住叫出来。与此同时，禁闭正从他所获取的管子中挤出大量的合成润滑液。

“这下好多了。”

他随意的把它扔在一边。

“那是什么……”警车问道，奇怪的粘稠液体让他感到不舒服。

“只是一些会阻止你受伤的东西。我怀疑就算这样做了你也不一定接受的了……”禁闭说完，就将输出管抵上接口。

“等等……在你开始之前，我想和你再谈一件事……”黑金色的tf用颤抖的声线说。

“交易？现在？”禁闭一猜到这个字眼，瞬间来了兴趣。

“我需要更多的帮助……另外，增加额外的几个——不止是跟踪那艘船……”

“还以为是什么有意思的买卖呢……”

“所以我愿意与你共度多个夜晚——作为回报……”

赏金猎人愣住了。

该死，这倒真的是一个很诱人的提议。好吧，老实说，就算他被那些霸天虎抓住了，他也有的是手段逃跑，如果有必要，他甚至可能会把那些愚蠢的汽车人直接送给威震天。对他来说，这笔交易怎么样都不算亏。工作娱乐两不误，而且白得这么多的夜晚，哪还有拒绝的理由。

“成交。”禁闭终于给予了他想要的答案。那之后，禁闭如愿以偿的获得了警车的第一次。警车把脸埋在底下，光学镜中少量的清洁液沾湿了床铺。猎人在满足的愉悦中咆哮，来回摇晃他的臀部，又是一记激烈的冲刺。

警车不得不感激禁闭的润滑，没有它，他肯定会彻底撕裂他的内部，虽然现在的情况也根本好不到哪去。

信他会照顾别人才有鬼！

“禁闭！……你就不能等我调整一下吗？！”警车不得不大声抗议，他的接口异常疼痛，因为他感到有什么不一样的东西顺着大腿流下。

至少不只是润滑液。

“不能，抱歉，小警车，我想把这当做定金。”

从正戏开始，禁闭一刻也没有停过。

后面怎么和爵士说得不太一样？！u球的他觉得自己好像真的要被撕裂开了！

禁闭最喜欢干一个处的理由，就是他们可爱的声音，加上他们紧致的接口，在原始的能量交换中挣扎，还有流血——哦，对。他还特别喜欢看到他们里面流血的样子，这是他中意支配方式。

“呃……如此紧密……太棒了！看样子我们的兼容性还不错。”禁闭享受着征服的快感。

“嗯啊！”

“这就是我想听的。”

他把黑金忍者翻过来，面对着面。操纵着对方的腿，包裹在腰上，把他俩的距离拉得更近。警车抓着他的背，痛苦的呻吟着。

救护车！爵士！

他捶打着赏金猎人，却始终沉默不语。禁闭俯下身堵住了他的，一度令他窒息。

他开始抽泣，放声大哭，更多的清洁液从脸上滑下，禁闭仍然不肯放过他。和爵士所说的愉快不同，他只能感到极度肮脏和难以忍受的痛苦。禁闭根本不可能像爵士那样完美和温柔，他开始后悔为何不让爵士‘帮忙’。

禁闭的目光在他的肚子上停了下来，一个恶劣的想法穿过他的处理器。

我很好奇我是否能在第一次尝试上激发他。

于是，他抬起警车臀部，让他进入得更深。较小的汽车人歇斯底里地呻吟着，体型差永远是拆卸间最难迈过的坎，差异性的侵略更是只会徒增被动方的痛苦。

“停下！会受伤的！”他奋力抵抗。虽然事先知道救护车给他安装好了那些数据，但却不能改变禁闭拆卸带来的伤害。

“打开！”禁闭发狠的把输出管重重地捅进柔软精致的金属上。

孕育仓以外的痛苦一直传达在他的肋骨以上，使他的电子脑逐渐麻木。禁闭开始为电子忍者的固执变得愤怒，用一种不那么体贴的力度碾压另一处节点。

他的光学镜几乎被清洁液模糊了，他想寻求救护车或者爵士的帮助，但却联系不上。因为这场拆卸导致他的精力降到了危险的水平，他只能感到筋疲力尽。腔壁在最后一次冲击下剧烈收缩，最终把赏金猎人推向了缴械的边缘。

禁闭咆哮出来，尽数将输出液发泄出来，但没能射进孕育仓，仓口紧闭的阀门阻挡了万恶的源泉，致使绝大部分输出液逆流回来。

一切都结束了。警车苦笑着。

当禁闭看到自己的输出液和电子忍者的能量液一同涌出时，他有些不甘心。他很喜欢玷污他的孕育仓，只不过似乎有什么该死的东西阻挡了他，因此他不得不想出一些方法来解决这个问题。

黑绿色的tf瘫倒在还在抽搐的汽车人旁边。一切都该死的结束了，游戏到此为止！警车打起精神拼尽全力尽快抽离。

禁闭抓住了他，有些不满的吼道。

“你要去哪，亲爱的警车？”

警车停顿了一下。

“嗯……清理我弄出的麻烦？”禁闭恶意地笑着，把他拉到身上。“真是体贴……但不是现在，亲爱的。你一定很累了，来吧，让我们一起充电，明天早上再帮你。”

警车顺从的被他圈在怀里，虽然他的接口处异常剧痛，但他处理器仍然保持清醒。

他平静了下来，铭记着这一切都是为了他的朋友兼领袖。还差一点就能成功，一切都是值得的。


	17. 我恨你

第十七章

擎天柱呜咽着，下意识躲避威震天的触碰——威震天正在清理他的伤口。很明显，把汽车人的线路打出来不是个好主意。

“别动，该死的！”威震天掐着对方的脸迫使他把头转向他，一不小心没收住力在汽车人脸上掐出一道凹槽，逼得擎天柱倒吸一口冷气。威震天被吓得迅速放开他，擎天柱冷冷地瞪了他一眼，急忙挣脱开。

“我不需要你的帮助！”

“你当然需要！”军阀厉声说道。“机体受到严重的创伤时，就无法正常运行。”有趣的是，威震天并没有把这些创伤说成是他造成的，显然是在逃避什么。

“我不在乎！我宁愿呆在牢房里生锈，也不愿和你再呆上一纳秒，你这个骗子！”威震天迅速地用一只胳膊搂住他的腰，使用适当的力度把他拽进怀里。

“这不是你能决定的，汽车人。”

消防车朝他揍了上去，他的视力因为目镜受损而变得模糊，不过也这总比完全失明要好。霸天虎没有理会他的攻击，继续在他的伤口上涂抹治疗凝胶，然而这样擎天柱只会更加的不配合。

“停下来，服从我！这才是最为正确的选择！”他迅速扼住对方的喉咙，把他按在枕头上，他的力气大得多，轻而易举就能压制比他小得多的tf。正当威震天要把凝胶敷在他右脸颊上时，擎天柱突然把头向前一伸，狠狠地咬上他的手。

威震天恼怒地吼道，本能地松开了手，在他被触及忍耐底线时“意外地”反手掌掴回去。“少给我目中无人，你这婊子！我只是想帮你，而你却像个幼稚的幼生体一样不停地捶打！”

擎天柱猛然担心起自己的安全来了，他已经受到了足够的伤害，再来一次像之前那样的打击肯定顶不住。再说，谁知道这畜生会不会真的打他的肚子呢？

他双膝并拢抬起护着腹部。“你一直在伤害我，你要我怎么服从你？！”

军阀似乎有在考虑这句话。他并不是在乎他（至少不算太在意)，而是如果小汽车人伤得太重，他就得不到他想要的火种。最后，他平稳了引擎，转过脸提手按上音频接收器。

【浮油。】

【浮油！】威震天半吼道【到我的房间来！现在！】

可怜的霸天虎医官几乎要吓得跳起来，他的火种因为恐惧剧烈跳动。

普神！汽车人这么快就招了？！

他结结巴巴地回答。

【马马马马马上！威威威——】

威震天没等他说完就切断了联系，转过脸对上那双耀眼的蓝色光学镜。威震天怒视着，发动引擎，作为一种警告。擎天柱不甘心地咬牙切齿回瞪，随后侧身躺下，一时忘了还有带伤的脸撞到枕头上，他被疼得嗷嗷直叫。

“不要动！”威震天小心翼翼地扶着他的头。虽然擎天柱现在非常抵触威震天，但这种体贴感使他的脾气变得越来越小。

军阀最后把他安放在一堆枕头上，支撑他坐起。

“也不看看是谁的杰作。”擎天柱双臂交叉在胸前埋怨着他。威震天当没听见似的来回踱步——说出来可能没人敢相信，堂堂霸天虎领袖此刻竟然在害怕汽车人的目光。

“最后，浮油！你他炉渣的还想让我等多久！”威震天忍无可忍地对着门口吼道。

“抱，抱歉！威震天陛下！我正在准备我的医疗设备，因为要为你们提供最好的服务！”较小的霸天虎被吓得几乎魂飞魄散，急急忙忙地小跑进来，把他的小医疗箱放在一边。

不知什么原因，他对接下来发生的事有一种不祥的预感。他比以往任何时候都要紧张，他只好祈祷威震天真的不会兴师问罪。

威震天把他领进房间，自己却定在门口，催促着医官先进去。当浮油看到汽车人现状时，不禁松了一口气。

“修复他。我要他像新的一样，身体上没有一点伤痕。明白了吗？”威震天低沉的声音让浮油直冒冷凝液。他干巴巴地咽了一口电解液，点了点头。

“是的，陛下。”

“很好。什么时候弄好了再来找我，我就在控制室。”

说完，霸天虎领袖转身离开，留下了两个tf独自待着。浮油缓缓地走上前来，面色复杂。

“额……是……是他做的吗？”他轻声问道，

擎天柱叹了口气，低下头。“在你告诉我真相之后……我勃然大怒。我告诉他他不配做我的孩子们的父亲……嗯，他不太喜欢这句话。”

说完，他苦笑了一下。

“对不起，非常抱歉！我并不想让他这样伤害你的！”

擎天柱被这一出吓得不知所措，只见浮油抓起他的手，跪下来道歉。哦，不，他干了什么啊。

“浮油，冷静，这不是你的错。事实上，我想如果你没有告诉我真相的话，我只会觉得更糟。”

绿黑相间的tf眨了眨眼睛。“但他打伤了你……如果不是我惹你生气，他也不会这么做。”

擎天柱回他一个温暖的微笑。“他除了强拆、羞辱和威胁我，并且不时的对我大喊大叫，还能做什么？别担心浮油，你没必为威震天的行为买单，我还是分的清恩怨的。”

浮油的光学镜移向他隆起的腹部。

“但是你已经怀上了小火种……如果他间接性伤害到了他们怎么办？”

擎天柱无奈的叹气，来回搓揉着腹甲。“他想要那些火种，所以我认定他不敢这么做。无论如何，我不能让你都感到沮丧和内疚，因为我还需要你的帮助来照顾他们。”

浮油放松一笑，点头。“谢谢你的理解。作为歉意，我得在他再次发怒前治好你。”

他站起来，走到床边，开始整理他的医疗工具。

“好了，我已经成功地把他修好了，威震天陛下。”浮油向自豪地军阀宣布，谢天谢地，军阀终于平复了他的脾气，现在心情好多了。“干得好，浮油。除此之外，还有什么是我需要知道的吗？”

医官沉默了一会儿才点头。“陛下，如果您需要的话，这里有一盒止痛药。另外，还有一些修复膏药，它会帮他化掉他面甲上的疤痕。我还用一个新的镜片代替了坏损的，幸运的是我还有多余的蓝色。”

“他的承载周期怎么样了？”他的语气相当的兴奋，还带点好奇，擎天柱一听就浑身僵硬。

“啊，是的，关于那件事，陛下……”浮油清楚他迟早会问的，想办法最好在不让他察觉的情况下拖延消息。“我准备了一份他的体检报告，里面有您想要的一切。”

威震天拿着医官给予的数据板，满意地笑了。

“哦，对了，我的主人……”浮油又拿出另一个数据板。“我冒昧地给您的汽车人写了一份喂食计划表。正如报告中所提到的，目前他缺乏必需的营养，所以这期间最好食用高能量块或者一些金属添加剂，避免母体和幼生体出现营养不良。”

威震天哼了一声，点了点头，接过了第二份数据板。“就这样吧，浮油，你可以离开了。我要亲自处理汽车人。"他带着邪恶的笑容看着擎天柱。

“当然，威震天大人。”较小的霸天虎恭敬地鞠了一躬。“如果您不介意的话，我该回我的房间去了。”他提起箱子，默默地退了出去，只留下威震天和他的俘虏。

威震天笑着走到充电床边上，擎天柱下意识转过身去，想要逃走，但霸天虎领袖迅速抓住了他的脖颈，把他提起来抱进怀里。

“给我滚开！”擎天柱一边怒吼着，一边推搡着面前庞大的机体，威震天不为所动。

“我就不能抱你吗？哪怕是一纳秒。”威震天戏弄地说。“不过没关系，正巧我现在有的是空闲时间。”

他把擎天柱的体检结果拿出来，默读着对方的数据，时而脸上会露出嗤笑。

“足够的输出液捐赠？当然，我总得时刻保证我的‘小伴侣’吃饱对吧。”

擎天柱只能不满的碎碎念，不停地挣扎着想摆脱对方的禁锢。看到最后，威震天的光学镜落在了擎天柱的腹甲上，他眉头紧锁。

“只有两个小火种？我原本是希望你能给我更好的，甜芯。”

“你在期待什么？你比我大得多，我的机体限度不可能承载过多的火种！你这混蛋怎么不自己生去！”擎天柱抬头怒视着他。

“啊，那不是问题。”威震天假装听不懂擎天柱的气话，继续说道。“我一定会再接再厉，直到你能给我想要的数量。”

“你处理器有问题吧！脑子都是拆卸的炉渣！”

面对如此光明正大的挑衅，威震天忍俊不禁，低头看着他的宠物。“不然呢，你想怎样？”

擎天柱被他这句话气的几乎晶体管炸裂。“想怎样？！”他喊道。“你欺骗了我，利用了我，把我压倒在你的床上，满足你那该死的欲望！你让我以为我是因为我的朋友而牺牲，然而我的朋友却压根不在这里！你不但利用了我的感情，还利用了我的身体！我恨你，威震天！”

然后，他又开始捶打他，尽管这对军阀而言依然起不到作用。

“这不是我的问题，是你自己太过于盲目的相信我，汽车人。”灰色的tf扼住消防车的脖子，适当的力度避免他窒息。“就算你知道了真相，这也改变不了你仍然是我的东西的事实，最重要的是你还怀着我的火种！”

他的声音低沉而危险，光学镜在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着可怖的红光，如同熔岩聚集成漩涡般，深邃不见底。

“我就是委身于你的霸天虎士兵，也绝不会承认他们是你的火种！“擎天柱吼道。“你不想让他们成长在一个正常的家庭里面，你只想要更多的士兵来扩充军队！”

“别跟我提起你那空想的理论！”军阀突然咆哮出来，释放的威慑力迫使擎天柱不得不停止挣扎。“你没有立场来评判我，没有我想要的东西，你和那些低贱的俘虏没什么两样！”

他迅速翻转擎天柱，背面朝上，单手将他的两只手捆在背上。

“看起来还是需要我提醒你一下你的处境，很好！”说完，威震天把他的臀部拉起来，掰开他的双腿。

“你这炉渣！放开我！你敢再碰我一次！”擎天柱拼命的挣扎，但以往每次近战都能很好的证明，军阀比他强大得多。

威震天把手指按在底盘上的某一处缝隙上，没有用蛮力撕扯开，而是熟能生巧的找到了匹配的隐藏按钮——那是只有授机体才知道的机关。

擎天柱在惊讶与恐慌中挣扎得更加猛烈，他对那些事真的是一无所知。

霸天虎领袖兴奋的释放了已经半挺立的输出管，在将其与擎天柱的接口对齐。汽车人感到尖端开始缓慢的推进他的内部，他难耐的扭动着臀部。

“滚开！你这恶心的禽兽！再敢把你那肮脏的玩意放进来，我发誓我……”擎天柱突然顿住了，威震天趁他还在埋怨中猝不及防的一个深挺，内腔被一下毫无防备的扩张开来。

他的四肢因为迟来的痛苦而抽搐，没有任何提前准备润滑液。即使擎天柱的机体已经默认了威震天的型号，但因为在此之前没有情欲被挑起，载机体没能自主分泌润滑液。而这导致的后果只有威震天的单方面享乐。

锋利而硕大的输出管在他的机体里来回进出，尽管他不情愿的承认有点担心他的伴侣可能吃不消，但速度却依然在加快。

很好，他想。这将教会他认识到自己的地位。

疼痛！疼痛！只有疼痛！就像第一次时的那样。输出管发狠的摩擦着那精致而干燥的腔壁，撕裂了内腔里柔软的线路，让他再也无法忍受的哭出来。他祈求着威震天不要伤害到小火种。金属间的撞击和轰隆的引擎塞满了他的音频接收器，令人作呕。

“你这婊子！”威震天狠狠地扇了一下擎天柱的臀部，从他那得到了一声尖叫。“你活着的唯一理由就是给我快乐。”

他气喘吁吁地说，感到受伤的内腔在收缩，下体溅满了润滑液和能量液混合——看起来载机体终于进入状态了。

“你只不过是我用过的玩具……”他把最后一个词咬得特别重，连带着又一次的深挺，愉悦的聆听着他的汽车人俘虏的尖叫声。“当我厌倦了你的时候，就会把你像垃圾一样扔掉。”

“你！”擎天柱很想忽略那些疼痛，但输出管每一次在刚开裂的伤口上磨过都会令人崩溃不堪。

“我不是——恩！该变成垃圾的是你！你这变态废渣！”

“哦，但你已经是了，我可爱的‘火伴’。”他靠在他的背上，温暖的能量液也顺着威震天的大腿滴下来。“不管你喜不喜欢，你都是我的宠物，你唯一的职责就是取悦我！”

随后，威震天的推力一下变得狂野而鲁莽，处理器几近短路，意识里几乎只剩下拆卸，把接口干得更开，享受着流血的汽车人的哭喊。擎天柱试图把注意力集中在别的事情上，但发现根本做不到。他知道他永远不可能适应那个怪物的一切！

身体在床上剧烈地摇晃着，疲倦折磨着他。这是漫长的一天：先是体检，然后是谎言、殴打、折磨他，威震天从来不会真的去关心他。另外，火种也因此消耗了不少能量。

当擎天柱感到自己体内的管子开始膨胀和抽动时，他几乎如释重负的啜泣着，这意味着这位军阀快要过载了。威震天稳住身子，一只手紧紧地抓着擎天柱的腰。该死，他的接口又热又紧又湿……他可以把他的小洞干到大，而且他永远不会厌倦它。

威震天向前一挺，停住了，扭动着挤压着擎天柱紧市的接口。他大声地咆哮，将一腔过载的输出液流体射进他体内，与残留的能量液混合在一起。擎天柱被一股粘稠的液体冲到伤口上，痛得大叫起来，但在某种程度上，他并没有真的想去抱怨，他知道他的孩子们需要它。

威震天慢慢地退出来，看着自己的种子和擎天柱的能量液像浓稠的糖浆一样从他的大腿上流下来，他发出邪恶的笑声。噢，他多么想用他的输出管把他塞得满满的……

他的处理器里回荡着阴暗的思绪。他拔从子空间拿出了那个阀塞，爬到他那精疲力尽的宠物身边，把它塞了进去，固定好。

擎天柱呻吟出声，意识到那个东西是什么。

“炉渣的！赶紧把那该死的玩意拔掉！”擎天柱抓住那个超大仿具的底部，拼命的往外扯，却不小心擦到了他的伤口。

“这将教会你认清自己的地位，汽车人。”威震天得意地笑着。“对于一只不听话的宠物，我会在必要的时候给予惩罚。”

擎天柱愤恨的瞪了他一眼。

“休想！”

威震天不顾对方的不安和抗议，收回输出管，躺在他旁边，拿出浮油给他的宠物的进食时间表继续查看。


	18. 力所能及

第十八章

塞伯坦的主恒星升起的地方照耀着整个飞船。金色光茫透过飞船的落地窗映射墙壁上，对比之下黑暗中的那些锈迹和“装饰品”裸露的可怖。

爵士躺在充电床上伸了一个非常不雅的懒腰。普神啊，上一次睡得这么舒服是什么时候？精英卫队的工作似乎从来没有结束过。禁闭的客房虽然不像他自己的房间那样舒适，但对他们已经足够好了。

他走出门，穿过走廊，一路上哼着小曲。当他走近大厅时，看到其他的汽车人都已经醒了。看起来他是最后一个醒的人，除了禁闭外。大黄蜂和隔板坐在地上，每个人手上都拿着能量块。他们在看一个动作电影，相互讨论哪个是最棒的超级英雄。

在餐桌上坐着的是救护车，阅读新闻数据板。电子忍者朝他走去，拉开椅子坐下。

救护车抬起头，回以微笑。

“早上好，爵士。”那边的两个年轻人微笑着挥舞双臂打招呼。

爵士比了个回敬，然后转身看向老医官。“早上好，救护车。休息得还好？”

闻言，救护车的脸立刻垮下。“很不幸，没有。我太担心警车了，一夜未眠。”

他喝下一口能量液。“另外，我还是喜欢自己的房间。”

爵士无奈的笑了。“我就直说吧。”他沉思了一会儿。“我好像还做了一场噩梦。”

“噩梦？”救护车放下能量液。“什么样的噩梦？”

爵士站起来。“啊，我好像听见了警车的声音。充满了悲伤和痛苦。啊，好像还听到我的名字，那之后就没了。”

“应该不是幻听，也许你可以偷偷调查一下。”说完，老医官叹了口气。“老实说，我什么也听不到，但我也帮不到他。他这么年轻，没有什么经验……我应该提供更多筹码的。”

“救护车，不要责怪自己。我们知道我们本可以做得更好，但我们必须面对一个事实，我们中没有一个人是油滑的商人，被钻空子也是无可奈何的事。”

救护车摇摇头。“也许你是对的，但这并不能改变他被迫去做那种肮脏的交易的事实。更重要的是，他把他的第一次交给了他不喜欢的人。”

爵士还想说些什么时，走廊间传来一阵脚步声。

两个人同时转过身，正是他们所憎恶的赏金猎人。禁闭倒不介意他们给他摆脸色，相反他现在心情正好。

“早安，汽车人。”

他抛下这么一句算得上是问候便去了厨房。

坐在桌子边上的两个tf立即不约而同动身前往禁闭的房间。

“警车呢？”救护车焦急的问道，他的大嗓门足以让在场的汽车人得以听见。

在走廊黑暗的尽头，黑金色的电子忍者虚弱的扶着墙，摇摇晃晃地走出来。

“早上好，各位……”他笑着迎接。

大黄蜂和隔板因为注意力全集中在电视上头也不回的回应“早上好”。

只有救护车和爵士意识到不对，他们分别匆匆赶到两侧扛起他的肩膀。

“我的火种源啊，你还好吗？！”医生急忙问。

“不……不算太好……”他的身躯微微颤抖着，甚至被人架起也撑不住。

“有点疼……”

“看你那样子只要不是瞎子都知道！”救护车不耐烦的吼道。“先别乱动，我们会帮你的。现在，你只要抓紧我们就好。”

在爵士和老医官的帮助下，他们小心翼翼地把他带到一处空房里。他被轻轻放在一张医疗床上，一个枕头垫在他头雕下。警车一躺上床就痛苦的呻吟出声，他的大腿紧紧合闭在一起。

“好吧，年轻人。告诉我哪里疼？”老医生问他，爵士在旁边抓着他的手。

他的手指微微曲起，双腿伸展开来，可以清晰地看见他的能量液和某人的输出液沾满了他的底盘。救护车有不好的预感，他拿出一些工具，走近些观察警车的下体。

“嗯……你能打开你的对接面板吗？”

警车犹豫了几纳秒，但最后还是听从了老医官的话。救护车更靠近检查接口，他看了一会儿又沉默了一段时间，最终还是不可抑制的把工具摔在医疗托盘了。

“怎么了，救护车？”爵士有点担心的问道。

老医官示意他过来。白色的tf也跟着靠近，之后脸色简直跟救护车一模一样。

俩人同时无言令警车紧张不已。

“那个无赖对你做了什么？！”救护车突然对着他发脾气，黑金tf一时间处理器一片空白。

“额……他拿走了我的第一次……”他颤抖着声音就这么直愣愣的说了出来。

“当然，他不仅拿走了你的第一次，也整坏了你的接口！那个欠回炉的杂种——'”救护车的头顶仿佛要冒烟似的。爵士和警车其实心里明白，他对他们从来不会真的发脾气，但这一次，他是真的发火了。

“你答应过如果那家伙越轨的话你会联系我们的！到底发生了什么？”爵士尽量温和地问道，尽管深色的目镜里在压制着愤怒。

警车心虚地朝别处望去。“我……没有别的选择，不过一件事是真的……”

“什么事？”救护车和爵士同时问道，凝视着他，即使他知道并不全是责备。

“我……我试着尽快完事……但他的比我想象中的要猛烈一点，所以……额……我妥协了。”

他尴尬地撇了眼呆若木鸡的俩人。

随后，救护车忽然阴阳怪气的尖叫出声。“哈！那真是太好了！看起来是我这老家伙自作多情，你们年轻人的世界我管不了了！哦，普神！”从来没有人看到过救护车这种态度。

失望和悲痛以及各种难以言喻的情绪出现在这位年迈的医官脸上。

“他这样对你，你还想讨好他？！”爵士的语气难得严厉了起来，黑金忍者只是默默低下头。

“不……禁闭对我的态度很失望，正要把我们赶出去……但我不能放过也许是最后的机会……所以我试着谈判……他会遵守协议。”

两个人都恨铁不成钢的大眼瞪小眼，欲言又止。最后救护车叹了口气，说:“好吧，先放下这个话题。孩子，你能让我看看损坏的地方吗？你要不愿意就算了。”他把双手都举起来，示意他没有威胁。

警车对于他的友人们的态度没有太多怨言，他点点头。

爵士皱起眉头。“这根本不值得，我们看起来像从头到尾都被玩弄于股掌之间！”

救护车认同的吭了一声，他把膏药涂在两根手指上，然后滑进那个被破坏过的地方，即使镇定如警车，也难免被那种难以启齿的疼痛刺激得尖叫出声，老医官出于照顾尽量放轻动作。

“你接口边缘和内部的金属色泽特别暗淡，并且还伴有撕裂和肿胀的现象。”救护车平静地说。“他的态度很强硬，对吗？”他的语气勉强缓和了些。当然，他还是有些气，气这群小年轻仗着自己身强力壮老是逞强。

“是……”警车一边答道，一边偷偷观察救护车的表情。救护车依然保持一种温和的态度细心涂抹那些伤口，伤口暂时没出现感染——也算不幸中的万幸。

“我能医好他的身体，但却医不好他的精神。”

“我们已经有两个受害者了，第一个至今生死未泯。”爵士平静地说，至少表面上是这样。

救护车把手指抽出涂上了另一种特殊的医疗凝胶，并重新探了进去，不知是作用太大还是其他别的原因，警车只感到比先前更加猛烈的剧痛袭上处理器。他的腿开始颤抖，额头上流下不少冷凝液。

“对不起，孩子，我只能用这种凝胶，这样可以防止发炎。”

黑金忍者不得不憋回呐喊的冲动，尽了最大的努力去放松。昨天的噩梦却好死不死这时候显现，在用任意一种残酷的方式扰乱他的程序。

如果可以回到过去，警车真的想当场掐死那个乱下决定的自己。

“要是撑不住就说出来。”救护车轻轻地擦了一下他的大腿。

爵士帮忙固定住他，用手拭去他额上的冷凝液。“你是最棒的，警车！救护车的技术是大家认可的，你要相信他。”

“我试试看……”

救护车旁边的托盘里取出手术刀，深吸一口气，随后用他的辅助装置轻轻拨开损坏的接口，开始切割彻底坏死的金属膜。手术时间相当漫长，金属膜坏死的面积过大，又加上是最敏感脆弱的皮肤结构之一，饶是有着相当经验的救护车也不得不紧张起来。

在接下来的几段疗程里，时而有器械运转的声音，时而有忽高忽低的呻吟声。

经过30个煎熬的循环后，手术最终迎来尽头。救护车做完一系列消毒处理后便从警车的双腿间撤出。

“坚强点小伙子，一切都结束了。”

一切都结束了，暂时的。

“你是个勇敢的战士！”爵士推着警车的背欢呼，救护车给他配备了治愈用的能量块和一些止痛药。电子忍者终于得以平静下来，与爵士靠在一起，三个人不时谈起往事放松心情。

不远处有两个脑袋在门口躲躲闪闪，满是好奇和关心的往门内偷窥。

“警车……你还好吗？你似乎有点苦恼……“大黄蜂少有愁眉苦脸的问候着。

“我很好。”

“你确定吗？我们听到了很大的声响。”隔板说。爵士和救护车也是一副忧心忡忡的样子，比起失去擎天柱，眼下警车的情况他们也束手无策。

“是的，我很好。救护车在替我做治疗。”他心虚的看向他手里空了的能量块。“就是手法有点粗暴……”

“可，你这样完全算不上很好的样子啊！虽然救护车有时候是没有分寸了点，但我们都希望你尽快好起来。”

看来这群年轻人还非常天真的没发现真相。

就在其他人还想起哄前，有谁敲了敲门。

“抱歉，我打断了什么吗？”

爵士和救护车怒视着禁闭，隔板和大黄蜂不知所措盯着他，警车不敢直视他。

禁闭不以为然的继续说。“我很好奇，你们在做什么。”

“当然是在修复你的‘杰作’，炉渣！”救护车咬着牙回应，禁闭装作一副受宠若惊的表情。“噢，看样子是我玩得太过火了吗？我以为身为一个忍者，很轻松就能处理这些事……“隔板和大黄蜂瞪大双眼，下颚几乎要垂到地上。现在他们终于明白某些不可告人的秘密了。

赏金猎人靠进警车，用他的钩子在他的脸颊上来回徘徊，强迫他抬起头来，他的眼中充斥着恐惧与憎恨。突然，耳边响起一声巨响，有什么在他面前倒下……

救护车的光学镜里充斥着燃烧的怒火，那一拳中蕴含了不少力量，更何况其中还参杂了以往错综复杂的情感，以最原始的方式表达，却足以将高大的原霸天虎击倒在地。

“你这个混蛋！”他终于爆发了。“你怎么敢这么做？！他还是个孩子！”

禁闭慢悠悠的站起身，光学镜闪烁着危险的红光。“那不是我的问题，医生。我的生意也很忙，警车作为交易的一部分，原本我们是不会随意破坏的，不过另加的筹码当别论。前提是，你应该在接受交易前提出一些条件。”

救护车怒吼着飞奔过去，要不是爵士和隔板阻止了他，他早就想将禁闭碎尸万段。

“救护车，冷静！”爵士艰难的钳制救护车生怕他失去理智。“这笔交易还没有结束！我们已经支付了所有筹码，他还得活着帮助我们跟踪那馊船！“

“救护车，想想擎天柱！”

闻言，救护车逐渐平息下来，还想说什么却如咽在喉，爵士和隔板稍微放松了对他的控制。“清醒点先生！那个炉渣固然该死，但他现在是我们唯一的希望，我们已经付出太多，中途再出岔子就彻底前功尽弃了！这是你想要的吗？”

救护车犹豫了一会儿，嘴角颤抖着，处理器试图编写出完整的句子。他最后说，频率细微到几乎听不清。“我……我已经再也无法承受失去的痛苦！”

“是的，我们都一样害怕失去。”爵士安慰着说。

“很好。”他喃喃地说，然后抬起头瞪向禁闭。“但我们不需要你的帮助。”他的语气尖戾无比，仿佛时刻要在他身上穿个洞。“等救回擎天柱交易就结束了！我们会立刻打包收拾滚回我们的基地！”

“哦，别，还没结束呢。”禁闭看不懂气氛似的说。“我的交易还没有完成……”

“什么？”

“你拿走了我们的钱财，还拿走了那个孩子的初夜！你到底还想要什么？！”

禁闭勾起一个邪恶的微笑。“小警车答应和我多相处几个美妙的夜晚，好给予你们……更多方便的援助……”

其他四个汽车人的目光惊恐地转向黑金忍者。“警车……这是真的吗？”爵士不敢置信地问。

黑金tf的发声器如同生了锈似的，好半天才吐露他的真实想法。“禁闭……对霸天虎的了解比我们多，他对我们有很大的价值！如果他愿意帮助我们，我认为和那些事相比，算不上什么……”

这下又回到事端的起点，所有人都被警车的脑回路惊得目瞪口呆。

“你休想再从我们这得到任何东西！”救护车挡在警车面前。“以后也别想！“

禁闭摆出一副很为难的样子。“好吧……如果你想终止交易，那么我得算算毁约金——至少7万。”

趁火打劫得寸进尺这种事对赏金猎人而言早已家常便饭，同情心在金钱面前毫无价值。

汽车人的脸上仿佛重新燃起了希望，每个人都开始拼命地寻找自己身上仅剩的交易值。救护车收集了所有人给予他的交易值，当他清点数目时，他的火种在逐渐下沉。

只有一千五百点交易值。

“这……这就是我们所拥有的……”老医生咕哝着。禁闭咆哮起来，没有一丝犹豫地指向门口。

“滚出去！”

所有的汽车人瞬间陷入绝望之中。

不仅仅是希望的破碎。

“禁闭……”

“你也听见了。现在立即离开我的船，否则我不介意拿你们的命抵债！”

每个人都在沉默，他们在无声的愤恨与自责中压抑着自己。

“等等！”爵士突然打破了沉默。

“你的信用帐号是多少？”他从他的子空间取出一个小型电子设备，即使是强制镇定也掩盖不住他的绝望。

禁闭立刻转变了态度。

“明智的举动，忍者……”他抬起手臂，一个同等型号小装置从他的手腕里跳出来，输入密码，然后把账号传输给爵士。

他们简单交换了几句话，交易便完成了。

“那里有你想要的7万交易值。现在，你还会信守承诺吗?

禁闭又恢复了面对客户时轻松的表情。“很好。我已经拿到了我想要的，现在我不会再有多余的要求了。”每个人都松了一口气，僵硬许久机体纷纷垮了下来。

“金钱永远是最快的捷径。相信我，汽车人，我的承诺就是建立在此之上的。“他冷笑着，只会招来汽车人的更加厌恶。

“现在，我该工作了，随时——开始你们的“救援计划”。”赏金猎人说完，非常识时务的离开了。

“孩子，你不需要浪费你的钱。就算……”救护车担心的抓住爵士的肩膀。爵士只是摇了摇头，说:“这不是我的钱，救护车，虽然到时候我可能会面临处分，但这是为了你们的领袖还有警车。只让警车一个人承担是不公平的，身为朋友我也总得牺牲点什么。”

救护车对他和蔼的笑了。“你很慷慨，爵士，恐怕我们永远都无法回报你的恩情。”他紧紧地抱着年轻的机体。“愿普神保佑你。”

当他回抱着年长的tf时，爵士也笑了，没有什么比得到好友的认可让人心满意足。

“孩子……”俩人分开后，救护车坐上医疗床的边缘。“不要不经处理器就做擅自交易。你知道你差点把自己变成什么了吗？”

警车羞愧的低下头。“对不起……我只是想能快点救回擎天柱。”救护车被气笑了。“我知道，谁不想救他。但你也得好好衡量一下，难道你还经历像昨晚一样的痛苦？”

警车猛摇头。

“那就别再这样了。你是一个非常善良体贴的人，但在没有反复斟酌过的情况下做出的决定只会给你带来严重的麻烦。”救护车郑重的拍拍他的肩膀。

“现在！该做的事已经完成了，你知道该怎么处理了吧？走吧，我们得吃点东西！”


	19. 心灵游戏

第十九章

威震天重重舒了口气，把阅览完的最后一叠数据板扔在桌上，然后整个人摊在椅子上。哦，当那个汽车人从后面不停谩骂和威胁他的时候真的很难集中精神，犹如红蜘蛛附体似的。

不过他确实有点想感谢红蜘蛛了，多亏了那个多舌的追踪者，现在他有的是经验来处理一个爱发牢骚的宠物。

坏孩子就该受到惩罚——这是威震天惯用娱乐用语。他的小火种目前正在擎天柱体内成长，需要通过授机体的输送保障营养均衡，于是就有了更为合理的发泄理由。

军阀在想，既然他现在完成工作了，他得怎么好好利用这段空闲时间呢？汽车人就躺在他旁边的沙发上，胸甲在换气中上下起伏，他双腿微张，展示着纤细的大腿和过度使用的接口。

可怜的小东西，最近应该是把他累到了。“你终于不再发脾气了吗，小擎天柱？”威震天从椅子上站起来，走到汽车人旁边，嘲弄地问道。

“威震天……”蓝红色的机甲有气无力的哀鸣着。

威震天笑了——多么可爱。“你的小瓣膜是不是开得太大了？还是说你已经爱上了被我干的滋味……”

“玩够了吗，威震天？！把这该死的东西从我身上拔下来！”

“嗯，我想暂时还不用，小汽车。我的原定计划是除了充电，能量补充和医疗照顾都是必须的。但是从现在开始，你就得自己去争取一些特权，既然你的行为如此恶劣，难道不应该受到惩罚吗？”

擎天柱挣扎着坐起来，阀塞堵在下体非常不好受。“我再重复一遍！我不是你的宠物，威震天。我和其他人一样是个变形金刚，我有这样的权利接受医疗照顾。所以，你不想进监狱，我建议你立刻把这东西从我身上拿出来，让你的医生来照顾我！”

威震天对这个汽车人的说辞感到愚蠢又可笑。“又有谁敢控告我侵犯你的tf权呢？况且对他们来说，你相当于牺牲了，小汽车人，所以你没有得救的机会。你是我的，你在我的船上，唯一能让你活着的理由就是你身上的火种，或者说是我的火种。你只是我财产的一部分，所以你无权反抗。”

这是真的吗？不，他一定又是在耍卑鄙的把戏，毕竟他又不是第一次这么干。

但，万一他是对的呢？

“你……又想骗我！”擎天柱反驳。“我知道其他汽车人在找我。也许不是什么精英卫队，但我的朋友一定在找我。我能感觉到！”威震天轻蔑地挥了挥手。“随你怎么想，都过了那么久，即使你获救了——当然那是不存在的——你的程序已经与我绑定，你的机体默认了我的编码，现在全世界都知道你属于我，威震天——霸天虎的最高领袖。”

虽然还差最后一步，威震天坏心眼的没全说出来。

“你这个混蛋！”擎天柱突然朝他扔了一个枕头，他特别希望手上拿着的是他的能量斧，哪怕是个重型的物体也好。“不管你怎么想，我永远都不会是你的！”

“哦，可你没得选择，小擎天柱。”威震天抬手挡下这种不痛不痒的攻击，慢慢爬上充电床。擎天柱被迫向后退，在无声的压迫感中直到抵上床头板，他火种中的愤怒在恐惧中一点点熄灭。

威震天跪在汽车人的正前方，可就这样仍然比他高大许多。一只手摸向他的接口，有意无意去拨弄那根锁死的仿具。每当体内的棒状物体擦过他的伤口时，传感器都会刺痛不已。

“啊——疼……”擎天柱想把他的手腕拉开，但由于力量差距，根本就是徒劳无功。

“学不会顺从只会使你继续痛苦下去。”威震天相当不耐烦地说，汽车人抽搐般的扭动着，他的脸上绽开恶魔般的笑容。“也许你可以做点什么来挣回你所谓的‘特权’。”

面对这种进退两难的抉择，擎天柱为了自己的幼生体着想，只好硬着头皮听取威震天的建议，又或者准确点来形容，是要挟。

然而军阀就在他有动作时主动释放了他半加压的输出管。很明显，这家伙根本就是算计好的！

“我自认为自己还是比较慷慨的，你的小接口我暂时不会碰，所以我希望你能给我一点回报。”他舒服得靠在床头上，擎天柱厌恶地盯着对方的胯部。

“来吧，宝贝。我需要你好好用你那甜美的嘴唇。至于奖励，就得看你有多努力了。”

“要不是因为我真的需要治疗，谁还想陪你玩下去！”汽车人的目光从他的输出管上扫过。“我们走着瞧，汽车人。现在，开始你的工作吧。”威震天诱惑性地朝他笑了。

汽车人厌恶地唾弃着，他宁愿威震天给他一了百了也不希望以这种方式凌辱他。要是他能让军阀满意，那么他会有很长一段时间不会和他发生冲突。

威震天的引擎兴奋地轰隆作响，汽车人雌伏在他的胯间。由于怀着幼生体的原故，他只能极力避免压着肚子，尽量翘高臀部，强迫自己沿着柱身从上至下来回舔弄，可以感受到输出管正贴他的嘴唇逐渐加压。“很好，小领袖，不过你还没做完，我必须提醒你……”

“我知道！我知道……”擎天柱特别反感在这种事上总是被威震天牵着走，他那点仅剩的自尊心不愿意接受多余的“指点”，尽管威震天根本不当一回事，他绕过汽车人的头雕，有意掐了下他的臀部。

汽车人像是收到讯号般的立即吮吸正在跳动的输出管，军阀发出一声低沉的呼噜声，他的冷却扇在加大功率运转。他低下头，模糊的光学镜只看到双腿之间的汽车人在用他那丰满的嘴唇包裹着自己，一次次退出时口腔分泌的电解液遍布在他的管子上。

“恩……好孩子。看，乖乖服从就是那么容易。”擎天柱只是发出不满的哼哼声，口腔内部传来的振动放大了威震天的触感，销魂的快感促使他的机体颤动不已。威震天发出惬意的咆哮，虽然不像他紧绷的小接口那么好，但仍然令人感到愉悦。

“动动你的舌头，小领袖……”威震天兴奋地眯着光学镜，擎天柱把他的引擎运作的节奏搞得凌乱不堪，还不时用他的牙齿有意无意摩擦过管子。威震天危险的眯起猩红色的光学镜，警告性的掐住他的下颚。

擎天柱在痛苦中呻吟，企图挣脱开来，却无济于事。他没有其他的选择，除了遵守威震天病态的欲望，所以他在接下来的动作内尽可能的小心翼翼。

他的输出管在汽车人湿漉漉的口腔内抽搐，在擎天柱每隔一次换气过程中都会得寸进尺的更加深入，那种熟悉的窒息感接踵而至。

威震天的机体在过载临近的狂喜中颤栗，发声器不时的发出灼热欢快的咆哮。

擎天柱的火种内开始感到不安，因为威震天在猛烈进攻的同时膨胀。他已经深刻体会过军品的可怖油量上限，保不准下一刻威震天会不会直接给他灌到主油箱里。

就在他分神一刹那，输出管喷发出炽热而浓厚的输出液迅速地填充了他的整个口腔，其中一些从他的嘴角倒撒出来。热液开始沿食道顺流而下，汽车人感到有些窒息，即使他的换气系统仍然在正常运转。

威震天借助他的小俘虏深喉内的收缩最后冲刺几下，直到他确定已经清空了自己的积蓄，小汽车人等他发泄完后挣扎着要把所有东西都吐出来。

“不要假装不知道怎么做，婊子。”

擎天柱瞪着眼表示强烈拒绝，并且咬他的输出管。威震天因为一阵难言而喻的剧痛收缩光学镜，咬着牙威胁着捏碎要他的音频接收器。

擎天柱不得不发出低沉的呜咽声，吞下了那股腥甜的液体，随后张开嘴——向威震天展示“工作”完成的结果。

“是的……干得漂亮，我的宠物。我得承认你配得上使用‘特权’治疗你自己。”当威震天终于肯放过他的时候，擎天柱迅速坐起来把剩下的液体吐出来——至少他还想保留那最后一丝倔强。

威震天似乎一点也不介意，他在过量的释放后也有些疲惫。“下次你得吞下去。”这是他唯一想起来的建议，他从床上下来走到橱柜前，取回了治疗用的药膏。

之后又回到了之前的位置，他勾勾手指示意擎天柱靠近，但擎天柱只是严肃地望着他。“我可以自己来。”

“不，要么让我来，要么你别想得到任何东西。”

擎天柱叹着气不情不愿爬向军阀，霸天虎嫌他太拖沓便把他拉到自己的前挡板上。他还没有收回他那狰狞的输出管，即使释放过后已经软和下来了却仍然抵在擎天柱的接口下。

军阀吻上他的头雕。“记住，只有我才能支配你的身体……”

吃饱了的野兽只是暂时性的温和，所以汽车人非常识相的选择沉默。威震天一直在抚摸他的肚子，吻上他头雕的每一处，时而用手指逗弄被阀塞堵塞的接口处。

“放松点。”说完，威震天便轻轻取下阀塞，过程稍稍有些艰难，不过他相信他的宠物能够坚强的挺过去，而彻底取出阀塞后，他往手指抹上大量的治疗膏药——从阀塞上几乎干涸的能量液来看，伤口在逐渐修复，他本可以放任汽车人自行解决的，但威震天芯中却总有种奇特的冲动，连他自己都摸不清说不透的冲动。

为什么要对擎天柱这么上心？因为他怀了自己的后代？

“恩咳……不……”小汽车人羞涩又别扭的声音唤回了他。“停下！”汽车人扭过了脸，冷冷地盯着霸天虎，威震天只当作是不太成熟的欲绝欲欢。

管他呢，霸天虎喜欢什么是不需要理由的。

他利用手指又往内来回戳弄了几下，又惹得擎天柱呻吟出声。他必须得承认，没什么比眼睁睁地看着小汽车高潮的模样更令人舒爽了。

那之后威震天简单的清理了一下现场，便遵循浮油给他的营养分配表走向能源分配器拿出两个能量块和一些药物。擎天柱双臂紧紧地抱着大腿，在复杂的情绪下不情不愿接过军阀给予的“特权”。

“你做得很好，小领袖。所以我决定让你——至少今晚没有不会被堵上。”威震天对他今天的表现感到非常骄傲，擎天柱心理总算好受了点，但他依然不想直面这个总爱以折磨他为乐趣的强拆犯，他无视了威震天恶趣味的话语主动服用了药片。

“现在，该休息了。我不太希望我的小火种们因为载体被耗尽能量而营养不良。”他轻轻拍了拍他的头雕，然后转去收拾他早些时候批阅的文件放进子空间。

“我还有一些事要办，所以我不会在这里呆很久。”威震天说话时回头看了一眼，但擎天柱并不想理他。“与我无关，我只想一个人呆着。”

军阀习惯性露出标志性的假笑。“看来你永远学不会乖巧，是吗？还是那么目中无人……我喜欢坚持。”他走近些，用手猛的扯过小领袖的下巴对着他。“但别忘了你的地位，小擎天柱。”他压低声线发出警告，然后汽车人一下子从他的手中挣脱开。

“做梦去吧，威震天！我决不会屈服于你！”霸天虎的领袖也不打算继续浪费时间和他拌嘴，抬起身便转身离去。

“我相信有足够的时间能改变这一切。没有人会来救你，无论如何，你都无处可逃。”


	20. 救援计划

第二十章

“我们需要一个符合逻辑的计划。”

在飞船控制室里汽车人们聚集一团。

“嗯，我认为眼下第一步是识别追踪绑架老大的飞船。”大黄蜂耸耸肩。

“只有一个问题，怎么找？除了我们那些的模糊记忆，还有别的什么头绪吗？”隔板疑惑地挠头。

“先检查一下安全摄像头，应该会有一点线索。”爵士和警车交换一个眼神。“禁闭，你能查找一下四个月前的录像吗？”

“一个合格的赏金猎人可是有求必应的。”

爵士向他上传了一些档案——理论上在精英卫队这算是非法的范围了，不过眼下谁也顾不了那么多。

禁闭在短时间内熟练的从众多信息当中挑选出好几个他们需要的条件。

“好吧，我们开始吧。伙计们，你们来说明一下打入霸天虎飞船前后是个什么情况？”爵士向汽车人们询问。

“非常黑，我们甚至还得靠自己的车灯照明。“隔板回答。

“哦，并且那是在一个夜晚。”

“废话。”救护车翻了个白眼。“你想干些偷鸡摸狗的事难道还想在大白天敞开门户告诉别人我们不怀好意吗？霸天虎又不全是笨蛋，他们耍起手段来就和你喝能量块一样频繁。”

“总不见得他们只是普通的运输货物吧。”大黄蜂摊手，救护车耸耸肩。“谁知道，也许是从汽车人的基地里偷了一些能量或物资，互相交换了一些机密信息，要和塞伯坦敌对也得准备点拿的出手的战力吧。或者——"

“嘿伙计们！”爵士突然阻止了他们，挥舞一只手吸引他们的注意力。“关于霸天虎阴谋什么的咱们以后再讨论，眼下擎天柱才是我们的首要任务。对吧？ "

大黄蜂点点头。“没错……额……我们说到哪了？”禁闭迅速地将截取的视频记录整理好，最后全部上传到屏幕。

“哈！看看这个！”大黄蜂指着屏幕上一艘粉白相间的大船。

“……那不是我们看到的船。这个太鲜艳了，而且……我觉得霸天虎的审美应该没那么……额……少女。”隔板摇摇头。

下一个的涂装是银白相间的，可能是一艘游轮，不过这个可能比目标还要小一点，所以也不符合。

这次是深绿色和银色的，风格比较贴近隔板。“嘿！这个很像我！”

那之后他们又陆陆续续看到了更多来往船只，从鲜艳明亮到灰暗苍痍，从大型到小型，依然没有任何结果。

直到一些事发生了变化……

就在午夜时分，屏幕上逐渐出现一艘非常大的船的尖端，比游轮更大，颜色有点偏紫红。然而神奇的是它几乎无法完全进入摄像头的视线范围，并且有一段时间内视频还中断几次，又闪现了几下后便彻底黑屏了。

“呃……这确实很诡异。你们有没有意识到那个船鼻子和我们要找的颜色完全一样？”大黄蜂转身看着爵士和救护车。

“但视频被切断了，我们只看到一小部分，这并不代表就一定是此次的目标。”救护车回答。

“如果我是霸天虎，想要避免被汽车人发现，我就会在我的船上安放更强的磁场屏蔽器，这样就能干扰安全摄像头，从而切断所有信息记录来源，然后再秘密潜入销毁一切证据。“禁闭突然插上一句。

“所以你是想说那艘船就是我们要找的船？而且他们还顺手抹去了留下的痕迹。”警车说道。

“没错。”

“那是不是意味着我们又前功尽弃了？！没有信息记录，我们该怎么锁定？就算确定了，如果老大他不在上面呢？如果他成了霸天虎呢？如果他在彻底停机了呢？”大黄蜂惊慌失措到几近神经质般喋喋不休。

“别胡说八道！臭小子！”救护车一掌抽上他的后脑勺。“擎天柱是不会死的。也许我们没有证据证明但并不意味着我们没有能力。哪怕擎天柱真的不在那艘船上……”他的目光炯炯有神。“那我们就继续找他，记住！我们绝不会放弃他！”

黄色的小汽车人瞪着眼不知所措的凝视着救护车。“冷静点，孩子，进展才刚刚开始，又不是世界末日。”

“一个恒星循环周期以前，精英卫队安插的间谍成功从霸天虎的数据库中获取一些的加密档案的密码，也许我们可以从那里入手。”爵士提出。

“……但结果是，通天晓已经命令精英卫队不会再给我们提供任何帮助，这就意味着我们目前没有任何信息和资源来源。啊……要是我能去偷……”仿佛所有的希望都消失了，谁都不能责怪大黄蜂太悲观，因为这其中的艰难险阻任何人都同感深受。

“爵士，别太过意不去。你已经帮了我们很多。”警车递给爵士一个安慰的微笑。

房间里一时鸦雀无声，因为每个人都在想方设法去追踪这艘船。普神啊！这可比他们想象的要困难得太多!

禁闭是第一个打破沉默的人，清了清发声器说:“按照道上的规矩，身为一个赏金猎人的优点是你不属于任何一个人。”他在控制台的键盘上快速敲击着。“更何况我处理过的霸天虎比你们加起来都要多，我很清楚他们的习性，只要赢得他们的信任，我就能自由出入他们的地盘……”

屏幕上突然跳出了许多文件，每一个都都有霸天虎的标志。“……所以，理所当然的。他们也给了我一条通往他们的数据库的捷径。”

——从战斗数据到功绩记录，从个体型号到特性技能。

所有的汽车人都带着敬畏的目光仰望着禁闭。

最不可信任的家伙竟然这么慷慨？有这么便宜的好事吗？

“啊……你确定这些真的是他们的绝密档案吗？”爵士完全惊呆了。“你没有捉弄我们吧？”

“哦，那可真让人伤心。”禁闭用嘲弄的语气谴责道。“好歹我也是个讲诚信的商人。”

撇开之前不太愉快的相处……禁闭确实从未打破他的承诺，他们这个道上的卖家随意中断交易，后果往往不可估量。

他们现在谁都输不起。

“好吧……先别管那些了，我负责处理这个，然后……呃……让我看看……啊！在那儿！”他最后找到了一个注名为“飞船注册记录”的文件。“一定是这个。”

汽车人闻声汇聚一团。

“哦，天呐……怎么这么多名册？！”

“我们可以通过出行日期来查询。”警车说道。

爵士输上日期，大部分标号从屏幕上消失了，但仍然还剩下三个。“好吧，看这里，三艘船中有两个是离航的，一个是到港的。”

“哪个是最早离开的？”棘轮焦虑地问。

“第一个从卡隆离开的，根据记录显示它还在航行。并且，它的旅程刚结束于一个颗名为“Anthora III”遥远的贸易星球。”

“很明显那不是我们所寻找的。毕竟，它还是小了点。”隔板说，爵士点开下一艘船的资料。“这上面有一小群的雇佣兵，他们被派去探索一个最近被发现的行星，它位于太阳系的尽头，显然它还含有塞伯坦人居住的理想条件。”

“哦，我知道那个地方……”大黄蜂兴奋地说。“萨丽对我说过，人类称那个星球为‘海王星’。不过，因为它实在太冷了，我觉得就算是塞伯坦人也不一定承受的住。”

“好吧，如果霸天虎试图克服这个离地球如此相近的小行星，我们稍后必须向通天晓报告。但是，直觉告诉我那也不是我们要找的船。它可能是一些科研团队用来做研究和实验的，而且它还是有点太小了。”救护车指出。

爵士同意救护车的观点，随后点开最后一艘船的资料，但接下来他就再也没吭声了。

“发生了什么事，爵士？你找到什么了吗？”

“啊……啊，我在想，这应该就是……”

“这艘船是最后一个从卡隆的边界线上起飞的船，在同一时刻，擎天柱被抓走。”

每个人都更加聚精会神的倾听着。“那被称为“旗舰”，它是霸天虎麾下体型最大且火力最强的战争飞船之一。我……本该注意到的……根据精英卫队最新得到的消息，那上面载有15名军品和1名……”

“和什么？！快说啊！”大黄蜂疯狂地摇晃他的肩膀。

“1名……和1名不知品性的tf……”他的声音充满了悔恨。

“擎天柱！”

幸好，一切努力都没有白费。

“我就知道我们一定会找到他的！”救护车激动的吼道，每个人仿佛打结的神经线终于得以松开。

愚蠢的亲情。

禁闭背对着他们露出嘲讽的表情，手上依然尽职尽责地查询关于那艘旗舰所有的信息。

“从我们所处的地方，到6至7光年外，假设它比我们移动的速度更快，也许还要远一点，所以我建议你们现在就做好准备。”禁闭建议道，他已经在控制台上输入好了坐标。

“那我们就行动吧！”

每个人都跃跃欲试地的开展工作。

“额，禁闭，你能把这艘船的内部地图打印出来吗？”之前经历了大家都不太喜欢的纠纷，导致警车还是不太敢和他单独对话。”禁闭没有转身看他，只是点一下头。

“这是地图。”几个循环后，禁闭将数据板扔过来。

“嗯，首先，你认为他们会把擎天柱关押在什么地方？”爵士眼疾手快接下后迅速展开问救护车。

“我不太确定，考虑到船的大小，他可能会在任何一个地方。”

在救护车还年轻一点的时候，他也跟随过部队上战场，虽然他没有被抓获过，但他亲眼看到霸天虎会当着所有人的面处决囚犯，通常会在船上的王座前执行。他们也有其他较小的船只，一般情况下那种才是用来运送囚犯的。

“猜得挺准的嘛，我以前去过那里，你们的老大应该是被关押在底部。”禁闭靠近桌子，用钩子在地图上的一处打了个圈。

“所以……如果老大在那里，我们该怎样才不会被发现呢？”大黄蜂问。

“嗯……也许我们可以伪装成霸天虎！”隔板兴奋地说，警车立刻反驳回来。“不，隔板。他们很容易通过我们的能量磁场来识别我们。”大块头闻言垂头丧气地板着张脸。

“也许大黄蜂可以通过排气口潜入。”救护车指向大黄蜂又指向警车。“你俩都有纤细的机体，而且足够灵活，非常适合干这个。”

大黄蜂不知所措的指了指自己。“等等——你是认真的吗？你要我跟他潜入？！”救护车点头。“这就意味着你必须学会与警车合作，孩子，我们不能再等了，迄今为止我们所有的期望和努力都是为了我们的领袖，不管你愿不愿意都已经没有后退的选择。”

黄色的小汽车人紧张的咽下一口电解液。“好吧！”他昂首挺胸，坚定的回答道。“我保证我们一定会成功！我用我的火种发誓！”他紧握拳头抵在胸膛上，光学镜里充满了决心。

“没错，你会的。”

“我也会的。”警车开口。

“呃……你可能会觉得我看不起你，警车。你身上的伤……”爵士有些不好意思地揉着脖子。

“哦，拜托，这点小伤迟早会恢复的，有没有什么大碍，你很清楚我的实力。”他的语气异常坚定，没有给予爵士任何解释的理由。

“……救护车，你怎么看？”

“就像他自己说的，只要经常上药，得到良好的休息，不出6个恒星周期就能痊愈。”这下爵士没什么好说的了。

“但我们没有方向标，只能像个无头苍蝇一样到处乱窜。”大黄蜂一语道出他最担心的问题。

“我有一个特殊的能量磁场探测器。”禁闭说。“它只有一个用途，在五公里的距离内可以轻松地找出你们期盼的能量磁场。”

“别这么看着我，我的服务对得起你们支付的筹码。”

“好吧，这对我们来说非常有用。谢谢了，伙计。”爵士敷衍道。

“等下警车他们上了船，那我们呢？”隔板问。“并且，你们总不能一直窝在通风管道里吧。”

“就像我之前说的，我已经完成了对霸天虎数据库的访问。因此，我可以很容易地破解安全系统，删除掉任何看起来可疑的视频片段，就像他们在卡隆做的那样。”

“很好，如果他们被发现了，我们需要有一个紧急计划，防患于未然。此外，我们还必须想办法尽快脱身。”爵士抱臂坐在沙发上。

隔板小心翼翼的说。“也许我可以建造一个太空桥探测器，方便我们在旅途中发现相似的太空桥频率。如果在霸天虎旗舰的附近正好有一个，我还可以建造一个远程控制器来激活距离旗舰五万千米内的太空桥。”

“嘿，这是个好主意！”救护车轻捶着他的臂膀，大块头憨厚的笑了。“如果你想那么做，那么最好是禁闭，隔板和我留在这艘船上，要是这附近有一个太空桥，我会在入口处给你传送数据。”

“很完美，但有一个问题，我们如何将擎天柱带出来？他可没我们那种身材。”这又是一道难题，每个人都不得不陷入沉思，直到一个深沉而沙哑的声音再次打破了沉默。

“着陆平台。”

他们疑惑的望向禁闭。“这艘飞船一定有一个露天的平台，以便出行的平台——在需要的时候起飞和降落，通常位于船顶和船身的两侧。”说着，他还特意打了个手势。

“我想你忘记了一个重要的细节……我们是汽车人，维修工，没有任何飞行装置，我们无法在太空中自由穿梭。”救护车有些郁闷的回应道。

“那不是问题，我能提供一些器材，你唯一要做的就是把它们连接到这些汽车人的机体上。”

“目前我们计划的是：爵士，大黄蜂和我从入口的通风系统中渗透到旗舰内，然后再使用能量磁场探测器来寻找擎天柱。当我们把他救出来后，再逃到着陆平台进行转移，而期间禁闭负责控制安全系统，隔板准备启动太空桥，救护车备好医疗设备，以防突发意外。”每个人——甚至是禁闭——都赞同警车的计划。

“那就这么定了。”赏金猎人露出一贯的商人假笑。“现在，旅程即将开始。”说完，他走向控制台。

“还有一件事，小子们！”每一个tf都望向救护车。

“等我们成功救回我们的领袖，再踢一下霸天虎的底盘！”

“噢！！！”

所有的汽车人——尤其是年轻人们——都倍受鼓励的摩拳擦掌，就像他们当年一样。救护车脸上带着怀旧的微笑，透过天窗，他看到那些恒星虽然如此渺小，但那炽热的核心却无比耀眼。

“别担心，擎天柱……”他喃喃地说。“我们来了。”


	21. 迷失的梦境

第二十一章

“滚开！别靠近我！”

擎天柱被残忍的军阀逼到最角落一处，他脸上挂着恶劣的假笑。

那个变态的混蛋。

“过来，宝贝……别让我重复第二遍。”银色的大金刚嘻笑着。

“想都别想！”擎天柱咆哮着，一脚踢向对方的胸口，对方很轻易就躲开了。他已经能感觉到那只宽大的魔爪在底盘处来回游荡。

“别傻了，你以为你能躲到什么时候……”威震天抓住了汽车人的一只脚，把它拉到自己身上。

汽车人歇斯底里地扭来扭去，时而大声叫骂。尽管他很清楚威震天从来听不进他的话。

一根粗大的手指成功地找到了一处接缝，这个接缝使界面面板时刻保持关闭状态，他仅用了点力就轻而易举撬开了挡板，露出了擎天柱那半愈合的接口。

“那么，现在你得犒劳一下我了。”军阀邪笑，突然把擎天柱的臀部提起来，几乎整个人要失去重心似的，机体被腾空头被迫朝下抵在充电床上。

这个角度很不舒服，尤其是他在威震天目前完全展示自己的后面，而且威震天跪着都压迫感十足。

“嗯…恢复的还不错。”威震天盯着面前的接口看了一会儿，最后说。“我相信你能应付得了我。”他毫不在意地放开了俘虏的臀部，擎天柱发出一声惊叫，重重地摔在柔软的垫子上。

“……不过为了你的……健康着想。我会尽量温柔一点的，大概。”军阀再次伸手去抓那条银色的大腿，用了点力展开，他舔着嘴唇。

“不！别碰我！放手！”小领袖激烈的抗议道，一边用脚踢对方的腰部，一边又抓挠他的胸甲。

很快，威震天抓住了汽车人的两只手腕，单手扯到他的头顶成功地使他动弹不得。“要是继续挣扎下去，我就不会那么温柔了……”

“谁要你的温柔！”擎天柱咬牙切齿的吼道。“恶心的混蛋！”

霸天虎领袖不以为然地摇头。“尽管骂吧，小汽车。”然后，他在没有任何准备的情况下，伸出两根手指插进了对方的干燥的接口内，这让他的小宠物对突如其来的入侵感到又惊又怕。

“你该庆幸我今天很慷慨，所以在我发泄完后，我也会帮你一把。”银色tf咯咯地笑着，粗壮的手指在内部继续深入，同时偶尔用拇指摩擦外部的节点。

擎天柱的机体下意识迎接般的挺起，他觉得自己的身体燥热不堪，羞臊得脸颊都通红。

为什么？！他的身体还想着需要更多？！

“我恨你……迟早有一天我会……啊！杀了你！”擎天柱愤愤朝他啐下狠话，随后急忙捂住那些呼之欲出的软绵绵的呻吟。他身体里的手指得寸进尺抚摸着他敏感且受损的传感器节点，摩擦着他柔软的腔壁，仿佛整个身体里由内而外传出一阵愉快的电流。

威震天没有理会挑衅，他只是带着一种龌龊的假笑盯着他的脸，饶有兴趣地看着对方脸上各种情绪交织在一起。

小汽车太容易暴露自己的情绪了。过去的斗争中自己怎么就没好好注意到呢？好吧，大部分情况下他都会合上他那该死的面罩。

只需要一点点耐心。

润滑液从那个紧绷的小洞里冒了出来，流到了手掌上。“玩得挺开心的嘛领袖。”

“闭……嘴！”

但身体远比他嘴上诚实的多。

“是的…很好…很快你就会全身湿透，我们就可以开始真正的乐趣了……”威震天加快手指速度，甚至又增加了第三根，他感到自己的输出管几乎要撑破挡板，还能有什么理由忍耐下去？

擎天柱的火种越跳越快，他被激活的感官同时接受刺激，能量似乎一直在不停的流失，他所承受的压力让他感到永无止尽的头晕恶心。

“停下！嗯！滚出去！你他妈……啊！”擎天柱带着挑衅的目光盯着军阀的眼睛，他咬紧牙关，无论如何他都在极力克制自己的处理器发出向威震天求欢的请求。

军阀依然忽略他的抵抗，比起口头上逞威风，他更注重实际行动。不出所料，在他经验丰富的攻势下，小汽车如他预料中的那样。擎天柱某一时段突然瞪大双眼，在过载和伤口再度撕裂的双重重压下挺起腰杆，又痛又爽的叫到几乎失去理智去。

威震天看着对方的液体从他的接口里涌出，溅撒得手上和充电床上到处都是，他不禁咧嘴一笑。他“好心”等待着高潮于后松开了他的手指的接口。

“看来你的身体不这么认为，小汽车。”威震天把手指凑近自己的脸，然后伸出舌头故意放慢速度舔舐着上面的润滑液，和擎天柱当初第一次帮威震天舔管子的时候简直如出一辙。

擎天柱恼羞成怒地把目光移开，他不愿意面对自己因为威震天的挑逗而再一次燥热起来的事实，但这么做根本无济于事。他觉得自己肮脏，觉得自己一文不值！他又为霸天虎领袖过载了，为那该死的手过载了！

在擎天柱陷入天人交战之际，威震天把手指从嘴里抽出来，带着一小部分电解液滴落下来。“虽然我很喜欢甜点，但我个人比较倾向于主菜……”他对汽车人笑道，不管是什么样的笑容，在擎天柱看来总能达到像给人判死刑的那种毛骨悚然，他把那双银色的大腿盘在身侧，以便让他的腰身舒服地被夹在两腿之间。

“……怪物！”擎天柱气喘吁吁怒视着对方。

然而威震天只是在他目前慢条斯理地打开前挡板，只看一眼，擎天柱立即闭上了嘴。他开始不顾一切的踢打，完全出自恐惧意识的……

“别动，你这个小荡妇……”威震天不耐烦的试图对准位置，但现在他的宠物总是不安分的乱动，就显得特别艰难了。军阀心烦意乱地吼叫着，突然攥紧拳头……

然后一拳打在汽车人的脸上。

灼痛开始蔓延到他的脸上，短暂的眩晕致使擎天柱的处理器一度陷入死机，这下他真的彻底失去挣扎的力气。这一拳打得他的嘴唇直接开裂，能量液从嘴里流到下巴。

威震天利用这一点分散了他的注意力，挺起腰胯，然后猛冲进擎天柱的体内。粗壮的输出管不出所料又碰到了他刚撕裂的伤口，尽管他的机体已经变得麻木，但在疼痛的应激下他还是小小的呜咽几下。霸天虎粗喘着气兴奋的挺动着，享受着被包裹的温暖。小瓣膜开始痉挛，甚至有点出血，但他一点也不在乎。

整个下身犹如被火灼烧般，几乎逼至极限，仿佛金属骨骼都在作痛，他开始啜泣。

“滚出去！啊……”那种绝望感……

他浑身都在颤动，他都快弄不清这到底是祈求还是抗拒。不管是什么原因，他都会落入被支配深渊。

——激活的系统，或者，威震天。

“尽情反抗吧，你逃不掉的。”军阀托着他的臀部，低伏在他的音频接收器一侧呢喃。在快速激烈的推动下，一遍又一遍地研磨那处坏损紧绷的接口。

“停！我说！停！啊啊啊啊啊啊 ！”擎天柱哭喊道，本能的想摆脱强大的霸天虎的压制，他的身体在床上剧烈地摇晃着，而那个大金刚还在不停地撞击他的下体。疼！太疼了！他的伤口还没有完全愈合……

威震天兴奋得几乎要发疯了，以至于运行有些费劲起来，他决定放弃视觉上的冲击，从而专注于下半身纵情的美妙。

他紧紧地抓着擎天柱的臀部，几乎把那块脆弱的金属片挤瘪下去。“普神啊……迟早我会溺死在这里的。”威震天发狠地咆哮着。

擎天柱的身体不由自主地跟着做出了反应，他的双腿尽可能地把军阀的腰夹得紧紧的，威震天还在不停地干他，进入得越来越深。他现在甚至不能用连贯的语言来表达，他的处理器内囤积的都是来自下体刺痛的触感，以及对孕育仓不断施加的压力。

意识到汽车人不再挣扎，威震天立即释放他的手腕，逐渐放松对其的钳制，只剩下几乎镶在一起来回摆动的下体。

输出管如同砂纸一样不停地骚刮着他的伤口，他确信创伤绝对不小。他虚弱的抬起双手抵到霸天虎的胸口，抓着，推着，至少造成了一些阻碍，但孕育程序阻止了他的举动。火种需要滋养，而他唯有扮演顺从的载机体——被展开，被融合，被装载。

他感到乏力和疲倦，好像唯一能做的就是哭泣、尖叫和呜咽——霸天虎的领袖总能利用凌虐他的身体来取悦自己。

时间仿佛过了几个世纪，军阀才终于安静下来，将输出管尽可能捅得更深，随着二人同时发出一声长叹，双方一起进入过载。

随后，威震天又向前推了几下，终于摆脱了对接状态，懒散的向后倒去，冷却扇开足马力，方便降低他的体温。他抽出一点气力起身上下打量着他的“杰作”:从布满裂痕和泪痕的脸，到鼓鼓的肚子、被掐得变了形的底盘，再到血淋淋的接口……

军品破坏的天性得到了充分的满足。

威震天衡量一会儿，他迅速拿出了那个他确信擎天柱会讨厌但他自己喜欢的东西。

为了转移擎天柱的注意力，他又把那个阀塞锁死在他的下体。

当擎天柱意识到威震天又在重复过去的举措时，他不满的皱了一下眉。由于他现在实在是身心俱疲，无法做出激烈的反应，索性就随着威震天去了。

只不过唯一让他如此难以忍受的还是它的大小。

威震天查看了一下内置时间，随后躺在床上，把擎天柱扯进自己怀里。现在他的身体已经冷却许多，脸上挂着洋洋得意心满意足的表情。

“你满意了吗？”擎天柱瞪着军阀，疲惫而讽刺地问道。威震天冷冷一笑，眯起眼睛。“嗯哼……暂时的。”他伸手放在汽车人鼓鼓的肚子上，温柔的来回抚摸。

“我的小火种们将会成为霸天虎的新领袖……”他低语着。“他们会成为伟大的战士，我为他们而感到骄傲。”

“如果她们是女性呢？”擎天柱问，他对答案并不抱有期待。

“那不成问题。女性在我们的事业中也很有价值。经过适当的训练，她们会——”擎天柱腹部突然传来一阵颤动，威震天的话语不得不被中断，两个tf同时惊呆了。

“他们……我的小火种们……动了吗？”霸天虎立即起身低头看着他圆鼓鼓的肚子，饶有兴趣地问道。擎天柱不可思议的眨了眨眼……他无法接受这种新奇的感觉，过去也从未有人向他提起过。从表面上看，威震天似乎也带着疑惑和好奇，他的孩子们刚刚就在擎天柱的体内活动。

“我想是的……”他迟疑地回答，努力掩饰自己的兴奋和幸福，因为这是他第一次感觉到一个生命在自己体内律动。他很想把这一刻的奇迹宣告给他的朋友们，包括地球上的，甚至于整个塞伯坦。而不是困在这里，与一个总喜欢凌虐他不爱他的霸天虎在一起。

威震天尽量放松身体，但引擎发出的共鸣出卖了他的情绪，似乎每间隔几纳秒威震天利用引擎产生一些细微的震动，小火种们都会因为回应而不停的发出动静。他不知道这是什么神奇的原理，但他很清楚他们在呼唤彼此。

“很好。这只能说明我的小火种们很快就要诞生了。”

“……”擎天柱表面上沉默不语，实际内心却早就把威震天翻来覆去骂了千万遍。这个畜生依然没有放弃他作为一个流水加工厂的思想，就算威震天再怎么自编自导，他们也永远成不了一家人。他只想为了发泄自我，为了不断壮大他的军队，仅此而已！

小火种本应在充满爱的家庭中成长，他们是有感知的生命，他们长大后会发现生活中那些美好的事物，而不是被迫成为两个派系之间所造成战争牺牲品。

当他们诞生后，他们可以自由选择自己的命运，自己做决定，有两个属于他们的创造者们照顾和关爱他们，身边还有很多和善富有经验的亲戚朋友，教导他们学会探索生活的乐趣。

看来他和威震天注定不会有好的结果。


	22. 骄傲的回忆

第二十二章

房间里充斥着短暂的宁静。

擎天柱坐在床头，平静地啜取能量块。他现在的全身疼得要死，尤其是臀部和瓣膜，还夹着阀塞。

好吧，他应该感谢威震天在离开之前允许他使用治疗药膏——尽管威震天对于他的底盘里需要塞点什么显得特别执着。

谢天谢地，一夜又熬过去了。霸天虎领袖终于开始了他日复一日的“霸业”，给了汽车人一些独处时间。

总比时刻被压在充电床上一刻不停的做好得多了。

自从被俘虏以来，只要有点空闲的时间，总会有无数的思绪涌上他的处理器。

他想了很多，他的团队可能在哪里，也许精英卫队又拒绝他们入伍，他们不得不回到修复太空桥的枯燥任务中。不过就算是那样也总比他的下场好多了。

但另一方面，如果他们不再接受做维修工呢？他是他们的领袖，当原领袖辞职或者失踪死亡，有两个选择会摆在他们面前：要么重新寻找一个领袖完成剩余的工作，要么分道扬镳。

擎天柱希望是第一个选择。他们是否必须与另一名领袖合作并不重要，只要他们平安无事，他就知足了。

但是如果他们……普神，他不敢再想下去。他们一起经历了那么多，那么努力地去实现理想，到最后只能被分开，所有人重新回到起跑线上。

大黄蜂，他被迫放弃了进入精英卫队的梦想而结识了隔板。救护车，曾参加过一百万年前大战争的退役老兵，阿尔茜和大力金刚一直是他心中挥之不去的阴影。警车，一个非常有潜力和前途的年轻tf，他放弃了电子忍者特训（虽然是他们造成的），从独来独往的个性转向会关心团体。甚至连隔板，都在很认真的学习和证明自己。

他们都是真正的英雄。这和他们是否接受过精英特训并无关系，他们一起打败威震天便是最好的证明。

这些年轻人们的未来可以说是充满着无限的机遇和理想……除了他自己。

“团结则存，分离则亡。”擎天柱自言自语道。他从来没有发现这八个字竟有如此深刻的含义——在来地球前，他在太空桥上就对他们说过。

他曾相信这一天总会来的，只不过没想到来的这么快。

他有些庆幸只有他自己被留下了。威震天强行控制住了他，把他当作服务机对待。是的，都是他的错，不是他们。不是大黄蜂，不是隔板，不是警车，不是救护车，不是他的朋友们。

汽车人抬起头，透过天窗眺望着星空。“普神，如果你在听。”他默默地祈祷着，“请照顾好我的团队。最好请他们再找一个领袖，也许还能带领他们继续追求自己的理想。”

“因为我不希望他们落入这种痛苦的深渊。”

光学镜里冒出的星点清洁液让他愣了一下，他低下头，眼睁睁地看着那些液体一点一点滴落在他的手臂上，他由惊讶转到愤怒，再从愤怒转到绝望，直到他泣不成声。

虽然四下没有其他人，但他依然固执地掩面，小小地啜泣着。

如果他的朋友们在这，大黄蜂一定会使劲煽动气氛使他振作起来，隔板大概会给他来个拥抱，警车可能已经在跟他探讨人生哲理了，至于救护车，应该会先被斥责一顿吧。

然而没有如果，他被关在这艘霸天虎的飞船里，失去了作为一名汽车人应有的尊严和幸福。

最糟糕的是，他根本不知道到底有没有人会来拯救他。

“如果有个人在……”

想得越多就越寂寞。没有人愿意和他说话，哪怕是倾听也好，自从威震天把他抓上来，每天都在不厌其烦的嘲笑他，欺骗他，玩弄他。本来他还觉得浮油会是个不错倾述对象，但他已经有一段时间没能过去接受检查，他非常怀疑威震天在有意孤立他。

现在，他唯一的依靠就是他的小火种。

他最近养成了一种习惯。不管是独自一人还是有威震天在身边，他都会下意识抚摸着肚子。

他的幼生体……他的血脉。他们对他来说是如此的特别，即使他不爱他们的父亲，但为了他们，他必须学会坚强地生存下去。

他们不能如威震天期盼的那样成为野蛮的战士，因为那样的他们只会在肮脏混乱的环境中学习霸天虎的思想和举止，在成长过程中沾染过多的暴力和统治。这是他最不希望看到的。

也许，只是也许，他能找到一种逃脱的方法，把他们带回塞伯坦，自己抚养他们。但遗憾的是，他认为这种可能性非常小。

他总是莫名其妙的感到异常烦躁，处理器时常因为信息输送过于频繁几乎运转不过来。他当然无时不刻地在记恨威震天，但他又特别恐惧威震天出现在他面前。但凡叫威震天逮到一点共处的时间，他就会不厌其烦地羞辱他，践踏他的尊严，诅咒他的命运。

啊——要是威震天能给他点什么让他分心就好了。哦，别犯傻了。那个混蛋只想从他这儿得到发泄的快感和他的后代。

差点忘了，他戴在脖子上的项圈非常不舒服。随着时间推移，他都已经习惯了，只不过有时候勒得太久会发痒。幸运的是，除了浮油，没人见过他，因为他一直被囚禁在威震天的房间里，自然而然避免了被人看到这样的耻辱。

轻松的时光总是流逝得飞快，噩梦总会在侥幸中降临——沉重而熟悉的脚步声逐渐逼近。

“我的小宠物今天表现得怎么样？”威震天满脸假笑地走进来，他嘲弄地问道，往桌上扔去一堆数据板。

擎天柱只是微微撇过光学镜。

没有回应。军阀不爽地眯眼，他走近充电床，微微弯下腰，粗暴地抓过汽车人的下巴。

“我说，你表现得好吗？”

擎天柱机械般的回答。

“是的。”

威震天虚伪的假笑又重回脸上，终于肯放开汽车人的下巴。“很好。但我看到你在哭，为什么？”

“不关你的事。”擎天柱冷冷地回应道。威震天面不改色地双臂交叉在胸前，反复打量对方泪迹斑斑的脸。“这么目中无人……我只是想知道你的感受，你就这样对待我的？所有汽车人都像你这样无礼吗？”

汽车人向他剜了一记眼刀，仍然保持沉默。他偷偷换了个姿势，小心翼翼地擦去光学镜上的水汽，暗中唾骂自己竟然在威震天目前出丑。现在可好，威震天又有能嘲笑他的理由了。

“是怪我把你留在这太久了，你的小接口有些孤单了，对吧？”威震天沿着充电床坐下，轻轻的抚摸着擎天柱银白色的大腿，恶意满满地说道。

“我没有！”擎天柱像是受到刺激一样抬腿就是一脚，军阀被这突如其来的一击踢得微微退缩一下，这极大的给予了擎天柱一丝报复的快感。

然而威震天依然是毫不在意般，主动松开手站起身。“啊，别介意，小擎天柱，我等下还有一些重要的事情要做。”

擎天柱将双腿牢牢并拢抵在胸前，虽然这样根本起不到任何遮掩的作用。霸天虎的注意力有一半是集中在他的接口上，由于阀塞的缘故，被扩张得太开。

“好好休息吧，我看你还没把我临走前给你的能量块吃完呢。”威震天挥了挥手，摆出一副不屑一顾的样子，转身朝办公桌走去。

“如果你不那么快回来，我早就把它吃完了。”

威震天转头瞪了他一眼。“要不是我的小火种需要营养，你就知道惹怒我的下场了。”

“我很高兴你不能那么做。”擎天柱无所谓地说道。就在这时，一阵剧痛从他下半身传来，使他倒吸一口冷气。

“我说，你还想把这该死的玩意放这里多久！”汽车人不耐烦地抱怨道，天杀的，这会儿动一动都跟上刑似的。威震天转过头来幸灾乐祸地望着他，故意心疼地说:“哦，那可不行，小擎天柱。我不能丢下你不管，小家伙们需要它。”

“别假惺惺，我的系统完全有能力转移那些……液体。”他说到最后一个词时有点尴尬。

“我来决定什么是必要的。”霸天虎突然厉声说道，声线稍微提高了点。“你没有资格要求什么。”

擎天柱最终在爆发和反击的边缘选择咽下气，然后郁闷地靠回床头。和这个战争狂继续争论下去简直就是拉低整个塞伯坦的智商，所以他只能继续小口小口吮吸着那点没喝完的能量液，恶狠狠地盯着威震天的背影。

嘿，想想看救护车对威震天大发雷霆的态度，那场面一定很有趣。

对同伴的想念使他能暂时忘却不愉快的回忆，但一联想到他的朋友们可能正面临着被困在一处荒凉的小星体上修理无聊的太空桥，他的笑容也随之消失。

很快。擎天柱坚定地想着，很快我就会离开这里，回到我的朋友们身边。


	23. 救援小队

第二十三章

“是时候了。所有人，准备就绪！”救护车抬手喊道。

经过五天漫长的等待，他们终于抵达目的地。连续五天鸡飞狗跳的训练，所有人都准备了各种相应对的武器和计划。

“天哪，我太紧张了！”大黄蜂大叫着，神经兮兮地来回踱步。这几天就数他的训练是最多，甚至训练过后都在练习保持冷静。

谁都看得出来他真的尽力了。

“别急，你已经为这一刻做了很多准备了！别忘了你还有电子忍者们陪着……”隔板高兴地说。

“大黄蜂非常有潜力，警车和我最近一直在观察他的训练，我得说他确实有能力做到这一点！”爵士对他回以诚恳的微笑。

“闲聊到此为止，我们应该准备上船了！”救护车拿着几件医疗设备、武器和数据板匆匆跑过。“时间有限，快点！”

闻言，每个人都朝不同的方向走去，收拾东西。“爵士，大黄蜂！过来，我得把喷射器连接到你们身上！”医生又喊了一声，随后掏出一把焊枪和几把螺丝刀。两个年轻的tf毫无怨言地冲到老医官面前。

“禁闭，搞定了吗？”隔板的太空桥探测器已经成功接收到一个离他们的位置不远的能量信号。

“当然，我已经入侵到了监视系统。用不了多久我就能接触到监控信息了。”禁闭的光学镜锁定在屏幕上。

“警车，你感觉怎么样？没问题吧。”救护车一边为大黄蜂的装载喷射器，一边问道。

“我没事，真的。”

医生转过头正准备追问，警车就说:“是的，我已经吃过药了。”

救护车叹了口气，警车无奈的想，果然年纪越大越容易操心。

“那就这样吧。”老医官后退一步欣赏他的杰作。大黄蜂好奇地左右摆头，想好好看看背上新装的组件。“酷！它们看起来怎么样？我能飞多快？”

“快得足以让你在不被注意的情况下闯进去。”禁闭瞥了一眼这个小家伙。他不太想承认，这群年轻人总是是如此的富有活力和感染力。

“大块头，你检查到的信息正确吗？”

隔板自信满满的说：“是的。我能用火种担保，绝对万无一失。”

爵士有点半信半疑地看着他。

距离擎天柱被困在霸天虎的飞船上已经超过三个月，普神知道那群肮脏的霸天虎会对他做什么。

“你认为他还活着吗？“警车在悄悄地询问救护车。为爵士完成装载后，老医官放开了他。“不能断言。我们只能尽量往好的方面想……”

如果彻底失去擎天柱……警车永远不会原谅自己，永远不会。

“我们还剩多少时间？”爵士打开禁闭的频道问道，他把目光从屏幕转向控制面板，在一些窗口弹出的时候输入了几个指令。“不会太久，也许要20个循环周期或者更少。”

“呃，禁闭……你介意我把我的医疗设备带过来吗？如果有紧急情况……”

赏金猎人随意的摆手。“不，我不介意。”得到肯定，救护车冲到储藏室，尽可能把那些带来的设备搬到控制室。

短时间内本就不怎么宽阔的控制室立即被各种各样的医疗设备堆满，基本上连个下脚的地方都没有。

“……我以为你只带来了必要的一部分。”

“好吧，为了以防万一。”他甚至还在继续搬运。

频道另一头的两个电子忍者忍俊不禁。

“我得说，多亏有救护车，擎天柱很幸运。”

“同意。”

在过了将近四个月的携带周期之后，看起来他的机体已经体现出大部分相应的症状了。

擎天柱从来没像这般难受，他感到整个机体特别沉重，自他醒来，就一直在呕吐。连起身的精力都没有！此外，他觉得自己自内而外仿佛被蒸熟似的，即使他的外部电镀处在正常温度下，他的系统也异常燥热。

擎天柱躺在充电床上不安分地蠕动着，他忍无可忍地踢开被单。

“噢，我的小火种们就让你感到难过吗？嗯？”

威震天伸手慢慢抚上他的腹甲。“看起来这就意味着……”

“我的小火种们将会越长越大。你出现的症状越多，他们所需的能量和营养也就越多。”

汽车人艰难的支起身。“你在跟我开玩笑吗？！仅仅为了你那愚蠢的霸天虎式观念！”

“噢，别这么难过，我的宠物……”威震天慢慢的接近他的俘虏。“你不应该为我们的幼生体诞生而感到欣慰吗？”

“如果不是你搞出来的话！”话音刚落，他不得不转过身又吐一次。

威震天很高兴看到他变成这样的状态。汽车人咳出最后一滴废液，转而继续怒视着霸天虎。

“你就知足吧，至少我会让你多休息几天。”威震天得意地说。“我的霸天虎们为我组织了一场小小的庆祝活动。谁能拒绝这种邀请呢？”

擎天柱不敢置信地睁大双眼。所以这里的人全都知道了吗？！!他们已经知道威震天把他……

霸天虎领袖对他的表情感到好笑。“那么，我得离开了……你知道的，陪这群疯子们玩可是很累的，所以等我回来的时候，给我来点服务怎么样？”

“休想！”

坚韧不屈且纯洁的灵魂——这就是你对我而言如此特殊的原因……

他俯下身快速从苍蓝色的嘴唇上轻点了一个吻，不过很快就被一拳捶上胸部。

“够了！你这——”汽车人又一次被一阵强烈的恶心感所打断，接着又是一种呕吐的冲动。

威震天从床上站起来，看着小汽车人对着金属罐干呕。“好好享受你的空闲时间吧。”

随后便消失在走廊的黑暗之中。

擎天柱等待着，直到他听到脚步声渐行渐远，然后他重新瘫回床上，发出一阵叹息。

因为浮油的坚持和恳求，威震天才让他摆脱了阀塞。

如果没有那位霸天虎医官的帮助，他怕是得带着那玩意到天荒地老。

“我应该找个机会感谢他。”擎天柱笑着想。

“好了，我们到了。你们准备好了吗？”救护车一边用撬杆翘着通风口的门，一边问道。

每个人都点点头，最后整理了一下自己的机体。

“都调整好通讯频率吗？”

所有的汽车人都按上自己的音频接收器。

“很好。”禁闭说。“那就开始吧。”

“看在普神的份上，都给我活着回来。”救护车说话的语调比平时柔和得多，他带着长辈那种忧虑的目光，打量着警车、大黄蜂和爵士。

“别担心，救护车，我们有这个。”爵士竖起大拇指。

“第一个安全系统警报已被封禁。你们进入通风口应该不会引起怀疑。”

“祝你们好运！”隔板朝他们挥手道。

“啊，你先进去，你比我更容易识别擎天柱的能量信号。”黑白忍者建议道，警车点头，启动喷射器加速飞入通风口。

“大黄蜂，你到中间去，让爵士断后。”救护车亲自把他推出去。大黄蜂吞了一口电解液，随后也启动喷射器，尾随警车其后。

爵士给了救护车一个小小的敬礼，然后转身追上大黄蜂。救护车一动不动地站在那里，直到那群年轻人彻底消失在视线中，他叹了口气，关上飞船的入口。

“别担心，医生，他们会成功的。”隔板小心的安慰道。

“能听到我说话吗？”

【是的，我能听见。】警车回答。

【是的，我也是】大黄蜂紧张而兴奋地说。

【是的，我们都听到了，禁闭】爵士冷冷地回答。

赏金猎人点点头，打开霸天虎旗舰的内部地图。

“你看着探测器，我来指路。现在向前走大约12米，就会找到第一个十字路口。”

“你们要跟紧了，无论如何，都不要分开。明白了吗？”警车在前面提醒道，特意看了大黄蜂一眼。身后两个人点头回应，然后开始缓缓爬进飞船。

【禁闭，我们到了。应该向左走还是向右走】

“检查探测器。信号从何而来？”

【没有显示】

“嗯……那就往右拐。这条路会把你带到大厅。”

警车抬手指挥身后的汽车人向右走，大黄蜂有点犹豫不决，爵士拍他的背以示放松。

与此同时，救护车和隔板像座雕像一样僵立在那里，光学镜死死粘在屏幕上。

普神啊，老医官祈祷着。请你保佑这群孩子……

“别担心，汽车人。”禁闭不以为然的笑道。“有个高手在，他们不会有事的，相信我。”

警车小心翼翼地滑下通风口的垂直部分，优雅的没有发出任何响声。大黄蜂的情况就不一样了，他滑了一跤，摔在警车身上，发出一声刺耳的“咣当”声。所有人的火种都被冻结了，大黄蜂急忙低声道歉，然后迅速向后爬去。

“还好吗？”毫无疑问，禁闭已经看到了刚才发生的事情。

【是的，我们很好】

“那好。小心点，你们刚刚进入飞船的主通道，这意味着你们已经进入了在霸天虎的视线之内。”赏金猎人的语气也严肃起来。

【明白了，从现在起，我们将完全依靠能量场探测器的读数行动】

“听着。”警车对后面的人轻声汇报。“我们刚刚到达主通道。从现在开始，所有人都必须保持安静。”他又将目光刻意放在大黄蜂身上。

“也就是说我们现在就在霸天虎的头顶上了？”大黄蜂小心的问道，电子忍者点了点头。“我们的任何动作都可能会被听到，所以必须要谨慎。”

两个tf比了个手势表示了解。警车停下来对能量场探测器做了一些调整，但是到目前为止依然没有显示任何汽车人的读数。

【禁闭，我想我们有麻烦了】警车平静地说。

“什么？！”救护车和隔板惊恐的望着屏幕。

【探测器还是没有读取到任何汽车人的能量信号】

“嗯……我建议你继续走一段时间，直到它有反应为止”

【好吧】警车切断了联系，开始继续向前爬行。

“警车，你确定在那边吗？”爵士不安地从后面问道。

“我不确定，但我们得等到探测器接收到信号再说。”

“你确定他们走的方向是对的吗？”救护车忧心忡忡的问道。

“相信我，医生。我已经把地图摆在这了。等他们到下一个十字路口的时候，我会告诉他们去哪里的。”

“你最好……”救护车急不可耐的咬牙切齿。该死，他这辈子从没这么紧张过。失去擎天柱是一回事——当然，他坚信他们他只是被困住了——但再失去他们三个……

如果那样的话，他永远不会原谅自己。

“他说得对，医生。”当下，隔板除了安慰的话语，也别无他法。“我们必须相信他们。”

“……希望他还活着。”

与此同时，一直没有反应的能量场探测器突然发出了嘀嘀声，三个人同时停下动作。警车赶紧把装置举到眼前，然后倒吸一口冷气。

“发生什么事，警车？”大黄蜂微微后退着。

“我刚刚接收到一个能量信号……”黑金tf把装置递给去给后面两个人看，然后他们和警车一个表情。“以我的经验来看，我会说那是一个汽车人的能量信号。”爵士若有所思道。

“我们现在所要做的，就是跟随这上面的方向。”他按上音频接收器，准备报告这项振奋人心的发现。

【好消息，各位】

当禁闭飞船上两个汽车人听到警车的声音回响在他们耳边时，他们惊呆了。

“警车！”救护车大声喊道。“怎么了，孩子？你找到什么了吗？！”

【是的。探测器刚刚接收到一个汽车人的能量信号】

每个人都在大声欢呼，除了禁闭。

【等我们找到了它的源头后，我会告诉你的。现在，继续我们的行动吧】尽管忍者的声音一如既往地冷静，但其中无疑蕴含着一丝兴奋。

禁闭瘫在椅子上，愉快地舒了口气。

嗯，至少一切都还在按着计划进行。

他平静地看着象征着那三个tf的小红点在通风管道处慢慢移动，他们都在朝着一个特定的方向……

那是计划中的另一片区域。

“你在干什么？为什么要往反方向走……”

【是你要我们跟随能量信号的来源走的，根据探测器显示，这个方向的信号非常强烈】

“好吧，但我必须警告你，那里会有更多的霸天虎……”

【这并不重要】电子忍者坚定地回答。【我们早就做好觉悟了。探测器显示他在哪，我们就去哪】

救护车露出欣慰的表情，禁闭则是一脸郁闷。

“擎天柱一定会为他感到骄傲的。”老医官比谁都了解他们的个性。

在警车的带领下，毫无疑问，一切都进展顺利……

“小心！要是把威震天的兴致搞砸了，我们谁都吃不了兜着走！”

一声尖锐熟悉的大嗓门不知从哪冒出险些把正在潜行营救的汽车人们吓到火种熄灭。

——红蜘蛛。

“哦，对不起。我也没想到这桶东西这么重，还有，你干嘛不来搭把手！”

这声音简直有过之无不及。而且，除了闪电之外，这浓重的口音也是没谁了。

大黄蜂被这一吓变得无法控制自己，就在他即将忍不住惊声尖叫时，爵士眼疾手快扑上去捂住了他的嘴。

“我？！你居然敢命令一个空军指挥官干这种活！我看你是——等等，你听到什么了吗？”

每个人都僵硬着肢体绷紧着神经。他们紧紧地蜷缩一团在角落里，虽然没有人看到，但谁不能保证霸天虎会察觉到什么。

闪电迅速转变了面甲。“奇怪。我想我们前不久才通过一片小行星带……”

沉重的脚步声越来越近，他停在他们正下方左右查看。几个人的火种砰砰响个不停，更多的冷凝液汇聚在面甲上。

“……”

“哦，得了吧，可能是撞上一些漂浮的残骸了。”

好一会儿，脚步声逐渐远去，三个tf悬着的压力终于得到释放。

“再坚持一下，我们离目标很近了！”爵士主动放开了大黄蜂的脑袋，不停的擦拭着前额。

“普神……威—威震天和他的手下…也在这艘船上吗？”大黄蜂这次自己捂着嘴，以防下一次暴露。

“我们必须要更加小心。”警车不安地瞥一眼探测器，继续向前摸索。

“看起来我们离源头不远。来吧，还差一点。”

“渣的！”黄色的小汽车人严重抗议。“那里绝对还有更多的霸天虎！我们不会成功的！”

“嘿，嘿！我们已经没有选择了！”爵士上前抓住他的肩膀。“难道你不想救回你们的老大吗？现在就打道回府，你真的安得了心吗？”

“我只是……有点……”

“没什么好怕的。”黑白tf笑着安慰说。“我们也会保护你的，记得吗？我们是一个团队——也许不是特别正式的。”

黄色的tf看起来还是有点害怕，所以爵士打算换种方式。“你认为擎天柱会害怕和霸天虎战斗吗？”

大黄蜂直直地盯着爵士的脸。

“回答我。”

“不……”

“所以我不明白你还有什么可怕的。我的意思是，害怕并不算坏事，既然你们老大能把威震天打倒，那么你为什么不能把他从这里带走呢？”

大黄蜂的表情从害怕变成了困惑，最后变成了理解，他的眼里闪烁着希望的光芒。“我懂了，老大不止一次帮我摆脱困境，现在我们也是在为他做同样的事！”他举起拳头，尽可能小声地呼喊起来。

“我就知道！”爵士笑了，他鼓励性地拍了拍这个年轻人的背。他抬起头来，看到警车同样也在对他报以期待。

“那我们还在等什么？来吧！”大黄蜂小心翼翼地拽着警车的胳膊。

“放松点。记住，保持沉默。”黑金tf轻轻地斥责道。

“虽然我并不想破坏气氛，但是我只想知道进展如何了。”禁闭在另一头不耐烦地问道。

【信号越来越强了，这意味着擎天柱可能就在附近，离我们不远】

“从地图上看，你已经完全偏离了计划路线。”赏金猎人似乎一点也不高兴。

电子忍者沉默了片刻。

【探测器就是这样显示的。即使那个汽车人不是擎天柱，我们还是要把他带出去】

禁闭链接的另一边无奈地叹了口气。“我只希望你知道你在做什么，孩子。”

“你确定是这儿吗？”大黄蜂低声说。

“是的，这里的信号很强。这儿一定是源头。”

“插句话，伙计们……我什么都看不见！啊，我想应该没什么人，没有霸天虎，也没有汽车人。”爵士试图从一个小裂缝里往外看，但毫无效果。

【禁闭，你能告诉我们确凿的位置吗？】

“我不能确定，孩子。我能猜到你们所处的位置，但你那边好像没有摄像头。”赏金猎人感到有些迷惑。

三个tf不知所措的凝望彼此。

“万一是陷阱呢？”大黄蜂问。

“只有一种办法，我得亲自下去看看。如果有什么事我会联系你们的，但你们得答应我一件事。”他看着警车和大黄蜂。“如果发生了意外，你们必须赶紧离开，只要你们安全了，再派人来救我也不迟。”

“……可是，爵士，我们不能——”

“没有可是！警车！如果你也被抓了，我们就彻底完蛋了！”

“好吧……”黑金tf深知爵士的倔性和自己简直如出一辙，最终他放弃了争辩。“我以我的火种发誓，无论发生，我们一定救你的。”

“祝我好运吧！”这是黑白忍者在从通风口往下跳前说的最后一句话。警车和大黄蜂静静坐在顶上，等待着朋友的指令。

这里什么也看不见，什么也听不见。四周太黑，太安静了。但是这里的空气流通非常温和顺畅，应该不可能是囚室。

两个汽车人在什么屏息凝神地盯着一片黑暗的出口

“伙计们！这里很安全，你们可以下来了！”

两个tf同时松了一口气，各自都预备着武器，然后跳了下来。

警车仍是保持一贯的潜行者独有的风范。大黄蜂紧随其后，在两个电子忍者的帮助下，避免刚开始的意外。

他们三个背靠背站着，不停地四处张望，寻找随时可能向他们开火的敌人或隐藏的武器。爵士将一个类似于小型摄像头的拿出来，这小东西设计的最初目的是提高视觉亮度，即便在黑暗中不需要探照灯也能看清东西。他把它插在头雕的右侧，随后环顾四周。

“恩……有点奇怪的……”爵士低声说。

“什么？”警车和大黄蜂好奇地问。

“这看起来一点也不像陷阱……这里也不像是牢房。”他解释道。“这里看起来更像是……住房。”

“什么？！”

爵士取下小摄像头，将它递给警车，警车按上后环顾四周，惊讶地发现他们面前摆放的是一张大沙发，地板上还铺有柔软的地毯，旁边的架子上摆满了数据板，背后甚至还挂有一个超大的屏幕。

“你说得没错……这里确实是一间住房，而且还是特级豪华的那种。”

“等等，我也想看看！”

“小心！这玩意造价不菲。”

这位不耐烦的年轻人摆弄好后惊愕地看着眼前的一切。

“哦，天哪，那张沙发看起来太舒服了！”

“想都别想。”警车严肃地说道。大黄蜂不禁唉声叹气，摘下小摄像头。

“所以……这里就是信号的源头了？”

“我确定。”警车一边回答，一边再次检查能量场探测器。

突然，不远处传来有一种奇怪的声音……像是在干呕，然后又像是在粗喘着气。

三个tf纷纷举起武器，缓缓走向声音的来源。

“好像是从那边的房间传来的……跟我来。”爵士走到最前面，接着是大黄蜂，然后是警车。

他们走到一扇半遮掩的门前，就在这时，探测器开始疯狂地嗡嗡作响。

“现在我能完全确定里面的是一个汽车人。”

“'准备好了吗？”爵士抓住门的边缘，另外两个汽车人点头向他示意。

爵士非常缓慢地把门推开，尽量避免发出任何声响。

门终于被完全打开了，里面露出一个的模糊轮廓，上面还躺着一个奇怪的东西。

依稀可以听到一些费力的引擎声，房间里弥漫着未经处理的能量液的气味。

这间房到底是怎么回事？！

汽车人们不约而同靠近那处模糊的轮廓。

然后，那个令人困惑的形状变得越来越清晰了……直到那宽阔的方肩，细腰和修长纤细的双腿，以及两根熟悉的天线和一张明显丰满的嘴唇彻底展现在他们眼前。

“老—老大……？”大黄蜂不敢置信地僵立在原地。

熟悉的蓝色光学镜突然映入眼帘，擎天柱下意识朝声源望去。“大黄蜂…… 我……是你吗？”

小汽车人的火种在一瞬间内几乎停止跳动，他不顾一切地扑向近在咫尺的老朋友。

“老大！！！”

擎天柱一时间根本没有反应过来，他可以清晰的感受到小小的四肢紧抱着他的身躯，更不用说那些装甲下面激烈跳动着的火种了。

警车也是在尽力保持着平静地向他打招呼。“擎天柱，是我，警车。我们来救你了。”

“警车……？真的是你们吗……这是梦吗？”

“不！不是！我们是真实的，老大！我们是来救你的！”

黑暗之中，他感到自己被一双温暖的手牵起来，他抬头却看到了两对蓝色的光学镜。其中一个应该是警车，那另一个……

“你把爵士也带来了吗？”擎天柱有点困惑地问道，黑白tf笑了。“是的，和往常一样。”

擎天柱不知道该作出什么反应。眼下发生的一切简直令人难以置信——他甚至依然认为这是自己的梦境。

“我……真不敢相信……你们都来了……”

“我们还担心在这儿找不到你呢！”大黄蜂还是不肯放开好不容易失而复得的领袖。

擎天柱刚想说些什么，却又感到一股未处理的能量液涌上咽喉。他不得不粗暴地把大黄蜂推开，迅速抓起旁边金属罐，又一次清空了油箱。

“'你中病毒了！”警车迅速抓过大黄蜂。“快，我们得带你回去找救护车！”

“……救护车……也在这里吗？”

“当然，他在另一艘飞船上等我们。”爵士和警车准备上去帮他。

擎天柱刚一起身，就差点左脚拌右脚摔趴下，幸亏警车和爵士及时扶住了他。

“额……擎天柱？”爵士担心地询问。

“我的腿……我太弱了吗。”

霸天虎到底对他做了什么？

“别担心，我们找到你了。你大可放心的把自己托付给我们。”警车轻声安慰道。“大黄蜂，快联系其他人，告诉他们我们找到了擎天柱。”大黄蜂闻言立即打开通讯链接。

【这里是大黄蜂！我有好消息要告诉你们！】

“这里是救护车，快告诉我发生了什么？！”

【我们找到老大了！并且全员平安无事，现在我们需要回到船上！】

听完后，救护车终于如释重负，隔板在在一旁挥舞着链球同样也是欣喜若狂。

“很好，孩子！但是还没完呢！现在绝对不能放松警惕！”

大黄蜂切断连接后，跌跌撞撞跑到正门，却发现门是锁着的。他皱起眉头，又试着拉了一下，但是没有用。

“嗯……伙计们！”

“怎么了？”警车摸着黑走过来。

“我想……我们被困住了……”

两个忍者强烈要求大黄蜂再试一遍，然而结果依然没有改变。

“你打不开的……”擎天柱疲惫地说。“它是从外面锁上的。”

爵士低声咒骂着连上禁闭的频道。

【禁闭……我们有麻烦了】

“是什么？”

【我们现在所处的房间……它是从外面锁着的】

赏金猎人在另一头暗自问候着威震天。

“我想我知道另一条出路。”

【真的吗？！】

“是的。但首先，给我描述一下你所在的房间。”

【嗯……】他仔细观察了一下。

【这是一间住房，更确切地说，是一间豪华卧房】

“好吧，我大概了解了。”赏金猎人扫视着地图。“去西墙后面的角落，推开那里的障碍物，你会看到一个红色的按钮。”

爵士看了看四周，小心翼翼地把擎天柱交给了大黄蜂，然后走到西墙的最后面，找到了禁闭所说的按钮。

【找到了，然后呢？】

“按下它。这是紧急出口，从那进去你们应该就能看到逃生舱了。”

【但我们要怎么才能在不被发现的情况下使用那些逃生舱呢？】

“本来我就没打算用那些逃生舱，你们直接从那个出口出去，然后我再告诉你下一步怎么走。”

黑白tf深吸一口气。“啊，希望这真的有用……”他按下按钮，地上出现了一个宽阔的通道。

“伙计们，从这跳下去！”

“你确定吗？”大黄蜂不确定的问道。

“我不确定，但如果我们想离开这里，我们只能这么做！”

所有人纷纷地走向那个小洞口，警车先走下去，大黄蜂紧随其后，爵士搀扶着擎天柱也跟了进去。

【我们到了，然后该怎么做？】

“检查四周的墙面，你应该看到一扇小门和旁边附带的控制面板。”

照着禁闭的指使，爵士发现了一扇中等大小的门和一块金属面板，上面有一个小屏幕和许多不同颜色的按钮。

【我找到了】

“按橙、蓝和绿的顺序去按。”

爵士越过肩膀偷偷看了一下他们的领袖，随后将注意力转回到当前的任务上，准确无误的按下按钮后，屏幕上弹出现一个窗口：输入秘密。

【密码是什么？】

“56ab7k9o。”

爵士深吸一口气尽力保持镇静。他知道，一个简单的失误就很有可能招来整船的霸天虎。

幸运的是，普神站在他们一边，密码成功输入，那扇金属门打开了。

【禁闭！请立即为我们的返航做准备】

“了解。”

“来吧！汽车人，激活喷射器，准备回航！”爵士切断通讯后挥手示意其他人先走。

大黄蜂和警车扶着擎天柱费了很大的劲跌跌撞撞地走到敞开的舱门前，启动喷射器，摇摇欲坠地离开了霸天虎的飞船。

擎天柱什么时候变得这么——重了？

幸好，返回的路程不算遥远。爵士最后回头看了一眼，以确保无人跟踪，然后他也启动了自己的喷射器。

尘埃落定，他们终于可以回家了。


	24. 大团圆

第二十四章

警车等人载着虚弱的汽车人领袖降落在禁闭的飞船上，着陆后把他轻轻放下。

“擎天柱！哦，普神啊！”救护车和隔板姗姗来迟迎接他们的领袖，看到的却是年轻的tf过于糟糕的状态。

“救—救护车？”擎天柱虚弱地问道，艰难地抬起头来看向老医官。

“是的，擎天柱。是我！”医生半喜半忧地说，他可以想象霸天虎在这段时间对他的所作所为。

他迅速地拿起他的便携式医用扫描仪扫描这架机体，他的光学镜仔细游历向擎天柱的各项系统，不放过任何隐患，从头雕到胸甲，再到腹甲……

……他发誓那绝对不是他想看到的东西。

结果出来后，救护车几乎以为是年纪大了光学镜出了问题，但那块突起却是真实到可以触及的。

这只能说明一件事。

——但他觉得还是有必要再重新确认一下。

“好吧，帮我把他抬到医务室去，我得给他注入营养液，他的能量值过低，如果我们不赶快行动，他的整个系统就会被迫关闭！”老医官说完，头也不回的冲进他一直存放着其他医疗设备的控制室。

爵士和其他人几乎是把擎天柱连拖带拽到医疗室。

“噢！你们家老大，可真沉！”爵士上气不接下气的把擎天柱抬上医疗床。

“他以前没有这么重的。”警车回答，关切地看着他的领袖。

爵士打量着这位虚弱的领袖，惊讶地发现他身上一点伤痕也没有。但他也很容易发现他隆起的腹甲，看到这他不禁倒吸了一口冷气。

不……这不可能，他想。

就在这时，救护车拿着注射器回来了，匆匆把其他人撞到一边，小心翼翼将注射器对准擎天柱银白色的脖颈。

“应该暂时能让他活动一阵子，接下来我们要适当为他补充能量。”救护车现在说话的语气平静多了。

至少擎天柱没有流血或者更严重的紧急情况。

渐渐地，擎天柱的系统开始重新启动，运行。他的脸色有些好转，每个人都迫不及待地看着他睁开光学镜。

“……发生了什么事？”他呆呆地问。

“你的系统缺乏燃料而即将关机。我给你注射了点营养液，能让你保持正常运行的水平。”救护车温柔地解释道，带着友好的微笑搭上年轻的领袖的肩膀。

擎天柱迷迷糊糊的眨着眼。“如果这是梦境，为什么我的梦里会有禁闭？”

大家默契地笑了，警车说:“说来话长，我们以后会告诉你。不过有一点我能保证，我们当然都是真实的。”

当然，谁会不高兴失踪的朋友回来了呢？

“是我们计划了这一次的营救行动，老大！”隔板用一种类似于一个幼生体期望得到奖励的语气说。

擎天柱支撑着自己，慢慢地坐起来，平视着每一个人。“你……你们救了我？从霸天虎的船上？”

大黄蜂兴奋地点点头。“警车爵士和我从通风口潜入，用禁闭的能量场探测器找到了你！”

“额，我不太喜欢破坏气氛，可你不觉得我们该回家了吗？”爵士挠了挠头，瞥了一眼控制室，建议道。

“哦，哦！当然，当然！我去启动太空桥！”隔板说，然后跑向到控制室。每个人都在和擎天柱搭话，诉说着他们的担忧和思念。

爵士悄悄靠近救护车，对着他的音频接收器低声说了些什么，救护车听完后与爵士一同默默地离开了那群兴奋的汽车人。

“救护车，你看出什么了吗？”

“我早就注意到了，但我不确定与你注意到的是不是同一件事。”两个tf尽量放轻声，偶尔会瞥一眼他们的领袖和其他的汽车人。

“啊，他的肚子。毫无疑问，这可不像是什么正常的病症。”

“我果然还是需要做一套完整的内部扫描。”

“我觉得已经没有必要了，这很明显，不是吗？”

老医官烦躁地挠了挠头。“我该怎么告诉他们？总不能就这么冲进去然后说，看，擎天柱怀孕了！”他用平日惯用的讽刺口吻说着。

爵士还没来得及回应，飞船的引擎就启动了，随后，隔板和禁闭悠闲地走了出来。

“我已经把最近的太空桥坐标设置在飞船的导航界面上，我们很快就会到达那里！”

“尽管它不会让我们直接回到塞伯坦，但它确实是一条不错捷径。”赏金猎人补充道。见到擎天柱时，禁闭上下打量一遍，视线赤裸裸地落在他圆润的腹甲上，脸上露出狡黠的笑容，爵士和救护车迅速挡在擎天柱面前。

“喂，你最初是怎么被抓住的？”禁闭问，他可懒得理会汽车人的安危，但好奇（八）心（卦）驱使他想找点话题。

“老大，可以告诉我们吗？”隔板半是兴奋半是害怕地恳求着。

“嗯……在执行通天晓委托的任务的时候，我们被击败了，等我醒来的时候发现被关在一个陌生的房间里。然后威震天进来了，他告诉我，如果想让我的团队活下去，我就得照他说的去做。”当领袖回想起最初的事时，嘴里总会有一股苦涩味。

“你当时伤得很重吗？”隔板担忧地问。

“是啊，可这和你的肚子有什么关系吗？”大黄蜂近距离地看着领袖的肚子，甚至用手去戳弄。

两个已经大致知道真相的tf互相交换眼神，不知道该怎么去解释。

“额……那个……我……嗯，我想……”擎天柱几乎惊慌失措地想回避这个话题。也许他们回想办法帮忙，但要当事人说出来可不是那么容易。

“你们都没注意到吗？”突然，禁闭的声音大了起来，让救护车打了个寒颤。所有人都不明所以地转过头来看着他，只有爵士、救护车和擎天柱在默默祈祷他闭嘴。

“他肚子那么大，是因为那里面有东西。”他带着一种自鸣得意的语气，仿佛他向世界透露了一个惊天秘密。

“……这是真的吗？”隔板惊恐的去问擎天柱，大黄蜂也是一样的表情。

“我……好吧，我……”

既然这是事实，也就没有必要再去否认了。他最终长叹一声，咕哝了一句“是的”。

“什么？！”两个年轻的tf不敢置信地异口同声道。知情的tf并不为此感到惊讶，他们此刻只想着这件事以后还要怎么处理。

“怎么回事？他的父亲又是谁？！”大黄蜂还没问完，他的头突然被救护车狠狠地煽了一下。

擎天柱把手放在肚子上，轻轻地抚摸着，打算坦白。“为了让你们活下去……我必须服侍到威震天满意。他不停地威胁我，如果我不服从，我就会吃尽苦头，所以我服从了。直到我发现这一切都是谎言，你们被送回了塞伯坦，根本不在船上。那时候，我已经无处可逃了……”

警车感到有些窒息，火种几乎停止了。痛苦的回忆开始在他的处理器里循环播放。

“你……你放弃你的身体了吗？就为了救我们！”

擎天柱抬头看着他的朋友说:“如果能让你们所有人都平安无事……我甚至会放弃我自己的火种。”

警车突然拥上他的领袖，双臂紧紧地搂住他，趴在他的脖颈边低吟些什么。擎天柱惊呆了，他睁大眼看着这个平日孤傲的忍者竟然对着他表现出脆弱的一面。

但不管怎样，他还是回应了对方，安慰地抚上警车的后背。每个人都为此而自责——除了禁闭。

“我很抱歉！我……对不起……”

“什么，警车？你没做错什么……”

“我本应该赶得上的，我从未想过，也不希望同样的事发生在你身上！”

“你说什么？”领袖惊愕地轻轻地推开忍者，警车一时不敢直视他的光学镜。

“我们需要禁闭的帮助来追踪你的位置，所以……”救护车解释道。“警车把他的委托给了禁闭作为报酬。”

“……你真的需要那么做吗？”

“我曾记得有一个聪明的tf告诉我，一个合格的领导者会为他的队友做出任何牺牲。”他抬头看着擎天柱。“我可能不是一个合格的领导者，但你是我们的队友，是我们的领袖，所以我愿意做任何事让你回来。”

说完，他脸上露出一丝放松的微笑。

擎天柱却没他那样释怀，他的光学镜有些模糊，他的火种仓传来一阵阵剧痛。

爵士和救护车此刻心情复杂，而禁闭却觉得这一切都很有趣。

“我……我们都很想你。”警车轻声说道，大黄蜂也参合了进来，用双臂钩住了警车和擎天柱，救护车和隔板也纷纷上前，他们钩着肩搭着背围成一圈。爵士站在离他们几步远的地方，静静的看着，他的内心感到一阵温暖，没过多久，隔板突然伸手拉住他，把他牵进他们当中，他惊讶的叫出声，反应过来后他也跟着他们一起好好享受这场来之不易的团聚。

短短的几纳秒后，汽车人们纷纷散开，汽车人领袖带着甜蜜的微笑喃喃自语着。

“谢谢……谢谢大家为我所做的一切。”

“别客气，老大。这是我们能为你做的最有意义的事。”大黄蜂仿佛跟个稚气未脱的幼生体似的，引擎发出可爱的呼噜声，擎天柱忍不住笑了起来。

“是的，是的。所以别再吃那些低水平的东西了，我还需要给他做个全身扫描。现在该干嘛干嘛！别打扰我工作！”救护车挥舞着双手赶走了这群tf。大黄蜂最后不甘心地拥抱了一下他的首领，然后和其他人一起离开了。

事后，每个人都回到了不同的房间。隔板和大黄蜂去他们的临时房间玩一些视频游戏，爵士和警车在一起冥想，禁闭去检查控制室控制室。而救护车和擎天柱则被单独留下。

“好吧，孩子。让我看看你的系统怎么样了。“老医官在擎天柱的医疗端口上插入一根电缆，屏幕立即开始显示出他的内部系统和编程。

就是逃离了噩梦之地，并且感受到了朋友们的热情相待，可擎天柱仍然心存芥蒂。

救护车注意到擎天柱的坏心情。他应该怎么劝解？任何被迫成为接口玩具的tf都会感到沮丧。

他叹了口气，走近些，把手放在他的肩膀上。擎天柱颠了一下，下意识抬头向上看。

“别想太多了，孩子。你现在非常安全，我们绝不会再让任何事发生在你身上，绝不！”

擎天柱眨着眼，随后低头看了看他的肚子。他觉得……很肮脏，即使他明白这是源于威震天的威胁。他从来没有真心实意地享受那种接触，但他的第一次受到了创伤，足以证明军阀对他所造成的一切。

“……太可怕了，救护车。“擎天柱轻声说，激活的感官似乎总是使他变得多愁善感。“他……他总是在利用我，从不关心我是否需要。”

救护车什么也没说。他只是静静倾听着擎天柱把一切都发泄出来，以助于减缓那些恐惧。

“威震天总是叫我婊 子，他的私人服务机，他的宠物。”

救护车听完立刻皱起了眉头。

“放松，这里有我在。”他试图解开擎天柱脖子上那个他一直耿耿于怀的项圈，当他把它取下来时，他注意到它上面刻有一个小标签，这三个简单的单词足以使他能量液沸腾。

威震天的宠物【Lord Megatron's pet】

他几乎要拽碎那个项圈，但他没有。也许这是一种追踪器，他需要把它锁起来，这样他就可以利用其中的程序进行反追踪。

“他甚至用了……一些东西……为了保持他的……他的体液在我的……”擎天柱继续说道，他的声音比之前的更不稳定了。“它太大了……每次他把它用在我身上，我就一定会受伤。但他不在乎，他从不会关心我。”

“那群霸天鼠从不会关心任何人，除了他们自己。”救护车平淡地说。

擎天柱向下看着他的腹部，伸手附着在上面。“他只想让我给他更多的小火种。”

“所以他就这么打算让你不断的兴奋起来？”

“我……我不知道！……当我发现我出现携带症状的时候……他确实也喜欢他们。从那以后，他就开始不厌其烦地重复他想要一大堆的幼生体，如果我不从，他就会乱发脾气，直到我把他想要的给他。”

“为什么他要那么多小火种？！”救护车启动电脑扫描。

“我不确定。也许他只是想要更多的士兵。”

“嗯，也许你是对的。但是，你已经不在那个怪物的魔爪里了，所以那都与你无关。你和我们一起非常安全。”救护车拾起准备好的工具。“现在，你能让我检查一下你受伤的地方吗？”

“……你是说？”

救护车点头，擎天柱犹豫了一会儿，他不想再让任何人触碰他的接口，但他信任救护车，他知道救护车不会为难他的。

“好—好吧……请快点。”擎天柱低声说，别过光学镜，主动把腿打开，让救护车便于观察。

“别担心，我会的。”老医官向他保证。

擎天柱的对接面板啪地打开了，露出他那干燥的接口，救护车很容易就能分辨出边缘上那处小伤疤，可能是瓣 膜以内的撕裂。除此之外，外面看起来相当正常。

救护车无奈地叹了口气，用合成的润滑液涂上手指。“来吧，孩子，放松一点。我尽量轻点，痛就说出来。“

擎天柱点点头，不敢再去看医生。

救护车小心翼翼地把手指滑进里面，轻轻撑开内腔金属肌肉，年轻的tf难耐地轻颤着机体。医生用一种安慰的方式拍了拍他的大腿，手指再一次分散开，并且内部畅通无阻，救护车有点惊讶于里面的灵活性。

他拿着一盏医疗用的探照灯，更加靠近观察着里面的情况，他发现了里面遍布各种伤疤，有一些是旧的，也有一些已经治愈的，还有一些最近的。

“里面有一些伤疤。其中一些应该不超过五个太阳周期，还疼吗？”医生温和地问。

擎天柱好一会儿才回答。“不算疼……我可以承受。”

救护车喃喃地说了一句“我明白了”。他不应该扩张得那么大，即使是按照擎天柱可承受的尺寸。不能排除他的内部受损已经极为严重了……

他把探照灯对准一小部分金内部属肌肉，注意到有一个奇怪的形状从内壁上延伸下来，并且还有三处像这样的区域，这表明有些地方状况不太良好，甚至可能更糟。

“你的内部金属肌肉扩张得太大，有些地方已经坏死了。我需要用扩张器重新调整一下。”老医官平静地说，抽出手指起身去拿他需要的设备。

擎天柱呜咽着点头，他没想到威震天把  
他破坏的如此彻底。

“别担心。有我在，一切都没那么糟糕。”救护车将刚焊好的卡钳拿过来，安慰道。

擎天柱试图从两腿之间往下看他的老朋友所做的工作，但是他的腹甲和上面盖着的毯子阻挡了他的视线。他相信救护车是一位经验丰富的医生，他轻轻地说了声“谢谢”。

“没事了，年轻人。”医生答道，完事后便关掉探照灯，把卡钳随手扔到一边。那炉渣的威震天不尊重他们的尺寸差异是疯了吗？！他几乎把擎天柱的整个对接通道撞脱轨了，普神！

“救……救护车……”

“怎么了，擎天柱？”救护车转过身来回答道。

“我的小火种怎么样了？”

救护车一时不知该怎么回答，他把所有工具扔在托盘上，走向电脑，拖动着检测出来的状态报告，直到找到与他的繁育程序相关的报告。

“嗯……根据上面显示，你应该有4个周期了。还剩一个周期，他们就能出生了。”医生感到擎天柱的能量场不太稳定。“但是别担心，还有很长一段时间。”

他听到年轻的tf松了一口气。

“顺便问一下，你想知道他们的性别吗？”

“不。”擎天柱坦然回答。“我希望有个惊喜。”

“好吧。”救护车转身去检查他孕育仓内的液体和所需的营养物质。“那个混球会定期保证你的营养，对吗？”他讥讽地哼了一声，随着他对擎天柱的情况了解得越来越多，他对霸天虎领袖的仇恨也就越来越深。“在没有新的捐赠的情况下，你有足够的输出液维持一周左右。那个欠回炉的废铁……”

擎天柱尴尬看向房间的另一边，试图不去回想他在军阀的充电床度过的时光。

“目前还能挺过一段时期。一旦你的睡眠不足，我就得给你注射小剂量的营养物质。”

擎天柱畏缩了一下，用恳求的目光看着那名医生。“救护车，你知道我讨厌打针……”

“是的，我知道。给你两个选择，要么乖乖听话，要么让整艘船的人为你提供输出液。”他看到年轻的tf的脸色变得惨白，不禁笑出声。“开个玩笑，别担心，不会太久的。不管怎样，我要试试看能否用富含营养的能量来代替注射。”

擎天柱被气笑了。“我希望你能做到，救护车。”说完这句话后，他不禁打了个呵欠。

“累了是吧？当然。你今天已经做得够多的了……”救护车友好地拍了拍他的背。“我去给你准备一个房间，你先躺在那充电，我很快回来。”

擎天柱点点头，把身子靠在背后的枕头上。他的团队让他非常具有安全感，说实话，他那个时候几乎放弃了自由的希望，但他不敢置信他们真的做到了。

也许成为一个英雄并不在他的编码中，但他的团队肯定有。


	25. 迷茫的领袖

第二十五章

威震天笑容满面走进他的房间。这场聚会非常棒，算得上精致高档，谢天谢地，没有人敲竹杠……至少现在还没有。

他的引擎发出愉快的轰隆声，在享受了一段美好的晚宴后感到心满意足。他很想去充电，但有些事他想先履行。

军阀打开了房间的灯，没有注意到开灯之前周围都太过于黑暗和安静，即使他记得他的宠物总喜欢开着灯，哪怕他是在充电。

“我回来了，我漂亮的小汽车……”他故意大声说出来，虽然不指望有人回答，但也不希望被完全无视。房间出奇地安静，甚至听不出汽车人排气声。

“哦……现在就别欲擒故纵了。我只是想……和你玩一会儿。”威震天在他的私人领域里走来走去，脸上带着掠食者的狞笑。

等了几纳秒后，他的笑容消失了，因为仍然不见他的小宠物的踪影，霸天虎领袖不爽地低吼一声，挺直身子。用那双猩红的光学镜扫视着房间，卧室紧闭的门映入眼帘。

他暗自发笑。他一定是在充电……但如果他认为那扇门会阻止我，那他比我想象的还要蠢。

他悄悄地走近那些门，不想让里面的人察觉，他想给他一个“惊喜”，同时也不想错过他正在充电的画面。

银色的tf如狩猎的野兽般慢慢推开门，从小小的缝隙往里看，发现房间内同样也是乌黑一片。他眯起光学镜，增强了音频接收器的接收频率，以捕捉在房间里任何振动的微小声音。但是他依然还是什么也听不见。

这房间几乎就像是……空的？

随后，他砰的一声把门推开，他惊异地瞪大双眼。

他的充电床，和他刚出去的时候没什么多大变化，只是床上的被单被随意的扔在地上，旁边有一个金属罐，里面装满了一些未加工过的能量，床头摆放着整齐的枕头……

而擎天柱却不在那里！

“怎么回事……？”威震天自言自语着，有时间震惊得无法正常思考。为什么他的宠物不在这里？他藏起来了吗，他或许比他小，但没不至于小到那种地步吧。

也许他难受得太厉害了，所以去找浮油检查。

不对……他明明看到浮油与其他在场船员一起庆祝，并且他100%确定他在离开之前锁了门，所以汽车人不可能在没有安全密码的情况下出去。

除非……有人为他开过门。

威震天愤怒的咆哮道，然后冲出自己的房间，直奔飞船的侦察室。

其他的tf这时候都回休息室里懒洋洋地躺着，他们手里还拿着一块高档的能量液，有些tf已经醉得分不清东南西北了。

“我很高兴威震天成功让那个汽车人怀孕，多亏了他，不然我们也不会喝到如此高档的能量块了！”闪电在人格切换中疯狂地笑着，然后又喝了一大口能量块，舒舒服服地躺在一张大沙发上。

“你应该感谢俺们主人的慷慨！”螺母用他那惯用的洪亮而恼人的声线吼道。

“感谢个尾气！是我们为他组织这场小聚会！他才是应该感谢的人！”红蜘蛛尖声叫道，他现在也醉得斜靠在沙发上。

“但这款车是他的收藏中最喜欢的一款！俺们应该充满感激之心！”

两个脾气暴躁的tf正要开始争吵，房门突然被撞开，威震天满腔怒火地走进来。

霸天虎们都吓得直往后缩，却又不明所以的想看看发生了什么事。

闪电立即转变回正常的人格，礼貌地上前询问:“威震天陛下，发生了什么事？”

军阀没回答，他只是带着阴冷的目光扫视着，然后走向那三名霸天虎。三个tf似乎都被固定在原地，只有光学镜随着威震天的身影而移动。

“他在哪？”这是威震天进来后所说的所要的第一句话，他的语气如此镇定，但又如此冰冷，使得每个人都有点退缩。考虑到他的视线主要集中在红蜘蛛身上，追踪者心虚地垂下了他的翅膀。

“谁？额，陛下……？”

威震天突然靠近他，他们面对着面，红蜘蛛甚至能看到他的眼里闪烁着愤怒的光芒。“不要假装不知道，红蜘蛛。我知道你们中有人拿了我的东西！”

三个霸天虎闻言都露出了困惑和惊恐的表情。

“哦，伟大的威震天，俺们永远不敢拿走属于您的东西。但您为什么要这么问？”螺母恭敬地问道。

威震天慢慢地站直身子，开始在稍微有点凌乱的房间里踱来踱去，不再把视线放在任何人身上。“几个循环前，我走进我的房间，希望看到我的汽车人奴隶躺在我的床上。但你猜怎么着？”

“他不见了！”他危险地咆哮着，其他霸天虎被吓得大气不敢出。

“我假设你们中的有人为了找点乐子，所以偷了我的宠物。”

霸天虎们面面相觑。汽车人不在了？为什么会变成这样？！即使是红蜘蛛也没有傻到偷了威震天的东西后还敢在他眼皮底下瞎晃悠，况且他们知道那还是对军阀来说特别重要的东西，除非某些人的处理器彻底秀逗了。

螺母立刻从椅子上跳下来，扑通一声跪倒在地上。“陛下，俺可以向您保证，绝对不是俺偷了您的汽车人奴隶。但俺自愿去寻找他，把他带回您身边，哦，伟大的领袖。”

威震天面无表情地看着谦卑地螺母。“我知道你会的，螺母。但首先，我只想知道谁应该对此负责。”他转过身来，面对着另外两名霸天虎。“我需要讨回一个公道，这不算过份吧？”

红蜘蛛和闪电本能地颤抖着，不知道该怎么回答。如果他们向威震天否认对汽车人的失踪负有责任，威震天会相信他们吗？或许闪电还能说得过去，但是红蜘蛛……他过去曾多次试图杀死威震天，即使他真的是无辜的，威震天也不可能那么容易放过他。

“但是……威震天陛下，您怎么知道偷窃者是这条船上的人？”闪电用一种相对温和语气问道。“您要相信我对您是绝对忠诚的。”他微微鞠了一躬。

“我相信你，闪电。你对霸天虎的事业绝对忠诚，但我不能对别人也说同样的话……”威震天把目光转向深红色的追踪者。

“什么？！”红蜘蛛突然叫喊起来。“你不会真的以为是我偷了你的宠物吧？”

威震天不以为然的怒视足以回答他的问题。

“嘿，我为什么要偷你那样的奴隶？我这辈子还有更重要的事情要做，而不是和一个普通廉价的汽车人婊子鬼混！”追踪者愤怒地展开翅膀，头雕转向一边，双臂交叉放在胸前。

忽然，一只大手紧紧扣住了他的脖子，把他从沙发上提起来。那只手还有蜷紧的趋势，红蜘蛛几乎被扼制得喘不过气来，拼命想挣脱，但那只手的主人似乎对他的挣扎毫不在意。他恍惚间抬头，看到威震天的光学镜里燃烧着杀意。

“我得给你提个醒，红蜘蛛，那个普通而廉价的汽车人婊子是我后代的载体。我了解你，我不会怀疑你想杀了我的继承人，以保住你的王位。”

红蜘蛛愣愣地睁大了眼睛。他还不至于丧心病狂到那种地步，即使是他也不能伤害一个毫无防备的幼生体！威震天把他想成了什么样的怪物？！

“我……”追踪者试着辩解，但他发现他被威震天钳制住了发声器。威震天看他还想说点什么，就把那架修长的机体扔到一边。

“还有什么遗言吗？”军阀冷酷无情地问道。追踪者终于找回了发声的动力，抬头恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“我再说一遍……那不是我！”

“那么，我好端端的把他锁在我的卧室里，他却不见了，你要怎么解释？”霸天虎领袖咬牙切齿地咆哮着回来。

闪电站在一旁默不作声，处理器飞速运转着。据他所知，那个汽车人是被迫和威震天对接的，所以他认为那个汽车人对威震天毫无半点真心。如果那个汽车人真得像他想的那样聪明……

“我的王。”闪电平静地说，当他的领袖用炽热的目光慢慢地转向他时，他努力保持着镇定。“我可能知道些真相……”

“什么？”威震天的情绪似乎稳定了点。

“也许不是我们当中的谁偷了您的奴隶……”

“闪电，你到底想说什么？”

“我的主人，您想想看。您总是提到他聪明伶俐，并且目中无人。您不觉得他可能会利用我们庆祝的时间逃跑吗？”

考虑到这个理论，威震天的光学镜略微变大了点，他记得还在地球上时，那个小领袖总在他耍手段。“也许你是对的，闪电……既然我们谁也没有注意到，你要如何解释他是怎么逃走的呢？”

“我们听到从通风口传来一些奇怪的声音。”红蜘蛛难得正经了一点。“也许是那个时候他利用这个机会趁我们不备。”

“但以那个汽车人的体型根本装不下，考虑到他的携带形态，这想法实在缺乏逻辑。”闪电搔了搔下巴，指出来。“即使他设法逃了出来，在没有任何飞行设备的情况下，他怎么能在太空中自由行动？据我所知，所有的汽车人都是地滚球。”

“除非…他得到了一些帮助。”螺母在他们身后说。大型tf已经移步到附近的一台电脑上，开始检查安全摄像头的录像。“没有找到他的逃离路线，威震天陛下。但俺发现了一些可能有帮助的东西……”

威震天，红蜘蛛和闪电纷纷走近这台紫绿相间的大屏幕面前，看着屏幕上的一些滑动的窗口，然后它停在一个特定的页面上。

毫无疑问，这张照片是在逃生舱的房间里拍的。逃生舱完好无损，唯一不同寻常的是紧急舱门是开着的，并且其中一个角落出现一片黑白相间的涂漆，仅此而已。

“如果这还不能解释您的奴隶失踪的原因，那俺也不知道该怎么解释了，伟大的领袖。”螺母说着，转过身来，看着他陷入沉思的领袖。

所以说……这确实是一场营救吗？但他们是怎么找上门来的？是谁救了他？为什么他之前就没注意到这些？

“螺母，这张照片是什么时候拍的？”威震天问道。

“三个循环前，我的陛下。”

军阀危险地眯起眼睛。所以这是真的……他的汽车人婊子被更多下流的汽车人抢走了!

“去找他……”威震天咆哮道。“我不管你们要花多长时间，也不管你们要杀多少汽车人，我只要他回来！”

“但是威震天陛下……他可能在任何一个地方！”闪电有些为难。

“我不在乎！”军阀冷漠地看向他。“一定要让他活着，并且保持良好的状态。”他恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，然后低声说道：“我不需要提醒你们失败的后果。”

闪电和红蜘蛛以及螺母闻言迅速挺直腰板。

“相信我们，陛下。我们一定不用一个周期就能把您的汽车人奴隶完好无损地带回来！”

“你们最好……滚出我的视线，去找那个汽车人！现在！立刻！”

三个霸天虎行了个礼便冲出了侦察室。红蜘蛛和螺母直接跑到大厅，闪电进了控制室。

威震天愁眉苦脸地朝窗口走去。

那个荡妇怎么敢从他的手中逃离，更何况他还携带着自己未来的继承人。

如果他们足够幸运，就能在他的小火中诞生之前，及时挽救一切，而到那时候，他会杀死所有的汽车人。

他们不能得到宽恕。

对于那个小汽车人……他已经失去了作为一个有感知的人的所有权利。一旦他把那个小混蛋弄回来，他一定会把他锁在他的床上，直到他的小火种出生，然后让他眼睁睁地看着自己从他身边夺走他们。

他能为他繁育后代的事实并不意味着他能抚养他们。

不，他甚至不允许他与外界有任何联系。任何人都不能，只能和他自己。那个汽车人渣滓将在他的调教下学会用各种方式讨好他。他相信自己有足够的能力在没有配偶的情况下照顾和养育他的小火种。

他想怎么干就怎么干，想干多久就干多久，那个肮脏的荡妇绝不会得到他的饶恕！谁会在意他是否能从他们的对接中得到欢愉！他只配作为一只宠物，一只属于威震天财产的宠物！

但是……谁知道呢……也许他心情好的时候会慷慨地给予他一些额外的奖励。

是的……他一定要抓住那个婊子，把他调 教成一个忠诚温顺的奴隶。

“你逃不出我的手心的。”威震天自言自语，嘴唇上挂着残忍的假笑。

“我的甜芯”。


	26. 过去的痛苦

第二十六章

当他们听到敲门声的时候，他们正在临时的房间里闲聊。

“进来！”爵士应道。门滑开了，出现的是稍显疲倦的救护车。

“救护车，他的情况怎么样了？”

老医官叹了口气，揉了揉他的前额。“他现在很好。我已经对他的系统进行了必要的修理，他目前正在充电。我把我的房间借给他，我想知道我是否可以和你们一起呆一会儿。”

爵士热情地笑了笑，拍了一下旁边的充电床。“当然！到这边吧。”

两个电子忍者选择坐在地板上，其实他们也清楚这对救护车旧化的关节没有任何帮助。

经历了整整一天的情绪风暴，医生咕哝着“谢谢”，然后瘫倒在床上。他现在感觉好多了，年轻人们虽然都平安的回来了，不过他们仍有很长的事要忙，直到擎天柱彻底恢复机体为止。

“……威震天伤他有多重？”警车轻而焦虑地问道。

“他的对接管道有的已经溃烂，里面到处遍布着伤疤。除此之外，没有任何永久性的损伤。”救护车用一种苦涩的语气解释道。

“他的小火种怎么样了？”爵士好心地问，希望话题不会引起不适。

“他们发育得很好。也许再过几个周期，他们就要准备好面对这个世界了。”救护车微笑着说。

忍者们交换了一个困惑的眼神。“等等，他们……是什么意思？”救护车的笑容扩大了点。

“是一对双胞胎。”

警车转头看向爵士，因为这个令人惊讶的消息，说不开心是假的。起初，黑金tf着实被震惊到了，但在消化完这句话的信息量过后，他感一股奇异且温暖的共鸣充实着他的火种。

“你要成为一位叔叔了，警车！”爵士用力拍上警车的背。

警车忍俊不禁，撇了一眼救护车。

“似乎有些人会成为一位可靠的监护人……”

医生立即摇头否认。“哦，不！你以为我愿意当一个幼生体保姆吗？！”

年轻的黑白忍者大笑出声。“噢，天哪，救护车，你还记得你最后一次抱着小火种的时候吗？你说你忍不住想要疼爱他们！”最后，救护车放弃了反驳，他笑着想象那两个美好的小火种形象。

“咳……也许你是对的。但这并不意味着我要做他们的老跟屁虫！”

“有人提到‘小火种’吗？”门外面传来一阵低沉的声音。

“我们能进来吗，伙计们？”是隔板。

“当然，进来吧！”

门开了，大黄蜂和隔板在推搡着对方，而后一起挤坐在爵士两侧。

“所以……我们错过了什么？”大黄蜂好奇的不停张望。

“我们只是在谈论我们的领袖。”爵士平静地说。

“那他为什么不在这儿？他的伤很严重吗？”隔板看起来有点担心。

“他只是需要点时间休息，救护车已经为他提供了这里应有的医疗技术。”黑白忍者解释道。

“那个混账铁桶头是不是伤害了他？！要是再让我碰到那个混蛋，我一定要去踢他的底盘！”大黄蜂当即跳起来义愤填膺挥舞着双拳。

“少给我添乱，大黄蜂。他现在没事了。”救护车毫不客气地回应。

两个年轻的tf听完松了一口气。

“但是……到底发生了什么？呃……你们应该清楚吧……”

“他怀着一对双胞胎。”医生不情不愿地坦白。这两个年轻人几乎兴奋地尖叫起来，激动地拥住彼此。

“我们要当叔叔了！”

“嘿，他们的性别是什么？女人还是男人？”

“我们还不知道，擎天柱想等到他们出生。”

两个年轻的tf只能失望地呻吟着。

“噢……我只是希望他们认可我！这样我就可以向他们展示我的过人之处！”大黄蜂满怀期望地说。“我敢保证，学校里的每个人都会羡慕他们拥有一位很棒的叔叔！”

“是的，但如果她们都是女性呢？”隔板突然提高音量。“我敢肯定她们会喜欢和一位了不起的叔叔学习艺术！如果他们像莎莉那样，说不定会更有意思！”

“艺术？说真的？那些小火种有太多的潜力——我的意思是，不应该只局限于画画！”大黄蜂实在不太看好他的大块头伙伴的想法。

救护车在这两位不成熟的汽车人的行为中默默思考着。那么，他应该期待些什么呢？他们离成年还有几乎两倍的恒星周期呢。

“嘿，你们怎么爱那群小火种是一回事，我们可还有别的更重要的事情需要处理。”救护车朝大黄蜂和隔板上瞪了一眼，他们终于肯老老实实地坐下来。

“别忘了，那些小火种可是强 奸的结果。”最后一个词的吐露令每个人都难以忘怀。“即使擎天柱想要留住他们，但他对他们的授机体却没有任何感情。他经历过了极为艰难的时期，那艘船上发生的一切都如同噩梦般缠绕在他身上。因此他需要我们的鼓励和支持来通过这样的阶段。虽然可能只起到暂时性的作用，但我们决不能放弃。”

每个人都带着严肃的表情点头。“我们需要让他忘记那些关于威震天的糟糕记忆。我们不能提醒他和威震天任何有关的东西。明白了吗？”救护车很认真地看着每个人，尤其是大黄蜂。

“意外怀孕这种事已经够烦的了，更何况还是被迫的。”爵士开口说。“我们得让擎天柱理解我们的所作所为都是为了他。如果你看到他伤心的时候，不要吝啬于拥抱和安慰，可以的话尽量尊重他的需求。是这样的的意思吧，救护车。”

老医官点了点头。

“我……我不知道该怎么做，但如果有必要的话，我愿意把我的能量块分给老大。”隔板小声道。

“我想留点空间给他！”大黄蜂举起手说。“我知道，我可能比较惹人烦躁，所以我愿意提供帮助。”

“很好，年轻人。只要我们努力，也许我们就能把他的状态带回到三个月之前。”

每个人都默契地无声会意，这样就不会这样吵醒他们的领袖。在那之后，大黄蜂和隔板退回到他们的临时宿舍继续玩那些电子游戏，剩下其余的三个tf还留在这里。

“这一切本不该发生。”警车起身靠在墙上。“他们不应该知道这些的。”

“你说得对，警车。但我们得学会面对现实，他们迟早会注意到，索要答案只是时间的问题。要接受真相确实很困难，当我们不得不面对时，必须得保持冷静和沉默。”爵士友好的提醒道。

黑金tf回想起来还是觉得浑身不舒服。“我无法想象，他得受上怎样的折磨，那个怪物究竟对他做过什么？”随着记忆在他的处理器中循环播放，他的光学镜都在打颤。“他所经历过的痛苦和耻辱……我多希望那些都由我去承担。”

救护车和爵士交换了一种忧虑的眼神。“警车，所有人都喜欢回到过去，但我们不能。我们现在能做的最好的事就是对他给予更多关怀，要是让他看到我们的伤痛之处，他只会更加悲伤。”救护车冷静地解释道。

“那个怪物不应该这么利用他……”他抬头对上救护车的脸。“对吧？”

医生没有回答，但他的表情很明确地反应了他此刻的心情。

“为什么，为什么要牺牲自己？！”警车突然悲愤地咆哮。“为什么要放弃尊严？！”

爵士一时无言，他知道那个黑白tf其实很少会表露情绪，但这不代表他不会替他人着想，某种程度上，他真的很像擎天柱，而他们又何尝不爱他们的领袖呢。

救护车有些于心不忍地看着警车。那件事真的给这个可怜的孩子带来不小的精神创伤，尽管如此，这对警车而言是一件非常荣誉的事。

他们都是为爱而斗争，他们别无选择。

并非只能将爱付诸于自己的伴侣，他们拥有比爱情更为坚固的友情。当你喜欢一个人的时候，你会尽可能用最好的态度对待他或者她，而你真的爱一个人，你会为他或她牺牲一切。

就像擎天柱和警车做的那样。

“其实你也不应该那么冲动的。”救护车轻声说。“但我们不会责怪你。擎天柱关心你们，而你们俩又是那么的相似。”

警车转过头看着他。

救护车对他和蔼地微笑。“我能体会到那是什么痛苦，也理解他的经历。”

“但那是过去的事了。现在，你可以把注意力集中在你的誓言上，做你想做的事情，我想你们老大不会介意的。”黑白tf笑着。“我们共同历经了这么多，再也无法回头了，难道你想要我们所有的努力都白费吗？”

黑金tf摇了摇头。

“那就没有时间伤感了，警车。”他伸手去捧住对方的脸。“你希望你们老大还像以前那样吗？”

他微微一笑，点点头。

“那这心灵开导的活儿可就非你莫属了。”

”你说得对。谢谢你，爵士。我真不敢相信一直以来我表现得像就个……人类的称之为什么？幼稚的小屁孩？”他羞愧的挠了挠头。

“不，你没必要道歉。谁还没有矫情的一面呢？我们需要时不时地出去一趟，然后，你懂的。”黑白tf坏笑着用胳膊肘撞了一下他。（指冥想）

救护车诺有所思地盯着那两个电子忍者，为他们对队友的体贴和理智而感到怀念和自豪。最终，他长舒一口气，从床上站起来。“嘿，伙计，不介意我在你们的房间地板上躺几个晚上吧？”

“你今晚不打算回去？”爵士惊讶地问。

“是的。”医生点头。“既然没有更多的住处了，我就让出我自己的，这样他就可以有一些自己的隐私。”

“嗯……如果我没记错的话，你的那间房里有两个床位，你为什么不用另一个？”爵士感到奇怪。

“我只是不想打扰孩子。今天有够遭的了，我相信独处会对他好点。”救护车解释道。

“要是他需要救护车呢？”警车问。“我没有拒绝的意思，但你躺在充电床上会比较舒服点，一旦擎天柱有什么意外你也可以尽快帮忙。”

救护车似乎在考虑他的意见。“你说得对。如果有紧急情况，那对我来说应该容易一些。”

说完，他走向门口。“都好好休息吧，年轻人。尽量别再去回想这件事，擎天柱已经回来了，有我们在，没有什么能伤害到他或者我们其中的任何一个人。”

“多么漂亮的汽车人啊……”

黑暗中传来不祥的声音。他什么都看不到，他唯一能感觉到的是身下的充电床。

突然，他的大腿内侧出现一只宽大的手。

“炉渣的，威震天！别碰我！”他被发现了，年轻的领袖咆哮着，疯狂地环顾四周。

黑暗中又传来熟悉的邪恶笑声。

“哦，别害怕，我的宠物。我又不会吃了你……大概。”

他试图挣扎着爬下床，但有什么东西抓住了他的腿，把他拖回到原来的位置。

他被粗暴地反转过来，双手被按在头雕两侧。他有一种奇怪且不祥的预感笼罩着他，但他什么也看不见……

……突然，他的面前出现一对红色的光学镜。

“为什么要害怕，我的小宠物？”威震天低沉的声线回荡在他的音频接收器旁边。“为什么要反抗………”

“滚开！放开我！”他想拼命地挣脱开，却无济于事。“我不是你的玩具！”

他开始感觉到那只很大的手在他的身体上来回摸索着，在到达底盘前，他一直在抚摸着他的纤细的腰肢。

他的排气扇功率开到最大，他开始猛烈地挣扎，试图合上双腿，但他做不到——他的整个机体似乎被强大的力量束缚住了。

“一个喜欢挑衅的小汽车人……多可爱啊。”黑暗的声音继续作祟，他终于找到了那块蓝色的对接面板，把它用力扯下来，露出下面撕裂且滥用过多的瓣 膜。

“住手！你这炉渣！”

“你知道的……”威震天轻蔑地笑了。“我不会停下来，直到你能为我带来一整支霸天虎的军队……”

就在那一刹那，他感到一股撕心裂肺地灼痛，从他的下半身直接传达到神经网。

擎天柱尖叫着坐起来，他的光学镜几乎失去色泽，在恐惧的侵袭之下，过多的冷凝液从他的前额滴落。

救护车被一下子惊醒了，下意识查看周围，直到看到同样惊醒的擎天柱，他立即站起来，跑到浑身颤栗的tf身边。

“擎天柱！发生了什么事？你还好吗？”他一边反复检查一边紧张的问道。

年轻的领袖花了一段时间才意识到他在哪里，和谁在一起。他惊恐不安地望着救护车，在救护车还想说什么之前，他紧紧抱住了他。

救护车被这突兀的举措吓了一跳，但没说什么，只是回应了他的拥抱，不断地安抚着他的背部。

“是他！救护车……”擎天柱用颤抖的声线说。“他又在碰我了……”

“嘘，别担心。这只是一个糟糕的噩梦，他不在这里。你是安全的，擎天柱，由我陪着你。”

擎天柱开始悄悄地在医生的脖子上啜泣，处理器还残有那个军阀扭曲的幻影。救护车几乎要爆发了，他暗自发誓，如果真的再让他碰到那个禽兽，他一定会切断他的输出管，然后插回那家伙自己身上！

“他在碰我，救护车……他还管我称之为他的宠物……”

“别想太多了。梦境都是假的，仅此而已。在现实是不会发生的。”

救护车小心翼翼地把他的机体安放好，他抓过被抛弃到一边的毯子，把他重新铺盖到擎天柱的身上，不经意间，他看到了年轻的tf腿间打开的对接面板。

他叹了口气。这些记忆残留比他想象的还要强大得多。他不打算让擎天柱关上对接面板，自己也不会亲自动手，他该给他一点自行恢复的余地。

“好了……回去充电吧，年轻人，你需要好好休息。”救护车重新为他盖上毯子，同时大大地打了个哈欠。

他真的太累了，几乎要站不住脚，但他还是不太放心。

“好吧，我会留下来的。所以，赶紧充电吧。”救护车坐上充电床，靠着墙面，把擎天柱的头雕挪到自己的腿上。

为了帮助他重新充电，唯一能帮助他的就是唱歌。虽然这是为小火种而启动的程序，但也没有规定不难为成年机启动。

他开始抚摸年轻的tf的天线，轻声地唱着。

像个小火种一样【Like a little sparkling 】  
你试图暂时伪装自己【You tried pretending for a while】  
但你却感到痛苦【But you'd feel the pain 】  
看起来我又让你失望了【Seems like I failed you once again】

我本可以阻止他们坠落【If only I could stop them falling 】  
如同雨滴坠落【Falling down like rain】  
我本可以阻止那些伤疤【If only I could stop those tears that 】  
再一次将你击溃【Knock you down again】

留下……你为何不能留下呢？【Stay... Why don't you stay? 】  
和我在一起……【Stay with me...】

你可以好好安定下来【You could settle down 】  
在溃败前放弃斗争【Give up the fight before you drown 】  
可你孤独一人【But you stand alone 】  
因为萧瑟的避所不能称之为家【Cause your lonely house is not a home】

但愿时间能跌宕起伏【If only time could fall or stumble 】  
在所有恒星周期中我们祈愿【In all the stellar-cycles we claimed 】  
但愿时间能治愈所有人【If only time could heal us all with】  
没人再会受到责怪【No one left to blame】

留下……你为何不能留下呢？【Stay... Why don't you stay? 】  
和我在一起……【Stay with me...】

在他结束之前，年轻的领袖已经重新进入充电状态了，温暖平稳的气体从他的排气孔中缓缓的流露出来。

医生叹了口气，他喃喃自语道。“孩子，我该怎么办呢？”


	27. 独守空房

第二十七章

要从汽车人的逃脱中振作起来并不容易，不管是擎天柱还是威震天。

伟大的霸天虎领袖最近总是处于一种负面的情绪中，对任何敢于与他进行眼神接触的人而言，经常性的见到他咬牙切齿已经是常态。每当他的士兵从他们的搜索任务中归返时，他总会死盯着他们的双手……而一旦他们手头上没有任何他想要的东西，便会破口大骂。

他越想那个小领袖，他就越想要他回来。每当他想起那个汽车人时，或者更具体地说，无法满足他的欲‡望时，他记忆中的机体就愈发耀眼。

他近来总感到异样的空‡虚，他已经习惯了把那具小得多的机体压在身下，而现在他消失了，他唯一能做的就是在任务没有成功的情况下，不断的回忆一遍又一遍。

该死，他是怎么错过抚摸那条可爱的银白色大腿。他想要感受小领袖为了阻止他的侵入而徒劳的挣扎，即使那样根本起不到任何作用，但这能让威震天坚信自己是他的最高支配者，他很容易就能控制他的宠物，即使要靠物理手段。

哦，很快，他就能夺回他的身体和小火种。

但在那之前，他只能无所事事地躺在那里，独自一人，没有任何意义的释放，而燃烧的欲‡望却根本无法缓解。

他试图忽视对接面板下的蠢蠢欲动，军阀坐在床上沮丧地低吼着。如果那个汽车人现在在这就好了……

只要想到他的宠物，就足以令他打开自己的对接面板，不需要接受处理器指令，他的输出管开始慢慢增压延伸，输出液已经从顶端的缝隙中流露些许。

威震天难耐地呻‡吟着。他的输出管应该被埋在一个温暖而紧密的接口里，而不是只能依靠自己的手驱动释放。啊，可他别无选择。

一只手无力的垂落在身侧，霸天虎用另一只手牢牢地控制着他的输出管，不轻不重地挤压了几次，眼睁睁地看着更多的输出液从缝隙中流出。

他把手指环绕在顶端，以一种相对稳定的速度搓捻着，轻哼出声，同时他想象着，那是小领袖的手在抚‡慰他。

可这并不意味他要依赖于那个汽车人，他可不是一个软弱的傻瓜，绝对不可能让这样的事发生。他是霸天虎的最高领袖威震天，他当然不会允许哪怕和他关系亲密的人获得他的权力。

但他仍然是一个男性tf，因此，他也有“需求”。

而这种需求还得以这样或那样的方式进行缓解。

威震天烦躁地低吼一声，用拇指抵在顶部，然后加快了滑动的速度。这种事怎么会发生在他身上？！他只不过想要那个的奴‡隶来满足他所有的欲‡望，但现在呢？他在自给自足，因为他现在没有一个称心的接口来填补。

真是可悲。

他的宠物……那个小领袖…哦，他已经可以预想到，一旦他回到他的身边，他会对他干些什么。他能再一次感受到他那紧绷的小洞，他能感觉到他那圆润的腹部里充满了他的后代，只要他想，随时随地都可以好好折磨他。

“炉渣的……汽车人……”威震天呻‡吟着，他感到过载即将接近，沾了不少粘腻液体的手在他的输出管上来回升降，输出液越流越多。那只垂落在一旁的手紧紧抓柱床单，几乎要把它撕碎似的。他紧闭着光学镜，试着不去过分回忆那个小领袖的身影。

但是，普神啊，这根本起不到任何作用！

他越是激烈的做，就越想得到那个汽车人，而他的处理器只会变得更糟。

不！他绝对不能屈服于这种软弱！他从不接受任何人的控制，区区一个汽车人肯定也不能改变这一点。

即使他不愿承认，但他却非常希望小领袖回到他身边……他不确定如果再没有得到合适的释放，他还能坚持多久。他的机体非常需要他……尽快！

军阀反复循环着手上动作，仿佛他又能见到那具美妙的机体。看到他躺回到自己的充电床上，他那双可爱的嘴唇吮吸着项圈，而那漂亮的接口在他的输出管来回摆动着，倾听着他那宛如天籁般的哭喊声……

手上的速度越来越快，他的输出管随着过荷电子而悸动不止，时不时还要依靠手指挤压底端或顶端。在意识混沌之中，他任由自己逐渐进入狂乱的状态，却仍然死抓着床单不放。

很快，高‡潮来了。他的机体因为过载而变得僵直，最后又撸动了几下，接着输出管开始喷射出大量的液体，溅得手上，大腿和下腹都是。

好不容易熬过一阵浪潮，威震天终于得以放松身体，释放了几乎抓得惨不忍睹的床单和软化的输出管。他现在只想在那躺一会儿，重启通风系统，让机体保持清爽的温度。

他慢慢睁开光学镜，看到下半身的混乱，无奈的叹了口气。没有接口的填补，他装载的mod产生的额外输出液根本没有任何用处。

威震天挪了一下位置起身下床，他立即走向洗漱台，取回一些干净的抹布，随便擦拭了一下身上的输出液，然后再丢进垃圾桶。

随后他又回到他的充电床旁边，茫然地看着它。他的欲‡望暂时消失了，这样有助于他清晰地思考。

现在，他的注意力落在他未出生的小火种身上。

威震天郁闷的捂着脸。这是他不得不面对的另一个问题！他不能允许他未来的继承人被那群软弱的汽车人抚养长大。他们是为了成为霸天虎的战士而存在，不管他们是男性还是女性，威震天都会为之而骄傲的。

他不知道距离他们出生还需要多久，但他很清楚必须要在他们出生之前找回他的宠物，要赶在他们开始沾染那群该死的汽车人的“价值观”之前。

但是，擎天柱到底去哪了？！

“所以……你有没有想过取一个名字？”当他把能量块交给擎天柱时，大黄蜂天真地问。这已经来问他的是第三个tf了，但擎天柱不介意。

擎天柱在回答之前喝了一口能量块。“我还不确定，但我想，你应该可以帮我一下。”

隔板兴奋地拍手。“哦，我来，我来！如果是个男孩，你就叫他Wrecking Ball，怎么样？”

“伙计，他们是双胞胎，你忘了吗？”大黄蜂嘲讽道。

“哦哦，那就叫Jackhammer和Concrete！怎么样？”绿色的tf仍然不死心。

“如果她们都是女性，应该需要一个美丽动人的名字。”警车提道。“动植物的怎么样？大自然很能鼓动人心。”

“不，他们需要一些强大的名字！像Ironfist（虽然和皮叔名字发音很像但是根本没啥关系……）或者Destructor，等等！Sparkeater呢？那个很酷！”大黄蜂兴奋地说。

擎天柱保持微笑倾听他们的意见。即使他不太喜欢他们提出的名字，但他会考虑一下。“谢谢大家，这些都是不错的选择。”

“还有，呃……你会让他们的叔叔来照顾他们吗，老大？”大黄蜂带着他那期待的目光问。

“唔……大概吧，如果你答应我不把他们教成麻烦制造者……”他故作为难的表情盯着两个年轻人。“……不过目前来看我还没有发现这个问题。”

“太棒了！”

“我们会成为全塞伯坦最厉害的叔叔！”

说实话，没有人不会为新生火种的到来而欣喜不已。自打他们沦为维修工以来就再也没有见过那些小火种，更不用说他们对这一方面的意识严重缺乏了。幸运的是，随着他们的到来，擎天柱的心情似乎逐渐好转。

“你有什么喜好吗，老大？比如，你希望他们都是男性还是女性，或者两者都有？”隔板好奇地问。

擎天柱轻轻地笑了，低头看着他的腹甲。“说实话，隔板，我没有偏见。不管他们是什么性别，我都会倾尽我的火种去爱他们。”

“是啊，他们肯定会像你一样勇敢，擎天柱！”爵士高兴地说。

“我只希望他们不像他那样固执……”救护车打趣道。

“噢，别欺骗自己了，救护车！我们都了解你，不管他们是什么样的性格，你都忍不住爱上他们！”大黄蜂讪笑着。

“好吧……也许你想的是对的。”

“我想你们所有人的想法都差不多……！”擎天柱突然低下身抓着肚子，令其他人被猝不及防吓了一跳，大黄蜂率先跑过来。

“擎天柱？！什么……怎么了？”他不安地问道，其他人反应过来后也纷纷靠近。

“你还好吗，孩子？！救护车抽出他的便携式医疗扫描仪进行扫描。

擎天柱气喘吁吁地放开了他的肚子。“我……我想，只不过是他们动了一下……”

“你吓死我们了！”爵士半开玩笑半恼怒道。

“我只是觉得他们也想凑凑热闹罢了……”擎天柱如梦似幻地说，好似在期待他们接下来的动作。

“他们没事了。”一切正常。救护车放下他的医疗扫描仪。

“我敢打赌他们一定会像他们的载体那般强大。”警车笑着凝视着年轻的tf的凸起的腹部。

“嘿！汽车人。“

就在这时，禁闭的声音不合时宜的传来。

黑绿色的tf站在门口的角落窥视着。“有个好消息。根据地图显示，我们还有3个恒星周期就能回到塞伯坦。”

“太好了！我们很快就要回家了！那之后我就能向你们展示我的作品了，老大！”

“是的，我也可以向你展示我在《影武者》（翻译皮一下真开心）中取得的最好的成绩！”

“大黄蜂，我怀疑擎天柱不太想看到你在人类的网络对战中取得的成绩。”警车吐槽。

“哼，我还怀疑他也不太想看到你最近练习的无聊忍术呢。”黄色tf翻了个大大的白眼。

“那是因为你不了解真正的力量！”爵士大声地反驳。“一旦你真正领悟到那背后的真理，甚至你就能凭借念力移动山脉！”

“少来，我觉得坐在那里看着小草生长才是最无聊的！”

“希望你的小姐们不像大黄蜂，擎天柱……”警车有些不服气。

擎天柱笑看他们争吵着，他低头看着他的肚子。“我很高兴你们的关心，我……还是有点害怕。”

“我不知道有什么关于提高……”擎天柱无意地抱怨，随后他的笑容消失了。“如果我不是一个合格的创造者呢？”

“别担心，你的思想肯定不会造成太大问题。别忘了还有我们！”爵士试图安慰道。

那段可怕的记忆又开始传入擎天柱的处理器。“为什么……为什么必须这样？我还没准备好……”他的声线颤抖起来。

“不应该这样的……”

所有人的不知道该说些什么，也不知道该怎么做才能帮助他们的领袖。

“我是说……我没有怨恨他们的意思……我只是不认为我会么快就……”

救护车大概明白了他的焦虑所在，他主动上前给予领袖发泄的余地。

“我真的很害怕……”

“我知道孩子，我知道。”老医官轻轻。地抚上他的头雕。“我们本是为你而来，你不再孤单。因为我们是一家人。”

擎天柱平静了一点，救护车收回手留他一点整理心情的时间。

“……我曾希望在晚年才会考虑小火种的事。”他没有看向他的队友们。“只是威震天提前改变了一切。”

“这不是你一直沉溺于过去的理由。”爵士直面年轻的领袖。“啊，我不是在埋怨你，我知道这是一个可怕的经历，你很难忘记，但那些不应该控制你的想法。”

年轻的领袖抬起目光，回应黑白tf的视线。

“你已经逃离了那家伙的魔爪，并且你的团队对你许下誓言。”

“他们——包括我——发誓，守护我们的领袖。”

随后，爵士笑着指向他的腹甲。“而且，你还有他们……”

“他们需要一个强大的载体，除了擎天柱，还有谁能担此大任。”

擎天柱得承认，爵士说得没错……小火种需要他和他的团队的照顾，这对他们的成长非常重要。

“啊，我知道这个过程对你而言极其艰难，尤其是那些心灵上的创伤。但同时，这也是一种磨练，当然，正如我先前所说的那样，你还有我们。”

“没错！”大黄蜂突然喊出来。“我们可以通过各种方式帮助老大！”年轻的tf率先跳出来，搭上领袖的后肩，几个前辈们终于释怀的松了口气，而隔板却像个幼生体一样止不住啜泣。

“谢谢……”领袖紧紧簇拥上他的队员。你们是我的骄傲。”


	28. 消逝的耐心

第二十八章

威震天不停地敲着宝座上的把手听取手下的最新报告。此刻他的光学镜以一种极为凌戾的眩光几乎要射穿前来觐见他的每一个霸天虎。

“……还有东翼，没有任何痕迹。甚至连火种信号都探测不到。”红蜘蛛结束了他的汇报，通常这个时候他会表现得极为不耐烦，但眼下他还不想冒着被撕碎的风险去惹怒那座即将爆发的火山。

“我还特别检查了逃生舱，但是我和红蜘蛛的情况也是一样的。这似乎都在表明汽车人已经离开了很长一段时间。”闪电补充道。

威震天危险的啧嘴，在场的三个霸天虎被吓得险些火种骤停。

“你呢？螺母。”他用冷冰冰的声音问，把灼热的目光引向他最“忠诚”的——或者更好地说是最烦人的属下。

“伟大的领袖威震天。俺们检查了整艘船，包括通风口，储藏室，还有所有的机翼，甚至是引擎舱，依然没有线索。”深紫色霸天虎深鞠一躬。“俺很抱歉，俺的陛下。”

“太荒谬了！”军阀突然咆哮着站起来。“在没有留下任何痕迹的情况下，擎天柱是不可能逃脱的。更何况他还只是一个汽车人！”

“我们知道，但是……这根本就是徒劳无功！”红蜘蛛小声地抗议着，同时祈祷军阀没有把怒火转移到他身上。

“也许并不是什么都没有留下……也可能是你们没看清楚！”

“我的主人，即使我利用霸天虎最为先进的探测仪我也无能为力！”闪电无辜地耸肩。”况且就算是汽车人解救了擎天柱，我们的计划还是被破坏了。”

“那你的意思是我的领导能力有问题咯？！我甚至连那群下贱的汽车人都阻止不了，并且还让他们跑上门偷了我的东西！”威震天转身面对那个三变tf。

那是霸天虎们极为畏惧的充满杀意的目光。

“当然不是！我的陛下！我的意思是汽车人的可能性要大一点，毕竟他们不那么容易被我们注意到。”他的声音变得更小了。

霸天虎领袖冷哼一声。自从他的小领袖离开后，他保持这种状态已经整整五个循环了，并且还有加重的趋势。

他厌倦了每一个该死的夜晚独守空房，躺在冰冷的充电床上，没有那具温暖的小机体躺在身旁。他无法舒适地进入充电，因为一旦放松下来他的处理器总会被小领袖的美味躯体所填满，然后他往往会因为过热需要得到释放而无法得到正常休息。

虽然他还并没有绝望到需要随便找一个服务机解决，绝对不会。他想了很多种方案，比起依赖于接口上发泄，他的需求看起来更倾向于被照顾，当然，自我照顾不算。

但是，眼下他身边由一个卑鄙恶毒的追踪者，一个有着多重人格的三变神经病和一个只会赞美自己的笨蛋轰炸机所组成的“最强”战队，他还能指望什么？！

哦，他现在多么希望他能有几个优秀的特工。那样的话，他早就把那个漂亮的汽车人抓回到他的充电床上了，再不济也能知道他的下落。

说到特工……

“你们这群没用的笨蛋。”沉默了片刻后，威震天转过身。三个霸天虎一个机灵，互相交换了一个惊慌失措的表情。

普神！他终于想起要处死他们了吗？！

“我给你们的任务一个都完不成。”他看向王座后的大屏幕。

“俺很惭愧，哦，俺伟大的领袖威震天。作为你忠实的仆人，俺用俺的火种发誓，俺们一定会找回您的汽车人奴隶，确保您未来继承人的平安。”

威震天选择性过滤掉螺母的颂词。当然，他相信螺母向他承诺的一切，可这还不够。

他需要一个更有效率、更快捷的人。

那个人必须了解汽车人，还得是汽车人后方的高层，并且不完全忠于汽车人。

“闪电。”军阀命令。“启动控制台。”

三个霸天虎诧异不已。难道威震天已经把保险丝烧断了吗？哦，要真是那样的话，他们至少还能蹦哒一段时间。尽管如此，他们还是要小心行事，万一哪天他们的领袖突然发疯决定把他们揍成废铁来缓解情绪呢？

“马上，我的主人。”闪电礼貌地回答，很快跑到顶部的控制台，输入认证代码，尽可能快地访问联系人列表。

“您要联系谁？”

“我自己来。”威震天回答。“现在，你们三个都下去吧。我要私下和这人谈一谈。”他独自走向控制台，懒得理会这三个tf礼貌地行礼，随后他们便从房间里退了出去。

现在房间里只剩威震天，他确信这个人对他的帮助非常大他。

他快速在键盘上敲击着，黑色的显示屏上出现的窗口标志着两个服务器之间建立了连接。

等待了几分钟之后，屏幕随即显示出一个清晰的图像，那是一个矮小圆润的的汽车人，附有青灰相间的电镀层，他的最突出的外貌特点是一对蓝色的大号光学镜和前额的一块红色晶体。

“这里是撑天臂，汽车人情报中心为您提供服务。”那个汽车人平静地说。

“现在通讯合适吗？”

汽车人惊讶地眨了眨眼，环顾四周。“是的，我的陛下，请给我一点时间。”

他站起身来，可以听到一声咔哒的变形声，他的各部位零件发生扭转，接着电镀层逐渐变色，而后一个巨大的红色光学镜出现在他那空旷的脸上。

独眼的霸天虎将尖锐的指爪抵在胸前。“我能为您作何效劳，我的领袖？”

“震荡波。”威震天假笑着回应。“已经有一段时间了吧。你和那些废渣汽车人相处得怎么样？”

紫色的tf叹了口气，摇摇头。“像往常一样令人厌恶。最近也发生了一些……对我们起义不利的事。一小群霸天虎起义军被困在城市外的一个小镇上。”

看到他忠诚优秀的属下们仍然被汽车人各种镇压，这无疑让威震天更加心烦。

“真遗憾。但我期望他们会更勇敢地为霸天虎的事业挺身而出。”银色的tf评论道，在屏幕的另一边的tf点头赞同。

“的确，我的主。您最近出了什么问题吗？我想您不会只是来询问起义军的情况的吧。”紫色的tf礼貌地问道。

威震天的假笑消失了。“很遗憾，是的，震荡波。当我发现我身边有那么一群连简单的任务都做不好的笨蛋时，我真的很难再相信这些傻瓜存在的价值。”

震荡波默默等待主人继续说下去。

“不久前，我得到一个汽车人囚犯。还记得吗？在我们出发前，你在这艘船上打倒的那个小领袖和他的团队。”

那只红色的大号光学镜眨了一下，他的鹿角微微转动角度。“啊，是的。我记得，陛下。”

威震天继续说。“嗯，我拆了他几个循环，然后他就跑了！”

“跑了？他是怎么做到的？！他还藏在这吗？”

威震天微微皱眉。“不，他真的跑了。我的士兵为我准备了一场小小的庆祝活动，所以我暂时离开了他，而等我回来后，他却消失了！”

紫色的tf沉思着“嗯”了一声，用指爪敲击着他的下巴。“您怎么确认他是否还藏在飞船里？据我所知，汽车人原本不是为了飞行而设置的。嗯，除了天火和利剑飞船的那些项目。”

“安全摄像头显示了一张图片，图片中有一小部分黑白色的电镀层从逃生舱的紧急出口处显露出来，这让我相信汽车人不是自己逃脱的，而是被其他人拯救了。”军阀解释说。

“我明白了……我的陛下，您检查过船内各个舱房了吗？也许那是障眼法也说不定，毕竟他们的机体比我们小得多。”

“螺母和红蜘蛛声称他们已经搜索了整条船，没有找到任何东西，尽管我认为这是不可能的。没有人能够悄无声息地逃脱，至少也应该留下一处痕迹。”

“那逃生舱呢？如果他需要利用其中的一艘逃跑——这是最有可能的事——那么它一定留有记录。”

“甚至连这一点都没有。”威震天摇头。“闪电也注意到了这点，他查找的记录显示没有任何空缺问题。看起来那个汽车人就像是凭空消失了一样。”

这下难度可大了。

“好吧，让我看看最近有没有救援的队伍。”他迅速地直起身子，开始在他的屏幕输入查询代码。短短几个循环后，独眼的霸天虎失望地低下头。

“抱歉，我的陛下。目前精英卫队的救援队都在塞伯坦，也没有显示最近的任务。”

军阀这下坐不住了。“那我的奴隶呢？他们还在找他吗？！”

“让我看看……他的名字叫什么？”

“擎天柱。”威震天平静地回答，尽管他内心深处依然非常焦虑。特工把这个名字咕哝了一遍，并把它输了进去。随后，他的光学镜像是因为惊喜而闪烁了一下。

“我好像找到了什么，陛下。”

威震天紧张地靠近屏幕，期待着震荡波的答案，不管是什么——只要是关于他的宠物都行——告诉他，哪怕只是大致的位置也好！

“他被登记失踪了七个恒星三个循环四个周期，期间没有并出动救援队伍，而是标注着巡逻队正在展开搜寻活动。”紫色的tf有些郁闷。”考虑到他是最近才从您的船上逃脱，我怀疑他们掩饰得非常干净。”

“这么说，精英卫队不知道他一直在跟我在一起？”威震天问，震荡波点了点头。“看来是这样，陛下。”

银色的tf冷哼一声，将身体向后靠。连精英守卫都不知道他在哪，所以他们自然也不是把他带出船的人。

那么，究竟是谁带走了他？

“我将会时刻关注最新消息，如果我找到了什么东西，我就会立即通知您。”

“干得好，震荡波。如果你能把他尽快带回来，那就太好了。”威震天完美的隐藏了他的情绪，他开始联想任务成功的打算。

特工似乎对威震天对那个汽车人莫名的执着有点不爽。“恕我冒昧，威震天陛下，您为什么那么着急？”

威震天紧抓住椅子上的扶手。“他和我在一起的时候，我设法激活了他。而他目前正携带着我的后代，因此我需要在他们出生之前，避免他们被抚养成懦弱愚蠢的汽车人。”

“当然，我的陛下，我会尽我最大的努力带回你的奴隶和你的子嗣。”

“哦，我知道你会的，震荡波，你可是我们事业的重要组成部分。”

震荡波恭敬地颔首。“如果没有其他的安排，那么我也该走了，威震天陛下。汽车人需要我，我不能冒险暴露。”

威震天满意地点头，示意他可以退下。

“等我得到那个失踪的汽车人消息的时候，我会及时和您联系。”

“我知道了。”

说完，紫色的tf关闭通讯连接，屏幕又回归黑暗。

威震天烦躁地躺回椅子上，用手揉捏着着绷紧的额头。为什么那些汽车人如此胆大妄为？

好吧，既然他有了震荡波的帮助——他确信他的紫色特工会尽最大的努力找回那该死的汽车人和他的小火种。

他的思绪逐渐放空，处理器中一些画面又一次不受控制的循环播放着。那双苗条的银色大腿，丰满的蓝色嘴唇，纤细的深色腰肢和那个形状漂亮的接口。他想要用他的双手追寻那美丽的躯干形态，然后再疯狂地占有那处小接口，直到他们共同抵达高‡潮的巅峰，再一次感受他的小肚子里充满他的输出液与后代。

军阀难以抑制地咆哮着。

他的机体又开始过热，这直接影响到他的视线。他幻想着那只蓝色的小手在他加热增压的前挡板上摩擦，处理器里那病态思想正试图描绘还原那娇小的机体，直到他感觉到他的输出管开始在对接面板底下膨胀，他又回到了那种熟悉的感觉。

哦，渣的……又来了。他最好得回房里再呆上一段时间。


	29. 欢迎回家，汽车人

第二十九章

“伙计们，看！我们快到了！”大黄蜂兴奋地喊出来，他和隔板都快把脸贴在窗户上了。在经历了长达六个循环的路程之后，他们终于安全地抵达了他们共同的家园——塞伯坦。

爵士笑看年轻人的反应。“他们很高兴回来，不是吗？”

“他们只是在高兴又能回去玩他们的电子游戏罢了。”警车笑道。表面上是无奈，其实他也期待着回归，更何况在那擎天柱也能得到最好的医疗救助。

被那艘航行的霸天虎旗舰困了那么久，有多少时间他都在期盼着回家。

“好吧，各位，系好安全带。我们即将着陆，要是发生其他事故，我可不会负责。”禁闭说，每个人都坐回位置上系好安全带。碍于众所周知的原因，救护车不得不去帮助擎天柱，但他很高兴，擎天柱看起来恢复得还不错。

大黄蜂即使是被安全带捆着也难以安分下来。“噢！天哪，天哪！我真不敢相信我们真的快到家了！”

“你最好给我乖乖呆着，否则我们谁都回不去！”救护车嘴上抱怨着，其实更多的是担心他碰到什么出意外。

塞伯坦的轮廓越来越近了。着陆前他们注意到周围几乎没有任何汽车人，不过他们很快就认出了这里，似乎是他们在离开前的地方。很奇怪，因为通常在下午的这个点会停泊许多商船，但现在这只有三到四艘的大船。

飞船的引擎隆隆作响，推进器正改变动力，从而达到安全温和的着陆水准。

禁闭输入一些指令，船尾向后倾斜，一些支撑杆从底部伸出，船开始降落到地面。

“这里是，汽车人，‘甜蜜的家’。”禁闭有意调侃着。

大黄蜂和隔板立即欢呼起来，瞬间把安全带拆下来跑出控制室。

救护车泄气般笑着。“今天的小屁孩都那么不耐烦。”

“停下，幼生体们！离开前我们还得帮救护车收拾设备。“爵士一边呼唤着那两个年轻人，一边解开安全的。

擎天柱正打算起身帮忙的时候，救护车赶紧指名两名忍者过去帮他。黑白忍者率先过去搀扶着年轻的领袖。擎天柱认为这是完全没有必要的，但他还是非常感激。

“好了，你俩现在过来给我收拾东西！”老医官不耐烦地站在门口命令那两个多动机，他们失望地嘘声，还是乖乖答应了。两个人在救护车的指挥下拿起设备，把它放在不同的箱子里，有时候也会因为放错位置而被老医官经常责怪。

“你们电线打结了吗？扳手不能和注射器放一起！”

“你在逗我吗！你是怎么搞混助推器和镇静剂的？”

“我感觉我被一群幼生体缠上了！为何事事我都得教你们！”

当救护车巨大的嗓门四面回荡时，每个人都很识趣得退后，但擎天柱只是摇了摇头。他可不想错过老医官发牢骚。

年轻的领袖执意要帮忙，但每个人都坚决禁止他插手。

擎天柱非常感谢他的队友对他和他的小火种的关心，但有时他也觉得他们太过小题大做。每次他想做点什么，大黄蜂会拒绝他搬运能量块，救护车则禁止他离开充电床，甚至就连隔板，每次都会花在一整个循环来检查他的能量块质量。

他真的很想重新上岗，就算是他的小火种也不能阻止他。当然，他知道得小心，但他还是被迫不能担任领袖的职责。

运气好点，救护车可能会把他带出去散心，也只是为了清除过去惨痛的记忆。

目前他最关注的就是警车。在救护车向他坦白警车在那个赏金猎人的手上遭受了多少灾难后，擎天柱就对安静的电子忍者变得非常关心。

到目前为止，警车也没有表现出他的状态有多糟糕，尽管每次他都能模糊地感觉到禁闭对他的所作所为，有时候还是不太舒服。

他痛心地意识到他的团队里的某个人和他遭受了一样痛苦，现在他很庆幸能在康复的过程中与他们相互扶持——虽然相比之下警车的情况比他好得多了。

“这儿，一切就绪，现在帮我把所有这些箱子都拿出来，等我变形后把它们放进我后备箱里。”

大黄蜂等人帮老医官把那些沉重的箱子地面的斜坡上。

“需要帮助吗，老大？”隔板问，放下左肩上的东西朝擎天柱伸手。

红蓝色tf笑着点头。“是的，谢谢你，隔板。”他握住他的手，从沙发上站起来，下意识护着腹甲。

等其他汽车人几乎把所有的箱子都装入救护车的后备箱后，擎天柱才在隔板的搀扶下沿着斜坡走下来。爵士笑着走向他们。

“你去帮救护车运送吧，我来照顾擎天柱。”

隔板主动放开了擎天柱，变形为载具模式离开。

爵士快速接过年轻的领袖。“感觉好点了吗，OP ？”

擎天柱笑着表示肯定。

“你现在能自己回去吗？”电子忍者有点担心。

“我倒是希望可以，我不想一味的依赖我的团队。”擎天柱简单地回答。

他们终于到达他们约定的集合地，爵士离开擎天柱时说还要去回去取最后两个箱子。在他回来的路上，他发现禁闭靠在飞船门口的边缘，脸上挂着不太友善的邪笑，时而用着感兴趣的目光打量那群汽车人。

当他听到一声低沉的嗤笑时，爵士正忙着从桌上搬起最后两个箱子。他扭头瞥见禁闭站在他身后，礼貌的回应。“有什么好笑的，伙计？”

赏金猎人仍然带着那套诡异的笑容走到黑白tf的面前。“我真不敢相信你的汽车人会为破处这种小事而大惊小怪。”

爵士有些不爽地皱起了眉头。“啊，恕我不敢认同，对于我们汽车人来说，第一次必须是特别的，和我们爱的人在一起，才是令人愉快的。你的所作所为才是最不可原谅的。”

他抬起箱子，从船上走下去。

“哦，即使我为你们提供了非常有意义的帮助？”禁闭假装生气地问。

“是的。都一样。”爵士回答。

“噢～那太遗憾了，其实我不介意再带他去一趟我的房间。他太紧张了，你知道吗？他在被我干的时候发出那样可爱的声音……”

要不是不想破坏其他人归乡的兴致，爵士早就一拳揍上去了。

“你怎么还敢说这种话？！”

“我还以为像你这样的应该不会因为一些荤话生气来着。”他邪笑着，因为他喜欢看着电子忍者恼羞成怒又不敢动手的样子。

“你有病吧！老实说，我很高兴这个交易结束了，因为很快就不需要再看到你了。”电子忍者走到斜坡上，不再回头。

“哦，相信我。和你们做生意真的非常愉快……”禁闭毫不在意地调笑着。嗯，也许他今晚可以再找其他人过夜。不过眼下他还得检查一下他的飞船，必要的话还得买些燃料。

“家！甜蜜的家！”当他们回到自己的房子时，大黄蜂欢呼起来。自从在地球上逮捕威震天之后，精英卫队为他们提供了一个巨大而舒适的房子，让整个团队生活在一起，他们当然很乐意接受。

“太好了，离开了这么久，身上都盖了一堆灰。”救护车拍着肩膀抱怨地说。

擎天柱一时间说不出话来。他还能触及到这个“家”……那张桌子，曾他们一起观看塞伯坦节目的地方……

他还能回家几乎是那么的不现实。

警车沉默地看着他们领袖的反应。自从他们在捉拿威震天后，他都没见过他这么高兴。

爵士把最后一个箱子搬进来，看起来有点困惑。他四下环顾，直到看到了擎天柱周围的一切，这让他感到有些暖心。

“还有什么需要帮助吗，警车？”他问向还在观察着擎天柱的电子忍者。

“不，谢谢你，爵士。我们很好。你愿意和我们再呆上一段时间吗？”

爵士摇头。“啊，我当然很想去了，但是呢，恐怕我还要回去作报告。通天晓在这段时间后一定非常需要我。但无论如何，我都得感谢你的邀请。哦，还有，你恢复得还好吗？”

他的笑容逐渐消失了。“还好……但回忆仍困扰着我。”

爵士朝他微笑，拍上他的肩。“时间会使人遗忘，至少你不用再担心他了。你所做的一切都是大家，看，你已经完成了你一直都在做的事！”

“谢谢，我想我再也不用见到他了……”

“擎天柱会为你的努力感到骄傲。当然，你自己也应该骄傲！一小队维修汽车人可以在没有精英卫队帮助的情况下，在将近四个月的时间里修复失误。这可比通天晓还要厉害！”

两个忍者都忍俊不禁，随后陷入几纳秒的沉默。警车凝视着爵士。“爵士，我……谢谢。我们不胜感激，没有你，我们就无法找回擎天柱。所以，谢谢你。”

黑白tf爽朗地笑着。“不用谢，警车，我热衷于帮助他人。如果你有什么需要，你知道该叫谁吧。”

“哦，啊，我得回去工作了。”当他离开时，爵士说。

“有人陪着一起工作是件好事，爵士。我希望我们下次能在一个不那么戏剧性的场合见面。”

在离开前，爵士向屋子里的每个人挥手道别。与此同时，隔板已经在擎天柱展示自己最棒的画作，而大黄蜂则一直在尝试给他奉上自己刚烤好的能量饼干，一旁的救护车忍无可忍的呵斥着他们。

另一方面，擎天柱仍然像往常一样，一边愉快地赞扬了隔板的画，一边尝试大黄蜂的能量饼干，同时安慰着救护车表示自己没问题。

警车松了一口气。回到正常生活的感觉真好……

——和家人一起。

爵士直到回到司令部都是笑容满面的。门口的两名守卫愣了很长一段时间，一脸困惑惊讶地看向电子忍者。

事实上，许多路过他身边的汽车人同样惊异不已，他们之间交头接耳窃窃私语都以为他死了或失踪了。爵士也不介意，他知道同行们的心情，他有足够的耐心抑制情绪。

走进电梯后，他的处理器想了很多。他要告诉通天晓什么？他要汇报最真实的情况吗？如果他这样做了，他是直接告诉他真相，还是把擎天柱也带过来？

渣的，他应该早点考虑到这一点。

就在这时，电梯的门开了。走廊几乎是空的，爵士很高兴暂时还没有人注意到他。他打起精神走向办公室，到达门前，他挺直身子，确保在敲门之前没有失礼之处。

“进来。”从门的另一边传来一阵低沉的声音。爵士深吸一口气，推开了门，通天晓坐在办公桌后面，御天敌站在他旁边，手里还拿着一堆数据板。

两名tf都挺惊讶地看着电子忍者。爵士关上了门后走向通天晓，停下，敬礼。

“爵士前来报道，指挥官！”

“爵士。”通天晓回应。“再见到你真是一个惊喜。我希望你进展得一切顺利？”

爵士放下手后点头。“是的，长官，我很高兴发现了擎天柱，并且全员平安地返回家。”

御天敌听到这个消息后下巴都要就掉下来了，爵士想笑又不敢当着最高执政官的面笑出来。通天晓愉快地说。“这些都是好消息。告诉我，你在哪里找到他的？”

黑白忍者有些为难地咬着唇。他该说实话吗？通天晓可能会因为好奇而提出越来越多的问题，他不确定这是否算是一件好事。

“额，恐怕这是机密，长官。”他坦然地回答，两个tf不约而同感到诧异。

“你为什么要隐瞒消息，爵士？”通天晓用一种不那么有趣的语气问道。

“因为一旦泄露了这些信息，它可能会把擎天柱置于危险之中，长官。”他断然回答，希望能终止这个话题。如果他告诉通天晓实情，那么最坏的情况是这些消息可能会公开，那样很容易吸引霸天虎的注意。

通天晓迟疑了一会儿，最终叹了口气，没再追问下去。“很好。爵士，你是我最优秀的副官，我相信你。但是，如果有什么关于霸天虎或者汽车人的安危等重要的信息必须立即传递给我。明白了吗？”

爵士坚定地点头。

“你可以离开了，谢谢你的反馈。”通天晓点头示意他退下。

在忍者向他敬礼离开前，御天敌大声地说。“长官，如果你不介意的话，我能在私下里和爵士说句话吗？”

爵士和通天晓有些意外，但通天晓还是批准他们一同离开。御天敌得得到允许后立即放下手中的数据板迅速走到爵士的一边，抓住了他的胳膊把他拖出办公室。

他没有停下来，直到他们走到走廊的一个僻静的角落，几乎把爵士摔在墙上。“你上哪去了？！你不能因为玩失踪而把所有的工作都丢给我们！”

爵士的光学镜变暗了点。

“放松点御大敌，我是自愿去找擎天柱。这本来没什么大不了的。”他耸了耸肩，但御天敌似乎不太相信。

“我们还有更重要的任务，而不是把精力花在那个除校生身上！下次你需要浪费你的时间前，先得问过我！因为我是你的直属上司！”

“嘿，我有得到通天晓的许可，所以，就算是你也无权干涉这件事。”爵士双臂交叉在胸前，漠视着蛮不讲理的蓝橙tf。

“首先，你不告知于我就擅自离开，其次，你居然敢向通天晓隐瞒消息？！你以为你是谁？作为一名精英卫队成员，你的职责是与通天晓共同守护塞伯坦！所以别想通过隐藏那家伙的重要信息引起所有人的怀疑！”

“这不关你的事，这确实是汇报给通天晓的消息，不是给你的。还有，你为什么这么在乎这个？我还以为你讨厌擎天柱来着。”

说完，御天敌的表情瞬间扭曲，他的天线的也随之而抽搐。

“我不是这个意思！我宁愿把那块废料扔在监狱里生锈！但我不能这么做，因为目前为止他还没有得到任何严重的指控，可这并不意味着我关心他！”御天敌暴跳如雷地反驳。

“噢，那又怎样，你的态度可不像是那么说的。”爵士开玩笑似的说。

“你懂什么？算了……开始工作吧。你有很多活要干，还有额外的工作来弥补你的缺席！”说完，御天敌跺着脚转身回通天晓的办公室。

“哼，我只记得那都是为了擎天柱。”他伸懒腰前自言自语道，随后与御天敌一同离开。


	30. 对未来的恐惧

第三十章

那天早上，汽车人们出奇地安静。某种程度上，这并不奇怪，考虑到警车在醒来后，他喜欢冥想或关心他的小花园，但另一方面，大黄蜂和隔板把自己关在一间房太久了，通常这并不意味着有好事发生。

擎天柱出神地想着，直到救护车把一个能量块“咚”的一声搁在他面前。

“给你，孩子。我试着给它增加了一些营养物质。”救护车在放下能量块后坐在他对面。

“谢谢你，救护车。”擎天柱点头，拿起来后一饮而尽。

“你下面怎样了？”老医官问，擎天柱吞下能量液后回答。“现在好多了，我几乎感觉不到多少痛苦了。”他又喝了一口，然后补充道:“你给我的那些止痛药和充足的睡眠起到不小的作用。”

救护车轻笑。“是的，你还需要休息很多次，孩子。小火种的能量来源必须从你的系统中消耗。”他环顾四周，发现了一袋半空的能源碎片包装，他准备处理掉。“别忘了照顾好自己。说到这个，你已经服用了纳米抗生素了吗？”

擎天柱放下空方块，点点头。“是的，我有。你知道我可不会忘记这个。”

“很好，继续保持这这样，否则我就得把它直接从你的手臂注射。”

年轻的领袖一想到每天都要面临注射的支配就心生畏惧。他从小就对针头、注射器一类的东西感到莫名的恐惧，即使到现在他还是改不掉这种观念。幸好救护车通情达理地找到另一种方式，现在他只需要服用每日两粒药丸即可。

开门的声音吸引了两个tf注意力，门口的那是大黄蜂和隔板。

“嘿，伙计们！我们回来了！”

“你们俩上哪去了？！”救护车对这两个年轻人怒吼道。“我醒来的时候，我都没注意到你们离开！你最好不是在昨晚的街道上闲逛，要是让我发现我会——“

“放松，医生！”黄色的tf急忙澄清。“我们昨晚当然没出去过，我们今天一大早才出来了！只是没有告诉你，因为你还在充电，我们不想打扰你……”

“我不是指这个。”救护车站起来严肃地朝这两人走去。“你们上哪了，早上做了什么？！”

“隔板说他需要‘灵感’。”

“没错，医生！”隔板接过话茬。“黎明的时候，这座城市的房顶顶看起来很漂亮，我只是想拍一些照片作为我最新的素材。”

“所以你们就在屋顶上花了将近三个循环。”救护车双臂交叉在胸前，一脸质疑。大黄蜂耸了耸肩。“哦，好吧，我们后来饿了，就去面包店了。”

“你们在没有我们的允许下就擅自出去了！”医生突然咆哮道。“你们知道会发生什么事吗？如果他们绑架了你们，我们又找不到呢？”

“但是面包店离这里不到二十公里……”

“没关系！你要是想送死，大可以——”

“别对他们太苛刻，救护车。”擎天柱平静的开口道。“他们现在呆在家里，都很很安全，这才是最重要的。”

“是的！说得对，老大！”隔板和大黄蜂表示赞同。

“哦！我们还为你买了点东西，老大。”隔板从子空间里取出一个小物体，放领袖面前的桌子上。“我希望你喜欢这个！”

“谢谢。”擎天柱拿过来去掉包装，里面露出的是一个小小的糕点，装满了硅果酱和甜的能量粉。

“看起来很好吃！作为早餐是个不错的选择。”

“什么声音？”走廊里突然响起警车的声音，电子忍者明显有点郁闷。

“对不起，警车。我们吵醒你了吗？”隔板一边道歉一边搔着脑袋。

“不，我已经睡了很长一段时间了。但是为什么这么吵？”忍者双臂交叉在胸前，站在擎天柱旁边。

“那两个人之前偷偷溜出了房子。”救护车解释说。

“你们俩一刻都不能安分一下吗？”

“我们没有偷偷溜出去！”大黄蜂抗议。“我们去了屋顶，因为隔板想要一些参考素材。”

“但是他们后来去了面包店，而且也没有得到擎天柱的允许。”

“我们不想叫醒你！”隔板说:“至少我们有在考虑。”

“但你也可能会让自己处于危险之中！”救护车大声反驳道，整个屋内都是救护车的咆哮声。

擎天柱在突然爆发的音量中轻微地颤抖，整个人变得极为难受。

“你能停下来吗？！”

每个人都默契地闭上嘴，看着他们生气的领袖。

“没有必要争论已经发生的事情，既然阻止不了，那就停下抱怨！”

房间里变得鸦雀无声，大黄蜂和隔板其实早就意识到错了，连忙嚷嚷着“对不起”。

“擎天柱是对的。”警车说。“除此之外，我们还有一些更重要的事情需要讨论……”

所有汽车人感到困惑。

“什么意思？”隔板问

“我们需要找到一处新的隐蔽场所。威震天可能会随时调查我们的位置，我们必须准备撤离。”

当一些记忆传入他的处理器时，擎天柱冷凝液直冒。警车考虑得非常正确，威震天确实有可能正在寻找他。

“嗯……我们应该可以去另一个与我们兼容的星球。”隔板提议。

“我们能去哪？唯一一个我们所知的拥有足够资源的星球，它的居民对我们很友好，同时威震天也可能在那里。”

“那塞伯坦的盟星呢？”

“这不一样，隔板。那些盟星早已不是以前的联盟了，现在塞伯坦与他们是有条约的。”警车解释道。“虽然我们还可以交换资源，但如果爆发战争，他们根本不会接受那些逃亡者。”

“而且，眼下我们也没有飞船航行。在我们完成任务后，精英卫队回收了大力金刚。”大黄蜂说。“说到他们，我们就不能向他们申请吗？”

“谁？精英卫队？”救护车冷哼一声。“我们不过是一群低等的修理机器人。要不是擎天柱是有功之人，你认为他们会这么做吗？”

“但我们这边有爵士。”擎天柱反对道。“也许他能给予我们一些掩盖身份的东西或其他什么的。”

“这确实是一个不错选择。但也只可能提供一些“外部”的掩护。如果威震天决定直接接触塞伯坦，我们很容易就会被抓住。”

“我说我们真的可以和精英卫队一起试试。正如擎天柱所说，我们有爵士，我相信通天晓不会忽视这一点。我的意思是，他不会对他的属下坐视不管的”

“但我们仍然不能保证他会全力帮助我们。我们也许可以得到爵士的支持，但他对通天晓的决定也束手无策。”

“那个……御天敌……”隔板毫无底气地说着，救护车和大黄蜂一脸鄙视。

“让那个大下巴知道只会让我们死得更快。”

“所以我们需要非常谨慎。”擎天柱指出。“我相信御天敌会愿意做任何事来损害我的名声。”

“那个混账小鬼……”救护车喃喃自语。

每个人都在竭力想出对策。

“我稍后会联系爵士。”过了一会儿，警车说。“我们那么信任他，来看看他能不能给我们一些帮助，或者建议什么的。”

经过几分钟的辩论，每个人都点头同意。

“我猜我们会再次需要精英卫队的‘帮助’……”救护车无奈的说。

撑天臂忍不住唉声叹气。他在恒星与卫星间搜索擎天柱的踪迹和信息，到目前为止，他依然没有找到任何与之有关的线索。

自从他被授予这项新任务以来，他耗费大部分时间。威震天称他几乎每一个恒星周期总是心情不太好。他知道威震天喜欢做事干练且迅捷，所以，至少，他还没有被军阀的脾气完全波及。

他谨慎地检查过精英卫队的档案，甚至试图在与其他汽车人聊天时提起这种话题，但到目前为止，他们也没能达到他的满意。

他甚至考虑到大街上找他，寻找任何关于“失踪”的报道或着相关的文章。更令人恼火的是，他的工作最近又增加了，因此他不得不在办公室里多呆几次。

灰蓝色的tf瘫倒在椅子上怀疑机生。因为要保持这个身份，工作变得越来越艰难，所以他唯一能放松的时候只有休息时间，再加上把休息时间几乎都放在寻找擎天柱身上，他已经变得越来越憔悴了。

“如果我所记不错，那个领袖是太空桥维修小队的领导人。如果我输入数据库……”他沉思道。“……我应该就能知道他们会在哪座桥上工作。”

他迅速输入指令，很快就找到了擎天柱和他的团队的个人资料。

暂时关闭空间桥的维修工作。

“反正他携带着火种，不让他参与工作会好点？”他摩擦下巴自言自语。“嗯……他最近的一次医疗报告也没有新的进展……”

这不符合逻辑。擎天柱最后一次医疗报告是四个月前更新的，要追究责任恐怕也徒劳无功。

突然，他的办公室门口传来一阵敲门声。“进来！”他喊道，很快就有一个张角的红色头雕出现在门口。

“对不起，打扰了，长官，但我这有一些直接从通天晓办公室发送的文件。”

“谢了，飞过山。请把这些留在这里，我稍后再看。”他的办公桌上还有一点空间。红色的小汽车人点了点头，把文件放在指定的地方上。

“哇，那么多？我最近都没有注意到安理会发生了什么？”灰蓝色tf不禁吐槽道。

“我不确定，不过其中有一些是爵士的报告。”飞过山回答，后退一步等待上司的的指令。

“爵士？嗯……我有一段时间没有得到过关于他的消息。”他沉思着。

“是的，我们也不知道他去哪儿了，但他在至少有三十个周期循环缺席工作。然而通天晓却默许了，所以我们决定不再质疑。”

“我明白了……”情报官咕哝着。“好吧，飞过山。你现在可以退下了。”

他抬手敬了个礼便离开了。他一出去，撑天臂就摊入椅子里，他讨厌与汽车人打交道，但他要想在两派中保持联系，也是无可奈何的事。

他决定不再浪费宝贵的时间，把数据板拖到面前，开始逐一检查。他们中的大多数都是关于能源税增加的通知，还有一个关于会议的时间表，告知将在本周内举行，他必须参加，以及一些私人信件和一些备忘录。

但是在最后一打数据板内，他发现了一些引人注目的东西。

他愣住了，又反复阅览了两遍，甚至再来一遍，确保没有遗漏任何东西。

——擎天柱

据调查，从今日算起，距离发现并安全把擎天柱带回已过4个周期、20个循环周期5个恒星周期。

不需要精英卫队的干预。

没有进一步明确的信息。

照片可以在右上角看到。

这一定就是爵士的报告了……

那颗红球在他额头上闪烁，他情不自禁地笑了。在没日没夜拼死拼活寻找的情况下过了不知有多少个循环周期，现在却自投罗网。

“威震天听到这些消息一定会很高兴的……”


	31. 明智之举

第三十一章

爵士双手抱头，感到极为烦闷和脱力。

普神啊，工作好像从未结束过!

自从他从“出差”回来到现在他审核的前一篇文件以来，御天敌一直在用大量的文件压制他。

一会儿签署这个，一会儿证明那个，等等……

这似乎是那个大下巴对他的报复。然而非要较真的话擎天柱应该也算是重要的任务的一部分，他真的做不到袖手旁观！

“立即停止充电，爵士！”当他把已经完成的一部分放到一边的时候，那个大下巴的令人讨厌的声音又来了。“你还有很多的文档急需签署。快点！”

爵士没有回答，他只是有点恼怒，继而阅读当前的数据板。他实在太累了，一大早起床先在工作前冥想，然后又去了通天晓那再到自己的办公室统计花了8个循环。

他的“办公室”更像是一个有两张桌子的共用房间，一个是御天敌的，另一个是他的。墙角有一些书架，一些旧照片，一块大屏幕和小的极简主义装饰。爵士一般情况下不会介意在这里工作……

……除非在御天敌让周围的人都很厌烦的时候。

一直盯着数据板的呻吟让他头晕目眩，御天敌又不允许他休息。

当他正要在结尾签名时，他的处理器内开始哔哔作响，这意味着他有一则通讯。爵士在烦恼和疲劳中哀嚎，不得不再次放下手中的数据板。

“又有啥事？！”

“爵士。”从通讯器的另一边传来平静的声音。“是我，警车。我打扰到你了吗？”

“哦，嘿，警车。”黑白tf突然转回温和的态度，在尴尬中扶额。“不，别担心。我很好。我能帮你什么？”

“嗯……我想知道我是否可以稍后再跟你谈。私下里。“警车的语气是严肃的，还有一丝忧虑。

“嗯，当然！啊，我还在工作中，等我结束了再联系你。”爵士友好地说。“约定地点在哪？”

“我还没有想到，不过为了让你方便点，先来我们家吧，然后再做决定，这样可以吗？”

“当然可以！”他热情地说。“哦，我得挂了，要是完不成任务，御天敌会发疯的！”

“好吧。我希望你能快点结束。哦，还有，爵士……”

“怎么了？”

“请……请一定要过来。这是一件非常重要的事情……我担心……”

爵士感到有些紧张。“别担心！我很快就来。”

警车听了稍微放松了点。“谢谢你，爵士。我真的很感激你愿意空出时间。那现在我就不打扰你了。”

“回头见，警车。”黑白tf礼貌的等着那一头主动切断通讯。

他忍不住盯着墙，有数百万种想法涌上他的处理器。警车的语气听起来很不妙……到底发生了什么事？又是关于擎天柱的吗？还是禁闭？亦或是小火种？

“少做白日梦了！”

正当他过于沉浸在不好的预感中时，御天敌的大下巴突然杀入他眼帘，爵士被他吓得几乎跳起来。他太专注于他的想法了，以至于他都没有注意到另一个人站在他的桌子前！

“看起来我离开的时候你根本就没再干活！现在，我快下班了，我可不想再留下来监督你一整天！”

爵士没有回答，御天敌撂下话就离开了。

他为什么这么生气？哈，他当然知道御天敌本来脾气就不怎么样，但最近他却变得越来越莫名其妙。爵士一直搞不清通天晓为什么会需要这种人做自己的副手。

“不，不，集中注意力，伙计。”电子忍者甩头喃喃自语。“你现在不能再浪费时间了，你还有一个重要的“会议”要参加。”

他按下门铃听到门前的一些台阶，开门的是大黄蜂。

“哦，嘿！进来，伙计。”

当大黄蜂去喊其他人的时候，爵士已经去了。他看到救护车和隔板在大厅里观看可能是动作片的投影。那两个人见到他后对他挥手示意。

“你好，爵士。”警车走了过来。

“嘿，警车！你没别的事忙了吧？”爵士笑道。

“一切都很好。我很高兴你能抽空过来。”警车笑着说。

爵士扫视了一下房间，没看到那熟悉的红蓝tf。“擎天柱在哪？”

“他现在正在充电。”大黄蜂说，然后挤到隔板一边看投影。

“噢，记得代我向他问好！”黑白tf大声喊道。大黄蜂会意的举起拇指。

“你准备好了吗？”随后他把注意力转向警车。

“离这儿不远，有一家咖啡馆。‘水晶之角’。你知道吗？”

“嗯……啊，我想，我应该听说过的，但从来没有去那里。不管怎样，走吧。”

“希望你们两个小混蛋别喝醉了！”救护车提醒道。

“不，我们不会的。”爵士笑了。

说完，他俩就离开了房子，穿过灯火通明的街道，一直徒步行驶到目的地。

“所以……你经常来吗？”爵士问道，试图打破沉默的尴尬。

“没有。”他摇摇头。“这是最靠近我们家的地方，救护车并不想让我们在这个时候走太远。”

“他真的很关心你，不是吗？”爵士笑着问。

“是的，可他有时也……保护过度了。”说完，警车无奈地笑了一下。“当然，这并不是我选择这个地方的唯一原因……”

“我喜欢这些水晶植物和宁静的音乐。它几乎让我觉得……我又回到地球——在我喜欢的那棵树上冥想。”警车想起了他在那颗有机星球上所有美好的时光。

咖啡馆确实是一个不错的地方，几乎到处都有水晶植物，从入口处的大门到桌子上方的天花板。此外，还有令人平静放松的背景音乐。

“啊，我明白你的意思。”爵士说，带着满意的态度环视这个地方。“这里的气氛就像在地球一样。”

这时，服务员端上食物向他们走来。

“你想谈什么？”爵士先把铜油蛋糕切成小块，然后把一块放入口中。

“爵士，我……我问这个可能有点不合适，但是……”

黑白电子忍者抬起头，担心的盯着他的朋友，没说什么。

在几纳秒的沉默之后，黑金电子终于开口了:“我们需要你的帮助。”

爵士有点奇怪他为什么会这么说。

“当然，怎么了？你看起来很不安啊。”

“是……是关于擎天柱的。我们仍然担心他的安全。”警车立刻把杯子举起来，好像在试图掩饰他的表情。

“怎么了？难道你已经受到霸天虎的威胁了？还是禁闭？”爵士担忧的问道。

“不，都不是。”他摇了摇头。“前几天，我们正在讨论我们的紧急计划，以防霸天虎发现我们。”

“我们计划在短时间内逃到另一个星球。”黑金tf继续说。“但我们唯一知道的两个问题是，网络科技发达的星球只有塞伯坦和地球，但后者时常受威震天光顾。而且……考虑到我们没有飞船离开……”

爵士点头同意。“啊，没错，现在威震天已经盯上擎天柱了。当然，我们没有留下任何痕迹在那艘战舰上，否则霸天虎早就发现我们了。”

“我知道……”警车咕哝着。“事实上，我们不认为我们现在可以信任通天晓，他可能会用擎天柱的小火种要挟威震天。御天敌……我想我不需要解释了，毕竟我们真正信任的人只有你，爵士。你是一个见义勇为的人，我们希望你能提供一些帮助，保护我们，保护他。”

爵士沉思了一会儿。他只是个汽车人指挥官的副官，论权利他没有能力阻止通天晓……

……也许还可以用另一种方式。

“嗯……啊，是的……“黑白tf在几纳秒的沉默后说。“啊，虽然我对隐藏身份这种技术没啥经验，但我可以做一个安全锁，放在所有与擎天柱和你们相关的档案上。除了我，没有人能访问你们，甚至连通天晓都不能。”

警车还是有些不放心。“是的，这确实很有帮助。但通天晓不会怀疑有什么不对劲吗？”

“不，别担心。”爵士摇了摇头。“上次我回去的时候，他问过我关于擎天柱的任务了。我已经告诉他泄露擎天柱的消息可能会招惹不好的结果。”

“所以他不会质疑的，他相信我。信息只放出了一些无关紧要的报告，重要的归了档，为了保险起见我已经把一部分可能不妥的消息收纳入自己的系统里了。别担心，除了他到达塞伯坦的日期之外，没有其他什么有用的消  
息了。如果我这么说能让你觉得放心点。”

“谢谢你，爵士。你的帮助令我们感激不尽。”警车终于安心了点。“我真的很讨厌那种糟糕的事……我不想再让他受伤了。不会再发生了。”

“我理解你。”爵士轻声地说。“我们不会再让它发生，别忘了还有我。”

“什么？！”巨大的声音在房间里响起，很大程度上足以引起窗户地板震动。“你确定吗，震荡波？！”

“是的，陛下！”震荡波以一种匆忙的语气回答。“我可以向您保证信息是完全正确的。”

“你还发现了什么？”军阀问道，最初的惊喜已经消失了，稍微平静下来。他靠在椅子上盯着他的特工。

“恐怕这是目前唯一的信息……当然还有汽车人的救援进程。”

“给我再去调查清楚！”威震天不耐烦地吼出。“一定还有别的……我需要一个准确的定位！”

“我……我有一种感觉，通天晓一定知道他的情况，我的陛下……”震荡波唯唯诺诺地说。“我找到一些可能包含重要信息的内部文件，可每次我想打开那些文件时，它都拒绝了我的访问！”

他抬起单视镜。“我相信这一定就是掩盖他身份的证据。”

军阀揉了揉前额，痛苦地呻吟着。只是一波未平一波又起，因为他的那个老对头，他将会很难把他的小宠物带回来。

“如果碰上通天晓，我就不得不动用武力了……我根本不关心那些汽车人的死活，但眼下我不得不更改计划，虽然那会耗费更多精力。”

他怒视着他最忠诚的仆人。“我们没有了时间了，震荡波。我的小火种准备出生了，在他们开始学习汽车人之前，我必须把他们夺回来！”

如果那意味着要展开新一轮战争的话……

他沉默地敲击着扶手一侧。

“继续寻找。我不在乎你的手段，但我想从明天开始，在一个月内，我要见到他们！闪电和螺母将帮助你搜索。”

震荡波只能点头回应，即使他不喜欢与那两个疯子一起工作。

“我会尽我所能。哪怕牺牲掉充电时间，直到我把那个汽车人带回来！”

“我知道你会的。别让我失望，震荡波。“紫色的tf敬了个礼之后便结束通讯。威震天叹了一口气，从椅子上站起来，慢慢地走向他宝座后面的大窗户，凝视着远处的陨石和行星。

“一个聪明的举动，小领袖。但你的藏身之处不会持续太久。很快，你就会和我在一起，永远的属于我……你会体会到背叛我的下场。”


	32. 另一种策略

第三十二章

霸天虎们走进报应号大厅时一直在喋喋不休。

他们只希望这次不是又要挨威震天的骂！

当他们到达王座房间的入口处时，红蜘蛛立即收敛了不少，他们笔直地站在那时刻准备接受来自破坏大帝的怒火。自从那个汽车人消失以来，他的情绪就一直不太稳定，他们希望这一天会有改变。

三位高层霸天虎在他们的主人目前深鞠一躬，然后红蜘蛛开口问道:“您找我们吗，陛下？”

威震天慢慢地转过身来。“是的。”

“俺们能为您做什么，哦，光荣的威震天，霸天虎的领袖——”

“先报告，螺母。“威震天打断了轰炸机蹩脚的赞扬。

螺母急忙切换话题。

“俺们收到了震荡波的消息。他说他终于找到了您的汽车人奴隶，他——”

“我知道。”军阀再次打断，危险地缩小光学镜。“我也收到了他的信息。”他转过身朝他的宝座走去，随后慢慢坐下，优雅地抬起一条腿搭在另一条腿上。

“是的，是的……俺很遗憾他也没有找到其他的线索那个汽车人躲得太隐秘了。”他说得很快，他担心自己又说错什么招惹威震天不高兴。

他可不关心他们两个发生了什么，也不喜欢他的主人不顾一切地要把那个汽车人带回来。为什么他就不能选择一个更重要的人呢？或者至少是个霸天虎？汽车人又弱又笨！根本不配携带威震天的后代！

威震天几乎处在爆发的边缘。

“我会处理好的，陛下！”闪电很快补充说。

霸天虎的领袖忽然站起来，双手背在身后开始在房间里踱步。他在极力掩饰自己内心的愤怒。

“要找到汽车人准确的位置，震荡波还要花费更多时间。”他低声说着。

“我们必须抓紧时间。”威震天继续说道。“如果他在接下来的几个太阳周期依然没有有用的线索，那么我就得自己去做那些肮脏的工作。”

“当然，我的陛下！”螺母突然喊道。“光荣的领袖，俺愿献祭那些汽车人满足您的愿望。”

闪电迅速切换面甲，显示了他急躁的个性。“是的！请让我们碾碎那群汽车虫子！”他喊道。然后，他的面甲再次旋转，他的随机人格进入了癫狂。“哦！小心不要伤害漂亮的消防车！哈哈哈哈哈！”

“呃，他们怎么才能找回那个毫无价值的汽车人呢？”红蜘蛛深刻怀疑这俩的思想问题。

“不！”威震天赶紧制止他们的举动，那两个tf迅速回归正常状态，红蜘蛛差点以为威震天又看他不爽。

“你们不能伤害任何汽车人……”

“什么，英明的威震天竟然害怕打架？”红蜘蛛忍不住嘲笑威震天的决定。

威震天转身看着紫红色的喷气飞机。“我可比你有远见的多，红蜘蛛。”

“如果不想打草惊蛇，我们就必须更加谨慎。要是擎天柱再次失踪，汽车人军队和精英卫队救会知道先去哪。”

“……所以我们得先谈判，对吗？”闪电问。

威震天微微一笑。“是的，你很聪明，闪电。”

霸天虎一致认为汽车人以软弱的躯体和情感而闻名。

“我毫不怀疑我的小宠物在回到塞伯坦后会扑到通天晓身上大哭一场。”

三个霸天虎被逗笑了。汽车人领袖虽然对威震天来说是一个挑战，但那只是暂时的。

“我觉得那个汽车人对他们的数量而言也没那么重要。为什么会有人在乎他的消失？”红蜘蛛耸肩。

“相信我，他可比那群好吃懒做的汽车人有用多了。”威震天用低沉而冰冷的声音说。“我需要更多的士兵随我去一趟塞伯坦。”

“俺愿意第一个追随主人。”螺母把其他人都推到一边，跪在他的领袖面前。

“你个白痴！”闪电旋转面甲给了他一记耳光。“就凭你那大块头载具形态怎么跟得上我们！”

“这个时候就是喷气机的优势了。“红蜘蛛炫耀着他的翅膀。“我们的载具形态光滑而敏捷，完全是为了在天空中以惊人的速度翱翔避免被击落的风险而设计的。”他自豪地说。

闪电转换成癫狂的人格。“嘿！看啊！我也是一架喷气式飞机！”他跳起来一把勾过红蜘蛛。“我也能在空中翱翔，像只地球候鸟一样！哇！”

追踪者厌恶的把闪电从身上摔下来。

随机人格又转成急躁。“哦，是吗？！追踪者很了不起是吧！敢不敢扛一次爆炸试试！”

那两个人一下子陷入不可开交的争吵中，而螺母却一直在向他的主人保证带回他的奴隶。

威震天绝望地摩擦太阳穴。

为什么他还要把这群智障留在他的军队里？

哦……因为他们是他的军队中最忠诚的人。

大概……

“安静！”军阀忍无可忍咆哮出来，拳头砸在扶手上发出一声巨响，那三个人立马老实了下来。

“你们谁都不能去找他。我的间谍会干好这件事的，至于你们，留着上战场用吧。”

幸好，威震天并不打算惩罚他们。

“考虑到在这艘船上，我只有一小群士兵……”他敲着下巴。“……我还有其他的选择吗？”

“您有什么高见吗，我的陛下？”闪电礼貌地问道。威震天笑得很低沉。

“告诉我，闪电。是什么令汽车人和霸天虎有所不同？”

“额……火种？”

“不！我指的是行为、品质、力量！”

“哦，这很简单。”在闪电回答之前，红蜘蛛嘲讽道。“他们认为整个宇宙必须尊敬他们！另外，他们软弱无能，愚蠢，并且傲慢——”

“愚蠢……”威震天重复道。“相信我，我忠实士兵们，愚蠢还不是那么的糟糕。”

什么？难道威震天认为愚蠢实际上是……有用的吗？

“我很抱歉……但我不明白，威震天陛下。”闪电急忙问。

军阀笑了。“为什么我们要亲自去找他，难道他就不能自己送上门吗？？

所有人都沉默了，看起来还是没能理解他的观点。

威震天不得不强忍着怒火给他们解释一通。

“如果我们需要给他设下陷阱，那就没有必要暴露我们的身份，但那得必须非常具备说服力，否则会引起他的怀疑。”

闪电似非似懂地“哦……”了一声，红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻道。“然后呢，如果你想要得到好回报，你得怎样让他不被注意到呢，大天才？”

军阀高傲地看着追踪者。“你知道吗？红蜘蛛，你唯一与汽车人的相似之处就是你的愚蠢。”

喷气飞机不甘心地把爪子紧握抗议道。

“汽车人已经对我们的威胁起了反应。如果我再适当的拉一下线，只要他还保持着舍己为人的宗旨，我可能就会说服他。”

“所以，这次你又要对他撒谎咯？”追踪者还在介意被威震天“侮辱”一事。“你总得有个眼线吧。”

军阀得以地笑了。“我这可不止一个卧底，当然还包括震荡波。如果让那个汽车人以为是自己引发了两派战争，那对他而言将是一种耻辱。”

“噢，拜托。您真的不能指望纯粹的威胁能起到什么作用。”

女性tf的声音引起了每个人的注意。他们发现了一对红色的光学镜在阴影中发着亮光……

……或者更准确的说，是两对光学镜。

一具纤细且极具诱惑力的机型优雅地从阴影中走出来，露出黑紫色的镀着金边的腹甲，还有从丰满的髋部上延伸出来细长的双腿。

“很抱歉打断您的话。”她说。“我听说我的主人目前感到非常的……痛苦。”

“毒蜘蛛……”闪电换了个面甲。“喂，虫子！你终于决定露面了吗？”

毒蜘蛛嘲讽道。“怎么，一个女孩就不能拥有属于自己的周期吗？”

“你最好有一个打断我的理由，毒蜘蛛。”威震天用低沉的声音说。

女性tf礼貌地鞠躬致意。“请原谅我，我的主人。我最近得知您的损失，我只是想帮个忙。”

“你？哈！你能做什么？”红蜘蛛开始嘲笑道，但很快被威震天抬手挤压住他的翅膀警告了一通。

“你能帮上什么？”

“嗯……”女人笑了，露出她锋利的尖牙。“我听说您的奴隶是擎天柱。要知道，他和我有相当悠久的过往……”

“别听她的，俺的王！”螺母恼怒的打断毒蜘蛛的发言。“请允许我，您最忠诚的仆人，俺会—— "

“螺母。闭上你的发声器！”威震天不耐烦地训斥回去。“继续，女人。”

毒蜘蛛不太喜欢被直称“女人”，但如果军阀的注意力转移到她身上，那就无关紧要了。“我很了解他，知道纯粹的威胁不会让他自己回来。他可能看起来像个傻瓜，但他可不是。他很会模仿敌人的行动。”

“说对点了。”军阀缩小了他的光学镜。现在每个人的目光都集中在她身上，但她一点也不在乎。她来这里是为了帮助她的主人，仅此而已。

如果这样能让她报复当初把她抛弃在那等死的“负心汉”，她愿意不择手段。

女性tf紧张地笑了笑。“我想说的是，如果您想让他落入您的陷阱，你得先握着把柄。不需要他心甘情愿，只要有足够的说服力让他没有逃避的理由。”

威震天的神态颇有感兴趣之势。“很好……继续。”

她笑了。很好，相比那几个白痴，她果然略胜一筹。“你肯定知道那个愚蠢的汽车人代码——保护所有形式的生命，不管它们是什么，之类的”

那三个霸天虎听了忍俊不禁，这样她就更有底气了。“您可以把它作为您的优势。您看，一个简单的威胁对他没有任何影响。所以…你必须用一种适用于他们的手段来增添一点猛料。”

霸天虎领袖直起身。“所以，你是想告诉我需要采取什么行动吗？”

“是的，就是这样。”她点点头。“想想看，如果您威胁要攻击他的小城市，要是他不回来您就会引起全塞伯坦恐慌，届时通天晓一定会尽全力阻止您，更何况他还有精英卫队的保护。但是……”她蹒跚前行。“如果您在威胁他的同时，给他提供其他的选择，那么他更有可能接受您的“报价”。”

“是的……我想我可以做的到……”

红蜘蛛冷哼一声。“哦，是的，你要给他什么，他又想要什么？”

“告诉我，毒蜘蛛……”他说话的时候，没有去看那个女人。“我的小领袖他最大的梦想是什么？什么会让他快乐？”

“我很感谢您对我的厚爱。他喜欢扮演英雄。不是为了名声或关注，而是为了帮助他人。”她双臂交叉在胸前。“我认为没有什么比这更让人快乐的了。”

威震天哼了一声。

没错，那个年轻的汽车人，他……总是帮助在别人，却不期望任何回报。

他真的太纯洁了！

“如果您允许，我的主人……”毒蜘蛛大声的说。“我有……一个建议。”

她走过去，跪在他王座的扶手上，低声说些什么。

威震天露出一脸高深莫测地邪笑。

“想想看，您会怎么做？”说完，她便消失在阴影里，留下银色的军阀独自思考。

“多么完美的主意……”威震天喃喃自语走到大屏幕前。他输入几道指令，然后等待着。

屏幕闪现几下，震荡波的身影出现在上面。

“哦！我的陛下！这真是一个惊喜。我……没想到您会这么快联系我！我正想说我成功地解锁了那些被屏蔽的报告。”

“先放下那些，震荡波。”军阀以轻蔑的姿态说。“你能访问塞伯坦高层的通讯频道吗？”

紫色tf的光学镜闪烁着惊喜。“……是的，我可以在没有被发现的情况下侵入数据库，恕我冒昧的问一下，是什么原因？”

军阀邪恶的笑了。“我需要你帮我联系到铁堡，我有一个通天晓不能拒绝的提议……”


	33. 威胁和提议

第三十三章

通天晓坐在椅子上，听着通讯系统的报告，腰板挺得僵直，用同样的端正姿势握着通天之锤。

“……因此，根据调查统计，最好是重新开放对外殖民地开放我们商业服务。”汽车人总部的会议室墙上的大屏幕上正在报告近日安排。爵士站在通天晓身旁，尽量做一些笔记打发时间。

每切换一张app，汽车人SIC都在冷静地汇报着。突然，刚才还灯光明亮的屏幕一下子闪烁个不停，会议室的每个人——除了通天晓——差点吓一跳。

“怎么回事？！”御天敌冲到屏幕前咕哝了一声，试图按下几个按钮，但却无事发生。

一道奇怪的影像逐渐在扭曲的画面中背后形成。通天晓倾身向前，爵士皱起眉，御天敌抬起头雕，不约而同盯着错乱扭曲的屏幕。

几纳秒之后，花屏消失了，而投射出的影像变得更加清晰起来。

显示出来的是一具庞大的黑灰色的机体，有着宽阔的肩膀，还有一双可怕且危险的红色光学镜。

“威震天……”通天晓不敢置信地瞪大双眼，倒吸一口冷气，紧紧地抓住锤子。爵士感到能量液仿佛凝固了一般，他的火种跳动得越来越快，以至于几乎无法动弹。

“通天晓。”威震天冷冷地说。“咱们已经有一段时间没见面了吧。”

“什……等等……他是怎么……进入……？”御天敌正试图调整频道，有些含糊不清地问。

“我得说，你看起来并不像其他人所称呼的那副强大的汽车人英雄模样。”威震天享受着通天晓对他的敌意。

“我希望有比你更有教养的霸天虎。”通天晓回答，尽管威震天出言挑衅，他也依然保持着冷静的态度。“你想从我们这得到什么？”

霸天虎领袖终于停止了那副恼人的作风。“哦，你看……我听说你一直在保护一个属于我的东西。”

爵士开始握紧拳头。

“这里没有什么东西是属于你的！”通天晓举起通天之锤往地上狠狠一敲。“你已经被流放到塞伯坦的殖民地了，你——”

“你错了，亲爱的通天晓。”威震天突然打断了他的话。“我虽然被流放到汽车人人统治的殖民地，可我仍属于霸天虎的诞生地。”

“那么，我不明白你为什么还要求我归还你的东西，你不是已经拥有了一件完全属于你的东西了吗？”

“别废口舌了，亲爱的通天晓。你知道我想要什么。”

爵士几乎要当机了。

通天晓……实际上，他惊讶地发现，他根本就不知道军阀想要什么。“我已经告诉过你，没什么可说的。”

“哦，是这样吗？”威震天压低声线，显然有点不耐烦了。“那你能告诉我那个汽车人躲到哪了？”

爵士最终放弃了挣扎，他该猜到这一天迟早会来的。

“我不知道你在说什么。”汽车人指挥官严厉地回答。

“别假装你不知道。”他咆哮道“我知道你故意把他藏起来了，这不是个明智之举，通天晓，我会不择手段把擎天柱抓回来。”他的光学镜闪过一丝杀意，他靠进屏幕。“哪怕摧毁塞伯坦。”

爵士现在处理器一片空白，他在尽力阻止失态。通天晓不知道该怎么回答，为什么威震天那么想要擎天柱？这没有任何意义！

威震天得逞的笑了。

很好……他想。似乎我得到了我中意的结果。

“如果你抗拒……好吧，不要惊讶，那就从铁堡开始吧。”

御天敌的下巴几乎要垂到地上了，通天晓表面上没什么表态，实际上内心早已翻天覆地，而爵士则觉得他的火种很有可能在这之后立刻熄灭。

“不过，如果你能给我一个满意的答复……”他又立即转变态度，就好像刚刚威胁着要攻打塞伯坦的不是他似的。“……我想我们可以安排一些有利于两派发展的条件……就像自那场“伟大”的战争以来你一直渴望的和平一样。”

屏幕对面的汽车人仿佛被冻结般一动不动，这都表明了威震天的提议非常具有诱惑性。

“考虑一下吧，你们还有三个恒星周期的时间做出决定。”

说完，威震天的影像就消失了，屏幕又唤回了原本的数据调查界面。

威震天到底想干什么？擎天柱又是怎么回事？霸天虎又想挑起战争？为什么他要提出和平条约？

“……有人能给我解释一下吗？”通天晓从他震惊的状态中清醒过来后不禁咆哮倒。这把其他两个精英卫队成员从恍惚中拉了回来。

“他……他提到了擎天柱……”御天敌到现在都还没有反应过来。“但是……为什么是他呢？”

通天晓沉默了一会儿。

随后望向黑白电子忍者。“当他失踪的时候，你是把他找回来的人，我相信这些与刚刚发生的事情有关。”

他的目光非常凌戾。

爵士想要开口解释，但却如鲠在喉。他应该告诉通天晓吗？如果这会对擎天柱他们造成巨大的危险，他又该怎么办？

看起来，这是一场他注定赢不了的战役。即使他依然保持沉默，通天晓也会通过其他方式得到信息。

他叹了口气。“长官，我……我会解释的。”

“……这就是为什么我必须尽可能地保护擎天柱的信息。”爵士解释完后，只感到浑身不舒服。通天晓从椅子上站起来，开始在房间里踱来踱去，谈话只用了片刻时间，但爵士还是在担忧他最惧怕的结果。

“长官！我认为这是个背叛！必须把他扔进监狱反省！”御天敌咆哮着，砰的一声把拍打着桌面。

“这不是背叛，御天敌！”爵士用低沉的声音说，“他只是被抓住并且利用了。”

“但是，他明明可以阻止这些事发生的，却还是允许被那个怪物利用。”蓝橙汽车人恨铁不成钢地抓过爵士的胸甲。“我终于知道你在隐瞒什么了，也许我也应该把你送进监狱！”

“没有人要进监狱！”通天晓几乎是吼出来的，同时命令御天敌放开爵士。“爵士是对的，御天敌。这不是擎天柱的过错，他被利用了。”

御天敌不敢置信地瞪眼。“但——但是长官……如果他拒绝了，现在就不会发生这样的事了！”

不管他是否反对，通天晓依然严厉地说:“过去的事已经过去了。现在，我们最关心的是阻止威震天和他的霸天虎攻击塞伯坦。

房间一片寂静，连发动机的呼啸都能听到。

“我说我们可以用擎天柱作为诱饵来吸引威震天，然后我们就可以一举拿下霸天虎。”御天敌建议道。“那样我们就有时间处理……擎天柱的情况。”

“不，我们不能那样做，长官！”爵士抗议。“我参与过擎天柱的营救，我会告诉你，威震天真的想要擎天柱！如果我们把他作为诱饵，他就有更高的机率把他抓回去。”

通天晓没有说什么，他背对着他们盯着已经关闭的屏幕。两名属下彼此凝望着对方，大气不敢出。

“把叫擎天柱和他的团队叫过来，我必须得和他们谈谈。”

“你认为通天晓叫我们干什么？”大黄蜂问，他们正在穿过最繁忙的马克西姆要塞。

“我不知道。他没有直接向我们说，大概是想了解我们情况吧。”警车回答。

“也许他会把我们送到另一个修理太空桥的任务上。”隔板兴奋地说。

“可能吧，但你忘了擎天柱现在不能工作了吗？”救护车调侃道。

“没关系，至少他能远离这个星球，远离威震天！”

当他们到达了通往最高层会议室的大门后，就没敢在继续说话了。修理分队将擎天柱围成一圈，这样他们就可以掩盖住他的大部分腹甲。

擎天柱敲了敲门，几纳秒后就自动打开了。

通天晓，御天敌和爵士正站在中央等待着他们，所有人都戴着严肃的表情，维修小队感觉连空气都莫名的沉重。

“通天晓长官，有什么吩咐吗？“擎天柱和他的队友纷纷向他们的上级致敬。

“御天敌，请确保这个房间密封性，激活隔音系统。”通天晓命令道，无视了他们的问候，他冰冷地盯着他们的一举一动。“不能让闲杂人等窃听我们的谈话。”

维修小队的汽车人感到诧异。密封？隔音？为什么？在这种情况下就意味着会有极其机密的事需要宣布，既然没有什么威胁发生，为什么还要启用呢？

房间被成功封闭后，气氛变得更加沉重，他们感到有些不对劲。

“擎天柱，到台阶上来。”通天晓命令道，原本只是个极为简单的命令——但维修小队的火种几乎要冻结了。如果擎天柱走出去，那么通天晓就会看到擎天柱的腹甲。他们还没有想好怎么应对呢！

但最高指挥官的指令难以违抗，汽车人们非常不情愿地走到一边。小领袖尴尬地低头看了看腹甲，想用手臂抵在中间掩饰什么，但他知道这根本没有任何意义。

通天晓叹了口气，摇摇头，看清楚了擎天柱的情况。

爵士果然没有说谎。

“请坐吧。”他的态度柔和了点，向前面的椅子示意。擎天柱坐在桌子对面的唯一的椅子上，他的团队则站在他身边。

“首先，我不得不说，我已经了解到你的……情况，擎天柱。”汽车人领袖在漫长的沉默后开口道，维修小队疑惑地凝视着指挥官。

“是的，我还知道另一个创造者是谁。”每个人都很震惊，通天晓怎么会知道这些？！爵士撇过头，不敢直面擎天柱的目光。

“我知道你最近一直在躲避威震天。爵士已经做出了慷慨的行为来掩盖你们，这是我所理解的。”

他向他的下属示意，让他们都找个位置坐下来。“但是，我想问一下，你们的计划是什么？”通天晓的语气已经接近于无情。

维修小队无言以对，擎天柱不得不开口道。“嗯……我们没想到你会知道这件事，长官……”他试图避免任何目光接触。“事实上……我们还没有正式的计划……”

“爵士是我们目前的帮手。”大黄蜂连忙补充道。通天晓一直在向他们施压，他们感到很紧张，但是，有一点是可以肯定的，他们没有说谎。

“嗯，我问你的原因是因为我们对你目前的情况有一个问题。”维修小队感觉到焦虑正在加剧，爵士却欲言又止。

通天晓深吸了一口气，慢慢地说:“我们……不知道是从哪个频道上接收到的一则通讯。”

“是威震天。他知道你在这里，想要你回来。或者更具体地说，他想要的是你的小火种。”

那一刻，他们都感到整个火种已经停止燃烧了，这几乎是他们有史以来最为心寒的一次。

“但—但是……为什么……”擎天柱的精神极近崩溃，他所有的传感器几乎都失灵了，仿佛被灾厄诅咒了般。

他在所有人都没有反应过来的情况下，砰的一声倒到地上。

“擎天柱！”救护车迅速跪在年轻的汽车人旁边，手忙脚乱地把他抱在怀里检查了一下他的内部系统。

“他当机了……”他咕哝着。然而这并没有起到令人安心的作用，场面变得一度混乱。

就连御天敌也不再吭声，通天晓主动上前帮助检查。

他帮救护车从地上抱起擎天柱，把他带到了附近的一个沙发上，把找了快垫子放在他的头雕下，然后腾出空间让救护车照顾他。

通天晓启动通讯，命令医护人员尽快到达会议室，随后他从子空间取出一个纤维袋，把它放到擎天柱的胸甲上，帮助他回到正常状态，并且轻声安慰他，表示一切都会好起来。

几个循环后，混乱终于平息了。擎天柱逐渐上线，坐在沙发上盖着毯子，但他还是有些颤抖捧着医疗用的能量块。

隔板就坐在他旁边摆弄着手指，生怕会吓得他们的小领袖。

大黄蜂夹在爵士和警车之间坐着，电子忍者们不时的在安慰他。

救护车走到房间一角，努力平静自己的系统。

房间里沉默了很长一段时间。

“他是怎么找到我们的？”擎天柱首先打破沉默，他的声音有点颤抖。

“我们不确定，但我们相信他得到了一些帮助，从内部侵入我们的系统。”通天晓平静地解释道。

“哼，也可能是另一个汽车人叛徒。”御天敌有意嘲弄着擎天柱，爵士给了他一记眼刀示意他闭嘴。

“我们还能有什么选择？”年轻的领袖再次问道。

通天晓说。“恐怕没有了。威震天认为是我在掩护你，所以他瞄准了精英卫队。”

“现在，多亏了你，如果你不回去，他就要攻击汽车人中心城市了。”

“御天敌！这绝对不是个好主意，请控制你的举止，否则我就会强迫你离开！”通天晓厉声说。御天敌不甘心地嘀咕着，但也再说什么。

“普神……”救护车喃喃自语，无奈的扶额。“我们应该预料到会有威胁的。”

“不仅如此，”爵士说。“他还说，如果擎天柱回来，他会签署一些“和平条约”来解决两个派系的纷争”。

这引起了擎天柱的注意。“等等，他真的这么说吗？！”

爵士点头。“我们亲耳听到的。”

“聪明。”警车咕哝着。“如果他想用这方法来获得擎天柱，那么擎天柱一定会非常绝望。”

“但如果擎天柱真的如他所愿回来了，他还是会攻击塞伯坦。”隔板朝着擎天柱喊道。“对吧？！”

擎天柱没有回答这个问题，他还沉浸在他的思绪中。

他…如果他真的回去了，威震天真的会签署和平条约来结束这场战争吗？从前那些漫长而痛苦的战争令无数无辜之人失去宝贵了的生命……但很快，汽车人和霸天虎将会和平共处，不必再害怕同类相互残杀，也许他还可以让塞伯坦进入一个新的黄金时代……

救护车开始担心了。“擎天柱，不管你在想什么，我们都不可能把你送回那个怪物身边。”他知道这是一场事关于一生或者一个世界的抉择，但他不后悔说服他。“你不记得他对你造成了多大的伤害吗？他是怎么对待你的？”

擎天柱迷茫而悲伤地看着老医官，他真的不愿再回想那场噩梦。

救护车叹息着站起来，坐在年轻的领袖旁边。“听着，孩子。”他轻声说。“我知道你在想什么，但现在不是扮演英雄的最佳时机。我知道，拯救每个人的生命是你所期望的，但现在你应该好好想想那些你所爱的人。”他把手放在他的腹甲上。“想想你的生活。你已经不再是孤独一人了，这两个生命还没有准备好，你必须更多的去考虑那些。”

小领袖看着自己腹甲。“救护车……”他轻声地说。“你确实这可能会永远改变地塞伯坦吗？在我的记忆中，汽车人一直都在抗争，既然这样可以摆脱战乱，那么我所要做的就是接受它。”

“想想你的小火种，再想想你的朋友！”

擎天柱抬头，慢慢地扫视了他的同伴们。与他们的回忆和过往总是如此甜美和快乐，但正因如此，他才不能逃避。

他总是那么的聪明，愿舍己为人，将生死置之度外。

警车，他的飞船被意外摧毁后，他不情不愿地留下和他们共处一事，但是后来相处的时间久了，他就再也离不开他们了。

救护车，虽然脾气暴躁但却经验丰富，那场战争的幸存者之一，他待他们就像个授机体一样。也许他从不会承认，但他真的很爱他们……

而爵士，虽然不是他团队原有的成员，但他非常慷慨善良。他为他，为他们，为每个人所做的一切……

他不能放任他的朋友们不管。

但是……如果威震天在他明明可以阻止他的情况下伤害了他们……他永远也不会原谅自己。

擎天柱已经深刻了解到他的选择了。沉重的脚步声慢慢靠近，一直宽厚的手掌按上他的肩膀。“这是你的决定，擎天柱，但要记住一点。”

他抬头看了看，那是通天晓严肃却温和的面孔。

“你选择哪条路并不重要，如果威震天执意要进攻，塞伯坦必将进入全面反击。但你必须先考虑一下你和你的小火种以及你爱的人。”

每个人都给予了他安慰的微笑，他的团队上前拥抱住了他。擎天柱笑着感受来自周围能量磁场的温暖和爱。

“请明智考虑一下，威震天将在三个恒星周期内过来。”通天晓和御天敌离开后，爵士轻声拍着擎天柱的肩膀。

他真的很爱他的团队，但眼下他不得不做出决定，必须从一场毁灭性的战争中拯救所有人。


	34. 即将到来的一切

第三十四章

“我到底该怎么办？”

擎天柱坐在充电床是自言自语着。

他双手盖住面甲，光学镜已经不由自主地蔓延清洁液。

他简直不敢相信威震天这么快就发现了他们！也许他在铁堡(或着塞伯坦任意一处角落)上有个间谍。

但是，他到底该怎么做呢？回到那个怪物身边或还是牺牲所有的汽车人？

如果他选择回去……他甚至不敢想象在那艘旗舰上度过一生——威震天只会把他当做一个接口玩具，迫使他产下更多后代，直到他死于生产。

但如果选择引发一场战争，因为他自私的决定……他绝对无法忍受这种事发生。

在他看来现在的军阀就像一个不成熟的幼生体在乱发脾气。

说到幼生体…

腹甲上传来一阵踢腿把他从思绪中拉回。他往下看，觉得有点不舒服，看来上他的孩子们正试图吸引他的注意力。

他的小家伙们……他不认为他能在战场上顾的了他们。他不适合战斗，至少以他目前的状况不能，如果一场新的战争爆发，他和他的团队就不得不逃到另一个地方。

也许他主动向威震天投降会好点，但必须先把小火种们安全的转移出去……这样一来，他们就会远离他们残酷的授机体，远离他施加的压力。

他很了解威震天，知道他会尝试鼓励他们成为霸天虎，绝对不会关心他们真正的理想。

他不希望小家伙们的未来……

——像他那样受苦。

不！这种事绝对不允许发生！当他们需要他的时候，他会把他们抱在怀里，告诉他们，他有多爱他们……他绝对不能放弃他们！

“振作点！”擎天柱烦躁的捶打自己的头雕。如果他能像通天晓这样的英雄一切都会容易得多，但他的个性阻止了他这样做。

也许他可以向议会求助。应该有一种正确的政治途径来保证塞伯坦和汽车人的安全。

“他为什么需要我……”他低语着。他只是一个太空桥维修小队的小领袖，他认为自己没有什么闪耀之处，偏偏威震天看起来对他很着迷。

如果他只是想要找一个床伴，为什么他不追其他汽车人或者中立者呢？

好吧，他也不太希望威震天去祸祸其他人，但他还是有些糊涂，为什么军阀如此迫切地希望他回来？也许是因为自己带走了他的后代？但没道理啊，少一两个他也依然可以找其他人来做这件事。

但是……他没有。

更令人困惑的是，他还给了他选择。如果他是真的想挑起战争，那么通告通天晓是完全没有必要的，况且要挟他作为借口未免太过自信了，整个塞伯坦不可能为了区区一个汽车人而放弃抵抗的机会。

还是说他是真的“心甘情愿”——尽管他对这一说法表示极度怀疑——签署和平条约，那他会信守诺言吗？如果他没有呢？如果这只是一个肮脏的陷阱，什么也不做就等着他落入陷阱，那他到时候该怎么办？

在这短短的一天里，这一切都让人困惑不堪。幸好，他还有三个恒星周期来考虑它，所以他还有一点时间，虽然也不多了。

突然，门口传来一阵敲门声，门开了后救护车走了进来。他抬起疲惫的光学镜，尽量打起精神接见老医官。

“嘿，孩子。”救护车知道擎天柱并没有充电。“我刚刚又和通天晓谈过了……他说你应该花点时间考虑一下……呃，情况，如果你需要帮助，他就很乐意帮忙。”

擎天柱虚弱地笑了一下。“谢谢你，救护车。请告诉他我很感激。”

“他在这两天内安排了一场会议。他说有必要……在做出最后决定之前，你得找出符合你和大家想法的解决方案。”

擎天柱点头表示忧虑。救护车感到这孩子的周身缠满了绝望的气息，他却除了极力安慰什么也改变不了。

他轻拍他的背说:“孩子，好好休息吧。不要让糟糕的想法打扰你充电，一切都有解决的办法，我们总会找到它的。”

这次会议室比以往都要热闹的多，几乎就像以前所有人都在商议着要将火种源送入太空桥的时候。

只不过这次在场的除了精英卫队，还有太空桥的维修人员，因为通天晓认为以目前的情况暂时不能惊动那些议员，除非在威震天即将进攻的时候。

“长官！我们除了给那个暴君他想要的东西已经没有别的办法了！”御天敌用绝望的目光看着通天晓。

“不，御天敌。”通天晓严厉地回答。“你忘了汽车人的思想了吗？一个有感知的生命即将被威震天亵渎。我们不能像贡献祭品一样把擎天柱交给他。”

“但如果我们不这样做，他就会攻击塞伯坦！我们不能让一场可怕的战争爆发，不能仅仅因为那个维修工的自私决定！”他朝擎天柱射去阴戾的光，但擎天柱现在没心情和他计较。

自从会议开始，御天敌一直表现得极为混蛋。看起来他把擎天柱看得太自私了——即使这原本不是他的错。他极力想说服通天晓将他送到霸天虎手上或着其他地方，只要远离他们就行。

“能把你的发声系统都关掉吗？！”救护车一脸不耐烦地啪桌子站起来。“下决心的又不是你，要么提点正常人的建议，要么就闭嘴！我们自己和通天晓商量！”

“你怎么敢跟一个精英卫队成员这么说话？！”蓝橙tf恼怒地反吼回去。“你因冒犯上级而被逮捕了！”说着就要上前动手。

“哦，看看我有多害怕！我看你才是应该被逮捕的那个混蛋！”

“够了！”通天晓将锤子重重摔在地板上，震耳欲聋的电磁脉冲有效地阻止了两人的冲突。“御天敌，这是对你最后一次警告。请控制你的脾气学会尊重别人不然我就该请你离开了。”

“……是的，长官。对不起，长官。”他转过身，依然没有放弃对老医官怒目而视。

“恕我直言，我也反对把擎天柱交出去。”隔板平静地说。“我们可以借一艘船，逃离这个星球，这样塞伯坦就能放心的反击了。”

御天敌冷哼一声。“哦，是的，你们跑到另一个星球避难，然后把我们留在这里收拾你们留下的烂摊子是吗？”他指着擎天柱的腹部。他的团队很快注意到这一点，走上前掩护他们的领袖。

“冷静点，这只是一个建议。”爵士摆手，走到大下巴的tf面前尽量阻止他惹事生非。

“好吧，他们应该考虑到其他人，而不仅仅是自己！”他生气地转过身去。

“我们不能去直奔威震天的老巢，一举消灭他们吗？”大黄蜂问。

“也许这是个好主意，年轻的汽车人。但你必须得记住，霸天虎的优势在于，威震天现在拥有最顶级的士兵和好几艘大型军舰，虽然我不想承认，就算是全塞伯坦的汽车人也不能完全抗住他们的力量。”通天晓解释道。

黄色的小汽车人脱力的摊在椅子上，带着失望的唏嘘。

“也许我们可以在这里吸引他们，然后让我们的军队逐个包围。”爵士建议道。

“这有点太冒险了，但只要有组织的进行，相信这应该就能成功。”

“我们应该如何在两个恒星周期中成功地安排这些计划呢？”御天敌问。“我们的时间不多了，威震天早就已经锁定我们的位置了！”

“这也正是我最害怕的一点。”通天晓叹了口气。“我们没有多少时间了，谁知道威震天现在离我们有多近。”

“如果……我们执意要发动战争……“警车问。“损失最多有有多大？”

“我们不能肯定。”通天晓摇了摇头。

显然，擎天柱对威震天来说也很重要，他不顾一切地威胁着让通天晓亲自把擎天柱还给他。那么就说明了他不会轻易放弃。

最后的回答使擎天柱感到不安。他在会议的大部分时间里都很安静，此外，他在前一天晚上也没有安稳的进入充电状态，他真的太累了——精神和处理器上的双重疲惫。

“也许我们可以给他其他的什么。”大黄蜂建议。“交易值怎么样？我已经把我的积蓄找回来了！”警车爵士和救护车被他逗笑了，但遗憾的是，这些也不会奏效。

“我不认为他会需要这些……”警车说。“他可能需要更好的东西。武器怎么样？”

“然后交给他反杀汽车人？！想都别想！”御天敌把拳头砸在桌子上。

“好吧，如果你有一个更好的主意，那么你最好大声说出来，你这个混蛋！”

御天敌正要给他一个警告，但因为有了通天晓的前提，所以他不得不闭上嘴，他必须得留在这里，为了监督那群低等的维修工没有犯下蠢事。

“我们还有那艘用欧米茄最高技术制造的飞船！作为大规模杀伤性武器，它应该能够击退霸天虎。”

“不！”救护车反驳道。“大力金刚不仅仅是一艘飞船，他还是一个有感知的汽车人，就像我们一样！他的维修治疗还没有完全结束，你不能就这么让他上战场！”

“这是我们唯一的选择，医生！”御天敌咆哮道。“要么攻击，要么让擎天柱回到那个暴君手上，你自己选吧！”

“放松点，先生们！”爵士马上介入两个脾气火爆的汽车人之间。“我们在这是为了帮助擎天柱做决定的，对吧？到目前为止，我们都分享了我们的观点，这很好，但我们还没问过擎天柱的意见呢！”

说着，每个人都看向他，当擎天柱注意到房间里的视线都落在他身上时，他有些不知所措。“我，呃……我不……我不认为我有资格……”

“其实我也不希望塞伯坦爆发一场新的战争。”

“听到了吗？！所以你为什么不回去？”

“御天敌，请保持安静，让擎天柱说完。”通天晓严厉地看着他下属。。

“威震天提到了一些关于签署和平条约的事情，如果我主动回去的话……我认为这将有利于两个派系的发展……”

突然，房间的大屏幕上不停的闪烁着奇怪而扭曲的身影，所有人都惊呆了。

“什……那是什么？！”

“请告诉我……那是……那是什么……”大黄蜂紧张的后退半步。

通天晓皱起了眉头，上前挡住了其他汽车人的视线。在会议开始之前，他明明已经关闭了屏幕的控制……

就像前两个恒星周期一样。

过了几纳秒后，那个最不应该出现家伙还是出现了。

“通天晓。”威震天冷淡地打了个招呼。“我花了很长时间才建立起我们之间的通讯连接。别告诉我你在躲着我？”

“老实说，我不希望你这么快就找上门了。”通天晓眯上光学镜。

军阀暗自发笑。“好吧，我得承认，我确实有点不耐烦了，尤其是我要收回东西我的东西的时候。”他故意忽视通天晓不友好的语气。“说到这，你终于做好决心了吗？”

“我们还在讨论。”汽车人指挥官厉声说。“你才给了我们三个恒星周期，不要指望我们能在这么短的时间内作出决定。”

“我们？”霸天虎疑惑地强调道。“你刚才在跟谁说话？”

爵士警惕的盯着屏幕，幸好摄像机的范围不够大，不足以让军阀注意到其他人。

通天晓在心里咒骂自己透露了这些微妙的信息。但已经回头路了，他在军阀开始怀疑之前不得不告诉威震天他的决定。

“我……还在和他谈论这个问题。”

霸天虎的光学镜在听到提及那个小领袖的时候亮了点。

他没注意到，其实擎天柱就离通天晓不远。“我的学员，他有时也会犯下犹豫不决地错误。”

擎天柱微微点头，越来越难以保持平静的威震天还在质疑。

“你怎么能保证他还没有做出决定呢？”军阀根本就不相信通天晓说的话。

“我可以向你保证，他已经知道的了所发生的一切。”通天晓目光炯炯地盯着威震天。

威震天以怀疑的目光盯着他。“我想和他谈谈。”

擎天柱感到火种仓变得冰冷无比。

通天晓犹豫了一会儿。“他……他现在还不在这。不管怎样，你和他没有什么可说的。你所有的提议和威胁都将与我单独讨论。”

霸天虎的领袖的情绪变得有些不再稳定。“我现在就要在这里见到他！”

擎天柱从椅子上站起来。他厌倦了逃跑，他厌倦了像个电子鼠一样躲起来，他厌倦了畏惧一生。他只是想让这一切尽快结束。

他独自穿过他的团队，正准备走向通天晓，但爵士阻止了他。“擎天柱，你在干什么？！”

“我已经厌倦了。”他平静地说。“我必须面对他，我要马上结束这些。”

“相信我，爵士。我知道我在做什么。”随后，他看向他的团队。“保护我。”

爵士犹豫了一会儿，然后释放了擎天柱，目光跟随着他走近镜头的视线范围。

他那疲惫的蓝脸上因为决心和仇恨而振作了许。如果他想要面对那个怪物，他就不能害怕看到他，他平静地走到通天晓目前。

“我在这里。”擎天柱没有任何表情的说。

威震天的情绪很快被愉悦所取代，快到所有人都没反应过来。“我开始相信这一切都是一场闹剧了。”

通天晓对擎天柱大胆的举动有点惊讶。他的本意是希望他远离这次谈话的，但即使他不在现场，结果可能还是一样。

军阀脸上的表情让擎天柱已经有一段时间没有回忆起来了，但他仍然会引起他生理上的不适。

这个混蛋还是改不掉这种恶心的态度。

“我想认为通天晓已经好心地告诉你我的……建议了，是吗？”通天晓注意到威震天的眼神极为露骨的在打量着擎天柱的机体，他上前挡住了大部分位置。

这令霸天虎领袖多少有点不爽。

“是的，他有。”擎天柱回答。

威震天正想说什么时，汽车人很快打断了他。“不过，我还没有准备好。”

威震天恼怒地咆哮着。“我给了你们有三个恒星周期来决定，我想我已经说得够清楚了。”

“是的，你说清楚了。”通天晓说:“但擎天柱还没准备好。”

这一次，军阀彻底坐不住了。“这明明是一个再简单不过的决定了，通天晓。我不明白要花多长时间他才能弄清楚。”

他以为他已经影响了擎天柱的情绪。

“如果他不回去，你就会威胁他，如果他遵守了……你又何必心急呢？”

“他要是知道什么才是正确的，他应该就能在那个时候完成……”他邪恶的望着年轻的小领袖。

“你要是真心为他好，那你就应该离开！”一个黄黑色的小汽车人出现在摄像范围。

擎天柱和通天晓都很惊讶。

“大黄蜂，你在做什么？！快回去！”小领袖试图把他推开。

“哼，如果你敢伤害我们的老大，你得先过我们这关！”隔板上前把双拳撞在一起。

威震天盯着他们看了一会儿，露出有点意外的表情。“嗯，有趣……我原本就没指望过一群小小的维修汽车人，能跑上我的飞船。”他放松地靠在椅子上。“能不能告诉我，你们是如何避开我所有的安全系统的？”

大黄蜂正准备拒绝回应关于爵士和禁闭插手的事，但擎天柱很快阻止了他。

最好别再把其他人牵扯进来。

威震天对他们的反应感到不满。不过没放在心上，到时候有的是时间讨论。他现在还有一个更重要的任务。

“告诉我，小汽车。'”霸天虎头子靠近屏幕。“你为什么不能让自己活得更容易一点，好好接受我的提议呢？”他带着一副掠夺性的笑容。

“对任何人，对自己来说都不容易。”擎天柱冷冷地回答。“你所谓的这些“提议”只是为了你自己罢了。”

“我愿意签署和平条约——只要你愿意和我一起回去的话，当然。”他以一种柔和的声音为自己辩护，显得有点无辜。“看起来通天晓已经告诉你了？”

“那么，我的回答是——是的，这将使塞伯坦步入和平！”

擎天柱瞪大了他的光学镜。“那我呢？如果我回到你身边，你还是会继续把我当做接口玩具吗？！”

话音未落，威震天愤怒的缩小了他的光学镜，炉渣的，他没想到这个汽车人这么大胆……他不得不想另一种办法说服他！

就在那时，他的处理器出现了一个想法。

或许……这将会说服他。

“那是个错误的想法，小汽车。”威震天开启了他一贯是演讲模式。“是的，和平条约是汽车人一直渴望的……但我觉得你足够聪明，知道区区一份书面文件起不到太大作用。”

“你什么意思？”年轻的领袖警惕的看着他。

威震天笑着继续说。“既然双方都想要解决的问题，那么就必须有一个正式的联盟。”

通天晓感到能量液有些沸腾。他大概猜到威震天想要干什么了……

“所以，我不需要你回来，而是要你和我——联姻。”

每个人惊得下巴几乎要垂落在地，擎天柱更是进入几乎当机状态。

“你……你……什么？”擎天柱一度怀疑是自己的音频接收器出问题了。

威震天笑了。

大鱼终于咬钩了。

“你看，我不再打算把你当奴隶。我想要你成为我的伴侣，一个与我平起平坐的人，一个可以和我一起统治霸天虎的人。”

擎天柱仍然目瞪口呆。威震天……真的想和他联姻？他确信这绝对不是出于真心的，不过是想得到小火种的手段，只是为了他自私的欲望?！

“……与我联姻，你会得到终生的荣华富贵，我也将保证我的霸天虎不再打扰你的汽车人……”军阀几乎用了最令人信服的态度恳求着。

任何人都说不出话，连通天晓也是，他也看起来震惊得不得了，甚至找不到合适的词语来回答。

小领袖看起来还没有完全信服，所以他试着再加点料。

他的视线停在他的腹部。“……难道你不希望我们的小火种有一个完整的家庭吗？”

没有什么比最后一句话更能打动他。他的……小火种？当然，他没有忘记他们，但他不认为他们也列为这场“交易”之中。

“难道你不希望我们的小家伙和两个相爱的创造者一起生活吗？在社会上他们的存在会得到法律认可，你不想这样吗？”威震天的声音变得非常轻柔，犹如爱人之间的低语。他满意的看到小领袖的脸上混合着各式且复杂的情绪：恐惧、怀疑、迷惑……

他的内部装置还在努力地处理面前正在发生的事情，通天晓在他身边轻声地说:“不要让他控制你的想法，擎天柱。这件事只有你才能决定。”

他能……说实话吗？只要作为一对合法夫妻，他会得到塞伯坦的家庭法律的庇护，他不需要害怕威震天虐待他，因为如果被执法者知道，他们会把他和军阀分开，他很了解威震天，这样的话他就能竭力制止悲剧的发生……

他捧起腹甲，感觉在接触的时候里面又传来一个小小的踢腿。

他的小火种……和一个有爱的家庭一起生活对他们来说是件非常美好的事。虽然他的团队们也可以做到，但他们毕竟和授机体不一样……

只要他们在一起……两个派系千亿年的问题便能迎刃而解。塞伯坦最终会回归和平，所有人都不再失去无辜的生命，没有人再生活在恐惧中。

这确实是一个非常诱人的决定。

他只需要确保威震天信守诺言。

“你愿意……”擎天柱在沉默了很长一段时间后才说。“如果我和你联姻，你真的会签署和平条约吗？放弃进攻塞伯坦，保护我的同伴吗？”他颤抖的说。

“我以我的火种发誓。”威震天以一种严肃的态度将手握拳，抵在胸口上。

“那么我……”他听到不知是谁说出来的“不……”的时候，他的火种在剧痛最终中释怀了。

擎天柱做了一个深呼吸。这一切都将会在今天结束。

“如果你发誓信守诺言，那么我就愿意成为你的伴侣……”他的脸上带着坚忍的表情。“……前提是那会为塞伯坦带来好处。”

威震天的火种几乎也要蹦出来了，但他依然保持着镇静，只不过他的嘴角几乎裂到音频接收器还浑然不觉。

“当然。”他说。“我保证你不会后悔的，小领袖。”

“尽管如此，你还是得先签署所有必要的文件来解决两派之间的关系。”通天晓站在小领袖面前。“以及还要参加正式的仪式，意义在于定义你的地位。”

“当然。”威震天以一种愉快的语气说。“但我们彼此还得约定一个时间来签署文件，不是吗？”

在回答之前，通天晓再一次抓住小领袖的肩膀询问。“擎天柱，你确定这就是你的决定吗？”

擎天柱的面色越来越差，尽管如此，他还是坚定回答。“我确定，长官。我已经失败过一次了。”御天敌因为那件事从此恨上了他。“我不会再犯下这种错误了。”

通天晓一时不知道该怎么表达，但既然年轻的领袖已经做好了觉悟，那么谁还能干涉他的决定呢？

他叹了口气，释放了擎天柱的肩膀，然后转向屏幕。“很好。我将会安排一个合适时间来签署上述文件，不过我更愿意私下讨论这些问题。”

威震天得意地笑着，安静的等待无关人员离开。

“那么，亲爱的通天晓，正式的仪式需要怎么完成呢？”

当其他人都走出房间的时候，擎天柱直接向救护车走去，他正在凝视着他脚下的建筑。

“救，救护车……”他轻声问道。

没有回应。

“救护车……你……你在生我的气吗？”他站在老医官旁边，救护车只是叹了口气，摇摇头。“不，我没……我只是……担心。”

他把疲惫的目光转向擎天柱。“我尽了最大的努力去保护你……但这一切……似乎都是徒劳的。”

“救护车……别这么说，我……我不是故意的。”

“不，我不是怪你。”医生回答得很快。“我只是在生气———因为那个混蛋威震天。”他双手握拳。“我一定会杀了那个帮他追踪我们的人。”

擎天柱松了口气。“嗯，你和我都知道这迟早会发生的。威震天想要我，就算没有叛徒，他也有的是办法。”他停顿了一会儿。“就像你为我做的那样。”

“你很勇敢，孩子。”他不想再去想太多。“你总是在考虑别人的幸福，这也是使你成为一个伟大的英雄的原因。只是……有时候你也该想一下自己。”

擎天柱轻轻地笑了。

“老大？”他听到了隔板声音。“你……你接受了威震天的提议只是为了离开我们吗？”

“什么？当然不是！隔板！”他伸手打算安慰一下这个大块头。

哪知隔板一把拥住了他，幸好他还记得控制力道没有把他挤扁。“我和威震天之间发生的事不会改变我对你们的感情。明白了吗？”

就在这时，他看到大黄蜂在背对着他。这让他不得不想起警车，考虑到他的性格有时有些令人讨厌……

“大黄蜂？你还好吗？”他问道，放开了隔板，靠近黄色的小汽车人。一开始他没反应，直到他突然生气的吼出来。“你对你的决定很满意了吗？！”大黄蜂拒绝看到他的领袖，即使他的声音在颤抖。

"大黄蜂，我不……"

“你到底在想什么？！”小汽车人瞪着他。“我们为你做了那么多，到头来你却只想着那个怪物？！”

他突然失去重心般跪在地上。擎天柱感到一股可怕的负罪感，他知道大黄蜂太过年轻，很难处理好这一切，他还是没有顾及到他的心情。

他单膝跪地，想伸手拉起他。一开始，大黄蜂有点反抗，但后来他也不想再挣扎了。

“我只是不想让你再受到伤害……”小汽车人自言自语着。“我们才刚回来，你却又要走了……”

擎天柱沉默以对。他不得不离开他的团队还有一个重要的原因，就是希望他们能远离威震天的魔爪。

这时候，爵士的出现引起了大家的注意，与他们的氛围不同的事，爵士的表现没那么伤感。他们惊讶地看着微笑的电子忍者。

“我有一个好消息，”他说。“我刚刚与通天晓谈过了，他说他会让我们和擎天柱一起去的。”

大黄蜂有些不敢相信。“什么？”

“正是我所说的，通天晓即使同意他与威震天联姻，也依然让我们优先保证擎天柱的安全。”爵士说。“按照塞伯坦的法律要求，如果他或她在很长一段时间内与相反派系的成员互动，必须要接受汽车人高层的监督。”

“所以这就意味着……我们不需要离开我们的领袖咯？”隔板有点迷糊了。

年轻人们后知后觉中突然激动地抱在一起。

“别太在意了。”救护车笑着说，“我们的路还长着呢。哪怕他真的会成为霸天虎的的奴隶，我们都要保护好可擎天柱。”

擎天柱觉得有些不妥，虽然知道他们的本意是好的，但同时他也在担心霸天虎是否会拿他们做威胁。

再加上他还要和一个他不喜欢的伴侣生活在一起，生下小火种。

他真的有能力去解决这些问题吗？要成为威震天——霸天虎领袖的合法伴侣？和他一起创造一个家庭？

不管怎样，他再也没有退路了。通天晓肯定已经履行好了职责，况且他自己也说过对他的决定很满意。

他的新生活即将开始，同时也充满了残酷和艰难，他的任务就是生存中寻找希望，无论未来会有怎样的结局。

——至少他还有同伴依靠。

第一部END


End file.
